Mía
by Anabel G
Summary: ¿quién sera su gran amor?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ahí sentada en la rama de un árbol se sentía tranquila, el viento tocaba su rostro como si de una caricia se tratara. El canto de los pájaros la transportaba a otros tiempos, otros momentos vividos con gran intensidad.

A lo lejos escucho el ruido de un auto que rápidamente la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola bajar de un salto de la rama. Tras alisar y sacudir un poco su vestido corrió hacia donde provenía el ruido.

En su carrera su corazón latía con la esperanza del que va al encuentro de algo muy ansiado. Ese algo que la hacía esperar cada tarde el sonido de ese motor que le traía tanta felicidad.

Ante sus ojos apareció el auto del que provenía el sonido, un Rolls Royce negro que en sus puertas llevaba el escudo de la familia Andrew , el escudo de su príncipe.

Se acercó hasta colocarse junto a el. Instantes después un hombre alto, delgado, con un traje negro que realzaba su aire distante salió del auto. Al verla le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que solo tenía para ella.

**Hola señorita Candy, veo que me esperaba **

**Hola George, la verdad es que si** – respondió mientras un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas , al ser descubierta en su desespero

**No se apene señorita Candy tenga por seguro que el espera mi llegada con la misma ansiedad que usted solo que no lo demuestra** – comento haciéndole un guiño

**¡****Oh George! Que cosas dice, pero… ¿si mando algo para mi?** – preguntó mirando hacia sus manos tratando de encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba. El hombre llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño sobre blanco. Su corazón al verlo brinco de alegría.

**Si señorita aquí tiene** – dijo el hombre dándole el sobre, ella enseguida lo tomo e inicio su carrera hacia su cuarto gritando

**Gracias ****George en un rato tendrás mi respuesta**

**Tenga cuidado señorita no corra ****así o se podrá caer** – respondió también gritando – **y quien sabe lo que me hará el joven si le pasa algo**- agrego por lo bajo.

Entro en su cuarto y se recostó boca abajo sobre la cama, apoyada sobre sus codos veía el sobre. Ahí estaba su letra, su perfecta caligrafía. Acerco el sobre a su nariz y pudo percibir su olor en el, ese olor a exóticas maderas mezclado con ese aroma a hombre tan particular suyo, tan masculino. EL aspirar su aroma la hizo recordar cuanto lo extrañaba.

Rápidamente procedió a rasgar el sobre tratando de que con su apresuramiento las letras dedicadas para ella no se vieran dañadas. Y comenzó a leer:

_Mí__ querida princesa:_

_¿Cómo ha ido tu día? Espero que no hayas trabajado demasiado ni te hayas mal pasado con las comidas. Te conozco y se que tiendes a pensar mas en los demás que en ti misma._

_Yo he tenido un día largo lleno de reuniones y al llegar a la soledad de esta casa no he dejado de pensar en cuanto me gustaría estar allí contigo y pasar un rato agradable juntos._

_¡¡__Extraño tanto nuestras pláticas Candy!!_

_Perdona que te escriba tan pocas letras, mi mente quisiera escribirte un libro entero donde te narre lo que ha acontecido en mi día y lo mucho que añoro nuestros días juntos, pero mi cuerpo cansado no le hace caso a mi mente._

_Espero en unas semanas poder estar a tu lado._

_WAA_

**¡¡****Yo también te extraño Albert!!** – exclamó ella melancólica.

Poco después de la reunión en la Colina de Pony ella había regresado a vivir con el a la mansión de Chicago. Por fortuna la tía abuela no vivía con ellos ya que después de lo acontecido con los Leegan decidió hacer un largo viaje.

Rápidamente se acostumbraron a vivir en compañía de nuevo, a compartir cada pequeño detalle. Ella trabajaba todo el día con el doctor martín y el con lo negocios. Pero todas las noches cenaban juntos y platicaban hasta entrada la noche. Al paso de un par de meses Albert tuvo que ir a Lakewood a arreglar unos asuntos.

**De eso ya ha pasado un mes** – habló en alto la joven tras sus recuerdos, colocando un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja. Se dio la vuelta, se levantó y camino hasta la ventana mirando a través de ella – **Todo es tan frío sin ti** – suspiró y caminó hasta su escritorio para escribirle de vuelta.

Paso una semana mas, las cartas iban y venían pero nunca se aclaraba cuando el volvería a casa. Ella sabía que cuando lo hiciera sería de sorpresa, desde que ella había pasado por aquella profunda tristeza el no había echo otra cosa que llenarla de detalles, alegrías y sorpresas. Haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

Ese día había salido temprano de la clínica, el dr. Martin tenía que ir a visitar a un amigo y decidió cerrar temprano en vista que no era un día de muchos pacientes. Ella acepto de mala gana ya que el trabajo era lo que la ayudaba a no pensar, a no pensar en el pasado y a no pensar que Albert no estaba allí.

Llego a casa, subió a su cuarto y decidió tomar un relajante baño. Entró en el y lleno la bañera con agua caliente con unas gotas de la esencia de rosas y lavanda que tanto le gustaba. Al poco tiempo se introdujo en ella, dejando que sus músculos se destensaran, pero no consiguió que su mente se despejara de los recuerdos. Por lo que salió de ella, caminó hasta el armario lo abrió y miro entre todos esos vestidos cual quería ponerse, después de un momento decidió ponerse un vestido color verde claro. Tenía un escote barco que realzaba su largo cuello y hermosos hombros. Se ajustaba suavemente a su figura hasta llegar a la cintura donde se abría en un pequeño vuelo hasta las rodillas.

Se puso unas zapatillas del mismo color pero sin tacón, ya que quería salir al jardín. Recogió su cabello en una coleta baja un poco suelta, mas bien solo detuvo en su nuca sus rizos de tal forma que no pudieran caer hacia el frente. Aunque algunos se desprendían de ella enmarcando su rostro. Coloco un sombrero sobre su recogido y salio rumbo al jardín.

Hacía una tarde estupenda, corría un aire fresco que hacía que el calor no se volviera un estorbo para estar fuera. Tras pensarlo un momento volvió dentro de la casa y busco un libro que pudiera leer en ese bello jardín.

Tras sentarse en una banca cercana a la entrada del jardín comenzó a leer un libro de aventura, metiéndose rápidamente en el mundo que el escritor creaba con sus palabras.

De pronto escucho el ruido de un motor, miró su reloj de pulsera. Era muy temprano para que fuera George, no sería que por fin había llegado el día…

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta donde el coche ya se había detenido. Al ver la puerta del vehículo abrirse se detuvo esperando a que el ocupante se bajara.

Por la puerta del automóvil salía una cabeza rubia que brillaba con el sol de la tarde, llegando sus cabellos hasta los hombros del hombre.

**que rápido le creció el pelo a Albert** – pensó para si misma.

El hombre se incorporo saliendo del auto por completo. Quedando de espaldas a ella. La cual al examinar su figura de anchos hombros y estrecha cintura pudo percibir que era mas bajo que la persona que esperaba bajara de ese coche. Pero ¿Quién sería?

Lentamente el hombre se dio la vuelta mirándola de frente con una radiante sonrisa y un hermoso brillo en sus tiernos ojos azules.

**Anthony** – exclamó sorprendida

Bueno pues este es el primer capítulo, espero sus opiniones 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Lentamente el hombre se dio la vuelta mirándola de frente con una radiante sonrisa y un hermoso brillo en sus tiernos ojos azules.

**Anthony** – exclamó sorprendida

**Hola Candy **– la saludó el acercándose un poco.

**Pero ¿Qué haces aquí**? **No sabía que vendrías** – habló un poco nerviosa y aturdida

**¿Acaso no te alegras de verme de nuevo? hace muchos años Candy**…- respondió el abriendo sus brazos ofreciendo un abrazo de forma silenciosa.

**Muchos Anthony – **agregó ella corriendo a aceptar la oferta.

----------------------------------------------------------

Luego de ser adoptada Candy acudió junto con sus tres paladines a su presentación ante la familia Andrew en la cacería anual. Para ese momento ella y Anthony tenían una relación muy especial casi de novios podría decirse. Estuvieron en la cacería juntos hasta que el caballo de Anthony lo tiró y lo dejo muy malherido.

La tía abuela se había asustado muchísimo y le había echado la culpa a ella. Pero Anthony como siempre había salido en su defensa aún en su debilidad argumentando que no le podía echar la culpa a candy de su torpeza como jinete. Aún así la tía abuela los separó mandando a Candy , Archie y Stear a Londres al colegio San Pablo diciendo que en cuanto Anthony se recuperara los alcanzaría.

Ella partió realmente preocupada, él la persona de la cual estaba enamorada por primera vez se quedaba herido en América y ella viajaba rumbo a un país que no conocía.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**¿ en que piensas Candy?** – preguntó el joven luego que ella se había quedado ida en sus pensamientos, la separó un poco de si para que lo viera a los ojos.

**Recordaba cuando partí a Londres por órdenes de la tía abuela y tú te quedaste aquí ¡Cuánto me dolió dejarte!** – exclamó ella

**Y a mi que te fueras , pero por fortuna volvimos a encontrarnos** – le sonrió el rubio tratando de alegrarla

**Claro que si, pero bueno dejemos los recuerdos por que no quiero recordar mas cosas tristes ¿Qué te trae por aquí?** – preguntó ella tomando su brazo y guiándolo dentro hacia la sala e invitándolo a sentarse

**He ****acabado ya mis clases en Canadá y decidí comenzar aquí a estudiar mi carrera de administración y mientras tanto ayudar a mi tío con los negocios. Por cierto ¿dónde esta? **

**Esta en L****akewood desde hace casi dos meses, arreglando unos asuntos, estoy segura que se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que has vuelto.**

**Tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Bueno Candy si no te importa me gustaría subir a mi cuarto a descansar un poco antes de la cena****, ha sido un viaje largo.**

**¡oh! Anthony me imagino. N****o te preocupes yo seguiré paseando por el jardín, te veo a la hora de la cena** – habló ella al tiempo que se levantaba. Él se levantó a su vez y se acercó a ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Ella elevó su rostro para verlo a la cara, no pudo dejar de apreciar su rostro ahora mas maduro, mas masculino. Pero seguía siendo un hombre de rasgos dulces y una mirada infinitamente tierna.

**¡Estas hermosa Candy, mas que nunca**! – declaró él buscando su mirada

**¡OH! Anthony** – exclamó ella avergonzada sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban

**No tienes nada ****de que avergonzarte Candy, eres las mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida** – soltó sus manos y caminó hacía la puerta- **nos vemos a la hora de la cena** – luego de eso salió de la sala.

Estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que pensar, que sentir por lo que salió apresuradamente al jardín. Quizá un paseo y la naturaleza la ayudaran a sentirse mejor.

Luego de caminar un rato su corazón había comenzado a latir mas despacio, pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y vueltas pensando en que era lo que había sentido al ver de nuevo a Anthony.

**¡Oh Albert! Necesito tanto hablar contigo**…- a lo lejos se escuchó un motor, miró su reloj de pulsera y su corazón saltó de alegría, venían noticias de él y ahora realmente necesitaba leerlo, sentirlo cerca.

Minutos mas tarde Candy había leído la carta de su tutor y le había contestado de vuelta contándole con todo detalle la llegada de Anthony. A continuación se dio un largo baño y se arregló para la cena. Cuando acabó y se miró al espejo…

**mmm pero ¿por qué me arregló tanto? Yo nunca me arregló tanto para cenar**- decía la joven mientras acomodaba su cabello en un recogido y alisaba la falda de su largo vestido púrpura. Colocó un poco de carmín en sus labios –** A quien quiero engañar, quiero impresionar a Anthony pero no se si este vestido sea el mas adecuado** – el vestido caía ajustándose a su cuerpo delicadamente, las zapatillas de tacón del mismo tono la hacían parecer mas alta alargando su figura. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo – **Candy tranquilízate estas bien así, además Anthony no puede notar que te pone tan nerviosa.**

Salió de su cuarto rumbo al comedor, ya iba diez minutos tarde y no quería hacerlo esperar. A cada paso que daba su nerviosismo crecía mas ¿de qué hablarían? Hacía años que no se veían quizás ahora no tuvieran nada de que hablar.

Al llegar a su destino lo vio allí sentado esperándola, el al verla se levanto de inmediato para ayudarla a sentar.

**No sabía que solo nosotros dos cenaríamos**

**No hay nadie mas** – respondió ella dando una discreta orden con la mano para que comenzaran a servir. Desde que la tía abuela se había ido ella tenía que hacer ciertas cosas en esa casa.

**¿Y A****rchie? pensé que viviría aquí**

**No Archie fue a hacer un curso a San Francisco antes de empezar la universidad aquí, en un par de semanas estará de vuelta.**

**Me imagino que viajar la hará bien después de…-** quiso continuar pero la emoción no lo dejo continuar

**Todos tenemos que seguir ****viviendo es lo que el querría. Stear era una persona alegre, llena de vida , seamos como el en su honor. Vivamos recordándolo con alegría.**

**Tienes ****razón, es solo que no me acostumbro a haberlo perdido. Pero bueno cambiemos de tema ¿tu cómo has estado, sigues con él? – **preguntó de pronto, la duda lo corroía.

**He estado muy bien, soy enfermera ahora**

**¡Enfermera!!** –exclamó sorprendido

**Es una larga historia, prometo ****contártela pronto y sobre él… no, no sigo con Terry**- la tristeza se reflejo en su mirada y agacho la cabeza para que su acompañante no viera su tristeza por lo cual no pudo ver la alegría reflejada en su rostro mientras pensaba – _tu me la quitaste pero ahora yo la recuperaré_-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí está el capítulo 2, ya poco a poco se desvela que paso con los protagonistas en el pasado.Espero siga siendo de su agrado. Proemto ir mejorando mi ortografía todo lo que pueda...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Es una larga historia, prometo contártela pronto y sobre él… no, no sigo con Terry**- la tristeza se reflejo en su mirada y agacho la cabeza para que su acompañante no viera su tristeza por lo cual no pudo ver la alegría reflejada en su rostro mientras pensaba – _tu me la quitaste pero ahora yo la recuperaré_-

**No quería entristecerte – **habló recuperando su gesto serio – ¿**por que no hablamos mejor de tu carrera de enfermera? – **le pidió con una sonrisa, tomó su mano y deposito un delicado beso sobre ella.

**Si … - **no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto de sus labios sobre su mano, a su mente vinieron flashazos de otros momentos en los que él tenia gestos cariñosos para con ella. Así comenzó entre sus nervios a contarle todo lo que había acontecido hasta ese momento con su carrera de enfermera….

**No puedo creer que mi tío Albert marcara tanto tu carrera**

**Pues créelo, cuando el me mando una carta desde África diciéndome que había conocido una enfermera muy parecida a mi, empecé a plantearme el serlo. Cuando el perdió la memoria decidí titularme lo antes posible para así poder ser yo quien lo cuidara.**

**Pero si en aquel entonces tu no sab****ias que el era tu tutor ¿por qué hacer todo eso por el?**

**Anthony , Albert ha sido una persona que ha marcado no solo mi profesión si no mi vida. Ha estado ahí a cada paso que he dado acompañándome aunque yo no lo supiera. El en aquel entonces era mi gran amigo Albert un vagabundo del que no sabia mucho pero en el cual confiaba plenamente – **respondió emocionada con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

**Todavía no me imagino a mi tío de vagabundo aunque también es sorprenderte darte cuenta que tienes un tío a esta edad – **agregó el

**Es un hombre excelente y te quiere mucho Anthony**

**Lo se, me fue a visitar a Canadá varias veces y le he cogido mucho cariño.**

Así transcurrió la cena con la platica de lo que el había echo en ese tiempo en Canadá. Al final de la cena…

**bueno Anthony yo te dejo , me tengo que ir a dormir que mañana temprano tengo que ir a trabajar – **dijo la rubia al tiempo que se levantaba

**si quieres puedo llevarte – **se ofreció el joven levantándose a su vez

**No hace falta, Albert me puso un chofer que me lleva y me trae. No le gusta que ande sola**

**Bueno pero me dejaras ir por ti al medio día para que almorcemos juntos, tengo que ir a la universidad a inscribirme por la mañana y podríamos vernos como a la una ¿te parece? – **pregunto el rubio

**Me parece perfecto – **respondió ella comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, para ocultar la alegría que le provocaba su invitación **– hasta mañana**

**Candy , espera… - **la llamo el muchacho

**Dime – **detuvo ella su paso y se volvió

**No se donde trabajas**

Ella rió** – ¡que torpe soy! Te dejare la dirección con Dorothy pídesela por la mañana**

**Esta bien Candy ¡hasta mañana!**

**¡Hasta mañana!**

Entro en su cuarto, se despojo de sus ropas y se enfundo en un largo camisón de algodón que la hacia sentirse protegida. Necesitaba que algo la hiciera sentir bien y en paz cuando por dentro sentía que todo era confusión, no sabía lo que quería , lo que sentía** - ¿Por qué Anthony tuvo que aparecer así de golpe? **

Se metió en la cama deseando que al día siguiente todo se normalizara.

Pasaron varios días, todos esos días Candy y Anthony comieron juntos y por las tardes salían a pasear. Ella seguía confundida pero mas tranquila, no se podía solucionar todo en un día, estaba viviendo el momento como Albert le había aconsejado en una de sus cartas:_"ya llegará el día de tomar decisiones princesa, ahora vive el momento" _

En ese momento los dos estaban sentados en el jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol.

**Candy ¿te acuerdas del día en que nos hicimos novios? – **pregunto el mirando hacia el bosque

**Claro que me acuerdo – **respondióella con una sonrisa

**Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida**

------------------------------------------

Antes de partir a Londres Anthony le pidió a Candy que fuera a verlo, cuando ella entro al cuarto pidió que los dejaran solos

**pero señorito, la Sra. Elroy se enojara – **replico la mucama

**que puede haber de malo , estoy convaleciente no creo que nadie rumoree sobre nosotros cuando yo ni siquiera puedo moverme – **respondió el

**Anthony que cosas dices – **respondióruborizada la joven

**Esta bien señorito pero solo un momento- **acepto la mucama saliendo del cuarto

**Ven candy siéntate a mi lado- **ella así lo hizo y el tomo su mano con un poco de esfuerzo ya que tenía muchas heridas** – quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante**

**¿qué pasa Anthony? Me asustas**

**No es nada malo C****andy – **tomo aire y continuo estaba terriblemente nervioso **– Candy yo te quiero mucho, se que somos muy jóvenes pero ahora vamos a separarnos por un tiempo y antes de que te fueras me gustaría hacerte la promesa de que te seguiré queriendo y pedirte que seas mi novia – **la cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en la rubia

**Pero.. **

**¿qué me dices?¿quieres ser mi novia? – **pregunto de nuevo

**Si… si Anthony quiero ser tu novia – **respondió por fin muy avergonzada

**Gracias por aceptarme Candy, te quiero**

**Yo también te quiero Anthony, pero me duele mucho dejarte**

**En unos meses estaremos juntos , te prometo que haré todo lo posible para recuperarme antes – **dijo secando las lagrimas que ya salían de los ojos de ella **– ahora regálame una sonrisa , así me recuperare antes**

**¡oh vamos Anthony! **

**Es la verdad, sonríe para mi- **ella sonrió

**Me tengo que ir la tía abuela quería verme para unas cosas del viaje**

**Esta bien – **el se acerco a ella, le dio un calido y tierno beso en la mejilla.

--------------------------------

**al día siguiente partiste a Londres **

**si fue muy triste, pero iba llena de ilusión porque era tu novia**

**y yo me quede tranquilo por que pensaba que así ningún otro chico se te acercaría, pero ya ves… – **dijo el joven en un tono que no le gusto nada a su acompañante

**¡****Anthony no empieces! No se por que te empeñas en recordar eso y arruinar los momentos lindos – **hablo la rubia muy enojada levantándose y alejándose rumbo a la casa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**al día siguiente partiste a Londres**

**si fue muy triste, pero iba llena de ilusión por que era tu novia**

**y yo me quede tranquilo por que pensaba que así ningún otro chico se te acercaría, pero ya ves… – **dijo el joven en un tono que no le gusto nada a su acompañante

**¡Anthony no empieces! No se por que te empeñas en recordar eso y arruinar los momentos lindos – **hablo la rubia muy enojada levantándose y alejándose rumbo a la casa…

**Candy espera no quería hacerte enojar – **grito el joven corriendo detrás de ella, para cuando le dio alcance ella ya estaba encerrada en su cuarto llorando.

Ahí recostada boca abajo sobre su cama mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas comenzó a recordar.

------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el viaje en barco no había podido dejar de pensar en Anthony, estaba en una fiesta con los chicos pero el no tenerlo a su lado la ponía muy triste así que salio a tomar aire a cubierta. Camino un poco y a lo lejos pudo ver una figura varonil con una capa, a lo lejos le pareció que era Anthony. Su corazón brinco de alegría aunque su mente le decía que no podía ser, ella llevada por el primero camino hasta acercarse

**Anthony – **lo llamo, el joven se dio la vuelta

**No, creo que se ha equivocado – **ella pudo percibir que no se parecía nada a Anthony era moreno de cabello largo e incluso un poco mas alto. Además pudo notar que había estado llorando

**Lo siento, no quería mo****lestarlo ¿Necesita algo? Se ve que esta muy triste**

**Además de pecosa eres entrometida**– respondió de forma insolente

**¿****Por qué es tan maleducado? solo quería ayudarlo **– inquirió ofendida

**No, no ****querías ayudarme pensabas que era ese tal Anthony. ¿Acaso es tu novio que dejaste en América? **– pregunto acercándose peligrosamente poniéndola nerviosa

**A ti que te importa**

**La verdad tienes ****razón no me importa nada de una chica pecosa como tu, no eres mi tipo- **respondió con desden

**¡¡****Que maleducado!! **

**Necesita algo señorita – **le pregunto George que había salido a buscarla

**No ****George no se preocupe es solo que me pareció ver a alguien ,hasta luego **- se despidió del joven

**Adiós**** pecosa**

En su mente se quedo la imagen de ese chico tan arrogante, que a pesar de hacerla enojar le daba mucha ternura y curiosidad ¿por qué habría estado llorando?

No lo volvió a encontrar en todo el resto del viaje. Luego de dos días en el Colegio San Pablo el hizo acto de aparición, resulto ser Terrence Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester y al parecer tenía harta a la madre superiora.

Ella había encontrado una hermosa colina que se parecía mucho a la del Hogar de Pony, ahí pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Pero resulto ser un sitio que también frecuentaba Terry, entre discusiones pudieron conocerse mejor e incluso disfrutar de una que otra plática hasta que un buen día.

**Y dime pecosa ¿quién es Anthony? – **pregunto de pronto

**Anthony es…es mi novio – **respondió ruborizada

**Pero el se quedo en América ****¿no?**

**Si – **contesto escuetamente, le dolía tenerlo lejos y no le gustaba hablar de ello.

**¿cómo sigues siendo novia de alguien que esta tan lejos? Alguien que no te puede tocar – **hablo al tiempo que tomaba su mano** – o besar – **se acerco a su rostro

**¡****Terryyyy!**

**¿****Qué pasa candy¿Nunca te ha besado? **

**Pero ****que cosas dices Terrence Grandchester y para que lo sepas no es una relación de lejos, el vendrá muy pronto. En cuanto se recupere**

**¿****Esta enfermo? Vaya la pecosa solo puede gustarle a un enfermo – **la molestó

**No esta enfermo se cayo de un caballo y no ****podía viajar así.**

**Mmm por lo que veo es un debilucho**

**Claro que no, es muy fuerte pero ****también es lo suficientemente delicado para cultivar rosas**

**Vaya cultivar rosas estas segura de que…- **ella lo interrumpió de golpe

**Basta ****Terry no quiero hablar mas de eso – **dijo la rubia y se alejo de el de forma apresurada.

Al día siguiente ella ya se lo había perdonado y habían vuelto a la normalidad. El tocaba la armónica en la rama de un árbol y ella en el césped leía un libro. De pronto ella a lo lejos escucho voces

**C****andy, Candy – **gritaba una voz muy conocida para ella pero que no esperaba allí

**¡****Anthony! – **se levantó y de golpe la armónica dejo de sonar. Ella echo a correr hacia los brazos de su querido novio que ya estaba muy cerca **– ¡OH Anthony no sabría que vendrías tan pronto!**

**Acaba de llegar – **le contó Stear

**No nos dejo decirte nada****, quería que fuera una sorpresa – **agregó Archie

**Que bueno que ya estas aquí – **detrás de candy llegó caminando tranquilamente Terry

**¿****Y ese quién es y por qué estabas con el? **– pregunto enojado Anthony al ver que venia de donde ella estaba.

**Mmm pecosa parece que el debilucho esta celoso – **hablo el moreno apoyándose contra un árbol

**¿****A quién le llamas debilucho? – **pregunto el rubio muy enojado

**A ti – **contesto tranquilamente

**Ahora vas a ver a quien llamas debilucho – **grito Anthony lanzándose contra el , pero Candy se interpuso

**No Anthony, no tiene caso que te pelees con el. No es mal chico es solo que le gusta molestar **– trato de tranquilizarlo

**Hazle caso no te metas en una pelea que no podrías ganar – **agrego el moreno

**No empieces de nuevo ****Terry – **lo regaño Candy** – vamos Anthony no te enojes ven y dime como sigues – **tiro de el hacía el colegio tratando de distraer su atención.

-----------------------

**desde ese día empezó la rivalidad entre ellos dos, nunca pudieron ser amigos – **suspiro secándose las lágrimas, incorporándose y caminando hacia la ventana** - ¿Por qué Anthony seguirá poniéndose celoso de Terry?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno pues ya sabemos mas de la historia de Anthony , Candy y Terry. Pero ¿qué fue lo que llevo a Candy a brazos de Terry y por qué Anthony se fue a Canada¿cuándo volverá Albert?**

**Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado. Espero sus criticas, comentarios y jitomatazos**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Después de un par de horas consiguió serenarse, el tema de los pleitos y celos nunca le había gustado. Se arregló un poco para bajar a cenar, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de comer nada no quería alargar el pleito con Anthony.

Bajo las escaleras y al final de ellas se encontró con Dorothy

**Hola Dorothy ****¿todavía no ha venido George?** – Preguntó mirando hacía la puerta

**No Candy ya sabes que en cuanto llega siempre te lo hacemos saber**

**Mmmm hoy Albert tenía una reunión muy importante seguramente por eso George no me ha traído su carta** – suspiró – **bueno y Anthony ¿dónde esta?**

**El ****señoriíto salió , pero dejo dicho que estaría aquí para la cena**

**Bueno pues entonces me iré a la biblioteca a leer un rato.**** Avísame cuando llegue George por favor**

**Claro ****que si Candy**

Entró en la biblioteca un espacio tan de Albert que aun le parecía percibir su aroma en todo el lugar, se acerco a su silla y la acarició sintiendo como si acariciara al hombre que era su ocupante habitual. Suspiró largamente sintiendo una presión en el pecho y un vacío en su interior. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos ante la añoranza de ese hombre pero no las dejo salir y decidida a animarse camino hacía la librería en busca de un libro.

Después de un rato sentada leyendo la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, ella sin levantar la vista del libro ya que estaba punto de terminar la página dijo

**¿****Ya llego George?**

**¿George? ****No me pareció verlo fuera** – respondió una voz varonil, voz que recordaba cada noche unida a un gran dolor y añoranza. Levantó la vista lentamente del libro que leía y se encontró con la tempestad de sus ojos , esa mezcla de verde y azul que aparecían constantemente en su memoria. Al instante la manos comenzaron a sudarle, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y temía desmayarse ahí mismo.

**T****erry** – lo nombró con voz temblorosa sintiendo que su corazón dejaba de latir

**Hola pecosa pero ****¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?** – preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Todavía no puedo creer que ****estés aquí** – contestó intentando reunir las fuerzas para acercarse a el y comprobar que no era una visión o un sueño mas

**Aquí estoy Candy, ven…** - extendió sus brazos y ella lentamente se acercó hasta meterse en ellos. En ese instante la tristeza y la añoranza comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de ambos que sentían que ese momento debía ser un regalo divino.

**Pero ****¿y Susana**? – Habló ella sin dejar de abrazarlo ni despegar la cabeza de su pecho

**Shhhh ya hablaremos de ella ****déjame disfrutar este momento** – se separó un poco de ella la tomo por la barbilla y poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios. Ella humedeció sus labios con anticipación, sabía que no debía dejarlo besarla pero quería sentirlo de nuevo.

**Candy** – se escucho la voz de Anthony entrando en la biblioteca haciendo que los dos se separan de golpe no pudiendo evitar que el joven con un ramo de rosas hubiera visto la escena - **¿qué hace este aquí?**

**Este ****tiene su nombre y vine a ver Candy** – respondió el aludido en tono molesto ante el aire posesivo que el rubio tenía para con su amada, además ¿por qué le traía rosas?

**Por favor no vayan a empezar, no voy a soportar verlos discutir de nuevo** – amenazó ella mirando primero a uno y luego al otro. El rubio no queriendo que ella se enojara de nuevo con el le tendió el ramo de rosas

**Toma C****andy te traje esto, espero que ya no sigas enojada** **conmigo** – habló ignorando al hombre que ahí se encontraba acercándose a ella y acaparando toda su atención. Si antes el moreno la había echo temblar y dudar , el hombre que tenía delante no hacía menos en este momento

**Gracias Anthony, desde luego que ya no estoy enojada contigo** – respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa

**Mucho mejor****, tu risa me alegra el alma**

**Mmm pero este hombre sigue siendo igual de cursi** – intervino de pronto el actor

**Por favor ****Terry el no se esta metiendo contigo**

**Esta bien esta bien ya me cayo**

**¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Chicago?**

**El que sea necesario** – contesto mirándola profundamente

**¿****Necesario para qué?** – inquirió el rubio

**Eso a ti no te importa **

**Entonces te quedarás aquí ****¿no? Albert no me perdonaría que su mejor amigo no se quedará en su casa**

**Pensaba buscarme un hotel****, pero si tu me lo pides aquí me quedaré no me gusta estar lejos de ti** – hablo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella. Ante la mirada incrédula de Anthony que no sabía que su tío fuera amigo de su enemigo.

**Entonces le diré a una mucama que preparé una recamara ¿Por qué no subes a descansar un rato? La cena será dentro de una hora** – sugirió tratando de separarlos ya que a cada momento la situación se volvía mas incómoda.

**No me gustaría dejarte sola **

**No se queda sola se queda ****conmigo** – refuto el rubio

**No me quedo con nadie ya que quiero estar sola hasta la cena, así que dejen de pelear** – salió de la biblioteca a paso rápido rumbo al jardín.

Camino y camino sin rumbo fijo, todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar. Terry había vuelto ¿Por qué habría vuelto? Y estuvo a punto de besarla y a pesar de ella no saber nada de el, de que había pasado con Susana se lo hubiera permitido de no haber sido por Anthony.

Que como siempre lleno de detalles le traía un ramo de rosas en son de disculpa ¿Qué pensaría de ella después de encontrarla así con Terry? Si había estado confundida hasta hace unos días ahora lo estaba mas, ahí en la misma casa que ella estaban dos hombres que habían sido fundamentales en su vida y su corazón. Y lo que era peor aun ante ellos sentía que su corazón galopaba con un sentimiento que no sabía definir si seguía siendo amor, pero ¿podía amarlos a los dos?

Rato después los tres estaban sentados a la mesa, Candy como Albert no estaba decidió sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa para que así sus acompañantes no se enfrascaran en una discusión de quien iba a estar al lado de ella. No podía negar que se sentía bien de estar con ellos a pesar de la tensión que había. Miraba a uno y otro, y no podía ver cual la hacía sentir mejor o mas nerviosa. Pero en su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas tampoco al hecho de que George no había llegado cosa que le parecía muy rara, Albert jamás dejaba de escribirle aunque fueran un par de líneas.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un hombre alto, fuerte, de marcados rasgos y con un traje gris que resaltaba su masculina y bien formada figura. Paso una mano por sus ahora cortos cabellos rubios y busco con la vista a la persona que tanto había añorado.

**No viene mi pequeña a saludarme** – habló llamando la atención de ella que al verlo se levanto rápidamente y corrió a sus brazos

**¡Oh A****lbert no puedo creer que ya estés aquí, te he extrañado tanto!** – Habló levantando la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que siempre la calmaban pero que también emocionaban con su belleza y con la conexión que sentía con ese hombre tan solo de mirarlo profundamente.

**No mas que yo a ti** – murmuró acariciando su mejilla. De pronto escucharon un carraspeo, era Terry tratando de llamar su atención junto a un Anthony que los miraba atónito ya que nunca había visto lo estrecha que era la relación de ellos dos – **Terry amigo mío no sabía que estuvieras aquí** – dijo el empresario acercándose a darle un abrazo a su querido amigo giro su cabeza y miro a su sobrino – ¡**cuanto tiempo sin verte Anthony! cuando Candy me dijo que estabas aquí deseé haber estado para haberte recibido como te** **mereces** – le dio un efusivo abrazo

**Pero ¿cómo es que has llegado hoy? ****Creí que tenías una junta muy importante** – pregunto la rubia acercándose de nuevo a el

**Y ****así fue, con esa junta acabe mi trabajo allí, comencé a sentirme mal y pensé que quien podría cuidarme mejor que mi enfermera favorita** – respondió con una sonrisa

**Pero ****¿te sientes mal¿qué te pasa?** – pregunto la enfermera acercándose a el y tocando su frente – **tienes** **mucha fiebre ¿por qué no me dijiste antes que te sentías mal? Vamos a tu cuarto a que te des un baño de agua fría** – indicó tomándolo del brazo

**Estoy seguro que solo es un pequeño resfriado pequeña no te preocupes**

**Si me preocupo y como tu bien dices yo soy tu enfermera y tienes que hacerme caso**

**Será mejor que hagas lo que dice ya sabes lo testaruda que es** – sugirió Terry

**Si tío será mejor que te cuide para que te recuperes pronto**

**Dorothy pide en la cocina que preparen un caldo de pollo para el señor y me lo subes a su cuarto cuando este listo.**

**Si C****andy**

Subieron al cuarto de el, mientras el se metió en el baño y se dio un baño de agua fría para bajar la fiebre. Ella preparaba todo lo necesario para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Estaba feliz de tenerlo en casa pero también estaba preocupada por que seguramente el llevaría varios días mal y no había dicho nada.

Poco tiempo después salió el rubio del cuarto de baño con su pijama puesto.

**Albert ****quítate la ropa** – pidió un poco ruborizada, la idea de verlo desnudo la ponía nerviosa

**Pero ¿para qué?** – pregunto aun mas nervioso que ella y un tanto sorprendido por la petición.

**Porque**** tu fiebre es muy alta No debes estar tapado, al contrario, así tu fiebre bajará antes. Mira yo me daré la vuelta y tu te quitas el pijama y te metes en la cama, te tapas solo con la sábana hasta la cintura.**

**Esta bien** – acepto el, al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón su fiebre era muy alta. Ella se dio la vuelta y el hizo lo que le había indicado – **ya esta Candy**

Ella se dio la vuelta, allí sobre la cama estaba un hombre tremendamente atractivo, si bien lo había visto muchas veces sin camisa, nunca dejaba de admirarla sus marcados músculos. El era realmente un hombre muy varonil que hacía temblar a cualquier mujer incluida ella.

**Te pondré en el pecho una pomada de eucalipto para ayudarte a respirar** **mejor** – habló ella destapando el bote y comenzando a aplicarla con la yema de los dedos. Disfrutaba enormemente el poder tocar esos músculos, el poder acariciarlo de esa forma. Tanto lo disfrutaba que sentía como una corriente de calor recorría todo su cuerpo.

El hombre no estaba mucho mejor, el sentir las manos de ella acariciando su pecho al tiempo que le untaba la pomada le resulto un tanto erótico. Y como no iba a serlo si era ella la que lo estaba haciendo, cualquier cosa que ella le hiciera le parecía erótico. Rogó en silencio para que ella acabara antes de que esas atenciones despertaran cierta parte de su anatomía.

**ya esta** – anunció ella cerrando el frasco y dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse las manos. Aprovecho para refrescarse el rostro, sentía que ese calor la estaba asfixiando. Había sentido tantas emociones juntas que no podía respirar. Al otro lado el hombre también trataba de serenarse, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y murmuro para si mismo –_ dudo que la fiebre se me baje como ella siga haciendo eso_

ella regreso, le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente – **creo que pronto te sentirás mejor si conseguimos bajar esa fiebre** – la palidez que le provocaba la enfermedad no disminuía en nada su galanura. Acerco su mano a su cabello y lo acomodo un poco.

**Ven pequeña ****siéntate aquí a mi lado** – le pidió dando una palmada con su mano a su lado – **hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que quiero sentirte cerca.**

Ella presurosa acepto su invitación, con la confianza que había entre ellos y deseosa de sentirlo de nuevo se recostó a su lado colocando su cabeza en su hombro mientras el la abrazaba – **te necesitaba tanto aquí** – murmuró

**Y yo a ti pequeña, pero ****¿y si te contagió?** – pregunto angustiado de poder hacerle algún mal

Ella levanto ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos – **no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones** – sonrió, le guiño un ojo y volvió a su posición original.

Comenzaron a hablar de lo que les había sucedido ese día mientras el le acariciaba el cabello. Al otro lado de la puerta alguien toco.

**Debe ser D****orothy con tu comida** – acostumbrada a que la mucama siempre los veía en situaciones de ese tipo le dio la entrada.

Anthony al recibir el paso de Candy entro deseoso de saber como seguía su tío, abrió lentamente la puerta pero no se esperaba la escena que había ante sus ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues ahora también tenemos a Terry ¿a qué vendrá¿Qué pasará con Anthony ahora que llegó Terry?

Espero sus comentarios,muchas gracias a las que me escriben


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos, hablaban sobre lo mucho que se extrañaron en esos días. Candy tenía una mano sobre su pecho y el por su parte con la mano acariciaba su cabello. Anthony no podía creer que estuvieran así, además se veían tan felices como si nada pudiera perturbarlos en ese momento por que estaban juntos

De pronto Albert abrió los ojos, puesto que no le olía al caldo de pollo quería ver que había sucedido. Ahí frente a el vio a Anthony con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**Anthony** – le llamó haciendo con esto que Candy abriera sus ojos rápidamente y se sentara en la cama

**Pensábamos que era Dorothy**** ¿necesitas algo?** – preguntó tratando de distraer su atención de lo que acababa de ver

**Ustedes estaban…** - habló el joven sin saber como continuar porque no sabía exactamente que significaba lo que había visto

Albert rápidamente respondió – **estábamos hablando en lo que esperábamos a que Dorothy trajera mi comida**

**Si pero ustedes..**

**Estábamos**** abrazados, si Anthony Candy y yo manifestamos nuestro afecto el uno por el otro todo el tiempo, entiendo que te sorprenda ya que no es muy convencional y nunca nos habías visto. Pero espero que entiendas que nos une un cariño muy profundo**- explico tratando de que su sobrino no se escandalizara o pensara mal, lo que menos quería en el mundo era hacerle daño.

**Si ****Anthony, Albert y yo tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros. Pero no hay nada de malo en eso** – afirmó la joven mucho mas tranquila, como siempre Albert había encontrado las palabras perfectas para explicar las cosas

**Entiendo, ****perdónenme pero es que yo nunca los había visto juntos** – hablo mas tranquilo – **tío yo vine a ver como seguías y si necesitas algo**

**Estoy mucho mejor **

**¿****Mucho mejor? Albert aun tienes mucha fiebre, espero que no pienses que mañana podrás levantarte**

**Pero Candy yo..**

**Yo nada** – lo interrumpió – **estarás unos días en cama y yo no me separare de ti hasta que estés perfectamente.**

**Candy eso no es posible****, te enfermaras también y además tienes que descansar **

**Pues si me enfermo nos recuperaremos juntos ****aquí, pero te conozco y se que en cuanto me separe de ti dejaras de cuidarte.**

En ese momento Anthony que había sido un espectador de esa discusión intervino – **creo que Candy tiene una decisión tomada y aunque a mi no me parece tampoco la mejor decisión creo que tendremos que aceptarla o se enojara mucho**

**¡****Uy y nadie quiere verla enojada!** – agregó albert con una sonrisa

**¡No te burles A****lbert!** – lo reprendió la rubia reprimiendo una sonrisa a su vez – **y tu Anthony no deberías quedarte mucho por aquí o podrías contagiarte.**

**Esta bien C****andy ya me voy, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber **– salió de la habitación no sin darle una ultima mirada a la mujer que era el objeto de su afecto.

En los tres días siguientes Candy no se separó de Albert. Terry y Anthony habían pasado algunas veces a ver como estaba Albert y a verla a ella por supuesto. La intranquilidad que había vivido días antes ahora estaba muy lejos de ella. Ahí encerrada en el cuarto con su querido amigo sentía toda la paz y la tranquilidad del mundo, cuando algún pensamiento sobre su dilema de amores acudía a su mente llenándola de nerviosismo tan solo tenía que mirar sus ojos azules para serenarse y no pensar en nada mas.

Era increíble como cuando estaba con él sentía como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo, solo estaba él y lo bien que se sentía a su lado.

**Creo que ya estoy mejor ****¿no crees?** – hablo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos

**Si ya no tienes fiebre y tienes mejor semblante** – respondió un tanto fatigada

**Candy la que no esta bien eres tu** – dijo acercándose a la butaca en la que ella estaba sentada para tocar su frente – **pequeña tienes fiebre y estas muy pálida, creo que te he contagiado. A partir de ahora el enfermero seré yo.**

**Pero A****lbert tu tienes mucho trabajo y yo no quiero que te preocupes por mi, estaré bien**

**Pequeña no me repliques aho****ra yo cuidare de ti, aprovecharé cuando estés descansando para trabajar** – se agachó y paso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y con el otro rodeo su cintura

**Pero ****¿qué estas haciendo?** – preguntó sorprendida

**Llevarte a tu cuarto ahí nos quedaremos, ****están tus cosas y todo lo que puedes necesitar** – comenzó a caminar rumbo a su dormitorio

Candy se sentía muy segura entre sus brazos, reconfortada y cuidada como siempre. Pero no solo sentía eso, su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad y cuando él respiraba haciendo que su aliento rozara su cuello, su propio cuerpo respondía con una explosión en su interior haciéndola despertar a sensaciones nuevas. Sensaciones que no entendía pero que tampoco quería que acabaran.

El por su lado pensó en que ese era el peso que había cargado con mas gusto en toda su vida. La cargaría por horas solo por el mero hecho de sentirla así de cerca, de respirar su aroma.

Entraron en el dormitorio y el suavemente la deposito en la cama. En el momento en que sus cuerpos se separaron ambos temblaron, no querían separarse. Era como si sus cuerpos comenzaran a extrañarse.

El fue al baño y regreso con una palangana y una toalla. Coloco un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

**Voy a pedirle a Dorothy que te suba una sopa y que te ayude a bañarte en agua ****fría para bajar la fiebre.**

**Pero Albert yo puedo hacerlo sola**

**¿****Y si te mareas?**

**Esta bien ****– **sabía que no ganaría nada discutiendo, era igual de terco que ella

Ese día y esa noche Albert no se separó de ella ni un solo segundo. Al amanecer la fiebre había cedido un poco y ella abrió sus ojos.

**Albert deberías descansar, acabas de curarte ****recaerás si no descansas adecuadamente**

**Deja de preocuparte por mi la que esta enferma eres tu**

**Dorothy podría cuidarme perfectamente**

**Quizás****, pero yo no estaría tranquilo y tampoco podría dormir.**

La joven sonrío de inmediato, tranquilizando así el corazón del joven que al verla sonreír pensó que todo estaba mucho mejor

**esta bien A****lbert será como tu digas – **respondió ella, como podría negarle cuidarla cuando tan solo con tenerlo cerca se sentía mejor

**T****erry y Anthony quieren venir a verte, si quieres le digo a Dorothy que te ayude a arreglarte un poco y después del desayuno les digo que suban a verte , así yo aprovecho para ver unas cosas urgentes con George.**

**Me parece bien. Albert muchas gracia****s por cuidarme, eres mi ángel **

**No tienes que agradecer nada por que en dado caso tu también eres el mío**

Se inclino y beso suavemente su frente acariciando su rostro a continuación

**Cuídate**** pequeña volveré en unas horas**.

Al cabo de una hora estaba lista para recibir a esos dos hombres que la confundían y la hacían sentir tanto ¿Entrarían juntos? El problema no era si lo hacían juntos sino que en ese momento si así lo hicieren su corazón comenzaría a tratar de distinguir sus sentimientos hacia cada cual y no sabia si tenía la fuerza para ello.

Afuera de su puerta los escucho discutir sobre quien iba a entrar primero, ella por que no tuvieran un enfrentamiento miro a Dorothy y le pidió que los hiciera entrar a los dos juntos.

Ella volvió a pensar en si su corazón podría con lo que iba a suceder o quizás podría distinguir sus sentimientos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿quién será le dueño de su corazón? Terry, Anthony … espero me sigan leyendo y les guste el camino que lleva la historia.

No puedo decir por ahora si es un terryfic, anthonyfic o albertfic porque la historia perderia emocion pero les aseguro que todos tendran un buen final...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Los dos jóvenes entraron despacio, primero entró Terry sujetando una caja de chocolates, camino lentamente hasta colocarse en una de las butacas frente a la cama sin despegar un segundo su mirada de ella. Detrás de él entró Anthony con un jarrón que contenía rosas Dulce Candy.

**Candy te traje tus rosas para que alegren tu cuarto y te sientas mejor** – habló Anthony dulcemente después de colocarlas sobre el tocador.

**Gracias Anthony solo con olerlas me siento** mejor – respondió con una sonrisa disimulando lo mal que se sentía

**Yo si que te traigo algo que te hará sentir mejor pecosa** – agregó el moreno en un afán de ser mejor que su rival

**Y se puede saber ¿qué es?** - preguntó curiosa

**Unos chocolates , se lo golosa que eres **

**¡OH Terry muchas gracias!** – dijo al tiempo que mordía uno, la verdad es que no le apetecía en absoluto pero no quería que se molestara.

Los dos volvieron a colocarse sentados frente a la cama, los tres estaban en absoluto silencio. Candy observaba a cada uno con detenimiento.

Anthony dulce, amable, cariñoso. Terry engreído, apasionado, bromista. Ambos opuestos pero bellos por igual ¿pero cuál hacía latir su corazón de una forma especial?

**¿****necesitas que te traiga algo candy?** – preguntó Anthony preocupado

**no Anthony gracias **

**¿estas segura?**

**¡Oh vamos déjala en paz no ves que no quiere nada! si lo quisiera lo pediría. Candy tiene voz, además no pongas esa cara de preocupación mi Candy es una mujer muy fuerte** – intervino el actor

**¿Tu Candy**? – inquirió el rubio un tanto molesto

**Mi candy, si ¿o es que no escuchaste?**

**¿Cómo te atreves a afirmar tal cosa?**

**Por favor dejen de discutir no soy propiedad de nadie** – intervino la joven pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y se enfrascaron en una discusión cada mas fuerte

**¡¡DOROTHY!!** – gritó Candy cuando ya no pudo mas, no resistía verlos discutir se sentía muy mal y verlos así la había echo sentir peor, además de la culpabilidad que sentía por ser ella la que provocaba todo eso. En ese momento los dos se callaron y voltearon a verla sorprendidos

**Si Candy , dime** – pregunto la mucama preocupada

**Ahora Dorothy me cuidara, si quieren discutir háganlo lejos de aquí. **

**Pero Candy …**

**Nada Anthony fuera los dos** – sentencio la rubia poniéndose cada vez mas pálida. Ambos salieron rápidamente por la puerta.

**Dorothy me siento muy mal, ve a buscar a Albert pronto** – pidió tocándose la frente. Sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas

Instantes después Albert entraba por la puerta pálido de la preocupación.

**Pequeña ¿qué te pasa? Estabas mejor** – preguntó sentándose a su lado, angustiado ante la palidez de su rostro

**¡Es que yo Albert no puedo enfrentarlos así! No me siento bien y cuando los veo solo quiero discernir lo que mi corazón siente por cada cual y no consigo definir nada.**

**Candy nadie te esta pidiendo que elijas ahora mismo**

**Yo lo se Albert pero yo necesito saber que siento, estoy viviendo y sintiendo muchas cosas nuevas y viejas, no se que es un recuerdo y que es la realidad**

**Pequeña estando enferma no te puedes preocupar por esas cosas, además sabes que siempre contaras conmigo para escucharte** – agregó el joven heredero acariciando su rostro con mucho amor y tratando de trasmitirle con la mirada una calma que el mismo no sentía.

**Ay Albert si no te tuviera en mi vida moriría, solo contigo comparto mis debilidades y fortalezas**

El sonrió halagado por la importancia que ella le daba a su persona – **ya hablaremos de todo esto, tienes que descansar pequeña**

**Si Albert, ven abrázame hasta que me duerma**

El acepto gustoso, cada momento que podía gozar de su cercanía lo guardaba como un momento inolvidable. Se coloco a su lado en la cama y la abrazo. Acaricio su cabello y le hablo de momentos hermosos que habían vivido juntos hasta que ella cayó en un profundo sueño. Suavemente se desprendió de sus brazos, intranquilo por que su palidez no disminuía y mucho menos su fiebre bajo para llamar al medico.

Cuando llego al recibidor pudo escuchar a Terry y a Anthony enfrascados en una nueva discusión en la sala. La sangre le hervía ¿Cómo podían estar discutiendo cuando ella estaba enferma? Entro a la sala

**me quieren decir ¿qué están haciendo?** – inquirió levantando la voz, algo que no hacía nunca.

**Tío discúlpenos pero esto es entre él y yo**

**Me da igual si es entre ustedes dos o lo que estén discutiendo, lo único que les voy a decir es que no voy a permitir que sigan perturbando así a Candy**

**¡OH vamos albert en que podemos perturbarla!**

**Con sus discusiones solo provocan que ella se sienta peor, tienen prohibido acercarse a ella hasta que este perfectamente recuperada** – sentencio de manera firme dejando atrás a ese hombre dulce y presentando a un hombre frío, enojado y decidido

**Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme nada Albert** – respondió el actor enojado también

**Se te olvida que soy su tutor y el dueño de esta casa. Además ella no quiere verlos, así que ya lo saben** – se dio la vuelta y salio de la sala rumbo a la biblioteca a llamar al Dr. Martín, ambos confiaban mucho en sus habilidades.

Poco tiempo después arribo el doctor, después de hacerle una revisión exhaustiva a la joven hablo con Albert.

**Albert, Candy debe de estar en reposo unos días, esta muy débil aunque no le guste aparentarlo. Te dejo también unos medicamentos que habrá que darle cada 8 horas**

**Esta bien doctor yo me encargare de eso**

**Por favor Albert que no se levante, yo en dos días vendré a revisarla de nuevo. Si surge alguna complicación llámame de inmediato**

**Claro que si doctor, muchas gracias por venir a verla**

**No tienes que agradecer lo hago por que la quiero mucho y tu jovencito cambia esa cara ella estará muy bien pronto.**

Dicho esto el doctor salio de la casa, Albert subió las escaleras con la cabeza gacha. Estaba muy preocupado, si bien Candy ya había tenido otras gripes de ese tipo a el nunca dejaba de preocuparlo verla tan débil. Fue a su cuarto y recogió una pijama para dormir en el cuarto de ella y velar su sueño. Cuando iba de vuelta al cuarto de ella se encontró con Anthony en el camino

**tío vi que vino un medico ¿esta Candy peor? Dime que no es nada grave por favor** – pregunto el joven muy angustiado

**si vino el medico de Candy , tan solo es una fuerte gripe. Tiene que estar en reposo para recuperarse, eso es todo** – trato de tranquilizarlo

**no me estas ocultando nada ¿verdad? **

**¡OH vamos Anthony¿qué te podría ocultar? tu mismo la viste por la mañana, ahora solo esta un poco peor**

**Esta bien tío , te agradecería que me mantuvieras informado sobre su evolución por favor**

**Claro que si Anthony y estate tranquilo ella va a estar bien**

Albert no se separo de ella en esos dos días, cuando el Dr. martín acudió de nuevo a verla ella ya estaba mucho mejor y le dio el alta. Ella sonrió de inmediato

**esto se lo debo a mi gran enfermero, deberíamos contratarlo para la ****clínica doctor** – bromeo ella

**y quitarte tu trabajo no, no, no pequeña acabarías odiándome por que todos querrían que yo los atendiera**

**mmm ¿y quién te dice que te iban a preferir a ti? **

**¿no ves lo guapo que soy?**** la mujeres por lo menos siempre me preferirían a mi**

**¡OH vamos pero que arrogante****¡** - exclamo Candy

**era una broma pequeña, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que ya ****estés bien.**

**Gracias por todo Albert** – respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla que el disfruto con todo su ser.

Así ella pudo salir de su cuarto al fin, era de mañana por lo que Anthony estaba en la Universidad y Terry parecía no estar por la casa. Ella aprovecho para dar un paseo y cuando entraba de nuevo en la casa…

**¡****vaya parece que tarzan pecosa ya esta mejor!** – exclamo el joven moreno acercándose a ella por detrás

**si ya estoy mejor** – respondió girándose a verlo, se veía tan atractivo en un traje marrón con una camiseta de cuello alto que realzaba su largo cuello y sus masculinas facciones.

**Entonces ¿tú crees que mañana podríamos salir a cenar los dos?** – pregunto tomando su mano

**No veo por que no** – respondió ella engatusada por la luz de su mirada

**Pues entonces mañana a las ocho**** ¡ponte bonita para mi pecosa!** – agrego el moreno con una sonrisa, alejándose de su lado

**¡OH**** pero será…!** - pero no estaba enojada la verdad es que la había dejado temblando de los pies a la cabeza le encantaba como la hacía sentir, le encantaba ese carácter de el.

Subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, quería descansar para al día siguiente en la cena estar espectacular. Por fin podría preguntarle a Terry sin interrupciones que hacía allí y que había pasado con Susana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno no me maten, la indecisa es ella no yo jajaja ¿qué pasará en la cena con Terry¿Albert siente algo por Candy¿cómo tomará Anthony esta cena? Está y otras preguntas serán resueltas próximamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Las ocho de la noche llegaron y Candy se miraba en el espejo. Su vestido verde claro largo hasta los tobillos delineaba su figura de una forma exquisita y elegante. El escote v del vestido aunque algo pronunciado no la hacía ver vulgar y este en conjunto con el recogido que llevaba en el cabello realzaban la largura de su cuello. Un ligero toque de maquillaje y unas sencillas joyas completaban su atuendo.

**¿Cómo me veo Dorothy?** – preguntó insegura de no dar la impresión que quería.

**Te ves e****spectacular, creo que el señor Grandchester se caerá de espaldas** – respondió con una sonrisa

**¡OH vamos Dorothy! No creo que sea para tanto**

**Bueno ya lo comprobaras cuando te vea, ya es la hora y te estará esperando abajo. Será mejor que te apresures.**

Ella le dio la razón a la mucama, tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación. Su cuerpo temblaba de nervios, esa noche aclararía muchas cosas con Terry, sabría a que había venido y si la fortuna la acompañaba también podría definir sus sentimientos hacía é l.

En el final de la escalera estaba Terry, quizás aun más nervioso que ella. Tenía mucho que explicar y no sabía como lo iba a hacer. Lo único que sabía es que la recuperaría. Un amor como el suyo no se olvidaba en unos meses.

De pronto levantó la vista y la vio allí bajando la escalera. Lucía espectacular, era toda una mujer y ese vestido mostraba lo bella que era. Estiro su mano ofreciéndosela para que la tomara sin poder apartar un segundo la mirada de su rostro.

**Hola Candy, te ves…** - no encontraba la palabra exacta para describir tanta belleza – **abrumadoramente bella** – termino dándole un beso en la palma de la mano.

Ella se ruborizó y agachando la cabeza tímidamente respondió –** tu también te ves muy apuesto** – la verdad era que nunca lo había visto con smoking y se veía tan bien, ese aire de aristócrata ingles lo hacía portarlo de una forma diferente.

**Gracias, pero creo que deberíamos dejar de regalarnos piropos o tus pecas con el rubor de tus mejillas se notaran mas** – hablo riendo

**No empieces a molestarme con**** mis pecas Terry** – dijo simulando enojo

**No te enojes, mejor vamonos ya **

**Eh.. es que..**

**¿Qué? **

**Me gustaría antes de irnos ver a alguien ¿podrías esperarme aquí?**

**No me digas que vas a ver a ese debilucho, porque no estoy de acuerdo. Hoy estarás conmigo y solo conmigo** – alegó irritado ¿Qué le pasaba a Candy con Anthony?

**En primera es solo un momento y en segunda no es a Anthony a quien voy a ver, Anthony no está en la casa** – respondió ella tratando de no enojarse, sabía que no ganaba nada con ello.

**¡Ah¿entonces por eso sales conmigo¿Por qué él no esta?**

**Vamos Terry por favor no es por eso. Al****bert para que no tuvieran un enfrentamiento lo mando a arreglar unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad, volverá mañana por la tarde.**

**¡****Ay pobrecito debilucho! Su tío tiene que protegerlo para que no sufra** – agregó mordaz

**Terry ya basta, Albert lo hizo por mi****, porque no me gusta verlos pelear ¿esta claro?** – sentenció levantando un poco la voz – **Ahora voy a ver a Albert, regreso en un momento** – y se dirigió a la biblioteca con paso firme, Terry había conseguido irritarla de verdad.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó ligeramente. El joven heredero le dio la entrada. Cuando la puerta se abrió, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada, las palmas le sudaban y sus ojos muy a pesar suyo no podían dejar de recorrer esa exquisita figura. Tratando de recuperar la compostura dijo

**Hola pequeña, no pensé que vendrías antes de salir a cenar con Terry **

**Sabes bien que nunca salgo de esta casa sin despedirme de ti** – respondió acercándose al escritorio hasta colocarse junto a él que se levanto de inmediato.

**Bueno en este caso lo entendería, vas a salir con Terry**

**Nunca dejaría de hacerlo y lo sabes bien , además quería decirte que no te quedes a trabajar hasta tarde**

**Descuida solo trabajare un poco mas**

**Bueno me marcho ya sabes como es Terry cuando lo hacen esperar. Deséame suerte **

**Que tengas mucha suerte y que encuentres todo lo que esperas esta noche** – dijo con un brillo de tristeza en su mirada de cielo que la joven no vio perdida en la sensación de sus manos tomando las suyas.

**Bueno Albert… buenas noches** – se desprendió de sus manos, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Al salir Terry la estaba esperando con una sonrisa, al parecer el enojo se le había pasado al saber que al que iba a ver era a Albert. Subieron al auto que Albert le presto a Terry para moverse por la ciudad, nerviosos y expectantes partieron a una de las noches mas importantes de sus vidas.

En la mansión Andrew…

**Creo que d****eberíamos dejarlo aquí** – declaró George apartando unos papeles

**No George hay mucho trabajo y a mi no me importa trabajar hasta tarde** – respondió buscando otro documento intentando leerlo sin pensar en Candy y en esa dichosa cena.

**Albert sabes bien que no te estas concentrando y que todo el trabajo que hagamos hoy tendremos que repetirlo mañana**

**¡****Esta bien! Tienes razón no puedo concentrarme no hago mas que pensar en…** - se interrumpió de pronto, nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos hacía Candy en voz alta.

**En C****andy y su cena con Terry ¿no es así?**

**No… no estaba pensando en eso**

**Vamos Albert ¿a quién quieres engañar? Yo se bien lo que sientes por Candy y se también que estas muerto de celos por su cena con Terry**

**Si estoy celoso** –levantó la voz de pronto como si al hacerlo se sintiera liberado - **¿por qué ahora vuelven los dos¿por qué ahora que estábamos tan bien? Ellos ya tuvieron su oportunidad ¿por qué ahora que yo tenía la mía aparecen de nuevo dispuestos a luchar por su amor?** – agregó desesperado, pasándose las manos por sus cabellos.

**Y tu no puedes luchar por ella porque estarías luchando contra tu único sobrino** – completo George así sus pensamientos

**Exacto, si lucho por ella ¿Dónde queda Anthony? Lo destrozaría y yo no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero ser yo el que se la quite**

**Y no has pensando que va a sufrir igual si se la quita Terry y tampoco has pensado que quizás ella no los quiere a ninguno de los dos**

**Pero es que aunque no los quiera George como podría quedarme yo con la mujer que ama mi sobrino, no puedo fallarle así a Pauna.**

**Tu no puedes obligarla a amarlo**

**Y ¿quién te dice que ella me ama?**

**Y ¿Quién te dice lo contrario?**

**¡No puedo más George! No quiero hablar mas de esto** – sentencio dándole la espalda, confundido, enojado, celoso y con un inmenso sentimiento de culpa.

**Esta bien solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas, por que quizás con tus decisiones no hagas solo a una persona infeliz sino a tres** – El hombre salió de la biblioteca pensando que quizás había sido duro con el pero alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos y la confianza que había entre ellos le daba esa oportunidad.

En un restaurante en Chicago.

Sentados en una mesa colocada en un rincón dándoles la privacidad suficiente para hablar. Candy miro a Terry a los ojos y le preguntó

**¿Qué pasó**** con Susana?** – por fin lo que tanto ansiaba preguntar salió de sus labios, lo miro expectante

Parecía que ya no tenía que pensar como sacar ese tema a colación, ella ya lo había hecho. Tomo aire e intento buscar en su cabeza la mejor forma de explicar todo - **Pues paso lo que tenía que pasar Candy, yo no la amaba y ella lo sabía. La ayudaba y la cuidaba, hacía todo lo que podía por ella pero no podía darle amor, por que ese amor es solo tuyo.Al paso de los meses ella habló conmigo y me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos no porque ella no me amara lo suficiente sino porque no podía amarrarme a la condena de estar con ella por obligación ni ella amarrarse a otra al estar con un hombre que jamás podría amarla.**

**¡OH pobre Susana!** – exclamó la rubia

**Fue lo m****ejor que pudo hacer, ahora ella y yo somos amigos. La visito a menudo y ambos somos felices con ello.**

**¿P****ero ella sabe que estas aquí?**

**Ella misma lo sugirió. Candy ella sabe cuanto te amo y que tenía que recuperarte. De ****hecho vine a hacerte la pregunta que te quería haber hecho en Nueva York cuando sucedió todo aquello** –Con mucho nerviosismo se levantó de su silla y se coloco frente a ella con una rodilla en el suelo .Saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra y la abrió frente a ella

**Candy ¿quieres casarte conmigo?** – ella sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, algo que había soñado miles de veces sucedía frente a sus ojos y no podía creerlo .Pero ¿todavía quería casarse con él?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me maten por fa prometo subir el siguiente pronto...

Espero que el fic este siendo de su agrado


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**Candy ¿quieres casarte conmigo?** – ella sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, algo que había soñado miles de veces sucedía frente a sus ojos y no podía creerlo .Pero ¿todavía quería casarse con el?

**Candy ¿por qué no me respondes?**- pregunto el moreno después de unos segundos al ver que ella no respondía y esquivaba su mirada. Se levantó y se sentó en su silla

**Es que yo…** - no sabía como expresar lo que sentía ¿cómo decirle lo confundida que estaba? que ya no sabía si era amor lo que sentía por el

**Tú ¿qué**? – inquirió de nuevo tomando con su mano su barbilla obligándola con un ligero movimiento a mirarlo a la cara

**Yo Terry estoy muy confundida **– declaro mientras montones de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas – **se que hasta hace muy poco te creí mi gran amor, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado**

**¿qué ha cambiado**? **Explícame porque yo no entiendo nada**

**Todo terry, todo cambio****. Pero sobretodo cambie yo y lo que siento cuando estoy contigo**

**¿te refieres a que estas enamorada de ese**? – pregunto muy enojado, nunca pensó que ella lo rechazaría

**No lo se tampoco, Terry no se lo que siento****. Yo no se si es contigo o con Anthony con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida**. **Solo te pido que me dejes aclarar mis sentimientos antes de aceptar ese anillo** – rogó tomando una de sus manos y buscando su mirada

**Esta bien Candy, que otra cosa puedo hacer**. **Pero te juro que pronto muy pronto te darás cuenta que yo soy el amor de tu vida**

**Si lo eres****, tu serás el primero en saberlo **– prometió la rubia

Poco después salieron del restaurante rumbo a la mansión. Terry aun un poco molesto la despidió en la puerta de su cuarto

**Hasta mañana pecosa – **se despidió sin ni siquiera acercarse, se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a su habitación

**Hasta mañana Terry – **susurró ella angustiada, pensando que quizás con lo que había pasado hoy podía perder el amor de Terry para siempre.

Entro en su dormitorio, se puso un camisón blanco de seda, largo hasta los tobillos con una bata a juego. Mientras cepillaba sus cabellos las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, liberando así la angustia y confusión que sentía.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y sabía que solo había una persona en el mundo que podía darle la paz que necesitaba

**Albert – **murmuro levantándose rápidamente y saliendo del cuarto.

Llego a la puerta de su dormitorio, como no vio luz pensó que estaría durmiendo pero no pudo evitar la tentación de verlo dormido. Abrió lentamente la puerta procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación pudo ver que la cama no estaba ocupada, es mas estaba como recién hecha ¿pero donde estaría Albert?

De pronto sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y la jalaba con fuerza

**¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy lo último que harías sería buscarme – **preguntó el hombre acercándola mas a el. Haciendo que sus brazos fueran como un cinturón de hierro en su cintura

**Albert ¿qué te pasa? ****¡Suéltame! has estado bebiendo ¿por qué si tu nunca lo haces? **– le pedía que la soltara por miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento en que puso sus manos sobre su pecho y comprobó que no tenía camisa. Sentía la tersura de su piel, su calor.

**Necesitaba olvidar – **respondió** – pero tú no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿qué haces aquí? – **susurro en su odio de tal forma que su aliento provoco un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la joven que sentía que las piernas no le respondían

**Yo… - **no podía hablar, tan solo sentir

**Tu…**** - **repitió el despegándose de su oído suavemente rozándola con la nariz hasta que la miró de frente. Sus ojos de cielo ahora estaban oscurecidos, brillantes, la atraían sin remedio a perderse en ellos, en él…

**Yo necesitaba hablar contigo – **respondió por fin desprendiéndose de él en un ágil movimiento sabiendo que si seguía así con él no podría hablar jamás** – pero veo que no es el momento, ni tu estas en condiciones de hacerlo.**

El la tomo entre sus brazos de nuevo y la apoyo contra la pared acorralándola con su cuerpo** – hablemos pues, yo también tengo ganas de hablar y saber ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?**

**Yo****.. me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy así contigo – **el miro las esmeraldas de sus ojos y vio reflejados en ellas un deseo tan grande como el de él, pero también temor ¿ qué le estaba haciendo al ser que mas amaba en el mundo? La soltó de pronto

**Creo que tienes razón será mejor que hablemos en otro momento, creo que con lo que he bebido no podré controlarme mucho mas así que es mejor que te vayas**

Ella lo miro sorprendida nunca nadie la había hecho sentir nada similar, se sentía en medio de un mar embravecido y lo peor de todo es que no quería salir de el, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando?¡ Era Albert el que le hacía sentir todo eso, no podía ser!** – Si, me voy, hasta mañana – **hablo mientras salía apresuradamente por la puerta.

El joven enojado consigo mismo por lo que había hecho y frustrado por no haberla hecho suya, golpeo la pared con furia haciéndose sangre en los nudillos.

Ella por su parte estaba aun mas confundida que antes ¿qué estaba pasando¿Por qué Albert había actuado así¿Qué fue todo eso que sintió hace un momento? Lloro y lloro hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida sobre la cama.

Al amanecer un joven arrepentido y enojado consigo mismo entro en el cuarto de la rubia. La miro ahí recostada abrazada a la almohada, sus mejillas aun tenían rastros de lágrimas ¿cómo pudo lastimarla así¿Podría ella perdonarlo? No quería perderla, no quería que perdiera la confianza en el.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y acarició sus cabellos mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos. Ella sintiendo sus caricias se levantó y lo miro a los ojos

**albert ¿por qué lloras? – **pregunto preocupada

**porque no quiero perderte – **habló delineando su rostro con sus dedos como si quisiera grabar en ellos cada rasgo suyo

**tu nunca me ****perderás – **aseguro la joven deteniendo su mano con la suya

**pero es que lo qu****e paso anoche… perdóname – **ella cubrió sus labios con un dedo, provocando así un estremecimiento en el joven

**shhh no ha****y nada que perdonar**

**pero es que yo no debí****…**

**Albert no quiero hablar mas de eso, fue algo que simplemente sucedió. Tu había****s bebido mucho y yo..**

**¿Tu qué****? – **pregunto ansioso por saber que había sentido ella anoche cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, el vio deseo en sus ojos pero ¿y si el alcohol lo hizo ver eso?

**Yo no lo se**** … - el **rubio dándose cuenta que para ella era muy incómodo hablar de eso decidió cambiar de tema

**¿qué pasa pequeña¿por qué fuiste a buscarme anoche?**

**Albert, T****erry me pidió que me casara con él – **explico agachando la mirada

En ese momento el joven sintió como si el mundo se acabara en ese instante, como si el sol se hubiera ido con esa noticia dejándolo en una noche perpetua

**Y yo no se si me quiero casar con el** – termino la rubia haciendo que el alma le volviera al cuerpo y la esperanza renaciera en su corazón.

**Y ¿por qué no lo sabes? Creí que lo amabas****, que esto era lo que siempre habías deseado ¿es por Anthony?**

**No se si es por Anthony, n****o se lo que siento por cada uno ¡No se lo que siento! – **habló desesperada llevando las manos a su rostro cubriéndolo con ellas** - He sentido tantas cosas nuevas que ya no se cual es el amor verdadero y quien es el que me lo provoca**

**¿Y T****erry se lo tomo muy mal?**

**Pues no parecía muy contento, pero ****dijo que me convencería de que él es el amor de mi vida ¡Pero es que yo Albert no puedo mas estoy tan confundida! **– comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras buscaba refugio en los brazos del joven rubio que tampoco sabía que pensar.

¿Qué pasaría en el corazón de Candy¿Por qué tembló entre sus brazos la noche anterior¿Por qué rechazo a Terry¿Qué sentía por Anthony? En su cabeza se formulaban estas y muchas otras preguntas pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me imagino que todas se preguntan lo mismo que Albert o incluso mas.

Espero no quieran asesinarme jijiji.

Para sus comentarios y asesinatos


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Poco tiempo después bajaron a desayunar, Albert preguntó si Terry había bajado pero una de las mucamas le dijo que el no había llegado a dormir, cuando la mucama se retiro…

**¡Oh Albert¿tú crees que se ha ido?** – pregunto preocupada

**Lo dudo Candy , mas bien creo que…** - se interrumpió, si bien conocía a Terry no quería decir lo que pensaba que había hecho delante de Candy, eso sería desleal

**¿Crees que?** – inquirió preocupada y curiosa por saber por que se había interrumpido

**Creo que seguramente estará paseando por la propiedad, ya sabes que le gusta estar solo** – mintió pero que otra cosa podía hacer, Terry era su amigo.

En ese momento como salvación para el rubio apareció la mucama anunciando que tenían una visita. Ellos le informaron que la verían en la sala.

Iban camino allí

**nuestra conversación no ha acabado Albert, se que me estas mintiendo** – sentencio Candy deteniéndolo del brazo justo antes de entrar a la sala

Cuando entraron vieron la figura de una mujer de espaldas a ellos miraba por la ventana, su cabello largo y castaño llegaba hasta media espalda marcando el camino a una estrecha cintura. Vestía muy elegante pero sencilla a la vez. Al no reconocerla por la posición en la que estaba, el rubio habló

**Buenos días ¿en qué podemos servirle?**

En ese momento la chica se giro dejando ver su rostro, sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos de diseño que realzaban su rostro ahora delgado

**¡¡¡****Patty¡No puedo creer que seas tu! Pero si no te reconocí**

**¡¡****Oh Candy tenía tantas ganas de verte!!** – respondió la joven acercándose y dándole un efusivo abrazo para después saludar al magnate

**Hola Albert ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

**Hola Patty ¡pero que cambiada estas!** – respondió el rubio con admiración

**Si Patty me alegra ver que en tus ojos ya no hay tristeza**

Ella agachó la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- **jamás lo olvidaré, pero tengo que seguir viviendo y rehacer mi vida**

**Eso esta muy bien** – habló Candy acercándose a abrazarla de nuevo

**Patty espero que te quedes con nosotros** – pidió Albert

**¡Oh muchas gracias!**** me encantaría poder estar cerca de ustedes**

**Pues no se diga mas entonces eres nuestra invitada especial, ahora las dejo para que puedan hablar de sus cosas** – se despidió de Patty con un ligero gesto de su cabeza, se acercó a Candy tomó sus manos y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla – **te veo luego pequeña y estate tranquila todo estará bien – **la miraba a los ojos de manera profunda y penetrante como si quisiera trasmitirle en silencio todo lo que el sentía. Ella estaba embobada en su mirada, en esos ojos azul cielo chispeantes y llenos de luz

soltó una de sus manos y la llevo al rostro de el – **eso espero pero te recuerdo que tenemos una plática pendiente –** el con su mejilla acaricio su mano al tiempo que una sonrisa soñadora se dibujaba en los labios de ambos

**Claro que si preciosa** – aseguró y salio rápidamente de allí

**¿y eso que fue?** – pregunto Patty cuando el joven había salido por la puerta

**¿el que?**

**Lo que acabo de ver Candy ¿acaso Albert y tu tienen algo que ver?**

**¡¡****Oh vamos Patty!! Es albert, mi mejor amigo, la persona que mejor me conoce ¿tu crees que podría enamorarse de mi?**

**Mmmm no lo se, yo solo se lo que vi**

**Bueno Patty no hablemos de eso por que no tiene sentido solo somos amigos, ahora dime ¿cómo fue que decidiste venir? Pensé que no querrías saber mas de nosotros después de lo que paso**

**Lo pase muy mal, no quería comer, no quería vivir. Pero un día soñé con Stear y me decía que me quería, que quería que siguiera viviendo. Que hasta que yo no sonriera de nuevo el no podría descansar en paz.**

**Oh…**

**Se que es solo un sueño pero yo quiero interpretarlo como una forma de el de animarme y lo hago por el. Por eso decidí venir a verlos por que los quiero y los extraño**

**¡Que bueno amiga, estoy feliz que estés aquí!**

**¿y Annie? Me encantaría verla**

**Está en San francisco con Archie, el está haciendo unos cursos allá**

**¿qué?**

**Si Patty, A****nnie ha cambiado mucho aunque he de aclarar que no fue sola fue con su dama de compañía pero aun así Archie y ella no podían separarse**

**Al parecer por fin su relación va bien**

**Va mas que bien, cada día Archie esta mas enamorado de ella**

**Me alegro mucho por ellos, pero me hubiera gustado verlos**

**No te preocupes en unos días estarán de regreso**

El resto del día lo pasaron hablando y paseando por los jardines. Candy no dejaba de pensar en donde se habría metido Terry que no aparecía en ningún momento del día.

Se miró en el espejo , estaba lista para bajar a cenar. Su vestido rosa pálido le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, a pesar de no ser el clásico vestido hasta los tobillos que se solía usar para cenar era muy elegante. Tenía un corsé satinado del mismo color que realzaba su cintura y busto, la falda se ajustaba ligeramente a sus caderas aflojándose un poco después hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Su cabello suelto apenas recogido con unas peinetas para alejarlo de su rostro y unas sencillas perlas hacía lucir a la joven sencillamente hermosa.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella dio el paso

**Hola pequeña ¿ya estas lista para bajar a cenar?** – pregunto el rubio mirándola maravillado de lo hermosa que era a sus ojos.

**Si,**** ya estoy lista. Solo una cosa ¿ya apareció Terry?**

**Todavía no **

**Albert me vas a decir de una buena vez donde crees que esta** – habló acercándose a el buscando su mirada

Pero el la evito y dijo – **no tengo la menor idea, además deberíamos de bajar a cenar ya. Anthony ya llego y debe estar ansioso por verte. Además Patty y el no se conocen mucho y se sentirán un poco incómodos**

**Me estas mintiendo Albert, lo se, no sabes mentirme. Pero esta bien si eso es lo que quieres **– respondió enojada saliendo del cuarto.

En la sala Patty y Anthony esperaban al resto para la cena. Apenas y se conocieron en el colegio ya que Anthony se fue poco después de que Stear comenzara a tratarla un poco más. Pero el sin duda no la recordaba tan bonita, era una chica sencilla y agradable.

Compartieron anécdotas de Stear,Archie y Candy hasta que esta ultima apareció con un gesto muy poco usual en ella. Estaba realmente enojada, nada la enojaba mas que Albert le mintiera o le ocultara cosas ¿qué acaso no confiaba en ella¿en que podía asimilar y comprender lo que le dijese?

**¡oh Candy te ves hermosa!** – exclamo Anthony acercándose a besar su mano, ella se emociono de verlo pero el enojo no disminuyo ni un ápice.- **¿qué te pasa?**

**No me pasa nada** – detrás de ella llegaba Albert trato de tocar su hombro en un disculpa silenciosa pero ella lo aparto de inmediato Anthony y Patty no entendían que pasaba

**Candy …-** susurro Albert

**Nada Albert ya hablaremos, ahora que les parece si pasamos a cenar **

Cenaron entre pláticas triviales, Candy no participaba en ellas y mareaba su comida en el plato, Albert la observaba apesadumbrado y Anthony trataba de descifrar que les pasaba a la vez de que trataba de no ser descortés con Patty. Tratando de atraer la atención de Candy preguntó

**¿****y qué hiciste ayer que no nos vimos Candy?**

**Yo…-** ella comenzó a temblar ¿cómo decirle que había estado con Terry y que el le había pedido matrimonio? Albert tomo su mano como para darle valor, ella busco su mirada preguntándole silenciosamente que hacer

**¿****No le piensas contar que ayer te pedí que te casaras conmigo?** – preguntó Terry entrando por la puerta.

Anthony al escuchar estas palabras creyó que estaba soñando, que esa era una de las pesadillas que sufría a menudo y que siempre trataban de su miedo a perderla…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno no me maten todavía ¿Dónde estuvo Terry¿qué pasará con Anthony ahora¿Seguirá luchando por Candy¿y Albert que hará? Ya están empezando a entrar nuevos personajes

Cada día me complico mas pero espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, solo les digo que cada cosa que pasa tiene su razón de ser, no se enojen antes de tiempo

Ya saben para asesinatos comentarios o ideas


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

**¿****No le piensas contar que ayer te pedí que te casaras conmigo?** – preguntó Terry entrando por la puerta.

Anthony al escuchar estas palabras creyó que estaba soñando, que esa era una de las pesadillas que sufría a menudo y que siempre trataban de su miedo a perderla…

**Terry**** …** - ella lo miro y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

**Terry**** será mejor que vayas a descansar, no creo que estés en condiciones de entablar ninguna conversación** – hablo el magnate levantándose de la mesa

**¿****Candy es eso cierto¿es cierto que te pidió matrimonio?** – inquirió Anthony saliendo súbitamente del trance en el que estaba

A ella no le quedo mas remedio que responder, agacho la cabeza y dijo – **si…**

**Pero no te preocupes debilucho no me ha dado el si todavía, parece que no quiere lastimarte pero seguro me lo ****dará pronto** – agregó el moreno apoyándose contra la puerta y trastabillando las palabras.

Candy seguía con la cabeza agachada tratando de que nadie viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Estaba lastimando a Anthony y estaba claro que también había lastimado a Terry cuando el llego en ese estado. Se sentía morir nada más de pensar en lo que su indecisión estaba causando.

Albert adivinando el estado de Candy intervino

**Terry**** ¿por qué no me acompañas a la biblioteca? **

**Pero ****Albert yo tengo que curarlo** – intervino la enfermera preocupada

**No te preocupes ya lo curo yo, ahora sube y descansa un poco. Te ****vendrá bien** – respondió mirándole a los ojos prometiendo con ellos que la iría a ver después para hablar de lo sucedido. Era increíble la forma en que podían comunicarse con los ojos.

**Yo también me retiro no me siento bien** – agregó Anthony – **espero que no te importe Patty pero ahora no soy compañía para nadie**

**No se preocupen yo también me retiro**

Albert y Terry entraron en la biblioteca. El primero se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio y el moreno fue en busca de un Whisky

**¿pero piensas seguir bebiendo? **

**Hago lo que me da la gana Albert y si, quiero seguir bebiendo** – se sirvió el trago y se lo tomó de golpe. A continuación se sirvió otro y fue a sentarse al otro lado del escritorio

**¿Terry tu crees qu****e esta bien que Candy te vea así?**

**¿Así**** como?**

**Borracho, golpeado… **

**Esto e****s lo que ella misma provoco ¿cómo pudo rechazarme de ese modo? yo soy el amor de su vida**

**Entiendo tu tristeza pero no por eso debes desaparecerte durante un día y regresar golpeado ¿dónde demonios estuviste ****Terry?**

**A ti que te importa**

**Me importa por ****Candy y da gracias al cielo que ella no alcanzo a ver el carmín que hay en tu camisa** – había un rastro rojo desde el hombro de la camisa subiendo por el cuello donde llegando a la horilla se perdía sin saber donde había encontrado su final- **ella no te lo perdonaría**

**Y ¿****qué te dice que estuve con una mujer?**

**Puede ser lo contrario pero no puedes evitar que la gente piense solamente en que si estuviste con una cuando tu camisa esta así. Aun así yo quiero confiar en que no lo hiciste** – aseguro Albert tratando de moderar su enfado

**Entonces me llamaste aquí para retarme ¡al parecer no tengo suficiente con el duque!**

**No Terry yo no te reto nada, solo te digo que no te dejare entrar en esta casa si vuelves en ese estado, no permitiré que nada ni nadie perturbe a Candy**

**Y a ti ¿por qué te importa tanto?**

**Me importa por que es mi amiga y pupila. Ahora ya lo sabes Terry no me importa lo que hagas de tu vida, si no quieres escuchar mi consejo no puedo hacer nada. Pero si puedo decidir como tienen que llegar las personas que viven bajo mi techo**

**Esta bien señor** – aseguró Terry en tono burlesco, bebiendo lo que le quedaba de whisky y saliendo de la habitación

Albert respiró profundo tratando de serenarse y salió detrás de el rumbo al cuarto de Candy. Una vez frente a su puerta volvió a tomar aire, rogando silenciosamente que ella no hiciera preguntas que el no podía responder.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, el cuarto estaba oscuro apenas iluminado por la luz de l aluna que se filtraba por la ventanas. Ahí en la puerta del balcón estaba ella de pie mirando hacía el jardín. Su cuerpo cubierto por fino algodón blanco era a su vez delineado por la luna y acariciado por el suave viento.

**Candy****…**

Ella se giro lentamente y el cada vez estaba mas convencido que esa imagen inspiraría a cualquier poeta a escribir los versos mas hermosos – **Hola Albert , te estaba esperando**

**¿****Estabas llorando?**

Ella camino hasta sentarse en la horilla de la cama -** ¡cómo no voy a llorar si los estoy destruyendo!**

**Candy**** tu no destruyes a nadie, sería peor si no fueras sincera** – se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo sus manos y busco sus ojos

**Pero es que…**

**Nada Candy, la verdad en este momento los hiere pero mas los lastimaría el que les mintieras**

**¿Cómo sigue Terry?**

**El estará bien no tienes de que preocuparte**

**¿por qué no me dijiste donde estaba? Podríamos haber evitado que peleara **

**Candy**** yo me figuraba que estaba haciendo eso pero no en donde, además** – dijo levantándose y tensando los músculos –** por que insistías en que te dijera yo algo que tu sabias perfectamente**

… - ¿qué responder cuando la persona tiene razón?

**Mira ****Candy tu lo conoces tan bien como yo, yo no te voy a decir como es el.**

**¡oh Albert****¿qué voy a hacer?** – comenzó a sollozar tomando su rostro entre sus manos

El se giró y conmovido al verla así se acerco de nuevo se sentó a su lado y la atrajo entre sus brazos a su pecho – **Lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de presionarte, así nunca sabrás lo que sientes y si ellos de verdad te aman tendrán que esperar**

Ella levanto su rostro y lo miro directo a los ojos tratando de encontrar en ellos eso que tanto anhelaba, paz. – **pero ¿y qué le digo yo a Anthony mañana?**

**No hay mucho mas que decir** – seco con la yema de sus dedos las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas –** simplemente dile que tienes dudas de a quien amas**

**¿tu crees que lo tome bien?**

**No tiene otro remedio y estoy seguro que después de esta impresión inicial sabrá entenderlo**

**¡oh Albert no se que haría sin ti!** – declaro abrazándolo por el cuello y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello

Estuvo por un momento así metida en sus angustias hasta que llego a su nariz ese aroma tan particular, ese aroma que solo despedía Albert. Acercó un poco mas la nariz a su cuello gesto que hizo estremecer al joven y a ella misma. El suavemente la separo de si para verla a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Candy vio un cielo esperando una tormenta, la promesa del deseo reflejado en unos ojos y también amor ¿pero qué estaba pensando eso no podría verlo jamás en sus ojos?

El haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se levanto

**será**** mejor que durmamos, mañana será un día difícil**

**si…** - seguía turbada por lo vivido

**buenas noches pequeña** – no se atrevió a darle un beso por no tentar a su propio cuerpo y deseo

**buenas noches**

A la mañana siguiente Albert la llevo a desayunar a la ciudad y después al clínica evitando así cualquier confrontación con los dos jóvenes. Por la tarde la fue a recoger para llegar juntos y asi poder ayudarla

Entro en la clínica

**Buenas tardes**

**Buenas tardes Albert ¿cómo has estado?** – pregunto el doctor martín acercándose a estrechar su mano

**Muy bien doctor, pase por ****Candy ya esta lista**

**Si ya estoy lista** – declaro ella saliendo de un cuarto trasero – **Albert el doctor Martín quería pedirnos un favor**

**El que quiera doctor ****díganos**

**Mira Albert yo tenía un hermano que vivía en san francisco, el y su esposa murieron hace muchos años y mi única sobrina fue a parar a un internado. Ahora ella ha salido de el y quiere venir a verme, pero como comprenderás yo no tengo donde hospedarla**

**Le dije que se comprara una casa mas grande ahora la clínica tiene mas ingresos desde que la arreglaste Albert**

**Pero aun ****así Candy no estará lista en un tiempo**

**En eso tiene ****razón doctor, no se preocupe puede hospedarse con nosotros hasta que usted tenga su casa nueva. Ya era hora de que viviera en un sitio decente**

**¿cuándo llega su sobrina?**

**En un par de días Candy**

**Pues entonces prepararemos todo para recibirla no se preocupe doctor** – aseguro la joven

Salieron de la clínica y entraron en el auto que Albert conducía, una vez la coloco en su asiento y se sentó el .el rubio busco con un brazo algo en el asiento trasero

**¿Qué buscas?**

**Ahora lo veras curiosa **– respondió sonriendo

**Aja aquí esta**- le mostró una paleta de caramelo de fresa – **espero que esto anime tu día, se que es una tontería pero es dulce y se cuanto te gusta**

**¡****Oh Albert no es una tontería esta paleta significa que te acordaste de mi!**

**Siempre me acuerdo de ti, cada minuto de mi vida** – afirmo con fervor. Al ver la cara de asombro de ella dejo de mirarla y arranco el auto

¿Pensaba en ella tanto? el de verdad que le tenía mucho cariño y ella tenía que aceptar que le desilusionaría mucho que no fueras así. Ella aun egoístamente por que solo era su amigo quería que solo tuviera cabeza para ella

Llegaron a la mansión, cuando entraron por la puerta se encontraron de frente con Anthony

**Hola ****Candy ¡que bueno que has vuelto!**

**Hola Anthony**

**Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿le importa tío?**

**Por supuesto que no, los dejo solos** – tomo la mano de Candy la apretó ligeramente y la miro a los ojos dándole valor –** te veo luego pequeña, Anthony**

La joven rubia temblaba de pies a cabeza ¿qué le iba a decir Anthony? Parecía tan sereno aunque no cabía duda que estaba herido, además se veía tan guapo en su traje de montar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, piensen que todo lo que sucede aquí tiene una razón de ser.

Para sus comentarios, criticas, jitomatazos


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

**¿te parece si salimos al jardín?** – pregunto el joven

**Si…**** esta bien** – no podía parar de temblar, de darle vueltas a la cabeza ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Llegaron al jardín, a la zona donde había las misma rosas que en el jardín de Lakewood. El la ayudo a sentarse y se sentó a su lado. Durante minutos que parecieron horas se quedaron en silencio mirando las rosas envueltos en sus propios pensamientos.

**¿qué esta pasando Candy?**** – **pregunto aun si saber si quería saber la respuesta, sin querer escuchar de sus labios algo que pudiera lastimar su corazón de nuevo

**Yo… no lo se** – respondió retorciendo las manos en su regazo ¿cómo explicar la confusión que tenía dentro sin lastimarlo?

**¿qué esta pasando dentro de ti? Candy yo necesito entenderte, entender que esta pasando** – inquirió el joven, sujetando sus manos para que parara de retorcerlas y buscando su mirada. Tratando de encontrar en ella alguna respuesta a ese mar de dudas que lo atormentaba

Ella al ver que en su mirada no había reproche, ni rencor, ni mucho menos odio, se tranquilizo – **Anthony yo no se que esta pasando dentro de mi, no se que es lo que siento**

**¿Por qué? Tu siempre has sido muy segura de tus afectos**** – **preguntó extrañado de la respuesta de ella y aun mas confundido que antes

**Es difícil responder, cuando tu y yo ****estábamos juntos para mi no podía haber ningún sentimiento mayor a ese. Pero luego nos separamos y entro Terry con un sentimiento nuevo y muy intenso, pero nos separamos de forma terrible** – la congoja de todo lo vivido en el pasado la asaltaba, aun sentía esa presión en el pecho, tomo aire buscando las palabras para poder explicarse claramente **– justo cuando había creído superar el haberlos perdido a los dos aparecieron de nuevo, haciéndome sentir muchas cosas por cada uno**

**Y no sabes cual es amor y cual es cariño** – completo desprendiéndose de ella y mirando el horizonte. Sus palabras lo herían profundamente

**Si Anthony eso es lo que me pasa, no quiero hacerte daño al decirte esto pero quiero ser sincera y que sepas realmente lo que sucede** – hablaba mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, sentía su corazón resquebrajarse solo de pensar en lo que el estaba sintiendo ¿por qué no podía definir lo que sentía¿pero que sería peor decir que no sabe que lo ama o decirle que no lo ama? Al final alguno de los dos saldría herido. No podía con esa angustia, sentía la sangre correr rápida por su cabeza y sentía en sus hombros el peso del mundo entero.

**Admito que me duele, me gustaría haber escuchado que me amas con locura** – se giró busco de nuevo sus manos y la miró – **pero agradezco infinitamente tu sinceridad por que ahora se a lo que me enfrento y que es lo que me separa de ti – **hablo tratando de tener esperanza, al fin y al cabo ella no le cerraba la puerta ¿pero entonces por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar? El era un hombre que rara vez lloraba pero esto era demasiado ¿y si lo elegía a el? No, tenía que confiar en que podría reconquistarla

**Anthony yo no me estoy separando de ti …**

**Shhh****, yo lo se pero yo te quiero a ti segura de tu amor por mi y ahora se que tengo que luchar por ello –** afirmó ahora reflejando una sonrisa que parecía vacía y unos ojos turbios que reflejaban toda su confusión y el debate interior entre creer que podría tenerla y pensar haberla perdido

**Yo no pretendo que se tomen esto como una batalla por** **favor **–alegó desesperada no quería mas enfrentamientos por su culpa

**Candy cuando digo luchar me refiero a mostrarte mi amor, a hacerte amarme de nuevo y que me elijas a mi** – seco sus lagrimas suavemente, ella volvió a sentir esa calidez de sus manos y toda esa ternura que el despertaba en ella.

**Anthony no necesitas mostrarme tu amor yo se que me amas, solo necesito tiempo – **agregó agachando la cabeza, tiempo ella no quisiera dejar pasar el tiempo quisiera saber en ese momento ¿qué quería¿qué sentía? De una vez

**Y lo tendrás, no voy a presionarte** – aseguró, ella sintió una inmensa tranquilidad por fin había aclarado como se sentía con los dos hombres, pero a la vez sintió la necesidad de alejarse y estar sola de evaluar todo lo sucedido

**Anthony si no te importa ahora me gustaría pasear sola**- dijo levantándose – **tengo mucho en que pensar –** necesitaba correr, huir de ahí, quería darse de topes contra los árboles ¿por qué le estaba pasando esto?

El se levanto a su vez – **claro que si, pero ten cuidado por favor no te vayas a hacer daño por andar distraída por el jardín –** le daba mucho miedo que algo pudiera pasarle

**No te preocupes** – se giro y comenzó a adentrarse en esa parte del inmenso jardín que mas bien era un bosque dejando atrás a un joven triste pero a la vez la llama de la esperanza creciendo en su interior

Camino mucho tiempo, casi dos horas dando vueltas y vueltas tratando de entender lo que había pasado en los últimos días y lo que pasaba en su corazón. Pero su alma no parecía explicarle bien a su cabeza que pasaba en ella.

En la mansión Andrew Albert había terminado de revisar los papeles de una junta que tenía al siguiente día. Miro su reloj habían pasado dos horas y media desde que dejo a Candy con Anthony y ella no había aparecido ¿qué habría pasado¿Estaría ella bien?

Decidió salir a ver si los veía aunque fuera de lejos para así comprobar si las cosas iban bien, aunque rezaba para si mismo que no estuviera pasando nada que el no quisiera ver. A pesar de que quería que su sobrino fuera feliz no podría soportar verlo por que eso significaría su propia desgracia.

Al salir choco con su sobrino que entraba en la mansión

**Anthony ¿y C****andy?**

**¿no esta en la casa? Hablamos y luego ella decidió dar un paseo sola, yo me fui un rato a la ciudad. Dime por favor que ella esta bien **– pregunto angustiado temía que algo le pasará.

**Seguramente lo este Anthony por favor no te pongas ****así, ella sabe cuidarse. Aun así saldré a buscarla, creo saber donde esta** – No podía entender porque siempre su sobrino manifestaba tal terror a que ella se enfermara o se hiciera daño.

**Voy contigo**** – **afirmó ansioso de saber como estaba

**No, si ella se fue es por que quiere estar sola**

**No, lo que quiere es estar lejos de Terry y de mi** – dijo apesadumbrado

**Si perdóname no quise decirlo así**

**Es la verdad ya ella hablo conmigo**

**Bueno pues entonces iré a buscarla** – terminó la conversación no quería intervenir ni que le preguntara por lo que ella sentía.

Se había cansado y cuando miro donde estaba se dio cuenta que como siempre había acabado en ese árbol enorme a la horilla del lago. Subió esperando que el viento que agitaba suavemente las hojas del árbol, se llevara con el también sus ideas.

Al llegar a su rama favorita se sentó y miro al horizonte, el sol se estaba ocultando dejando a su paso destellos naranjas y rojizos. Era hermoso, miro a su lado deseando que el estuviera ahí para que viera ese maravilloso atardecer.

**Pensabas ver esta maravilla sola** – escucho su tono de voz inconfundible, giro su rostro y lo vio de pie en una rama que estaba mas abajo, sintió como su corazón se agitaba en su interior ¿cómo es que estaba allí? Tan solo había pensado que le gustaría que el lo estuviera y había aparecido

**Albert!! Precisamente estaba pensando en que deberías estar aquí**** – **el hombre no podía caber en si de alegría, a pesar de todo lo que le estaba pasando pensó en el. Aunque claro seguramente con el dilema que tenía no podría escoger a ninguno de los jóvenes que la cortejaban para acompañarla y por eso lo quería a el ahí. Eso lo hizo desilusionarse un poco. Pero cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos y la alegría genuina se convenció que era a el y por ser el al que quería ahí.

**¿Entonces puedo ocupar mi sitio?** – pregunto trepando a la rama en la que estaba ella

**Claro que si** – ella se aparto un poco mas del tronco para que el se colocara allí. El se sentó, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo a su pecho. A continuación deposito un pequeño beso en su cabeza

Ella se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto. No había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar en ese momento, el le daba tanta paz, tanta seguridad. Pero a la vez su corazón se volvía loco cuando lo tenia cerca –** Me alegra que hayas venido**

**Me imagine que necesitarías alguien con quien hablar** – hablo sin apartarla ni dejar de ver el espectáculo natural ante sus ojos.

**Alguien no, te necesitaba a ti. Solo tu sabes mirar dentro de mi y hacerme sacar todo lo que tengo dentro**** –** el rubio se sintió flotar de la felicidad ¡lo necesitaba a el!

**Ya lo se****, soy estupendo** – dijo sonriendo, ella se separo de su pecho y lo miro a la cara

**¡¡****Eres un arrogante!!**

**¡****Pero así me quieres!** – aseguro volviéndola a atraer a su pecho. Ella se sorprendió por la afirmación pero era cierto quería a Albert mas de lo que ella misma podía aceptar y lo quería tal como era, con sus defectos y virtudes

**Si ****así te quiero** – susurro ella, haciendo que una sonrisa de felicidad se reflejara en el rostro del hombre. Aunque fuera solo como amigo le encantaba que lo quisiera.

**Y bien ¿Qué paso con Anthony?**** – **tenía que apoyarla aunque no fuera algo de lo que quisiera saber demasiado, tarde o temprano ella elegiría entre ellos dos y el se quedaría solo. Sabía que no podría amar a nadie mas.

**Hable con el y se lo tomo bastante bien, dijo que el va luchar por reconquistarme**** – **solo con contarle a el sentía como si todo fuera mas pequeño solo por el hecho de que el estaba ahí abrazándola, consolándola.

**Y eso te preocupa**

**Si, no quiero que se enfrasquen en una guerra por mi amor**

**Eso no lo vas a poder evitar pequeña** – la separo de si y tomo su barbilla para levantar su rostro y secar sus lagrimas que adivinaba estaban allí

**Pero yo A****lbert no quiero ser la causante de todo esto – **confeso desesperada

**Lo se pero esto va**** a suceder tu lo quieras o no**

**¡Oh A****lbert no se si podré con todo esto! – **se abrazo a el tratando de encontrar en el toda su fuerza

**Podrás**** y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte** – aseguro dando un beso en su frente . Aunque pasar por eso con ella y entregarla a otro hombre fueran la sentencia de muerte de su corazón.

Estuvieron ahí hasta que el sol se fue del todo, ella se tranquilizo completamente. El como siempre la hacía sentir bien, segura, feliz.

Bajo el primero del árbol y a continuación ella, el como todo un caballero la ayudo a bajar el ultimo tramo tomándola entre sus brazos y depositándola en el suelo.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el mismo instante que sus cuerpos lo hicieron, encendiendo el fuego en sus cuerpos y en sus almas. Ella no entendía que le pasaba con el ¿por qué sentía todo eso que nunca había sentido?

El ruido de un animal del bosque los hizo separarse, ella iba con un mar de emociones revolviéndose en su cuerpo. El no podía creer lo que pasaba cada vez que estaban así, no podía ser que ella se sintiera igual.

Al verla tan confundida tomo su mano, tratando de tranquilizarla en silencio lo que provoco una sonrisa en ella que le duro todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a la mansión en la puerta se encontraban Anthony y Terry en la puerta, se veían nerviosos. Anthony iba de un lado a otro y Terry lo miraba caminar apoyado contra la pared con los puños apretados ¡Por lo menos no discutían! Ella todavía no los había visto por que cuando la volteo a ver la sonrisa seguía allí.

Los jóvenes en la entrada miraron hacía al jardín, sintieron como su angustia se disipaba. Pensaban que ella debía estar muy mal para haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. Cuando se acercaron un poco mas pudieron ver la sonrisa reflejada en su rostro y que venían tomados de la mano ¿cómo era posible que ella volviera tan feliz si se había ido tan mal?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno parece que la guerra en toda regla empieza ¿quién será el ganador?

Para sus comentarios, críticas e ideas


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

**Hola Anthony, ****Terry** – los saludó la chica sin soltar la mano de su acompañante y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Pareciera que mientras mantuviera el contacto con el todo fuera maravilloso

**Candy**** ¡gracias a Dios estas bien!** – exclamo Anthony

**Te dije que iba a estar bien, no se por que escuche todas esas tonter****ías de que le había pasado algo ¿no ves la sonrisa que trae?** – hablo Terry un poco malhumorado de que ella estuviera tan tranquila mientras el se sentía morir con todo lo que estaba pasando

**Bueno tranquilos los dos, ella esta bien y de vuelta. Ya que no hay nada de que preocuparse podemos pasar a cenar**- guío a Candy hasta el comedor siendo seguidos por los otros dos jóvenes.

La colocó en su asiento y el se sentó a continuación, ambos jóvenes frente a ella.

Según transcurría la cena su sonrisa se había borrado, ya esa atmósfera que Albert había creado se había evaporado, se sentía asfixiada ante dos hombres que peleaban por ganar su atención. Constantemente tenía que mirar los ojos de Albert para encontrar el aire y la paz que le faltaba. El le daba ligeras palmaditas en la mano indicándole que el estaba con ella y que todo iba a estar bien.

Así transcurrió la cena y un día mas lleno de enfrentamientos de los jóvenes que Albert trataba de calmar.

En ese momento Albert y Candy esperaban en la biblioteca la llegada de la sobrina del doctor Martín. Ambos morían de curiosidad por saber como sería la muchacha y si era tan agradable como su tío. El les comento que su hermano le dejo a la joven una cuantiosa fortuna y que era una chica educada en uno de los mejores internados ¡ojala no fuera una chica de sociedad mas!

**Señor Andrew** – se escucho a Dorothy llamar al otro lado de la puerta

**Si ****Dorothy pasa**

**Señor el coche de la señorita ****Martín esta llegando** – anuncio la joven en el quicio de la puerta

**Vamos en seguida** – se levanto y fue hasta el lugar donde Candy ya se levantaba de su silla **– ¿vamos princesa?**

**Claro** – se tomo de su brazo y salieron así a la puerta principal a recibir a la joven. Solo iban a estar ellos dos para ello Anthony estaba en sus clases, Terry había ido a la ciudad al igual que Paty

**Mira pequeña ahí esta el auto**

Vieron el auto negro detenerse frente a ellos, el chofer se bajo rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta de pasajero. Del auto salió una joven de sedoso cabello negro que contra el sol tenía destellos azulados, portaba un elegante traje rosa pálido que delineaba una delicada y bella figura. Cuando alzo su rostro para mirarlos pudieron contemplar el contraste de su blanca piel contra el negro de su pelo y el hermoso azabache de sus ojos. Albert se adelanto a saludarla llevando con el a Candy

**Bienvenida señorita Martín** – hablo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

**Hola yo soy ****Candy** – se presentó con una sonrisa

**Mucho gusto pero por favor ****llámenme Lynn no me gustan los formalismos, muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa** – una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. La joven rubia se sintió feliz de ver que no era una chica estirada pero a la vez un poco inquieta. Esa chica era demasiado bonita.

**Pues entonces ****Lynn yo soy Albert, espero que te sientas a gusto aquí. Una de las mucamas te acompañara a tu cuarto. Cualquier cosa que necesites háznoslo saber a Candy o a mi**

**Gracias, me gustaría mucho descansar un poco el viaje ha sido largo**

**Pues entonces nos vemos a la hora de la cena para conocernos mejor, que descanses** – deseo Candy antes de que la mucama acompañara a la joven

**¿Qué te ****pareció?** – pregunto Candy aun pensando por qu ele inquietaba tanto la belleza de esa mujer

**Es muy hermosa y agradable se ve que no es una chica estirada**

**¡¡****Hermosa!!** – su tono de voz indicaba cierta irritación, el sonrió de medio lado tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo

**Si es hermosa ¿pero por qué te molesta que me lo parezca? **

**Eh… yo…** - no sabía que decir ¿por qué habría de molestarle que Albert encontrara a una mujer hermosa?

**Tu…** - le susurro acercándose a su oído, las piernas le temblaban tuvo que sujetarse mas fuerte en las manos de Albert o caería. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante el sonido de su voz a la vez que la iba inundando una ola de calor.

**Nada** – declaro desprendiéndose de el y dándose la vuelta para que el no pudiera leer en sus ojos lo mucho que la turbaba su cercanía.

El rió de nuevo – **princesa es hermosa pero para mi tu siempre serás la mujer mas hermosa del mundo**- ella se giro y le dedico una sonrisa radiante

Pero no entendía por que la tranquilizaba y la hacia infinitamente feliz que Albert le dijera eso al fin y al cabo era su amigo -**¡ oh Albert!**

El quizás no debió ser tan explicito en sus sentimientos pero al ver su sonrisa se dio cuenta que a ella le gustaba que para el fuera la mujer mas bella ¿qué estaba pasando con Candy¿estaría el alucinando? – **pequeña solo he dicho la verdad. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a trabajar ala biblioteca un rato antes de que cenemos** – quería salir lo antes posible de ahí, no podía creer lo que veía en ella. No podía ser.

**Es… esta bien, nos vemos luego**- subió apresuradamente a su habitación. Estaba sorprendida en tan solo unos minutos había sentido todas la emociones posibles. Emociones que no podía tan siquiera describir

Se recostó boca abajo sobre su cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada ¿qué demonios pasaba con ella? Tenía un problema terrible con Anthony y Terry y encima se enojaba porque a Albert Lynn le parecía hermosa ¿en que estaba pensando¿ a ella que le importaba si a el se lo parecía? Pero si era sincera con ella misma le molestaba mucho que el le pudiera prestar atención a otra mujer. Comenzó a golpear la cama con brazos y pies tratando de sacar toda su frustración y confusión con ese acto. De pronto recordó lo que sintió con el allá abajo y paró sus bruscos movimientos ¿qué había sido esa cálida sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo? No era la primera vez que lo sentía y siempre era con Albert. Eso que sentía la hacía vibrar, temblar, desear algo que no conocía, dejar de pensar y solo concentrarse en el y en lo que el hacia.

Suspiro sabiendo que a todas esas interrogantes no podría hallarles respuesta en ese momento, así que decidió tomar un baño antes de arreglarse para bajar a cenar.

A las 8 en punto bajo por las escaleras ataviada con un hermoso vestido naranja de gasa, largo hasta la rodilla. El color intenso de la tela en contraste con su pálida piel la hacía lucir muy bien.

Al llegar al fondo de la escalera se encontró con Anthony, Paty y Lynn charlando amenamente.

**buenas noches , por lo que veo ya se conocen**

**si ****Candy ya nos hemos presentado ¿cómo te fue hoy en la clínica?**

**Muy ****bien Paty gracias** – le sonrió calidamente a su amiga y después centro su mirada en la joven que estaba a su lado, llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla como el suyo, no iba muy maquillada pero se veía realmente bella – **tu tío llegara en cualquier momento Lynn**

**Te ves hermosa ****Candy** – declaro Anthony mirándola con gran admiración

**Muchas gracias ¿****Albert no ha bajado?**

**Esta en la biblioteca acabando unos asuntos, dijo que no tardaría**- explico Anthony

**Si me disculpan voy a buscarlo no puede ser que si****ga trabajando a estas horas, con permiso**

Entro sin tocar a la biblioteca sabía que seguramente o estaba solo o con George y la confianza le permitía actuar así.

**Albert**** no puede ser que aun estés trabajando** – declaro acercándose al escritorio tomando unos papeles que tenia en las manos y el bolígrafo , depositándolos en la mesa a continuación – **se acabo por hoy**

el comenzó a reír – **esta bien jefa dejare de trabajar si usted lo ordena** – se veía tan linda, amaba cuando se preocupaba por el y lo miraba de esa forma. Podría en ese momento tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse

**Pues que bien que sepa lo que le conviene señor ****Andrew** – respondió ella riendo a su vez

**¿****Ya llegaron todos?** – pregunto el al tiempo que acomodaba detrás de la oreja de la joven un cabello rebelde y acariciaba su rostro

**No, todavía falta el doctor ****Martín y Terry pero seguro ya están ahí ahora**

**Pues entonces ****será mejor que no los hagamos esperar**

En el recibidor se encontraban ya todos esperando charlaban amenamente excepto Terry que los miraba sin prestar mucha atención.

**Ahí vienen ya** – anuncio Paty. Todos se giraron a ver a los jóvenes que venían caminando. El se había acercado a decirle algo al oído y ella sonreía mirándolo a los ojos, como perdida en ellos.

**Buenas noches perdonen la demora, por suerte ****Candy me saco de toda esa pila de papeles. Doctor Martín que gusto me da tenerlo en casa** – le dio un abrazo

**El gusto es ****mío , de verdad les agradezco lo que están haciendo por mi y por mi sobrina**

**¡****Oh vamos doctor no tiene nada que agradecer¿Ya los conoce a todos? **

**Si ya nos presentaron**

Después de una plática trivial mas caminaron hasta el comedor, ella miro a su rubio acompañante nerviosa ¿cómo los sentaría Albert para que estos dos hombres no empezaran una discusión mas? El le guiño un ojo tranquilizándola. La sentó en su sitio habitual a su derecha y asigno los lugares.

**Doctor ****Martín por que no se sienta al lado de Candy y su sobrina a mi lado izquierdo. Terry tu a su lado, Patty al lado del doctor Martín y Anthony tu a su lado.**

Ella lo miro aliviada pero cuando se fijo bien había sentado a Lynn a su izquierda y esa mujer le parecía hermosa, una rabia intensa se concentraba en su cabeza y en su pecho ¿sería que a el realmente le gustaba esa mujer¡No, no podía ser apenas la conocía de unas horas¿Pero por qué le importaba tanto?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues ya llegó Lynn Martín a hacerle la vida un poco difícil a nuestra protagonista.

¿qué le pasa a esta mujer? Solo lo sabe ella y creo que ni eso jajaja

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me hacen llegar para animarme tratare de sacar el tiempo de actualizar mas a menudo


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

La cena transcurría sin Candy apenas participar en las conversaciones, dos veces en que Albert intento tocar su mano con la suya ella la aparto rápidamente. Estaba enojada y el hombre no entendía porque, al fin y al cabo la había sentado de forma que se sintiera cómoda

La miro a los ojos, su mirada tenía cierto recelo. Estaba realmente enojada ¿pero qué la podía haber puesto así? Siguió su mirada al punto donde sus ojos mas enojo reflejaban y se encontraban puestos en Lynn ¡estaba enojada con el por Lynn! No podía ser, se había enojado porque la había sentado a su izquierda.

Un cierto regocijo fue creciendo en su interior y sin siquiera darse cuenta aprovecho la situación provocando mas sus celos. Cada vez que hablaba con Lynn tomaba ligeramente su mano, en ese momento siempre se le caía algo a la rubia y el reía para sus adentros ¡como estaba disfrutando eso! Quizás solo fueran celos de amiga pero estaba celosa y no podía estar mas feliz.

Ella por su parte no podía entender que le pasaba, se sentía furiosa, histérica y al borde de asesinar al hombre a su izquierda y a la joven que tenía enfrente ¿por qué era tan hermosa¿Por qué había venido a perturbar así su vida¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pasaba con Lynn y Albert? Quería levantarse y salir de allí a un sitio donde pudiera descargar toda su frustración ¡oh diablos¿por qué la tocaba tanto?

**Lynn**** pero aun no nos has dicho si te dedicas a algo o tienes alguna afición en particular** – señalo Albert con una sonrisa seductora, esperando la reacción de otra persona en la mesa

**Yo me dedico a escribir**

**¿****Escribir?** – pregunto patty

**Si , yo escribo teatro**

**¡****Oh pero si tenemos aquí a la sucesora de Shakespeare!** – se mofo Terry

**No se si sucesora de S****hakespeare pero si escribo teatro, estoy segura que cuando pase la moda de representar obras antiguas habrá cabida para los nuevos escritores como yo. Además no lo hago tan mal**

**Encima modesta la señorita**

**¡Oh pensaba que usted**** podría darme clases de modestia señor gran actor Terrence Grandchester!** – todos la miraron anonadados nadie había llegado a discutir así de igual a igual con Terry a no ser por Candy

**Ejem****… si Albert mi sobrina escribe muy bien, de hecho es probable que una compañía de teatro compre una de sus obras** – trato de relajar la situación el doctor

**Pues espero que en esta casa pueda escribir a gusto, ****háganos saber todo lo que pueda necesitar **

**Gracias ****Albert , estos maravillosos paisajes de alrededor de tu mansión pueden inspirar a cualquiera** – le dedico una enorme sonrisa que hizo rabiar a cierta rubia – **y ¿tu Candy como es que una chica como tu es enfermera?**

**¿una chica como yo?** – inquirió enojada, seguramente la chica no lo había hecho con mala intención pero ya la tenía entre ceja y ceja

**Perdón**** , no quería que sonara así. Me refiero a una Andrew siendo enfermera.**

**Yo no soy ****Andrew por nacimiento, lo soy por adopción y Albert es mi tutor, que por cierto no es lo mismo que un padre. El y yo no tenemos lazos sanguíneos ni familiares** - ¿por qué había tenido que aclarar eso? Todos la miraban sorprendidos menos Albert que tenía una sonrisa enorme.

**Candy**** tiene razón solo soy un amigo que por circunstancias legales también es su tutor** – explico tratando de que no pareciera tan sorprendente la declaración de Candy , aunque para el parecía como si ella estuviera marcando su territorio con Lynn.

**¡****Oh entiendo! **

**La verdad es que me gusta mucho ayudar a los ****demás y la enfermería es una profesión en la cual me siento realizada**

**Es raro que hoy en día la mujer de sociedad trabaje fuera de casa** – manifestó Anthony – **pero Candy es así jamás se atiene a las reglas de sociedad **– la rubia no supo si eso lo dijo por que estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con ella.

**¡ojala todas ****tuviéramos su valor!** – agrego Patty

**Vamos Patty tu tampoco eres una chica de sociedad mas, siempre buscas la forma de enseñar a chicos sin recursos. Lo que me recuerda una cosa** – se giro a mirar al rubio a su izquierda **– Albert habrá alguna fundación donde Patty pueda ayudar con los niños , se cuanto le gusta enseñar**

**¡****Oh Candy gracias me encantaría!**

**Desde luego que hay, mañana mismo contactare algun****as a ver en cual puedes ayudar Patty**

**Muchas gracias ****Albert **– respondió Patty.

La cena siguió un tiempo mas. Al terminar se acercaron todos a la puerta principal a despedir al doctor Martín y a continuación todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones, a excepción de Albert

**Pequeña no subas todavía necesito hablar contigo** – hablo Albert cuando ella comenzó a subir

**Pero ****Albert es tarde** – se excuso porque antes de enfrentarse a el quería entenderse a si misma y que había pasado con ella en esa cena. No volteo a verlo para que no leyera sus ojos , simplemente se paro de espaldas en la escalera

**No te quitare mucho tiempo, es importante** – declaro

Mmm ¿cómo decirle que no si era importante? Además sabría que algo pasaba si se negaba – **esta bien** – se giro y bajo las escaleras cuando se cruzo con el para caminar rumbo a la biblioteca no lo miro, iba con la cabeza agachada.

Entraron en la biblioteca, el cerro la puerta y se dirigió a servirse una copa de coñac.

**siéntate**** pequeña** – señalo con su mano el sillón frente a la chimenea

**no gracias es tarde y en cuanto terminemos de hablar me gustaría irme a dormir** – hablo retorciendo las manos y moviendo un poco su cuerpo, indicando así su estado de nerviosismo ¡Por favor que el no le preguntara que le pasaba!

**¿qué**** te pasaba en la cena? Te note mmm… ¿enojada?** – hablo y a continuación tomo un sorbo de su copa mirándola por el borde de la misma

ella comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba en la cena? Ni ella misma lo sabía ¡oh dios que le iba a decir? –** yo… nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

El camino lentamente hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos de forma penetrante como si con ellos pudiera leer su cabeza y alma – **no me mientas estabas enojada** – dijo cuando ya estaba justo frente a ella, por mas que la joven quería apartar sus ojos de los suyos no podía

**Albert**** no quiero hablar de eso ahora** – explico tratando de encontrar una salida a esa situación el estar así tan cerca de el empezaba a tener efecto en ella. A su nariz comenzaba a llegar ese aroma tan particular de Albert a jabón y sándalo. Sus ojos parecían hipnotizarla haciéndola perder la noción del tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían viéndose sin hablar?

**Candy**** yo si quiero hablar contigo de eso ahora, no me gusta que estés enojada** – acaricio su mejilla con la mano haciendo estremecer a la joven – **somos amigos ¿no?**

**Eh… si…** - ¿qué le iba a decir para que se quedara tranquilo? Además como iba a pensar teniéndolo ahí cada vez mas cerca y encima tocándola

**Entonces ****¿por qué no me dices que pasa?** – pregunto de nuevo tomándola por la cintura y pegándola mas a su cuerpo. Ella pudo sentir sus grandes manos cubriendo su cintura en forma posesiva. La firmeza y el calor del cuerpo de el pegado al suyo. Sintio como si algo explotara en su estomago, provocando una ola de calor en todo su cuerpo

**No pasa nada** – respondió saliéndose del cerco de sus manos alejándose para poder pensar con claridad y que el no sospechara, dejando de mirarlo a los ojos también – **es solo que la situación me enoja, tener que estar al pendiente de que ninguno de los dos se enoje eso es todo. Estoy enojada conmigo por estar en esta situación** – aseguro suspirando había encontrado la respuesta correcta

El se acerco tomo su barbilla con su mano y alzo su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos – **¿estas segura que es eso?**

¡¡Diantre¿Por qué la conocía tan bien? – **si estoy segura**

El se volvió a separar de ella dándose la vuelta para recoger su copa de coñac en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. No estaba equivocado ella estaba celosa – **No te preocupes preciosa estoy seguro que pronto entenderás lo que te pasa**

**¿****Lo que me pasa?** – si ella justo le acababa de decir que estaba enojada como le decía eso, diablos se había dado cuenta ¿y que iba a entender?

**¡¡****Oh perdón pronto sabrás a quien amas!!** – sonrió de forma maliciosa y ella en ese momento no sabia si quería matarlo o adorarlo.

**Eh ****... si eso espero** – se dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta – **me voy a dormir ¡hasta mañana!**

**¡¡****Hasta mañana pequeña!!** – El se sentía feliz, como hacía unos meses no lo era. Ella si estaba celosa ¿pero porque estaba celosa¿Por qué su amigo ya no le iba a prestar la misma atención? O por otra cosa…

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban en el comedor

**¿****Candy quieres salir a pasear esta tarde?** – pregunto esperanzado Anthony

**o a lo mejor prefieres salir a cenar conmigo** – agrego Terry

**chicos no empiecen por favor, no quiero que el que salga con uno u otro se convierta en una guerra** – aseguro enojada – **saldremos todos juntos Lynn, patty ¿gustan acompañarnos?**

**Claro que si**- respondieron ambas chicas

**¿****Albert tu estarás ocupado esta tarde?** – era la primera vez que le hablaba en todo el desayuno, no se había atrevido a hacerlo antes por miedo a que el siguiera leyendo en sus ojos. No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en que pasaba con ella. Lo miro detenidamente se veía feliz radiante y tan guapo¿desde cuando le parecía guapo? Sacudió su cabeza y se topo con el cielo de sus ojos mirándola directamente

**No****, hoy me tomare la tarde libre. Si les parece bien iré con ustedes** – en ese momento ella no supo si le daba alegría o rabia este hecho ¿querría ir con ellos por estar con Lynn?

**Pues entonces saldremos cuando regrese de la clínica si todos ****están de acuerdo**

**Si a esa hora esta bien** – afirmo el resto

Cuando regreso de la clínica subió a arreglarse, abrió su armario y recorrió con la vista todos los vestidos ¿qué ponerse? Quería verse hermosa pero no demasiado arreglada al fin y al cabo era solo un paseo. Tomo varios vestidos y los fue poniendo frente a ella mientras se miraba en el espejo. Los descarto todos

Al final del armario vio un vestido verde agua largo hasta la rodilla se lo probo y se miro al espejo. Su escote cuadrado resaltaba sus senos, una cintilla de color mas oscuro ceñía su cintura y luego el resto del vestido delineaba sus caderas de forma sutil. Sonrió ante la imagen, ese era el vestido que estaba buscando, si bien no era tan bonita como Lynn en ese vestido no se veía nada mal.

Soltó su cabello retirándolo de su rostro con dos peinetas, se maquillo ligeramente y se puso sus zapatillas de tacón. Cuando volvió a colocarse frente al espejo no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué se estaba arreglando tanto? Terry y Anthony la amaban como era ella siempre, es mas peleaban por ser el ganador ¿Por qué quería ella verse mas bonita que Lynn? Sabía el por que pero se lo negaba constantemente en su cabeza ¡ella no podía celar así a su mejor amigo!

Tocaron a la puerta, cuando dio el pase entro Albert. La miro con detenimiento haciéndola vibrar a la vez que una sonrisa de triunfo iluminaba el rostro del joven.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicas espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**¡****Oh pero que bonita estas! Pensé que solo íbamos de paseo** – hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella enseguida se sonrojo. Había notado que se había arreglado demasiado

**Vamos ****Albert es solo un vestido de paseo, además soy una chica y me gusta verme bonita de vez en cuando**

**¿****De vez en cuando? Tu siempre te ves bonita** – se acerco y tomo un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos – **me gusta cuando lo llevas suelto, te ves mas hermosa aun **– acerco el mechón a su nariz y aspiro el aroma a lavanda que desprendía, ella estaba temblando ¿como podía ponerla así¿por qué estaba así¡¡Si tan solo estaba oliendo su pelo!!

**Gracias ****Albert…eh… mejor nos vamos ¿no?** – no podía hablar, le estaba empezando a dar miedo todo lo que sentía, quería huir de ahí y no por que Albert le diera miedo quizás por no saber que era lo que le pasaba con el

**Claro que si pequeña** – le ofreció su brazo y ella se sintió temblar de nuevo. La poca serenidad que había obtenido al separarse un poco de el la había perdido al volver a estar ahí cerca del. Sus cuerpos rozándose al caminar ¡¡eran tantas sensaciones juntas!!

Llegaron al recibidor de la mansión, ahí ya todos estaban esperando para partir. Candy miro a Albert, eran muchos para ir en un solo coche y obviamente los dos jóvenes querrían que ella fuera con ellos

**Bueno en vista que somos tantos ****tendremos que ir en dos coches** – anunció Albert pensando rápidamente en su cabeza como acomodarse todos, no podía mandar a Anthony y Terry solos y juntos por que sería una batalla campal. Por otro lado dejar a Candy con ellos dos sería peor. Mmm ¿qué hacer?

**Creo que tienes ****razón**- agrego Patty que veía en el rostro de su amiga el nerviosismo. Aunque no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de ello, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Anthony y Terry- **¿Anthony podrías llevar tu coche? yo podría ir contigo Albert podría llevar el suyo y llevar a Candy** – Aprovecho la confianza que adquiría poco a poco con Anthony para hacer esa sugerencia

Anthony un poco reticente acepto, el quería llevar a la rubia – **claro que si Patty, por mi encantado**.

**Lynn**** si quieres puedes venir con Candy y conmigo** – hablo el rubio magnate sintiendo enseguida como el cuerpo de la joven de su brazo se tensaba. Seguía celosa y tenía que admitir que el la provocaba.

**Claro que si** – respondió la morena

**Pues yo ****iré con ustedes también , no pienso ir con el debilucho** – anunció Terry

**Esta bien** – acepto Albert aunque sabia que eso le estaba doliendo a su sobrino, pero no podía hacer nada.

Partieron a la ciudad el coche donde iba Candy era todo tensión, ella iba enojada porque Albert le había pedido a Lynn que fuera en el coche con ellos. Además había visto la cara de tristeza de Anthony cuando vio que ella iba a ir en el mismo coche que Terry . Estaba claro que siempre uno de los dos iba a perder y a sufrir y eso no le gustaba nada.

Durante horas pasearon por el parque de la ciudad, pero tanto Candy como Albert evitaron enseñarles su sitio preferido, quizás por que era su sitio privado y secreto. En todo el trayecto la tensión no disminuyo ni un ápice ella sentía que se ahogaba, decidió alejarse un poco y caminar a orillas del lago. Quizás así podría relajarse.

Al llegar ahí tomo una piedritas y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia el agua ¿qué estaba pasando con su vida¿qué era lo que quería? Tenía que decidirse ya pero cada vez veía mas lejana su decisión , no sabía que hacer. Pero no podía tardar más o los haría sufrir mucho mas. Además estaba el hecho de que estaba terriblemente celosa de Lynn ¿por qué le afectaba tanto esa mujer y su relación con Albert?

**¿te pasa algo pequeña?** – escucho la voz de Albert detrás de ella

**No ****creí que vinieras detrás de mi, parecías muy entretenido con Lynn**

El soltó una sonora carcajada – **así que estas molesta porque no te preste toda mi atención**

Ella se sonrojo de inmediato – **eh no… lo que pasa es que**…- ¿que le iba a decir? – **estoy muy nerviosa los dos llevan todo el paseo queriendo estar conmigo y yo no puedo estar con ninguno por que así el otro sufre. Es una tensión insoportable**

El abrió sus brazos para que ella se refugiara en ellos – **te entiendo pequeña **– se sentía culpable, por su tonto afán de darle celos no se había fijado en la batalla de los otros dos hombres **– no debí separarme de ti **– tomo su cara entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos – **¿me perdonas?**

**¡****Oh Albert no tengo nada que perdonar, no puedes estar pegado a mi las veinticuatro horas del día!**

**A mi no me importa****ría estarlo Candy**

Ella no sabia que pensar con esa afirmación ¿Qué quería decir¿entonces a el no le gustaba Lynn? No pudo decir otras cosa mas que - **gracias** – y cobijarse de nuevo en su pecho

**De todas formas pequeña creo que ****deberíamos volver no es cortés estar alejados del grupo. Prometo no separarme de ti ¿si?** – le tendió su mano y caminaron hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Poco tiempo después regresaron a la mansión, estaban conversando en la sala cuando le trajeron un sobre a Albert.

**¿****tío ese no es el escudo de la familia Macarthy?**

**S****i, parece que si** – rasgo el sobre y leyó el contenido – **mmm parece que estamos todos invitados a una fiesta en honor de los 15 años de su hija menor** – sus ojos en seguida buscaron los de Candy esperando su reacción, seguramente esa fiesta provocaría un enfrentamiento entre los dos jóvenes y eso la pondría muy nerviosa- **Candy espero que me acompañes como siempre, ya sabes que no me gusta ir solo a estos eventos** – esa era una forma perfecta de evitar la discusión además ese podría ser el ultimo baile en que la pudiera llevar de su pareja.

Ella sonrió de inmediato – **claro que si Albert , ya sabes que siempre te he acompañado**

**¿****Tío pero esa invitación no es para todos? **

**Si ****Anthony pero se que a ustedes no les gusta mucho esos eventos. Yo tengo que ir porque el señor Macarthy es socio mío, pero ustedes no tienen ninguna obligación**

**Pues no te preocupes yo iré**

**Siendo ****así yo también** – agrego Terry no podía permitir que Candy y Anthony fueran a la misma fiesta, podría ganar terreno.

**Pues entonces ****Anthony puede llevar a Patty y tu a Lynn ¿si están de acuerdo chicas?**

**¿****Y por qué no llevas tu a Lynn?** – replico Terry, quería llevar a Candy no entendía porque la iba a llevar Albert

**Por****que el me pidió a mi que fuera con el por eso**- respondió Candy a gran velocidad sin ni siquiera pensar, no quería que Albert fuera con Lynn

**Además asi ****evitamos que vaya con ninguno de los dos e incomoden a Candy** – completo Albert sonriendo para sus adentros, aunque confundido por que no entendía que era lo que pasaba con ella en realidad

**Esta bien** – aceptaron por fin todos.

Esa noche cuatro personas no paraban de pensar. Por un lado Terry pensaba en que podía hacer para demostrarle a Candy que el era el amor de su vida ¿Como hacerlo si nunca podía estar solo con ella¿Qué pasaba con ella? Se sentía desesperado, con ganas de robársela lejos y encerrarla con el hasta que por fin admitiera la realidad de que había sido concebida para el.

Por otro lado estaba Anthony sentado junto a su rosal admirando las dulce Candy y pensando en ella como siempre. Trataba de entenderla, trataba de encontrar la forma de llegar a su corazón de nuevo y librarse por fin del odioso de Grandchester. Esa era una situación muy difícil, el entendía que ella no quisiera quedarse a solas con ninguno de los dos por no lastimar al otro ¿pero como ver la claridad de sus sentimientos de esa forma? Aunque quizás la lejanía la ayudaría a ver sus sentimientos y a ellos en perspectiva. La esperanza llenaba de nuevo su corazón y decidió no presionarla.

También estaba Albert sentado en el suelo de la biblioteca frente al fuego meditando en todo lo sucedido los últimos días ¿qué estaba pasando con Candy¿Estaba celosa por amistad o por qué lo veía como hombre¡Pero que estaba pensando! el no podía dejar que ella lo viera como hombre ¿qué pasaría con Anthony si eso sucediera? Agito su cabeza atormentado, la amaba con locura desde el mismo día que la conoció y cada vez se le hacía mas difícil controlarse a si mismo de intentar seducirla, conquistarla, volverla tan loca de amor como lo estaba el. Se encontraba en un callejón sin salida entre lo que deseaba y lo que debía hacer.

Y por ultimo en su cuarto estaba ella, el objeto del pensamiento, amor y aflicción de estos tres hombres. Atormentada también por ellos y por sus sentimientos encontrados ¿algún día entendería que estaba pasando dentro de ella?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues es un capítulo de trancision como pudieron ver , pero espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

El cielo comenzaba a verse salpicado de colores violáceos y la claridad comenzaba a aparecer. La noche estaba abandonando la mansión y también lo hacía el sueño de uno de sus ocupantes.

Se levanto de su cama, fue al baño y seco el sudor de su frente. Otra vez estaba soñando¿Cuándo dejaría de soñar con el? De sufrir por el.

Se sentía encerrada y asfixiada entre esas cuatro paredes que habían contenido sus tristezas y lamentos en sueños. Se coloco una bata sobre el pijama y camino rumbo al jardín. No se dio cuenta que iba descalza hasta que sus pies tuvieron contacto con el césped húmedo con el rocío de la mañana. Respiró profundo, pero no pudo evitar que todas las emociones que la embargaban brotaran por sus ojos

**Stear**** ¿por qué me abandonaste¿Por qué me dejaste tan sola?** – fue su lamento desgarrador al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la hierba para llorar desconsoladamente.

Cerca de allí un joven rubio trabajaba con mucho amor en lo que mas le gustaba: las rosas. De pronto llego a sus oídos el llanto y lamento de una mujer. Camino hacia donde provenía el sonido y la vio allí.

Estaba tirada en el césped, su cabello largo y marrón brillaba con los primeros rayos del sol, su cuerpo se agitaba con los sollozos que salían de su garganta ¡Parecía tan triste!

**Patty**** ¿estás bien¿Te pasa algo?** – pregunto preocupado arrodillándose a su lado

Ella avergonzada seco sus lágrimas discretamente y levanto su rostro. Estaba totalmente sonrojada – **¡OH que vergüenza! No quería molestarte**

**Patty**** no me molestaste, me preocupe por que te escuche llorar. Dime ¿te pasa algo?**

**No te preocupes es lo de siempre** – aseguro intentado levantarse

El caballeroso como siempre la ayudo a hacerlo – **Stear ¿cierto?**

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza

El suavemente tomo su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos - **¿quieres hablar de ello? quizás hablar te venga bien** – se veía tan frágil e indefensa, pero a la vez sus ojos reflejaban ganas de ser feliz, de luchar con esa tristeza. Tenían una mezcla de esperanza y desconsuelo que lo asombraban

**No quiero molestarte, además también sería remover algo doloroso para ti** – sus ojos azules parecían querer tranquilizarla, era tan tierno, tan delicado en su trato.

**No te preocupes ****por mi, ahora quiero ayudarte ¿qué te parece si me acompañas mientras trabajo en las rosas? Podríamos hablar mientras** – sugirió el ofreciéndole su brazo

Hablaron largo rato sobre Stear, sobre su historia de amor, de cómo se sintió con su perdida, de cómo se sentía ahora , en fin de todo. Estaba tan cómoda con el que había confesado cosas que no se había atrevido a admitir ni con su almohada. Pero el estaba ahí trabajando y escuchándola, cuando volteaba a mirarla le decía con los ojos que no tenía que avergonzarse de nada. Cuando termino de hablar el deposito sus herramientas de trabajo y se sentó a su lado.

**Es muy difícil perder a alguien tan querido y tan unido a ti** – aseguro tomando sus manos – **pero sabes uno aprende a vivir con ello por que uno tiene la fortuna de que pudo conocer a esa persona y pudo compartir bellos momentos con ellos.**

**¿****tú también has perdido a alguien? además de Stear**

El melancólico miro el horizonte – **si, a mi madre**

**¡****Oh no lo sabía perdona, lo siento mucho!**

**No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo yo era muy pequeño. Pero todavía tengo su recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi ****corazón. Era maravillosa ¡Sabes tenía los ojos igualitos a los de Candy!**

**Tu madre debió de ser muy hermosa, creo que he visto retratos de una mujer de ojos verdes en la mansión**

**Si lo era, a pesar de su fragilidad era una mujer preciosa. Sabes ella era la que cultivaba rosas , ella me ****trasmitió esta pasión**

**Tus rosas son preciosas, la verdad yo nunca he cultivado nada pero me gustaría aprender**

**Puedes venir cuando quieras y ayudarme con las ros****as, estaré encantado de enseñarte** – sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Se sentía muy cómodo en compañía de esa chica. Ahora entendía por que Stear la había amado tanto

**Me encantaría, mañana al amanecer estaré aquí**.- el la había hecho sentirse mejor, su compañía le hacía bien y le gustaba tener un nuevo amigo con quien compartir un rato agradable.

Una vez quedaron de acuerdo fueron a la mansión para alistarse para el desayuno. Al cabo de una hora todos estaban desayunando menos Candy

**tío ¿****Candy ya se fue a la clínica?** – pregunto al rubio magnate que leía el periódico.

**No****, todavía no se ha ido, me imagino que se ha quedado dormida** – aseguro depositando el periódico y levantándose de la silla – **iré a despertarla**

**Albert**** si quieres lo hago yo**- aseguro Patty, no entendía muy bien esa confianza entre ellos aunque sabía que el haber vivido juntos y haber compartido la misma habitación había provocado eso

**No ****Patty no te preocupes yo lo haré.**

Caminó por el pasillo y cuando vio la puerta de Candy no se veía ninguna luz por debajo de ella, por lo que el estaba en lo cierto se había quedado dormida. Abrió la puerta suavemente, los pequeños destellos de luz que se colaban por algunos sitios destapados de la cortina la iluminaban suavemente. Ahí estaba profundamente dormida, su cuerpo de lado abrazando apretadamente la almohada, suspiraba entre sueños y tenía una hermosa sonrisa reflejada en el rostro que no podía admirar en plenitud con las cascadas doradas que caían sobre el.

Se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, suavemente despejo su rostro para admirarlo como tanto la gustaba. Aun dormida su cuerpo y rostro reflejaban todo lo que era ella. Su fragilidad al necesitar verse protegida abrazando la almohada, su alegría y optimismo en la sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, sus ocultas tristezas y miedos reflejados en los surcos que habían dejado en su rostro las lagrimas y en la fuerza con la que apretaba la almohada. Ella era el conjunto de tantas cosas bellas pero a la vez contradictorias, quizás lo que mas amaba de ella era eso su contradicción. Su afán de parecer fuerte cuando a veces era la mas débil, su afán de parecer feliz cuando estaba rota por dentro. Pero a el no le engañaba le bastaba con echar un vistazo a sus profundas esmeraldas para sentir el mismo lo que ella sentía.

Acaricio su mejilla con la mano, intentando delicadamente despertarla. Suavemente susurraba su nombre.

**Candy****, pequeña dormilona, vamos despierta**

Ella suavemente comenzó a moverse acercándose aun con los ojos cerrados mas a el hasta llegar al punto en que el reemplazo a la almohada. – **mmm un rato mas**

**Candy**** es muy tarde , no llegaras a tiempo a la clínica**

**No puede ser tan tarde me ****dormí hace poco.**

**Son las ocho**** y media de la mañana** – hablo con una sonrisa enorme pues sabía perfectamente como iba a reaccionar al escuchar sus palabras

**¡¡****Queeeee pero como es que me han dejado dormir tanto, no me dará tiempo de desayunar contigo y aun así llegaré tarde**!! – salto de la cama y corrió hacia el baño

**Tranqu****ila estoy seguro que al doctor Martín no le importara que su enfermera llegue un poco tarde con tal de que llegue alimentada. Te espero abajo**.

Poco tiempo después ella bajo a desayunar, comía a tal velocidad que todos pensaban que se iba a atragantar

**¡****vamos Albert tomate ya ese café que no nos vamos a ir nunca!**

**pero bueno pequeña esta muy caliente ****¿no querrás que me queme?**

**Nooo claro que no es solo que tenemos prisa y tu estas tan tranquilo**

El rió de buena gana –** es que mi desayuno se retraso por despertar a cierta dormilona**

**Siempre me despiertas no se que te sorprende ****¿y por qué no te programas para que nos de tiempo?** – indico indignada echándole toda la culpa a el.

**Candy**** si quieres te llevo yo, ya me voy** – sugirió Anthony

**No quiero molestarte ****Anthony la clínica no te queda de camino y no quiero que llegues tarde a tus clases.**

**No te**** preocupes Anthony yo la llevaré, ya sabes que las oficinas de los Andrew están muy cerca. Por cierto se me olvidaba decirles que Archie llamo para anunciar que llegaba hoy en la noche con Annie**

**¡****Oh que bien por fin están de regreso!** – se alegro Candy

Todo la mañana estuvieron ocupados en sus obligaciones. Candy en la clínica, Albert en los negocios como siempre, Patty en sus clases, Anthony en la universidad, Terry había ido a la estación de tren a recibir a Robert Hataway que le aviso de su llegada, aunque aun se preguntaba a que habría ido. Por ultimo Lynn se la paso sentada al pie de un árbol escribiendo.

Estaba atardeciendo, la rubia había tenido un día muy pesado, tenían unos niños muy enfermos en la clínica y no conseguían mejorar. Estaba muy triste por ello. No tenía ganas de caminar por lo que trepo al árbol que estaba en la entrada de la mansión ,trepo lo mas alto que pudo para que nadie la viera.

A lo lejos escuchó acercarse un auto, pero no hizo mucho caso lo único que quería era descansar.

**¡¡****Candy pero estas loca¡¡Baja de ahí te puedes hacer daño¿Has visto lo alto que estas**? – grito Anthony angustiado

**Anthony**** estoy acostumbrada a estar aquí arriba , no me pasara nada** – aseguró

Con lo gritos Patty había salido de la mansión - **¿qué pasa?**

**Candy**** que esta trepada en el árbol, se puede hacer daño. Ella tiene que cuidarse mas o…**

**¿o qué? ****Vamos Anthony Candy hace eso todo el tiempo no tienes de que preocuparte.**

**Pero es que… ****¿y si le pasa algo?** – respondió muy preocupado, le aterrorizaba la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle.

**No le pasara nada, anda ****dejémosla en paz, si subió tan alto es porque desea soledad. Acompáñame a tomar el te ¿si?**

**Si, tienes ****razón** – la acompaño de no muy buena gana.

En la ciudad Terry acompaño a Robert a su hotel, después de que se instalo tomaron un café en la cafetería.

**¿Qué tu quieres hacer que?** – pregunto Terry sorprendido...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicas un capítulo mas que espero sea de su agrado.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

En la ciudad Terry acompaño a Robert a su hotel, después de que se instalo tomaron un café en la cafetería.

**¿Qué tu quieres hacer que?** – pregunto Terry sorprendido

**Si, ****Terry quiero comprar un par de obras de Lynn Martín –** aseguró sereno no entendía por que el asombro del joven

**No creo que esa chica tenga talento**

**¿cómo lo sabes¿has ****leído alguno de sus escritos?**

**No… pero la conozco y no creo que una persona como ella tenga el talento suficiente – **aseguró tomando a continuación un sorbo de su café ¿cómo se le ocurría semejante tontería a Robert?

**Pues creo que antes de hacer un juicio deberías leer su obra**

**No tengo nada que leer no voy a representar ****ningún papel en una obra de esa señorita** – declaro enfurecido

**No se porque te molesta tanto, además ****Terry te recuerdo que tu y yo tenemos un contrato y que tu tienes que representar todas las obras que se te soliciten**

**Se de nuestro contrato Robert, pero es que no sabes lo insoportable que es esa señorita. Tu sabes el trabajo que es montar una obra, ****imagínate una obra nueva dará mucho mas trabajo y tendría que estar en contacto con la autora para poder definir mejor al personaje y sus emociones. Lo cual sería imposible con Lynn**

**Mmm ya veo te encontraste con una cucharada de tu propio chocolate** – rió abiertamente Robert – **pues tendrán que buscar la manera de trabajar juntos y que a la vez ella escriba una obra que le encargare**

**¡Pues tendré que trabajar con ella! Aunque te aseguro que eso ****será una tortura** – hablo irritado.

Poco tiempo después llevo al hombre a la mansión Andrew para que pudiera hablar con Lynn.

**¡¡****Pero si se hospedan en la misma casa!! Eso es muy bueno, la tendrás siempre a la mano mientras preparas el papel.**

**¡****Uhh que alivio tenerla tan cerca!** – dijo irónico el joven actor

**¿Me buscaba** – pregunto la morena entrando en la habitación. El hombre mayor se quedo maravillado de su belleza, esa chica en lugar de escritora debería ser actriz.

**Si señorita ****Martín soy Robert Hataway, hablamos por teléfono ¿recuerda?** – se presentó tendiendo su mano para solicitar la de la joven

**Claro que lo recuerdo, no ****pensé que vendría tan pronto** – levanto su mano el la tomo y la beso

**Su obra me tiene emocionado señorita ****Martín y tengo una propuesta que hacerle**

**Si quiere podemos sentarnos a hablar esto tranquilamente, estaré encantada de ****oír su propuesta** – se sentaron en la sala frente a frente

**Mire señorita ****Martín me encanta su obra es hermosa, llena de emociones y dramatismo. Me gustaría comprársela y pedirle que me ayude a preparar a los actores principales que representarían ese obra**

**Pero es que yo no se si pueda hacer eso** – respondió dudosa, ella tan solo sabía escribir no sabía si podría meter en situación a los actores

**Por supuesto que no ****podrás** – aseguró el joven actor que se mantuvo en la sombra hasta ese momento

**¿****Terry pero estabas ahí? no te he visto**

**No le haga caso señorita ****Martín, habrá mas gente apoyándola. Pero usted como autora es la que puede responder las preguntas de los actores sobre sus personajes. Mire la actriz principal estará aquí en unos días , será Karen Kleis y el actor principal por supuesto será Terry**

**¿****Terry¿Terry será Alexander?** – preguntó sorprendida, no podía negar que el personaje le quedaba a la medida y era un excelente actor. Pero trabajar con el le resultaba imposible – **no se si Terry y yo podremos trabajar juntos**

**Pues ****tendrán que hacer un esfuerzo señorita si quiere que le compre su obra. Además me gustaría que me escribiera otra obra, yo le daré ciertas bases y el resto corre por su cuenta**

Era una excelente propuesta, si quería que su obra llegara a la gente tenía que aceptar aunque eso significara aguantar al arrogante de Terry – **esta bien acepto**

**Pues entonces señorita Lynn mañana vendré a cerrar los detalles con usted de todo este asunto, por ahora le pido de una copia a ****Terry de su obra**

**Desde luego que si no se preocupe**

**Entonces nos vemos mañana** – anuncio levantándose y besando su mano en gesto de despedida – **Terry espero que tengas esa obra leída antes de que yo me vaya.**

**Si Robert hasta mañana** – hablo si interés, estaba seguro que esa obra iba a ser un fracaso en su carrera ¿qué talento podría tener esa mujer?

**Bueno ****Terry si me esperas un momento te la traigo**

**Esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer**

Al poco tiempo bajo ella con un montón de hojas en una carpeta. No le gustaba darle algo que había significado tanto trabajo y esfuerzo, algo que reflejaba tanto de ella misma a el que parecía el hombre mas insensible del mundo. No le gustaba ser juzgada por nadie.

**Aquí tienes, cualquier duda que tengas solo dímela y te la resolveré**

**No creo que tenga ninguna** – aseguró saliendo rumbo al jardín sin ni siquiera mirarla y con la carpeta bajo el brazo. Ella sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿qué diablos se creía ese hombre?

Candy después de un largo rato arriba del árbol decidió bajar. Había escuchado llegar el auto de Albert hacía unos minutos y pensaba que quizás hablar con el le vendría bien. Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca la vio entreabierta, la empujo un poco y lo vio allí de espaldas a ella.

Aun así de espaldas, se adivinaba su galanura, su fuerza, era terriblemente guapo y varonil. A veces le flaqueaban las piernas solo de verle ¿pero desde cuando había empezado a suceder eso? Sacudió su cabeza no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía bastante con el problema de sus pacientes.

El joven miraba hacía el jardín sabía que arriba de algún árbol estaría ella , por lo que le dijo Patty se le veía preocupada ¿pasaría algo en la clínica¿o seguiría siendo su dilema de amores lo que la acongojaba? Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a buscarla, a consolarla. Pero cuando iba a darse la vuelta para tomar su chaqueta llego a el su inconfundible olor a lavanda, al parecer habían pensado lo mismo.

**Albert****…** - Dijo tratando de llamar su atención

**Pequeña pensaba ir a buscarte ¿estas bien?** – pregunto girándose y acercándose a tomar su manos

**No ****Albert no estoy bien** – soltó sus manos y se refugio en su pecho –** ¡te necesito tanto!**

**¿pero qué**** pasa pequeña?**

**Ten****emos dos niños con tuberculosis ¡Albert se están muriendo!** – lloro desconsolada – **son dos niños de la calle , los encontró el doctor Martín esta mañana. Al parecer llevaban varios días mal, su madre murió hace una semana y creemos que fue la que los contagió ¡Albert son muy pequeños para morir!**

**Pequeña te entiendo, ver a un niño ****así no es fácil. Pero confío en el trabajo del doctor Martín y en el tuyo, se que se van a curar**

**Albert**** la enfermedad esta muy avanzada no se si podremos hacer algo. Ahora el doctor Martín dejo al medico que le ayuda de guardia y a otra enfermera. Pero por la mañana los reemplazaremos**

**Ha hecho bien ****Candy tienes que descansar y alimentarte bien, cuidar pacientes con tuberculosis puede ser peligroso por el contagio así que es conveniente que tu tengas altas tu defensas**

**¿Qué ****Candy esta atendiendo pacientes con tuberculosis? **– pregunto escandalizado Anthony entrando a la biblioteca haciendo que se separaran de golpe los dos jóvenes.

**Si Anthony son dos niños** – aseguró ella secándose las lagrimas

**¡¡****Pero estas loca como te acercas a ellos puedes contagiarte!! Ya decía yo que no podías ser enfermera Candy pones en riesgo tu salud ¡Tienes que cuidarte mas!-** hablo desesperado y muy enojado

**Anthony**** creo que estas exagerando, Candy es enfermera y eso conlleva su profesión. Ella tiene muy buena salud y toma los cuidados necesarios para no contagiarse, no se donde ves lo malo** – hablo Albert tratando de calmar a su sobrino

**Lo que veo mal tío es que tu aceptes que ****Candy ponga en riesgo su salud por estar con esa terquedad suya de ser enfermera ¡¡tu le sonsacas todo!!** – grito aun mas fuerte que la primera vez

**Pero ¿qué esta pasando? Los gritos se oyen hasta la sala** – pregunto Patty entrando en la biblioteca, pero nadie respondió su pregunta

**Mira ****Anthony soy enfermera porque me gusta, porque quiero, porque me nace cuidar de los demás. No es ningún capricho mío y no soy tan frágil como siempre has pensado** – grito ella de vuelta – **y seguiré siendo enfermera te guste o no** – salio de la biblioteca a paso rápido seguida por Patty.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio

**pero ****Candy ¿qué paso allá abajo?**

**Anthony**** que tiene miedo que me enferme por cuidar a unos niños que tienen tuberculosis en la clínica. No sabes como me recuerda esto a cuando rompimos hace muchos años…** – hablo colocándose frente a la ventana corriendo la cortina con su mano para mirar el paisaje al tiempo que una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

**pero ****Candy ¿qué paso allá abajo?**

**Anthony**** que tiene miedo que me enferme por cuidar a unos niños que tienen tuberculosis en la clínica. No sabes como me recuerda esto a cuando rompimos hace muchos años…** – hablo colocándose frente a la ventana corriendo la cortina con su mano para mirar el paisaje al tiempo que una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Recordaba perfectamente lo que sentía aquella mañana de enero. Pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a Anthony pero que no podía vivir de esa forma, ella era así y el tenía que aceptarla como era.

**Recibí tu carta ¿de que quieres hablar?** – preguntó sentándose a su lado

**No se por donde empezar** – respondió sin mirarlo – **es… es difícil hablar de esto**

**Creo que se lo que pasa** – fue lo poco que dijo el joven mirando al horizonte tratando de contener la enorme tristeza que comenzaba a ahogarlo

**Anthony yo no puedo vivir así, no puedo vivir ****escondiéndome de ti para subir a los árboles. No puedo vivir contigo detrás de mi diciéndome que no me moje, que no me enfríe, que no vaya al cuarto de los chicos porque me puedo hacer daño en el camino, que no me acerque a los animales porque tienen infecciones y me puedo enfermar** – suspiró para detenerse, por fin estaba sacando todo lo que tenia dentro y eso la hacia hablar demasiado aprisa – **Anthony yo soy como soy, llámame imprudente si quieres pero me gusta trepar árboles, jugar con los animales y ser libre. Es parte de mi esencia y es algo que no puedo cambiar por mucho que te ame… no soy tan frágil como tu me ves**

**Yo no quería agobiarte tanto****, es que tengo mucho miedo a que algo te pase… Candy yo te amo** – declaró mientras las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas y buscaba la mano de ella aun sin mirarla

**Yo también te amo, pero temo que a la larga termine ****odiándote con esta actitud. Creo que deberíamos darnos tiempo, de enfriar las cosas, de crecer y madurar un poco. No acabemos con un amor tan hermoso de esta forma** – suplico ella girándose para verlo. Le estaba doliendo inmensamente dejarlo porque lo amaba y mucho pero no quería que esto fuera a peor

**Quizás tengas ****razón, nos vendrá bien crecer y madurar** – ahora fue él el que se giró a verla – **pero jamás dejaré de amarte ni un solo instante**

**Oh… Anthony yo lo siento mucho**

**No tienes nada que sentir** – dijo secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano – **ahora entiendo como te sientes y me moriría si esto que ahora sientes por mi se convirtiera en odio o aburrimiento. Este tiempo también me hará entender que tu eres como eres y yo debo amarte de esa forma**

**Anthony no quiero perderte del todo, yo no te ****quiero hacer sufrir** – estaba angustiada de perderlo, desde que lo conoció lo había amado ¿ahora cómo serian sus vidas?

**Candy**** mi madre decía **_**"si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si vuelve es que era tuyo sino es que nunca lo fue"**_** Creo que ha llegado el momento de seguir el consejo de mi madre** – se sentía muerto por dentro ¿y si ella nunca volvía a él? Además ahora estaba Grandchester y el se había dado cuenta que Candy le gustaba ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella?

**Anthony te amo** – se dieron un dulce beso en los labios sellando así su rompimiento e iniciando su separación

Dos meses después ella se había vuelto muy amiga de Terry, Anthony no pudiendo soportar estar alejado de ella y menos verla con Terry le pidió a la tía abuela que lo mandara a estudiar a Canadá donde estuvo hasta que termino sus estudios.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**nunca me contaste porque habían terminado realmente**

**ese era un asunto entre el y yo****, nadie mas que Albert y tu lo saben** – hablo girándose a ver a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos

**debió**** ser muy triste, ustedes se amaban mucho ¿o se aman?** – ya no sabía que era lo que sentía Candy

**Yo ****Patty no se bien lo que siento, aunque imagino que te has dado cuenta. Terry y Anthony esperan que decida con cual me voy a quedar pero es que yo no se a quien amo ¡Estoy desesperada!** – declaro dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo frente a su amiga comenzando a llorar en su regazo

La morena se levanto bruscamente –** vamos Candy ¿cómo puedes estar así por eso? Yo entiendo que debe ser difícil no saber que sientes pero no es para ponerse así. Tienes dos hombres que te aman frente a ti, luchando por ti, por hacerte feliz ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres darían media vida por eso? Yo daría media vida por tener a un hombre en mi vida, por tener a Stear. Pero aun así sigo adelante y a pesar del dolor de saber que jamás volveré a reflejarme en sus ojos intento seguir y no lamentarme demasiado ¿Tu crees que debes estar en ese estado?**

**Creo que no… ****perdóname Patty** – se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba su amiga, nunca había visto una Patty tan firme y realista ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido su amiga?

Ella se giro llorando también y tomo sus manos – **perdóname tu a mi no debí hablar de Stear, al fin y al cabo eso fue un poco un lamento** – un pequeña sonrisa entre las lagrimas se dibujo en su rostro – **solo quería que vieras que no era algo tan grave. Candy la vida es así, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. Y el que pierda tendrá que hacerse a la idea y tu no tienes de que sentirte culpable ni de que lamentarte puesto que ellos aceptaron esta situación cuando tu se las explicaste claramente. Además tu estas decidiendo con quien vas a compartir tu vida y en eso tienes que pensar en ti y no en los demás**

**Amiga tienes ****razón pero aun así no puedo evitar agobiarme cuando pelean por mi**

**Eso siempre te incomodara pero estoy segura que ****Albert estará siempre ahí para ayudarte y también puedes contar conmigo. Ahora deberías descansar y reponer fuerzas para esos chiquitos que tanto te necesitan **

La rubia le dio un fuerte abrazo – **te quiero mucho amiga, me alegra tanto tenerte aquí**

**Y a mi estar contigo, ahora me voy. Te veré por la mañana.**

Y así la dejo en su cuarto, mientras se ponía el pijama y cepillaba sus cabellos pensaba en lo que le dijo Patty _"tu estas decidiendo con quien vas a compartir tu vida y en eso tienes que pensar en ti y no en los demás"_ tenía mucha razón esta decisión la tenía que tomar sin pensar en nadie mas, solo en ella y en el ser que volviera loco su corazón y la hiciera infinitamente feliz.

Por la mañana se levanto casi al amanecer, la inquietud por los pequeños no la dejaba dormir. Cuando llego al comedor se encontró con un delicioso desayuno recién servido en dos platos y entrando por el comedor con bollos recién horneados…

**Albert**** ¿pero qué haces levantado?** – preguntó sorprendida pensaba que no se iba a encontrar a nadie

**Asegurándome**** de que comas debidamente antes de ir a trabajar. No puedes dejar de alimentarte bien** – aseguró depositando los bollos en la mesa y separando una silla para que ella se sentara – **después de que desayunes yo te llevaré, no te preocupes**

**¡****Oh Albert muchas gracias!** – dijo comenzando a comer con un asombroso apetito todo lo que estaba frente a ella

**Menos mal que me he levantado y he pedido suficiente comida si no te ****comerías al doctor martín** – exclamo riendo

**Es que yo no cene anoche** – respondió ruborizada

**¡Claro debe ser eso!**

Era tan agradable estar así, con el, los dos solos. Disfrutando el desayuno, riendo como si nada pasara a su alrededor –** bueno apúrate que quiero llegar cuanto antes.**

Minutos mas tarde el la estaba dejando en la clínica

**no debes entrar no quiero que te contagies** – aseguró la chica abriendo la puerta del coche

**esta bien no lo ****haré, pero por favor cuídate mucho y espero que se recuperen esos pequeños. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme**

**¡****Oh Albert eres tan bueno!** – lo abrazó y cuando iba a depositar un beso en su mejilla, el sin saber que ella iba a hacer eso se giro por que quería verla a los ojos. En ese instante sus bocas se unieron con un ligero roce que los hizo vibrar a los dos –** perdóname yo no quería… **- dijo avergonzada separándose de el rápidamente

**No te preocupes fue mi culpa** – aseguró el aun turbado por la sensación de haber sentido sus labios

**Creo que debo irme… te veo en la tarde** – salió apresuradamente del coche ¿qué había pasado¿qué había sentido¿qué habían sido todas esas sensaciones que la habían invadido tan solo con el roce de sus labios?

------------------------------------------------------------------

En este capítulo se ve solo la versión de Candy, nos falta ver la de Anthony y el por que actúa así pero si lo ponía todo aquí seria un súper capítulo.

No lo juzguen ni a el ni a mi antes de tiempo jajaja

Ademàs aun quedan otras historia por conocer pero primero hay que cerrar algunas cosas


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Ya el sol de la mañana ascendía por el cielo, quería haber llegado antes pero se quedo dormida. Bajo apresurada por las escaleras y salio al jardín, ahí estaba el como siempre.

**Buenos días, perdona mi retraso me quede dormida** – habló avergonzada

**Buenos ****días Patty no te preocupes, eso suele suceder** – estaba muy serio, él solía recibirla con una sonrisa pero hoy ni si quiera la había mirado.

**¿con qué te ayudo? **

**Podrías recortar las hojas marchitas de las dulce ****Candy si te parece**

**Claro que si**

Pasaron veinte minutos así y Anthony no decía nada. Ella sospechaba que él estaba así por Candy, quería ayudarlo y escucharlo como él había hecho con ella

**Anthony**** estas así por Candy ¿verdad?** – él levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos sorprendido

**¿****Ella te contó algo?**

**Mmm realmente quiero saber que es lo que tu piensas y sientes, lo de ****Candy es de ella y lo que tu y yo hablemos no tiene por que saberlo al igual que no te diré lo que ella me ha dicho**

**Eres una buena amiga**

**No se si buen amiga pero se guardar la intimidad de los ****demás**

**¿te parece si nos sentamos?** – pregunto él señalando un banca próxima

**Claro que si**

Se sentaron viendo hacía las rosas, el parecía perdido y triste. Se veía que no sabía por donde empezar

**yo no quiero que se enferme** – dijo escuetamente agachando la cabeza

**¿y por qué**** se iba a enfermar?**

**Esta cuidando niños con tuberculosis ****Patty** – aseguró levantando la cabeza

**Y eso que****, eso es algo que hacen las enfermeras**

**Pues es que no debería ser enfermera**

**Anthony**** ella tiene esa vocación y ni tu ni nadie tenemos derecho a decirle que no lo sea**

**Yo se que no tengo derecho pero la veo y solo puedo pensar en si le pasa algo**

**Pero si ella es una chica muy fuerte**

**Patty**** a veces pienso que soy un paranoico, pero siempre estoy pensado en que algo le puede hacer daño** – dijo levantándose y tomándose con las manos la cabeza

**¿****Anthony de qué murió tu madre?** – preguntó de pronto haciendo que el chico volteara a verla extrañado

**Mi madre… después que dio a luz sus defensas bajaron mucho y cualquier cosa la hacía enfermar****, al final murió de pulmonía.**

**Tu decías que ****Candy tenía los ojos iguales a los de tu madre, además también era rubia**

**¿Y eso qué**** tiene que ver Patty?**

**Anthony**** no estoy diciendo que te hayas enamorado de Candy por que se parece a tu madre, si no que al ser ellas dos tus mas grandes amores hasta ahora puede ser que en algún lugar inconsciente en tu cabeza relaciones que Candy es tan frágil como lo era tu madre** – él se sentó y la miró como queriendo asimilar lo que decía

**¿****Tu te refieres a que quizás el que ellas sean tan parecidas haga que yo inconscientemente vea a Candy tan frágil como a mi madre?** – inquirió confundido

**Eso y el hecho de que las amas mucho, el miedo a perder a ****Candy como a tu madre puede ocasionar todo eso en tu cabeza.**

**Puede que tengas razón, sabes desde siempre he temido por ****Candy a pesar que esto una vez nos hizo separarnos es algo que no he podido controlar **

**Quizás ahora que conoces una probable ****razón puedas empezar a trabajar en ello** – dijo la chica tratando de animarlo no quería que se diera por vencido, quizás si reconocía lo que le pasaba podría superarlo

**Muchas gracias ****Patty** – hablo mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus manos – **no había hablado nunca con nadie sobre esto y tú me has ayudado mucho. Lucharé por cambiar esto no quiero que Candy se moleste conmigo**

**No tienes nada que agradecer, además creo que ****Candy sabe en el fondo que eso es lo que te pasa y a pesar de que la enoja tu actitud no estará así mucho tiempo**

**Eso espero** – deseo el chico esperanzado.

Mientras tanto en el comedor estaba Terry leyendo lo que le había dado Lynn, estaba llegando al final y se le veía emocionado con lo que leía

**buenos días** – saludo la joven morena llegando al comedor- **parece que desayunaremos los dos solos **– pudo notar la expresión de Terry cuando entró y estaba emocionado, aunque ahora ya la había cambiado

**Si eso parece****, no es que me encante pero tengo hambre** – habló sin siquiera mirarla, seguía leyendo. Ella lo dejo leer, aunque enojada con él por lo que le había dicho quería saber que pensaba de su obra. Cuando vio que termino y aparto las hojas…

**Y bien ****¿qué te ha parecido? He visto que estabas leyendo mi obra** – preguntó nerviosa retorciendo bajo la mesa la servilleta

**Por que ****habría de importarte mi opinión al fin y al cabo la tengo que representar me guste o no** – respondió con desden, esa chica lo irritaba

**Pues no debería de importarme pero ya que vamos a trabajar juntos me gustaría saberlo** – dijo cada vez mas enojada

**¿Qué**** quieres que te diga¿Que eres el Shakespeare de nuestros tiempos?**

**No****, quiero que me digas la verdad** – lo encaró, estaba tan harta de la arrogancia de ese tipo – **al igual que yo te diré la verdad cuando representes el papel de Alexander**

**No ****tendrás que decirme nada porque no pediré tu opinión**

**Pero yo ****tendré que dártela porque ese es mi trabajo**

**¡No se como demonios R****obert puede pensar que tu y yo podemos trabajar juntos si no nos soportamos!** – sentenció levantándose y saliendo del comedor, dejando a Lynn muy enojada. A veces quería matar a ese hombre.

En la clínica había llegado el fin del turno de Candy, estaba exhausta pero parecía que los niños iban mejorando. A pesar de estar tan ocupada no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que sintió cuando besó a Albert ¡y eso que no había sido un beso de verdad¿Cómo sería un beso de Albert? Un beso de verdad. El problema era como enfrentarlo después de lo sucedido aunque probablemente el estaría ahí como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al fin y al cabo fue un accidente, aunque a ella la haya dejado tan confundida

Salió de la clínica metida en sus pensamientos, de pronto ante sus ojos apareció una flor blanca silvestre de las que había afuera de la clínica

**¡que bonita!** – exclamó ella con una sonrisa, este simple acto la hacía sentir mejor

**Pensé**** que te alegraría un poco, no tuve tiempo de salir a comprarte un dulce como me hubiera gustado** – explico él poniéndose frente a ella y entregándole la flor

**Albert**** no te preocupes no tenías porque traerme nada**

**Lo hago por****que quiero pequeña** – él se colocó a su lado y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros para dirigirse al coche. Aunque en realidad estaba deseando darle un intenso beso, desde que sus labios se rozaron no podía pensar en nada mas ¡Cuánto daría por besarla y que ella le correspondiera! – ¿**cómo siguen los niños?**

**Mejor , mucho mejor que ayer** – contesto apoyándose en su brazo

**Te ves exhausta princesa ¿comiste algo?** – inquirió preocupado

**Si, comí un sándwich en la clínica**

**Bien sabes que eso no es una comida sana, pero entiendo que ****querías estar lo mas posible con los niños ¿qué te parece si te llevo a comer algo a nuestro restaurante favorito?**

**¡****Oh si Albert muero por un pedazo de ese pastel de chocolate!** – aceptó feliz de que todo estuviera igual que siempre entre ellos

**Sabía que no te negarías**

En la mansión Andrew Lynn estaba escribiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba tratando de encontrar inspiración a pesar del enojo.

**mmm no ****pensé que fueras a estar aquí, no quería interrumpir a la gran escritora** – hablo Terry colocándose de pie frente a ella, había salido a dar un paseo

**¿****gran escritora? Pues si, a Robert le parezco buena escritora ¿y sabes qué? ahora se que no necesito tu opinión**

**¡¡****así que sigues pensando en eso eh!! Pues te la daré ¡todo sea por que escribas algo bueno que representar en la próxima obra!** – se puso de espaldas a ella y miró hacia el lago – **es una obra buena, dramática pero alegre y el romance es tratado de una forma exquisita. Es muy buena para ser tu primera obra** – le estaba costando mucho decirle un halago a esa chica que le caía tan mal pero era la verdad, la obra era muy buena. El personaje de Alexander le había encantado por sus muchos matices

Una sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de la morena sabía que eso le había costado mucho a Terry y que era sincera – **muchas gracias por darme tu opinión**

**No tienes nada que agradecerme ****al fin y al cabo me conviene que estés inspirada para la próxima obra**

**¿Cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar en el montaje de esta?**

**Mañana temprano, aunque te****n por seguro que será una tortura**

Así Terry se fue, mientras caminaba pensaba en que pasaría en todos esos días de ensayo con Lynn. No podía entender por que esa chica lo irritaba tanto. Quizás Robert tenía razón y era porque se parecía tanto a él. No parecía tenerle miedo ni sentirse con sus palabras, era una mujer muy fuerte.

Lynn mientras tanto sonreía, se sentía feliz de que el mejor actor de Broadway le hubiera gustado su obra y encima iba a representar el papel principal ¿Qué más podía pedir? Quizás que fuera un poco mas amable y menos amargado, iba a ser horrible trabajar con él, la irritaba demasiado.

En el restaurante Candy y Albert charlaban amenamente

**Oye Albert con todos estos problemas no te pregunte ¿Archie y Annie ya llegaron? Se suponía que llegaban ayer por la noche ¿no?**

**Si eso se ****suponía pero hoy Archie me llamo a la oficina para decirme que sufrieron un retraso y que venían en camino, que esperaban llegar durante la noche**

**Entonces no ****veré a Annie hoy**

**Creo que la veras a la hora del desayuno por que Archie me ****pidió autorización para que Annie se quedara en la mansión con su dama de compañía ya que llegarían muy tarde**

**¿pero no se va a ir donde los B****ritter? Eso si que es extraño** – cada vez le extrañaban más los actos de su amiga ¿cuánto habría cambiado Annie? Se moría por hablar con ella, hacían meses que no se veían

---------------------------------------------------------

Espero les guste. Poco a poco se sabe mas de los demas personajes


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Ya eran las siete y media de la mañana y apenas terminaba de arreglarse. El doctor Martín le había dicho que durmiera un poco mas y entrara un poco mas tarde ya que los niños estaban mejor .La verdad es que esas horas de sueño le habían sentado de maravilla. Acomodó su cabello en una coleta y colocó bien el cinturón de su uniforme cuando tocaron a la puerta

**Adelante **– dijo sin mirar a la puerta

**Buenos días princesa** – ahí estaba él con esa sonrisa maravillosa que podía iluminar el peor de sus días. Llevaba un traje azul marino que resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos de cielo ¡era tan guapo!

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso – **buenos días Albert pensé que también estarías desayunando**

**No pequeña yo también dormí hoy un poco mas, además así podremos desayunar todos con ****Annie y Archie**

**¡****Oh es cierto hoy los veremos¿ya llegaron?**

**Si llegaron ayer poco después de que te acostaste**

**Pues vamos****, me muero por ver a Annie **– se giró de nuevo al espejo para asegurarse de que su peinado si había quedado bien

**Pareces un ****ángel** – habló en colocándose detrás de ella, se veían a través del espejo – **siempre te has visto hermosa vestida de enfermera-** en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron aun a pesar del espejo, sus miradas eran tan intensas que pareciera que sus almas hablaban de cosas que sus cabezas y bocas no se atrevían si quiera a reconocer.

**Al… eh… gracias ****Albert** – respondió cuando al fin pudo decir algo

El salió del trance al escuchar su voz y agacho la mirada- **será mejor que bajemos, deben estar esperando **

Le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hasta el comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados.

**Annie**** ¡Cuánto tiempo!** – exclamó la joven corriendo hacía la silla donde estaba su amiga que ya se incorporaba para encontrarse en un emotivo abrazo

**¡****Oh Candy te extrañe tanto!**

**Y yo a ti** – las lagrimas ya se asomaban por los ojos de ambas

**Para mi no hay un abrazo gatita** – se levantó Archie y abrió los brazos

**¡****Oh claro que si, que bueno que ya están aquí!**

Albert los saludo con cariño a los dos **– ¿qué les parece si comenzamos a desayunar?- **ella como siempre se sentó a su derecha y para su fortuna a la izquierda de Albert estaba Annie. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo le agradaba que aunque fuera por un día Lynn no estuviera tan cerca de él

Al acabar el desayuno Albert la llevó a la clínica como siempre, las tres antiguas amigas del colegio San Pablo habían quedado de verse por la tarde para charlar

Cuando llegó a la casa escucho a Patty y a Annie riendo en la sala, seguramente ya la estaban esperando.

**Hola chicas** – saludo entrando en la sala – **perdón por la demora**

**No te preocupes ****Candy, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí** – dijo Patty

**Además ya me he puesto al día con ****Patty, esta hermosísima ¿verdad Candy?**

**Si que lo esta, se le ve mas madura y mas hermosa** – respondió sentándose frente a ellas y tomando una taza de té

**¡****Ay chicas me van a hacer ruborizarme! además es fácil ponerse al día conmigo, no tengo mucho que contar pero Candy…**

**¡****Uy Candy Patty tiene razón, están Anthony y Terry aquí!** – exclamó emocionada la morena

**Y no te sabes lo mejor, ellos ****están peleando por ella** –agregó Patty

**No lo pongan como si fuera lo mejor que me pudiera suceder, es horrible** – aseguró un poco enojada

**No es tan terrible ****Candy** – aseguro Annie – **dos de los mejores partidos del país se derriten por ti**

**Si pero los**** estoy lastimando mucho** – agachó la cabeza para mirar su té, le costaba mucho hablar de eso

**¿****Pero de verdad no sientes algo diferente estando con cada uno¿Cuando te besan o te acarician?** – preguntó Annie no creyendo que fuera posible tal confusión, ella pensaba que nadie podría hacerla sentir como Archie

**Pero ****Annie ¿qué preguntas haces?**

**¿****Acaso nunca los has besado?** – inquirió tranquilamente mordiendo una galleta a continuación, mientras las dos chicas la miraban con sorpresa sobre la tranquilad con la que hablaba de estos temas ahora.

**Si pero ahora no, no puedo besarlos sin saber a quien amo. No se si es amor o cariño, el reflejo de un amor lo que siento por ellos. ****Además he sentido tantas cosas nuevas…**

**¿****Cosas nuevas? Pero no hablas de que pudiera ser un recuerdo de un amor entonces ¿cómo puedes sentir cosas nuevas con ellos?** – Annie no entendía nada

**Eh … no me hagan caso**** - **¿cómo explica algo que ni ella misma entendía?

**¿****No habrá alguien mas?** – cuestiono la castaña buscando la mirada de su amiga

**No ****¿quién mas puede haber Patty? Pero mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje Annie?** – no quería seguir hablando de eso, de lo que la confundía, de los pensamientos que a veces vagaban por su mente y que no podía creer.

Ella les contó detalladamente de su viaje, de lo que hacía cuando Archie estudiaba, en fin todo lo de los últimos meses. Candy no se cansaba de ver a su amiga, algo había cambiado en ella se le veía mas segura de si misma, mas alegre y mucho mas hermosa.

**Por cierto pasado mañana tenemos una fiesta ****¿ya tienen sus vestidos?** – preguntó Annie a las otras dos jóvenes que se miraron con espanto

**¡Oh no, no he ido a comprar ninguno!** – exclamo Candy enseguida, quería lucir bien, iba ir de pareja de Albert y quería que el se sintiera a gusto con ella

**Podemos ir mañana juntas a comprarlos – **sugirió Patty

**Candy**** no tendrá que comprase ningún vestido ya que yo le mande hacer uno** – intervino Albert entrando en la sala – **perdón que entre así en su conversación pero me había olvidado de decírselo y cuando entre a saludarlas escuche de que hablaban**

**Pero ****Albert ¿por qué pediste un vestido para mí? **– el quería responderle _"porque quizás este sea el ultimo baile que vayas de mi brazo y quiero que te veas espectacular, que te sientas la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra"_

**Porque ****pensé que tu no te acordarías pequeña** – aseguró el acercándose y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Las otras chicas los miraban sin decir nada, parecía una conversación privada. Albert las miro y dijo – **por lo que veo las amigas han estado poniéndose al día**

**Si ****Albert ¡las extrañaba tanto!** – respondió Annie

**Me alegra que ****Candy tenga a sus amigas cerca en estos momentos** – la miro a los ojos con infinita ternura al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con una mano y las otras chicas ya no sabían que pensar.

Al día siguiente las tres chicas acompañadas por Lynn habían ido a buscar sus vestidos. El día de la fiesta todas se arreglaban en la mansión, Annie no lo había hecho en su casa porque creía que sería mas divertido estar todas juntas.

Estaban cada una ocupada en arreglarse en su cuarto pero quince minutos antes de que las fueran a recoger a su cuarto cada una de sus parejas quedaron de verse en el cuarto de Candy. Lynn se estaba integrando muy bien al grupo de amigas por lo que también estaba ahí. Estaban todas sentadas en la cama y butacas, esperando a que Candy saliera de cambiarse en su vestidor.

**vamos ****Candy , sal ya es tardísimo y no tenemos que ir a nuestro cuarto en unos minutos** – la apremió Patty

**Oh… pero es que…** - hablo Candy desde dentro

**¿Qué pasa ****Candy? Sal de una vez** – pregunto Annie

En ese momento Candy salió del vestidor, portaba un hermoso vestido de dos piezas largo hasta los pies de color negro con apliques color plata. La falda del vestido se ajustaba a sus caderas delineándolas delicadamente abriéndose a medio muslo en un ligero vuelo que arrastraba suavemente por el suelo. La parte superior del vestido era un corsé con escote en forma de corazón que realzaba sus senos llenos y su estrecha cintura. Vista por completo con su cabello recogido parecía una diosa, se veía hermosa, sexy, elegante. Las chicas frente a ella estaban admiradas por lo que tenían delante

**Pero ****Candy el vestido es…** - Annie no pudo acabar la frase, nunca había visto a su amiga así

**Es demasiado verdad, ****yo no puedo llevar un vestido así**

**El vestido es espectacular ****Candy, hermoso y tu te ves divina** – habló Patty mirándola con una sonrisa

**Candy**** en serio te queda precioso, esta hecho justo para ti** – aseguró Lynn intentando infundirle seguridad en si misma

**¿****Pero no es demasiado escotado?**

**Candy**** ya no eres una niña puedes llevar un escote** – le respondió Annie

**Pero es que ****¿cómo Albert se atrevió a mandarme a hacer esto?**

Las chicas se miraron entre si, todas pensando lo mismo pero ninguna queriendo decirlo en voz alta a sabiendas de la respuesta de Candy – **porque es un vestido precioso y te lo quiso regalar, deja de pensar en eso y disfrútalo porque esta es tu noche, no habrá hombre que no admire tu belleza **

**Patty**** tiene toda la razón deja de pensar y disfrútalo ahora nosotras nos vamos que ya es hora** – completó Annie. Las chicas fueron saliendo rumbo a sus cuartos no sin antes darle un último vistazo a lo hermosa que se veía su amiga.

Ella estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, ese vestido era demasiado. Jamás se había visto a si misma como una mujer hermosa y ahora frente al espejo estaba ella y aunque no quisiera admitirlo no se veía nada mal ¿pero por qué Albert habría mandado a hacer ese diseño de vestido¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo escotado y ajustado que era¿y si fue así por qué lo hizo? Y aunque no quería admitirlo se moría por ver lo que sus ojos de cielo reflejaran en el momento que la vieran.

Por otro lado Albert se estaba tomando una copa de coñac en la biblioteca. Pensaba que en ese momento ella ya debería estar lista esperándolo ¿Qué habría pensado cuando vio el vestido que le mando a hacer? Estaba muy nervioso esa iba a ser la ultima noche en que ella sería su pareja, en que estaría a su lado y bailaría con él todo el tiempo. La última noche en que podría soñar con que ella era suya…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el capítulo de hoy ¿qué pasará en la fiesta?


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su dormitorio pero en su mente no dejaba de pensar en la mujer que le robaba el aliento ¿cuánto daría por ser él el que la llevara del brazo? Pero la entendía y sabía que aún no había decidido. Además Patty se había convertido en su amiga y confidente, se sentía muy a gusto con ella y podrían pasarlo bien y por lo menos olvidarse por un rato de que ella no estaba de su brazo. Tocó a la puerta y esta se abrió inmediatamente

**H****ola Anthony** – lo saludó ella entrando al dormitorio para buscar su bolsa y chal. Él la miró detenidamente, era bonita y se veía aun mas bonita vestida así. Tenía una hermosa figura, una bonita sonrisa y sincera mirada.

**Hola ****Patty, te ves muy bonita** – habló ofreciéndole su brazo para salir del cuarto.

**Muchas gracias, hace mucho que no voy a un baile y me he propuesto pasarla bien**

**Pues yo te ayudare entonces, hoy los dos trataremos de olvidarnos de nuestras penas** – aseguró parándose para mirarla de frente

**Trato hecho** – contesto ella levantando su mano con una sonrisa para luego unirlas reafirmando así lo hablado

Por otro lado un joven malhumorado estaba parado frente a una puerta. Estaba de muy mal humor. No entendía como se había prestado a eso, a ir con Lynn. No se soportaban, esa mujer a todo le respondía pero lo que mas le molestaba era que pensaba como él. Lo irritaba que supiera lo que estaba pensando, que nunca se amilanara a pesar de sus desplantes y siempre que podía ella le hacía lo mismo. Además él quería ir con ella "su" Candy ¿por qué tenía ella que ir del brazo de otro hombre? Eso lo carcomía por dentro pero aun así agradecía que ni Anthony ni él iban a ir con ella, al fin y al cabo ellos dos eran los que estaban peleando por ella.

Suspiró y tocó a la puerta, si quería que Candy no se enojara tenía que seguir con eso y tratar de pasarlo bien por lo menos. La puerta se abrió y salió ella ataviada con un bello vestido color lila. Era un chica hermosa tenía que reconocerlo, el estar enamorado de otra no le quitaba el gusto de ver si una mujer era bonita. Y la mujer que estaba frente a él era hermosa, si no fuera por su carácter…

**Hola ****Terry, te esperaba** – saludó la joven

**He llegado puntual** – indicó señalando el reloj

**No te estoy recriminando nada, solo te ****decía que ya estaba lista**

**Ahh** – fue lo único que dijo y le ofreció su brazo

Ella lo detuvo y se colocó frente a él – **mira Terry se perfectamente que lo ultimo que quieres hacer es ir conmigo a esa fiesta y créeme que yo no voy muy contenta tampoco pero así nos toco. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar no discutir ni hacer escenas que avergüencen a nuestros acompañantes**

**Yo no hago escenas **– renegó enojado

**Terry**** tu sabes como nos ponemos cuando peleamos y no creo que sea lo mas apropiado el día de hoy** – explicó ella tratando de controlarse y no volver eso una discusión que acabara con que ninguno de los dos iba a la fiesta

**En eso tienes ****razón, quizás si te controlas un poco podríamos pasar una linda noche**

**¿Si me controlo?**** Pero si eres tu el que siempre empieza** – exclamó ya enojada, era imposible no podía controlarse con él

Él rió abiertamente – **creo que será muy difícil controlarnos y si, estoy admitiendo que yo también pierdo el control**

Ella rió también de buena gana – **pues entonces creo que estas de acuerdo conmigo**

**Si,**** estamos de acuerdo. Si este es nuestro castigo hagámoslo mas llevadero por lo menos**

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Albert miraba el paisaje aun perdido en sus pensamientos, el reloj hacía unos minutos había marcado las ocho, ya debería ir por ella. Su última noche se repetía por dentro, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro ¡pues si era la ultima la disfrutaría al máximo! porque sería lo que lo mantendría en pie el resto de su vida.

Salió de la biblioteca y se encontró ya con las otras tres parejas esperando en el vestíbulo.

**tío ya es hora de irnos, ****pensé que ya habías ido por Candy** – habló Archie acercándose a él

**no****, pero ya voy por ella. No me demoro** – subió las escaleras de dos en dos, lleno de nerviosismo y feliz por pensar que era a él al que estaba esperando

Ella por su parte daba vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, cada vez que pasaba frente al espejo se detenía incrédula a ver su reflejo. Se sentía hermosa, a pesar de lo atrevido del vestido era elegante y ella se sentía segura de si misma con el puesto. El miedo inicial había pasado. Revisó el reloj de su mesita de noche ¿qué pasaría que Albert no llegaba?

Tocaron a la puerta- ¿**puedo pasar?** – escuchó su voz al otro lado de la puerta

**Si pasa ****Albert** – estaba temblando ansiosa porque la viera y ver su reacción ¿esperaría que se viera así cuando eligió el modelo?

Él imaginaba como le quedaría el vestido pero nunca imagino tanta perfección. Se veía mejor de lo que imaginaba y eso ya era mucho – **te ves preciosa** – indicó mirándola de arriba abajo deteniéndose un instante en su escote ¡oh por dios como aguantaría esa noche sin decirle todo lo que sentía!

Ella tampoco esperaba sentirse así como se sentía al verlo ahí frente a ella, vestido de smoking era imponente, hermoso, masculino ¿Desde cuando él era tan guapo? Buscó su mirada y encontró lo que buscaba y mucho mas. Sus ojos eran un mar embravecido. Veía en ellos aprobación, admiración y ¿qué mas¿Qué era eso que veía en sus ojos que la atraía tanto a ellos?

**muchas ****gracias, el vestido es hermoso. Nunca me había puesto un vestido así –** habló ruborizada, intimidada por lo que sentía y por lo que veía en sus ojos.

Él se acercó y tomó su cara entre sus manos obligándola así a verlo a los ojos – **Candy no te sientas insegura, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida y este vestido lo único que hace es realzar si cabe un poco mas tu belleza**

Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza "la mujer mas hermosa que ha visto" lo ha dicho de nuevo. Sentía el calor que trasmitían las palmas de sus manos en su rostro, sus ojos atrayéndola a perderse en los del él, en él. Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, ella se desprendió rápidamente preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevarían así – **pase**

**Perdón**** señor pero me mando el señoriíto Archie a buscarlos, dice que se les hace tarde **

**Muchas gracias Dorothy dile que ya vamos** – la mucama salio rápidamente a entregar el recado

**Candy**** tengo algo para ti **– aun sentía su cuerpo vibrar por lo que acaban de vivir, solo mirarla lo hacía estallar de deseo y amor

**¿****Para mí?** - preguntó curiosa

**Si** – sacó una caja del bolsillo interior de su saco y lo abrió frente a sus ojos – **son para ti, eran de mi madre y creo que te quedarían muy bien con ese vestido**

Ella no podía creerlo las joyas eran preciosas, una mezcla de oro blanco y diamantes bellamente diseñados en una sencilla gargantilla con pendientes y pulsera a juego **– Albert yo no puedo aceptarlo, eran de tu madre**

**Y no hay nadie mejor que tu para ****portarlas, por favor hazme ese honor **– rogó él depositando la caja en el tocador y tomándola suavemente por los hombros la colocó frente al espejo.

Volvieron a pederse en la mirada del otro en el espejo. En el momento que se tocaban y veían el mundo desaparecía. El rompió el lazo de sus ojos sabiendo que los esperaban y que habría mas tiempo esa noche de perderse en sus profundas esmeraldas. Tomó la gargantilla y la colocó en su cuello.

Ella sentía que todo su cuerpo notaba su cercanía, tenía toda su atención centrada en el roce de sus manos en su cuello y hombros mientras le colocaba la gargantilla ¿Cómo se podían sentir tantas cosas en tan pequeño pedazo de piel? Ella tomó los pendientes y se los colocó, después tomó la pulsera y él sin que ella se lo pidiera se acercó y tomó su muñeca para cerrársela.

En ese momento sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos estallando en un intenso calor en el centro de sus cuerpos. Eso tan solo le recordó al joven millonario todo lo que esa mujer le hacia sentir.

**son el complemento perfecto** – aseguró mientras ella se giraba a verse, no podía ni ver clara su imagen en el espejo, estaba total y absolutamente perdida en sus emociones. Como pudo enfocó bien y dijo

**mu****chas gracias Albert, las cuidaré mucho y les daré el valor que merecen**

**se que ****será así** – le ofreció su brazo y salieron rumbo a la escalera

Al pie de ella los chicos los esperaban ansiosos

**es tardísimo ¿pero es que ****Candy no estaba lista?** – pregunto Archie un poco preocupado de que la familia tomara como un desaire su retraso

las chicas se miraron entre si ¿qué decir? Los otros dos chicos también las miraban expectantes – **seguramente se habrán quedado hablando de algo, ya saben como son siempre contándose sus cosas** – respondió Annie

**¡****ah vaya por fin!** – dijo Archie cuando escuchó el ruido de los tacones contra el piso cerca de la escalera

Los tres hombres al pie de la escalera no podían creer lo que veían, era la imagen de una diosa de belleza y de amor para dos de ellos. Nunca la habían visto ni imaginado así.

El hombre que le brindaba su brazo no podía sentirse mas orgulloso de pensar que la mujer que ellos miraban con tanta admiración y que él amaba con locura iba de su brazo, aunque solo fuera ese día…

**Candy**** te ves muy bonita** – la alabó Archie

**muchas gracias pero todo el merito lo tiene el vestido que ****Albert me mando a hacer** – en ese momento Terry volvió a mirarla ¿Albert había mandado a hacer ese vestido? Era demasiado escotado y sensual como para que lo mandara a hacer un amigo. Agitó su cabeza no podía ser lo que estaba pensando

**pues es un vestido maravilloso pero no sería nada si no fuera ****Candy quien lo portara** – aseguró Anthony acercándose a besar su mano

**Pareces una aparición pecosa**

**Gracias ****Terry, Anthony. Me van a apenar además será mejor que nos vayamos ya, es tarde.**

**Pues fueron ustedes los que se retrasaron**- rebatió Archie, en ese momento se fijo bien en las joyas de Candy ¿eran esas las joyas de la madre de Albert¿por qué se las había dado a Candy?

**Bueno pues entonces en lugar de discutir si llegamos tarde o no ****será mejor que nos vayamos** – habló el joven patriarca guiando a la rubia hacía el coche. Cada pareja llevaría un coche para que pudieran abandonar la fiesta cuando mejor les pareciera.

Una vez dentro del coche Candy miró a su acompañante, se sentía tan bien a su lado ¿pero qué era lo que estaba sintiendo¿Por qué cada vez que la tocaba se sentía en el cielo? Estaba nerviosa y expectante, algo le decía que esa noche iba a ser muy importante…

----------------------------------------------------

Ya se que todavía no esta la fiesta pero quiero detallar bien las emociones y eso alarga las cosas.

Creo que así se entienden mejor a los personajes, sus acciones y sentimientos.

Comentarios, sugerencias, ideas y jitomatazos:


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

No habían hablado en todo el trayecto, él la miraba de reojo no sabía que le pasaba se le veía nerviosa, tensa y muy pensativa. Eso le parecía muy extraño ella siempre que iban a una fiesta iba charlando todo el rato, quizás iba pensando en los otros dos jóvenes ¿acaso estaba celosa de Patty y Lynn? No sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero lo hablaría con ella cuanto antes, quería disfrutar plenamente de esa noche sin ninguna sombra.

Ella retorcía sus manos en su regazo ¿desde cuándo se ponía tan nerviosa cada vez que Albert le rozaba la rodilla al hacer un cambio de velocidades? Era una tortura, una tortura exquisita. Estaba tan confundida que no se atrevía a hablar por temor que algo le revelara a él lo que le pasaba por dentro.

En ese momento estaban estacionando fuera de la mansión, había montones de coches y la música se podía escuchar desde donde estaban. Albert apagó el motor y se giró a verla.

**Y bien ¿qué te pasa?** – preguntó tratando de encontrar su mirada

**A mi… nada** – respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos

**Si ****Candy a ti te pasa algo no has hablado en todo el trayecto ¿es que estas celosa de Patty y de Lynn porque han venido con Anthony y Terry?** – ahí estaba había preguntado lo que seguramente le arruinaría la noche al escuchar la respuesta, pero no pudo evitarlo necesitaba saber que sucedía

Ella giró abruptamente a verlo y respondió – **desde luego que no**

El se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras por lo rápido de su respuesta ¿entonces que era? – **¿entonces?**

**No tengo nada ****Albert** – respondió queriendo apartar la mirada de nuevo pero él en un ágil movimiento tomo su barbilla con una mano y la obligo suavemente a mirarlo a los ojos

**No me engañes** – pidió queriendo ver en sus ojos lo que su boca se negaba a decir

Ella se estremeció al contacto, la forma en que tomaba su barbilla suave pero firme y sus ojos, sus ojos que la miraban de esa forma que la hacía sentirse la mejor mujer del mundo **– yo….** – no pudo decir nada mas, no se puede hablar de lo que uno mismo no entiende

Una sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro del joven, había visto en sus ojos lo que deseaba ver, deseo y amor. Quizás era solo su imaginación pero solo por esta noche pensaría que era una realidad **– no te preocupes preciosa, ya lo hablaremos **– desprendió su mano de la barbilla y la llevo a su mejilla dándole una suave caricia - **¿te he dicho ya que eres la mujer mas hermosa que pisará esta fiesta?**

**¡oh ****Albert! Eso si que es una mentira** – exclamó ruborizada pero encantada con su halago

**¿Cuá****ndo te creerás que eres hermosa? Que puedes hacer temblar a cualquier hombre solo con tenerte cerca, con contemplar tus ojos o ser bendecido con una sonrisa tuya**

¡oh Dios que cosas más bonitas le estaba diciendo! Y lo mejor es que sabía que era sincero, él jamás le mentía para halagarla – **muchas gracias pero si me sigues diciendo todas esas cosas terminare por creerlas y seré una engreída**

**Tu jamás podrás ser eso princesa** – aseguró tomando su otra mano y dándole un intenso beso en ella si perder sus ojos de vista. Estaba temblando solo con ese gesto ¿cómo iba a aguantar toda una noche¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

Él se bajó del coche lo rodeó y la ayudó a bajar llevándola a continuación de su brazo hasta la entrada. Allí ya los esperaban todos charlando amenamente. A continuación entraron todos al salón, lo últimos en entrar la pareja de rubios. Ella al llegar el momento de entrar tembló un poco, sabía que como iba vestida iba a llamar mucho la atención

él se acerco y le susurró al oído – **te envidiaran por tu belleza y me envidiaran a mi por ser el afortunado de llevarte de mi brazo** – ella tembló esta vez de todas las sensaciones que le provocó su aliento en su odio, era como una suave caricia que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento entraron, ella tan perdida en las sensaciones que él le había provocado no se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo los volteo a ver, maravillados con lo hermosa que se veía, con la perfecta pareja que hacían. No volvió a la realidad hasta que se encontró a si misma frente a los anfitriones y la festejada. Los saludó y felicito y siguió su camino del brazo de él de nuevo entre nubes.

La orquesta comenzó una nueva canción, él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos

**princesa ****¿bailamos? –** sugirió él deseando ya disfrutar plenamente de esa noche, de poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

**Si me encantaría** – pero no contaba con lo que iba a sentir en el mismo momento en que comenzaran a bailar.

Suavemente él la deslizó al centro de la pista, colocó una mano en su cintura y otra en su mano izquierda. La pegaba suavemente a su cuerpo, ella podía sentir su calor, su fuerza, cada músculo de su firme cuerpo, su respirar acompasado con el suyo y sus ojos… sus ojos que le miraban como si fuera lo único y lo más importante. Que la miraban con tal intensidad que se sentía desfallecer. Su corazón latía tan rápidamente que creía le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco en ese mismo instante.

El disfrutaba cada instante, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos veía todo lo que él espero ver todo su vida en sus profundas esmeraldas. Sentirla tan cerca, sentir su latir rápido de corazón, tan rápido como el suyo. Lo hacía volverse loco de felicidad. Si, ese era el mejor día de su vida hasta ese momento aunque a lo mejor solo fuera producto de su imaginación.

Llevado por el deseo y amor que lo embargaban la acercó un poco mas a su cuerpo, quizás era demasiado pero ella no se apartaba al contrario pareciera quererlo al igual que él.

Al otro lado del salón Patty y Anthony platicaban con varios conocidos de él y la familia Andrew. El estaba asombrado con el gran desenvolvimiento que tenia ella con toda esa gente que no conocía, su educación y elegancia se reflejaban en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando se quedaban solos tenían alegres charlas sobre la fiesta o sobre la gente que allí se encontraba. Se la estaba pasando maravillosamente bien

**Patty**** ¿te gustaría bailar?**

**Claro que si ****Anthony, aunque te aviso que no soy muy buena** – respondió avergonzada

**No te preocupes solo ****déjate llevar** – la tomó entre sus brazos y giraron suavemente por la pista de baile al ritmo de la música, se sentía muy bien hasta que sus ojos la vieron. Estaba allí maravillosa, hermosa y sonriente bailando con su tío. Deseo tanto tenerla entre sus brazos…

Terry y Lynn estaban tomando una copa de champán en uno de los balcones, por ahora no habían discutido y por primera vez se estaban dando la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

ella se sentó en la barandilla y se desprendió de sus zapatillas de tacón girando sus tobillos para relajarlos - **¡mmm que bien odio ese tipo de zapatos!**

**Por lo que veo odias tanto como yo este tipo de eventos y todo lo que conllevan** – afirmó Terry sonriendo al verla

**Si, ****nunca me han gustado este tipo de eventos. Están llenos de hipocresía y a mi eso no me va**

**En eso estamos de acuerdo**

Ella sonrió- **por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo**

El también sonrío – **te puedo hacer una pregunta**

**Claro que si** – respondió intrigada

**¿En quié****n te inspiraste para crear a Alexander?** – ese personaje se parecía tanto a él que le intrigaba mucho

¿Cómo responder algo tan personal? pero si quería llevar una mejor relación con él para así hacer mas llevadera su convivencia debía hacerlo – **En mi** – fué su respuesta escueta evitando su mirada.

**¿****En ti¡Pero es un hombre!** – exclamó sorprendido

Ella soltó una carcajada – hoy en día es mas fácil que una obra con un protagonista masculino vea la luz, por eso me reflejé en un hombre. Necesitaba reflejar mis sentimientos pero también quería que la obra fuera representada alguna vez.

El se quedó pensativo, ahora entendía. Robert tenía razón, ellos chocaban porque eran iguales y circunstancias de la vida los había vuelto eso, lo que eran ahora

**¿****No dirás nada? puedes preguntar lo que quieras** – aseguró ella temerosa de su silencio y su juicio, mas aun así quería saber lo que pensaba

**¿****Cuál es tu historia? – **pregunto de pronto

**¿****Mi historia?** – inquirió desconcertada

**Si****, la tuya no la de Alexander ¿qué has vivido que te ha llevado a lo que eres hoy?** – explicó colocándose frente a ella mirándola a los ojos. De pronto sintió la necesidad de entender a esa chica quizás así también se entendería a si mismo

**Mmmm no se ni por donde empezar…**** Soy hija de un famoso abogado, él se casó con una hermosa y sencilla joven cuando él no era nadie. Se enamoraron cuando él estudiaba su carrera y se casaron. Al poco tiempo nací yo, se amaban mucho pero una terrible enfermedad mato a mi madre** – explicó mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos aunque ella se negaba a dejarlas salir – **un tiempo después mi padre conoció a una mujer de alta sociedad, muy acorde a su nueva posición. Una mujer superficial que solo pensaba en brillar en sociedad, en ser la mas bella y tener todos los lujos posibles. Me aceptó con mi padre porque no le quedaba otro remedio, pero me odiaba y despreciaba. Cada vez que podía hablaba mal de mi madre y decía que era una pobre muerta de hambre y que si no hubiera muerto probablemente mi padre la hubiera dejado por mediocre**

**Desgraciada**** ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarte así¿Cuántos años tenías cuando se casaron? – **no sabía porque pero comenzaba a sentir odio por esa mujer, quizás por la semblanza con su vida.

**Cinco años, realmente todo el mundo pensaba que ella era mi**** madre, mi padre nunca participó ni en fiestas ni eventos de sociedad hasta casarse con ella y cuando asistíamos mi padre jamás aclaro que yo solo era hija de él. Y como ella delante de él fingía quererme como una hija para él no había mayor problema. Lo convenció de mandarme a un internado con todas su artes para deshacerse de mi, nunca mas conviví con mi padre. Pero no la culpo a ella, él se dejo manipular – **solo con contarlo sentía el dolor vivo en su pecho ¡Cuanto le había costado no ver a su padre! Él era lo único que tenía

**Tuvo que ser difícil**** – **afirmó él sabiendo en su propia carne lo mucho que dolía, la entendía a la perfección

**Lo fue pero no por eso quiero tu compasión. No me gusta que la gente me compadezca hay mas gente en el mundo que ha pasado cosas peores que yo**

**No te estaba compadeciendo**

**Esta bien no qu****ería ponerme a la defensiva pero no puedo evitarlo una vez que alguien conoce tanto de mi me siento insegura** – aseguró agachando la mirada

**No tienes porque sentirte insegura, te ****entiendo yo viví algo similar y te lo contare muy pronto. Pero creo que será mejor que por hoy no hablemos mas de estas cosas y disfrutemos de la fiesta**

**Tienes ****razón aunque me encantara escuchar tu historia cuando quieras contármela** – estaba feliz de por fin entenderlo un poco, quizás pudiera por fin tener un amigo

**Te la contaré**** pero ahora ¿quieres bailar?** – pidió extendiendo su mano

**Si…** - la llevó dentro y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. A lo lejos vio su vestido negro, sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Era hermosa muy hermosa y la quería para sí. Pero estaba bailando con otro

La joven rubia no sabía cuantas piezas llevaban bailadas solo sabía que no quería parar aunque muriera de sed, aunque sus pies la estuvieran matando ella quería seguir sintiendo todas esas sensaciones. Pero él se detuvo al acabar esa pieza

**creo que llevamos mucho bailando ¿no?** – no es que le importara por él estarían así toda la eternidad pero deberían tomar un descanso. Ella traía zapatos de tacon y probablemente necesitaba un descanso

**no lo se** – respondió sinceramente a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa

**¿Qué tal si tomamos algo y después seguimos bailando?**

**Si, tengo sed **– afirmó dándose cuenta que tenía la boca seca ¿por los nervios o por la sed?

**Me lo imaginaba yo también estoy sediento**- la tomó de la mano y la guió a la mesa de bebidas, tomaron un par de copas de champán.

Él estaba ansioso por bailar de nuevo con ella, por tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Era una sensación maravillosa **– ¿bailamos de nuevo?**

**Si** – respondió de inmediato , deseosa de volver a sentir todo de nuevo

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Él la volvió a tomar suavemente entre sus brazos al ritmo de la suave música, ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho disfrutando de esa sensación de estar protegida, querida y cuidada.

De pronto dos voces los sacaron de su ensoñación

**¿****Albert me permites bailar con ella?**

**¿****Tío me permites bailar con ella?**

Eran Anthony y Terry pidiendo bailar con ella y para su desgracia los dos al mismo tiempo ¿Qué iba a hacer?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya por fin estamos en la fiesta y hemos conocido mas a Lynn.

Espero les haya gustado


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Ahí estaban los dos mirándola fijamente, no sabía que hacer o que decir. Nunca espero verse en esa situación.

**Si me permiten intervenir caballeros creo que podrían turnarse** – intervino Albert de inmediato – **se que los dos quieren ser el primero pero porque no empieza Terry, sobrino y mientras hablamos de unos asuntos y en la próxima pieza tu bailas con ella** – la chica soltó el aire de sus pulmones aliviada, una vez mas Albert la había salvado

**Esta bien tío** – dijo no muy animado, pero sabía que al final podría bailar con ella. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la barra de bebidas junto a su tío.

En la pista de baile los dos jóvenes se miraban sin saber como empezar, la música ya había empezado a sonar. Ella estaba tan nerviosa, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en los brazos de Terry.

Él suavemente la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a bailar, por fin estaba donde debía estar – **me moría por bailar contigo pecosa**

Ella estaba centrada en lo que sentía en sus brazos, se sentía bien y ¿quién no lo haría estando en brazos de un hombre tan guapo como él? – **mmm ¿siempre me dirás pecosa?**

**Nunca podré dejar de hacerlo, pero sabes que adoro cada una de tus pecas **– la miró a los ojos intensamente, ella pudo ver en ellos todo lo que él sentía por ella ¿pero qué fue lo que sintió su corazón al ver todo eso?

**Menos mal porque con lo mucho que las criticas** – era una platica de lo mas trivial pero ella no podía profundizar mas cuando en ese momento se estaba analizando a si misma. El suavemente la acercó mas a él y ella en ese momento se separó un poco de nuevo

**Terry**** estamos en un sitio público** – lo reprendió tratando de justificar así su reacción.

**¿****Y que? Las demás parejas hacen lo mismo** – respondió no entendiendo porque ella no quería la cercanía que él necesitaba como el aire

**Si pero eso no esta bien** – aseguró manteniendo las distancias pero disfrutando mucho su baile con él. Había sentido tantas cosas y aclarado tantas otras que por fin se sentía en paz con su corazón y con Terry.

Siguieron bailando durante los minutos que duró la pieza, ella cada vez más relajada reía y disfrutaba de cada comentario de él. Cuando la pieza acabó el moreno se detuvo sin soltarla y la miró profundamente a los ojos fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella…

**Creo que es mi turno** – interrumpió Anthony en ese momento haciendo que Terry maldiciera para sus adentros.

**Si ****Anthony en eso habíamos quedado** – habló la rubia tomando su mano- **espero que disfrutes la fiesta Terry** – le deseo alejándose a otro punto de la pista de baile.

Rápidamente se vio a si misma en los brazos de Anthony, el primer hombre con el que había bailado, el primer hombre en su corazón. Él era muy delicado en su trato, eso era algo que siempre le había gustado de él. Se sentía muy tranquila entre sus brazos, estar cerca de él le daba mucha alegría porque lo tenía de nuevo a su lado, ya no estaba lejos y estaba ahí con ella. Además ese baile también le estaba aclarando muchas cosas a su corazón.

Bailaron toda la pieza con total armonía las palabras sobraban, solo estaba el momento y la mutua compañía. Acabó la pieza y Anthony depositó un suave beso en su mejilla haciéndola sonreír.

**Bueno mi bella dama ya estoy de regreso** – saludó Albert poniéndose a su lado **– lo siento Anthony por interrumpir pero es lo justo**

**Lo se tío, muchas gracias por esta pieza me has hecho muy feliz** – depositó un pequeño beso en su mano y se retiro en busca de Patty.

**¿Q****ué tal estas?** – preguntó el hombre buscando sus ojos tratando de encontrar los mismo que había en ellos hasta hace unos minutos cuando bailaban. En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, lo vio, allí seguía y no podía creerlo. Estaba eufórico de felicidad

**Estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría tomar aire **

**Pues entonces podemos pasear por el jardín** – le ofreció su brazo y salieron

Caminaron un poco adentrándose al oscuro jardín tan solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

**¿H****a sido difícil no?** – inquirió él deteniéndose en una zona que tenía una banca rodeada de árboles

Ella se sentó y miró hacia la luna, había tanto en su corazón que no sabía como explicar – **si lo ha sido pero también creo que me servirá para aclarar esta confusión de mi alma, aunque hay otras cosas que me confunden mas**

**¿O****tras cosas?** – ¿no se referiría a él? No podía ser que no lo hubiera imaginado

**Si pero no estoy preparada para hablar de ****ello, creo que lo consultaré con la almohada** – sonrió al tiempo que le decía eso, pero a continuación hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Se agachó para quitarse los zapatos

**¿****Te duelen verdad?** – inquirió el joven sentándose a su lado y tomando sus pies para iniciar un masaje

**Si, no estoy acostumbrada a estos zapatos ya lo sabes** – era una sensación tan deliciosa, sus manos en sus pies relajándolos pero a la vez poniendo alerta cada uno de los otros nervios de su cuerpo.

El pasaba suavemente sus manos por sus pies, tratando de no perder el control ya que al subir sus piernas el vestido se subió a la altura de sus rodillas y tenía una vista maravillosa. Miró su rostro, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando sus caricias, sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos de vez en cuando emitían algún sonido de satisfacción ¡oh deseaba tanto besarla!

Ella se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones, se fue relajando poco a poco sobre la banca hasta que Albert tocó un punto en el cual sintió una punzada de dolor. Se incorporó de golpe sin darse cuenta que con ese movimiento sus rostros quedaban muy juntos, sus narices rozándose. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se encontraron y ella perdió la noción de donde estaba

**¿****Te he hecho daño?** – inquirió él mirando sus ojos y a continuación su boca ¿cómo resistirse cuando se humedecía los labios de esa manera?

**E****h… un poco** – estaba perdida, sentía los labios resecos. Se sentía sedienta de algo y no sabía que era ¿acaso quería un beso de Albert? No podía dejar de mirar sus labios ¿cómo se sentiría un beso suyo?

Él no pudo mas en un último momento pensó que si esa iba a ser su última noche con ella se llevaría ese hermoso recuerdo. Acercó un poco mas su rostro inclinándolo ligeramente para así rozar sus labios. La besaba como si fuera un sueño, era dulce en su tacto. La tomó por la cintura acercándola un poco más a él. Dándose cuenta que no era un sueño mas, por fin podía tenerla así. Apretó un poco más sus labios con los de ella y ella enseguida respondió acercándose un poco mas, devolviéndole el beso.

Ese era un beso maravilloso ¡se sentía tan bien! No sabía como era que había llegado al momento de verse a si misma devolviendo el beso, pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa lo estaba disfrutando enormemente. Ahora él delineaba suavemente con su lengua el perfil de sus labios. Haciéndola temblar por completo y a la vez entreabrir sus labios esperando más de él. Él entendió la muda respuesta e introdujo su lengua en un ágil movimiento iniciando una suave danza con la suya. Rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, necesitaba sentir mas y mas de él.

A lo lejos se escuchó a un búho, lo que les hizo separarse de pronto. En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos parecían tener una declaración muda de todo lo vivido y sentido. Ella cerró sus ojos y saboreó sus labios, aun podía sentir en ellos su sabor

Él en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había ido demasiado lejos. Ella no estaba confundida con él estaba confundida con los otros dos jóvenes que estaban dentro ¿Qué derecho tenía él a confundirla mas?

**P****erdóname** – susurro mirando a la joven que aún tenia los ojos cerrados ¿Qué había hecho?

**No tengo nada que perdonar, yo ****también lo hice Albert**

**Yo no debí …** - no sabía que decir tenia que aclarar en su cabeza todo lo sucedido y tomar alguna decisión – **mejor volvamos a casa**

**Si…** - respondió ella un poco extrañada por su reacción ¿sería que a él no le había gustado?

Regresaron a la mansión en absoluto silencio, al llegar él la despidió en la escalera, gesto que la sorprendió pero entendió que él necesitaba tiempo para pensar y ella también. Ya hablarían al día siguiente.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta del cuarto de ella subió rumbo a otro cuarto, tocó fuertemente la puerta

**George**** sal por favor**

**P****ero Albert ¿qué paso?** - preguntó abriendo la puerta en pijama asombrado

**N****ecesito hablar contigo, ven conmigo a la biblioteca**

**E****sta bien**

Entraron allí y Albert se sirvió una copa de coñac, le dio un pequeño trago y miró por la ventana

**¿Q****ué paso¿por qué estas así?** – preguntó el hombre angustiado

**L****a besé George, la besé**

**¿****Y eso es algo malo?** – no entendía porque no estaba dando brincos de alegría

**Si por****que solo la estoy confundiendo mas. Seduciéndola, conquistándola sin pensar en que ella ya tiene bastante con decidir entre mi sobrino y mi amigo como para entrar yo también**

**P****ero ella te permitió que la besaras ¿entonces ella también siente algo?**

**No se ****George** – respondió tomándose de un solo trago el resto de la copa y girándose a ver a su interlocutor

**Algo tuvo que pasar para que tu te atrevieras a besarla**

**No se** – volvió a decir agitando sus cabellos con sus manos **– yo estaba pensando todo el rato que esa era mi ultima noche con ella y creí ver en sus ojos que sentía algo por mi**

**¿****Lo creíste o lo viste?**

**No lo se**

**¡****Oh vamos Albert hasta cuando te vas a negar lo evidente, ella siente algo!**

**No siente nada, ella me quiere como amigo y yo ****confundí las cosas**

**¿****Ella te reclamó?**

**No****, al contrario**

**¿****Entonces porque piensas todo eso?**

**No se ****George estoy muy confundido, lo único que se es que no quiero ser el que interfiera en su decisión de con quien se quiere quedar**

**¿****Y si ella ya decidió?**

**No se y no quiero saber ****George, estoy confundido y me siento culpable**

**Pero tu la amas, hiciste lo que sentías**

**No estoy confundido por eso. Se que la amo y que lo ****haré toda la vida pero no quiero alterar sus decisiones**

**Albert**** no veo como un beso que ella te permitió puede alterar sus decisiones, si te lo permitió fue porque ya tenia alguna decisión tomada**

**Ella me dijo que estaba confundida ****¡yo la confundí! ella solo necesitaba que la escuchara no que la besara**

**¡****Albert por favor!**

**No ****George ya esta decidido me voy a ir lejos, ella tiene que tomar esta decisión sin que nadie confunda su corazón**

**Pero**** ¿a dónde piensas ir?**

**Me vo****y a Florida, quizás el mar me ayude a serenarme**

**¿Pero**** no vas a aclarar las cosas con ella?**

**No hay nada mas que aclarar ****George , si me veo reflejado en sus ojos me veré obligado a confesarle que la besé porque la amo y a lo mejor eso la confundiría aun mas o en el peor de los casos la haría venir a mi por agradecimiento**

**Dudo que ella hiciera eso, pero si esa es tu decisión ****¿qué mas puedo hacer yo?**

**Quiero que le entregues una carta que voy a escribirle cuando reg****reses de dejarme en la estación ¿Puedes buscar a una mucama para que haga mi equipaje mientras la escribo?**

**Claro que si **– él sabía que ella lo amaba ¿pero cómo hacer entrar en razón a ese joven que ahora estaba tan cerrado? Quizás lo mejor era que se fuera y así los dos vieran sus sentimientos en perspectiva

Estaba en camisón cepillando su cabello frente al espejo, una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro. Estaba por fin en paz consigo misma y con su corazón. Tocaron a la puerta y ella dio el pase

**Hola ****Candy, decidimos venir a visitarte para intercambiar impresiones de la fiesta de anoche** – habló Annie entrando en bata seguida por Patty

**Hola chicas, pasen por favor** – las jóvenes se sentaron frente a ella, no perdieron detalle de la sonrisa que tenia su amiga

**¿Qué**** pasa Candy? – **preguntó la castaña

**¡****Ay chicas estoy feliz por fin estoy en paz con mi corazón!**

Las chicas se miraron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo - **¿entonces ya sabes a quien amas?**

**Si ya se quien es el amor de mi vida.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Candy por fin sabe a quien ama ¿quien será¿qué fue lo que sintió con cada uno al bailar? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**MMM y Albert se ha ido…**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Tan solo decir eso: "ya se quien es el amor de mi vida" llenaba su corazón de una felicidad inmensa. Se sentía tranquila, feliz, emocionada y muy enamorada.

**P****ero dinos ya ¿quién es?** – preguntó ansiosa Annie

**M****mm no comas ansias, esto tengo que contárselos completo. Muero porque sepan como lo descubrí** – respondió emocionada

**Y****o estoy de acuerdo, quiero saber todos los detalles** – aceptó Patty

**Pues entonces voy a empezar d****esde el momento en que me vestí…Cuando me vestí y me vi con un vestido tan hermoso que me hacía ver tan bonita y tan provocativa lo primero que vino a mi mente fue porque Albert me había mandado a hacer ese vestido. No entendía nada pero estaba fascinada de que él pensara que yo podría portar ese vestido. Lo único que quería era ver sus ojos cuando me viera y saber si no lo había decepcionado **

**¿****Y qué viste en ellos?** – preguntó la chica de anteojos

**V****i todo lo que esperaba y mucho mas, se le veía impactado con lo que veía. Por la forma en que me miró me sentí tan mujer, tan bella** – habló ruborizada **– pero en cuanto lo miré bien no pude dejar de notar lo guapo que se veía. Es tan varonil y bello que roba el aliento**

**Entonces es ****Albert ¿no? – **aseguró la morena

**Espera a que termine****... Pues bien él me regaló un collar de su madre, precioso y con tanto valor sentimental que me conmovió muchísimo ser la elegida para poseerlo. Además sentí tantas cosas en el momento en que me lo puso…**- en ese momento sintió como si esos dedos tocaran su piel y la sangre llegó a sus mejillas – **bueno… estaba sintiendo muchas cosas nuevas**

**¡ay esto se pone emocionante!**– exclamó emocionada Patty

**Toda la velada a su lado fue ****emocionante como dices, me trató como una reina, me llenó de halagos, de detalles, de sensaciones…-** recordaba fielmente cada uno de esos sentimientos como si los estuviera viviendo –** A mitad de la fiesta Albert y yo estábamos bailando cuando Terry y Anthony se nos acercaron para pedirme bailar**

**¿****Los dos al mismo tiempo?** – preguntó asombrada la joven O¨brien

**¿Qué horror¿y que hiciste?** – agregó también Annie, lo que pasó su amiga en la fiesta era emocionante

**Pues yo no sabía que hacer, estaba impactada. Pero ****Albert como siempre lo solucionó y le dijo a Anthony que porque no dejaba que Terry bailara conmigo una pieza y después bailaba él. Anthony aceptó y entonces baile con Terry**

**¿y que sentiste?** – inquirió la castaña acercándose un poco mas a su amiga como si estuvieran hablando un secreto

**Es tan difícil de explicar, creo que hay que sentirlo pero trataré de expresarlo con palabras…Al principio ****estábamos muy nerviosos, era tanto el tiempo desde la ultima vez que bailamos… Me tomó entre sus brazos y de golpe volví a vivir toda esa emoción que me embargaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca, recordé todo lo vivido y sentido en Londres y en Escocia… Fue hermoso** – dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – **Por fin estábamos juntos como antes, sin dolor , sin miedo. Sentí también algo diferente, una paz repentina me invadió lo miré a los ojos y entonces entendí lo que mi corazón sentía por él…**

**¿Y sientes qué** – habló Annie ya desesperada , a esta mujer si que le gustaba el suspenso

**Espera ****Annie lo sabrás muy pronto…** - estaba reviviendo todo detalle a detalle, quería explicarlo bien porque quería que ellas, sus amigas lo entendieran como ella lo hizo **– Después baile con Anthony fue tan emotivo, como saben el fue el primer hombre en mi corazón, esta tan ligado a mi. Sufrí mucho con su lejanía y por fin lo tenia cerca. Bailar con Anthony es hermoso, es tranquilo, es dulce...**

**¿****Entonces con ese baile también pudiste aclarar que sentías por él? **

**Si**** Annie, fue tan sencillo. Solo con estar en brazos de los dos supe que me unía a cada uno de ellos. **

**Ay ya por favor dinos ****¿quién es?**

Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa – **primero les hablaré de lo que siento en brazos del amor de mi vida… Junto a él siento paz, serenidad, la tranquilidad de saber que me conoce tal y como soy y me acepta. Junto a él no tengo que fingir, no tengo que sonreír si no deseo hacerlo, puedo llorar y saber que él estará ahí para secar mis lágrimas e impulsarme a luchar de nuevo. Junto a él siento que puedo derrumbar cualquier obstáculo, que el mundo es mucho mejor solo porque estoy con él, junto a él no hay tristeza ni desasosiego, solo seguridad y alegría. Junto a él el silencio es la mas hermosa melodía pues nuestras almas se comunican en el. Junto a él la paz se puede convertir en tormenta tan solo con un roce suyo en mi cuerpo, en mi rostro. Puede convertir mi cuerpo en arcilla entre sus dedos tan solo con un beso. Cuando él me besa solo puedo pensar en él y en todo lo que me hace sentir y cuando me mira se que mi alma es suya.**

**¡****Que bonito!** – dijo entre un suspiro y las lagrimas Patty

**¡****Es hermoso Patty! Por fin encontré lo que mi alma buscaba, ese hombre que puede revolucionar mi mundo pero a la vez puede darme paz. Ese hombre que es lo suficientemente hombre para darme la libertad de ser y decidir** – suspiró y también al igual que las chicas comenzó a llorar – **ese hombre sin el que no podría vivir ni un instante de mi vida, sin saber que me reflejaré en sus ojos o escucharé su voz nombrándome**

**¡¡****Me estas haciendo llorar!!** – reclamó Annie, secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

Ella sonrió – **creo que ustedes siempre supieron que él era mi otra mitad ¿verdad?**

Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas pero fue Patty la que habló – **entonces es él Candy, el amor de tu vida es…**

**Albert**– completo sin dejarla terminar con una radiante sonrisa

**¡****Lo sabía!**- se levantó Annie emocionada corriendo a abrazarla, haciendo Patty lo mismo. Estaban felices por su amiga. Lloraban, reían y gritaban emocionadas

Candy pidió que les subieran unos pastelillos y café ya que la platica se estaba alargando y tenia hambre puesto que no había desayunado. Mientras daba un pequeño mordisco a un delicioso pastelito de fresa Patty preguntó

**¿****entonces que sientes por Terry y Anthony?**

**Anthony****, mi adorado primer amor. A Anthony me une un eterno amor, ese amor que recuerdas toda la vida porque fue el primero, el mas inocente y puro. Me une un cariño enorme, me encanta estar con él pero ya no es amor ese se acabo hace mucho ahora me une a él un cariño fraterno y me dolería mucho volver a tenerlo lejos pues es muy importante en mi vida**

**¿****Y por Terry?**

**Terry****, mi arrebatado y apasionado Terry. Él es el recuerdo de un amor intenso, doloroso, complicado pero no por eso menos hermoso. El despertó mi corazón de una forma nueva, me hacía vivir entre el amor y el odio constantemente desde que nos conocimos. Mi historia de amor con él me hizo sufrir como nunca antes, pasamos por tantas cosas… **- suspiró recordando todo lo vivido al lado de Terry – **Me siento honrada de haber conocido al verdadero Terry ya que no se muestra con cualquiera pero ahora se que lo que vivimos no es el amor para toda la vida. El y yo somos opuestos en muchas cosas, además el amor con el tiempo se fué, dejando al igual que con Anthony un gran cariño unido a una gran complicidad**

**Ay ****Candy todo lo que nos has contado es maravilloso ¿pero ahora que vas a hacer¿ ya hablaste con Albert¿siente el lo mismo? Por lo que dices se besaron – **planteó todas sus interrogantes la chica que era como su hermana

**Si nos besamos y fue ****maravilloso, pero después él se disculpo y se portó de forma extraña. A lo mejor no siente lo mismo por mi**

**¡¡****Tonterías!! Él siente lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero el sabía que estabas decidiendo entre dos hombres y seguramente piensa que para ti él es solo un amigo**- aseguró Annie dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas, no dejaba de sorprenderlas esa chica desde que había regresado

**Pero no es ****así**

**Entonces tendrás que ****decírselo –** afirmó Patty

**Y de paso hablar con esos dos hombres que buscaban un lugar en tu ****corazón – **completó la morena

**¡****Si tienen razón! Hoy será un día difícil, solo espero que todo salga bien**

En su vagón privado rumbo a su destino el patriarca de los Andrew miraba por la ventanilla. Todavía podía sentir en sus labios el calor de los suyos, la sensación de su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ese recuerdo lo acompañaría siempre en sus noches de soledad. Cometió un error al besarla pero ahora la dejaba decidir sin que él pudiera interferir en su decisión, la dejaba ir para siempre. En una muda suplica rogó porque ella fuera feliz al tiempo que unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, había condenado a su alma a una eterna soledad. A la eterna añoranza de lo que pudo ser y no fue…

En la mansión de los Andrew, George subía las escaleras a paso lento. Tenía que darle esa carta a Candy y sabía que esas letras la iban a lastimar profundamente. Pero no podía hacer nada mas, solo pedía que esto a la larga fuera para bien. Quizás así ese muchachito terco que quería como a un hijo podría entender que al amor no se le puede mandar ni se le puede callar por deber, honor o lealtad.

Las chicas emocionadas buscaban que ropa debía ponerse para el día que la esperaba, ella quería verse radiante para encontrarse con él. Para confesarle que él era él que su corazón quería y saber que era lo que sentía. Aunque algo muy dentro le decía que él sentía lo mismo. Algo tan intenso no pudo sentirlo ella sola. Tocaron a la puerta y ella dio el pase

**Buenos días señoritas** – saludó George entrando por la puesta con un sobre en la mano

**Buenos días ****George ¿pasa algo?** – preguntó la rubia curiosa mirando el sobre que él traía entre las manos.

**Si ****Candy, Albert me pidió que te entregara esto** – respondió tendiéndole el sobre

Ella sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal – **una carta ¿pero es que él se fue?**

**Será mejor que leas la carta, ****estaré en la biblioteca por si me necesitas **– afirmó el hombre saliendo por la puerta

Sus dos amigas se sentaron preocupadas ante la palidez de su rostro observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella miraba el sobre, las manos le temblaban al tiempo que le daba la vuelta para sacar de el la carta. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que esa carta pudiera decir. En un arranque de valor desdobló la hoja para encontrarse con su letra y comenzó a leer…

_Mi querida princesa,_

_Perdona que me despida de ti de esta manera pero debo partir a Florida y no pude despedirme de frente porque me siento avergonzado de no ser lo que tú necesitabas de mí. Porque te confundí en lugar de ayudarte a esclarecer. Perdóname por haberte besado…_

_Me voy a Florida para dejar de ser un obstáculo en tu decisión. Mi querida Candy siento que quizás yo no te deje descubrir quien de los dos es tu verdadero amor y tu felicidad. Quise protegerte y que nada te perturbara pero ahora entiendo que fui yo él que te perturbó mas._

_Deseo con toda mi alma que encuentres la felicida__d junto al hombre que decidas sea el dueño de tu corazón. Ten por seguro que si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré_

_Nos volveremos a ver cuando tu corazón haya encontrado a su dueño_

_Perdóname_

_Albert_

Ella volvió a doblar el papel y lo introdujo en el sobre. No había reacción alguna reflejada en su rostro. Pareciera estar asimilando todo lo que había leído.

**¿Qué**** pasa Candy?** – preguntó preocupada Annie

**Que ****Albert se ha ido para no perturbarme y que pueda descubrir quien es el amor de mi vida** – dijo entrando en el cambiador

**¡O****h Candy!** – exclamo la morena, su amiga por fin habría descubierto quien era el hombre con quien quería compartir su vida y ahora el se había ido

**¿Qué piensas hacer?** – inquirió Patty sorprendida de que no se pusiera a llorar desesperada, si le hubiera pasado a ella estaría llorando

La rubia salió del cambiador ya vestida y se colocó frente al tocador para cepillarse el cabello – **hablar con George, si piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados llorando porque lo he perdido esta muy equivocado. Esta vez no dejaré ir mi felicidad. El dijo que lo volvería a ver cuando mi corazón haya encontrado su dueño, pues como mi corazón lo ha encontrado quiero verlo lo antes posible** – sentenció firme, no se dejaría amilanar por ninguna negativa. Quería verlo y verlo ya. Quería decirle que lo amaba y si él no sentía lo mismo hacerlo sentirlo. Conquistarlo, volverlo loco de amor por ella…

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Cuando terminó de arreglarse salió de su cuarto dejando a sus dos amigas desconcertadas sin entender bien que era lo que ella iba a hacer. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para explicaciones lo que quería era hablar con George lo antes posible.

Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca y tocó, el hombre moreno del otro lado le dio el pase

**George**** necesito hablar contigo** – dijo de forma precipitada, estaba muy nerviosa

**D****ime Candy** – sabía perfectamente que algo tenía que ver con Albert y con su viaje – ¿**por qué no te sientas?** – indicó una silla frente al escritorio

**George**** no quiero sentarme, esto es importante y corre prisa**

**B****ien pues dime**

**Q****uiero salir a Florida en el primer tren que haya** – declaró esperando la mirada de sorpresa de George pero para sorpresa de ella él parecía esperarlo

**E****ntiendo el próximo tren sale en dos horas, tendríamos que salir en media hora para así tener el tiempo suficiente de llegar comprar el boleto y que suba al tren**

**T****ambién necesito saber donde esta Albert y como llegar ahí**

**Yo t****e daré todos los datos no te preocupes**

**¿no me vas a preguntar por qué quiero ir a Florida?**

**Creo que puedo imaginarlo ****además tienes prisa por llegar, si te parece bien me encantaría escuchar tu historia cuando regreses**

**¿****Mi historia?**

**Si estoy seguro que ****tendrás mucho que contar a tu vuelta y yo estaré encantado de escucharte**

**¡****Oh George!** – en ese momento entendió que él sabía lo que ella sentía por Albert quizás desde antes de que ella lo descubriera ¿pero él sabría también lo que sentía Albert? Quizás si pero le daba mucha vergüenza preguntar además por lealtad jamás se lo diría

**Apresúrate**** Candy tienes que tener tu equipaje listo en veinte minutos**

**Gracias ****George** – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo hasta su cuarto para preparar todo

Cuando subió a su cuarto se encontró a sus dos amigas aun ahí. Entró al cambiador y sacó una maleta, la posó sobre la cama y fue metiendo ropa.

**¿****Vas a ir a florida?** – preguntó Patty

**S****i, haré lo que este de mi mano para conseguir mi felicidad**

**H****aces muy bien** – la felicitó Annie

De pronto una inseguridad la asaltó – **¿y si él no me ama como yo a él?**

**Entonces haz todo lo que puedas por que te ame, lo que sea ****Candy. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale **– aseguró vehemente la morena

**¡!****Annie¿A que te refieres?** – inquirió ruborizada la rubia

**A lo que sea ****Candy ¿es que no lo amas¿No harías lo que fuera por que te amara?**

**Pero ****Annie yo nunca creí que tu pensaras así**

**Cuando uno ama es capaz de todo sobretodo si es amor de verdad, ****¿por qué iba a estar mal luchar por el amor?**

**Tienes ****razón Annie haré lo que sea porque él me ame tanto como yo a él**

**Si es que no lo hace ya** – completó Patty con una sonrisa

Ella metió las ultimas cosas y cerro la maleta – **seguro se me olvidan muchas cosas pero no importa allá veré que hago**

**¿****Y que harás con Anthony y Terry? **– preguntó la castaña al tiempo que buscaba una chaqueta y se la daba a la chica – **en el tren puede refrescar son muchos días de viaje**

**Gracias ****Patty. No puedo hacer nada ahora, tengo que irme ya en una hora y media sale el tren. Hablaré con ellos a mi vuelta. Si ellos les preguntan díganles que tuve que viajar con Albert por un problema que él tenia**

**Esta bien ****Candy, eso haremos** – aseguró la morena levantándose a darle un abrazo de despedida – **que tengas mucha suerte y vuelvas del brazo del amor de tu vida**

Patty hizo lo mismo – **que encuentres la felicidad que tanto te mereces**

**Gracias chicas, nos veremos pronto **

Salió rápidamente del cuarto rumbo a la entrada donde ya George la esperaba con el coche encendido. Por fortuna no se había encontrado a nadie mas así no había tenido que dar ninguna explicación. Llegaron a tiempo a la estación y compraron los billetes de tren, después de despedirse de George abordó el tren.

Tenía por delante cuatro días de viaje, cuatro días para encontrarse con el amor de su vida y cuatro días para pensar que decirle…

Era ya la hora de la comida en la mansión Andrew, Patty y Annie entraron en el comedor y se sentaron. Ya estaban ahí Archie, Terry, Anthony y Lynn

**C****reo que ya estamos todos** – indicó Annie, de alguna forma tenía que sacar el tema

**¿****No comerán con nosotros ni el tío ni Candy?** – inquirió Anthony

**No, ****Anthony ellos salieron de viaje hoy por la mañana a Florida** – respondió Patty

**¿****A florida¿A qué fueron a florida?** – preguntó Terry contrariado¿cómo se podía ir así cuando estaban en medio de todo eso?

**Albert**** tenia un problema allá y Candy fue para ayudarlo, no sabemos mas que eso** – contestó ahora Annie

**Entiendo ****¿se sabe cuando volverán? **– preguntó Archie

**No, no se sabe nada pero ellos avisaran de su regreso –** respondió la joven a su novio

Los dos hombres que disputaban el amor de la rubia estaban contrariados esperaban que ya ella tuviera una respuesta, a los dos les había parecido mucho mas tranquila la noche anterior. Pero por lo visto tendrían que esperar a que volviera

Después de la comida salió al jardín, necesitaba despejarse. No entendía que pasaba con su pecosa ¿Cómo se podía ir sin darle una explicación¿Qué estaba pasando con ella¿Acaso les estaba huyendo?

**V****eo que tu también necesitabas tomar aire** – habló Lynn encontrándose con él

**Lynn**** ahora no estoy de humor** – cada día esa chica le caía mejor y no quería desatar su mal humor con ella

**S****us buenas razones tendría para irse Terry, además no es fácil saber que es lo que uno siente en medio de una batalla campal por conquistarte** – dijo no importándole el humor del joven

**¿****tu sabes lo que esta pasando?** – preguntó sorprendido , él nunca le había contado nada

**S****i Candy me lo contó y además es evidente**

**Y****o le pedí matrimonio, yo le di mi amor y ella dijo que tenia que pensarlo** – habló mirando al horizonte, estaba profundamente dolido

**¿****Y no prefieres que lo piense ahora a que se arrepienta cuando estén casados? **

**Yo lo que quiero es que me ame como antes, sin dudas**

**Todo cambia ****Terry hasta el amor, se puede hacer más fuerte o más débil…**

**¿****Crees que ya no me ama?** – inquirió inseguro, no sabía porque le estaba dejando ver a Lynn sus inseguridades pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien

**Terry**** eso no puedo respondértelo yo, solo serian apreciaciones mías yo no puedo saber lo que hay en su corazón** – respondió sentándose al pie de un árbol, gesto que el imitó

**Ella me amaba tanto…** - tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algo le decía que la estaba perdiendo. Lynn no dijo nada solo puso su mano sobre la suya y le dio un pequeño apretón, no hablaron mas ¿Qué mas se podría decir? Simplemente estuvieron ahí por un largo rato

Su viaje había sido largo, estaba cansado y muy triste. Siempre que se alejaba de ella se sentía como si le faltara la mitad de si mismo, las ganas de vivir. Pero lo peor era que sabía que cuando volviera sería para entregarla a otro hombre y perderla para siempre. Decidido a no pensar mas en eso por el momento tomó un carruaje que lo llevara a la casa que George había alquilado para su viaje, no quería ir a la mansión Andrew quería un espacio tranquilo a la horilla del mar.

Ella dentro de su vagón privado miraba por la ventanilla del tren, solo faltaban horas para verlo. En su mente daba mil vueltas a lo que le diría, a lo que haría pero sabía que al final se dejaría llevar y haría lo que el momento indicara.

Las horas que faltaban pasaron rápidas ahora iba en un carruaje rumbo a la dirección que le había dado George, si los cálculos no le fallaban él ya llevaría unas horas allí. El carruaje se detuvo y el chofer le indicó que esa era la dirección, le pagó y descendió del auto.

Frente a ella había una hermosa casa blanca, no era muy grande pero era hermosa, las ventanas eran cuadradas con los bordes blancos y tenía macetas con flores en cada una de ellas. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó, las piernas la temblaban ¿le abriría un sirviente o le abriría él? Pasaron segundos que le parecieron horas y nadie respondió a la puerta cosa que le pareció muy rara, quizás él no estaba.

Miró a un costado de la casa y pudo ver que podía rodearla. Caminó por ese estrecho pedazo de jardín y no pudo notar en que momento el césped había cambiado a suave arena. Al llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa se encontró con un gran porche donde había una hamaca, un columpio para dos personas, una mesa y cuatro sillas además de una puerta que comunicaba con el interior de la casa, la cual se encontraba abierta…

Entro a través de ella, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, seguramente él estaba dentro. Recorrió el piso de abajo de la casa sin apenas apreciar la belleza del lugar ya que lo único que quería era verle. Subió al segundo piso, entró en cada cuarto y no lo encontró. Decidió un poco desilusionada salir de nuevo a ver si él estaba fuera.

Al salir de nuevo al porche miró hacía el mar y ahí estaba él. Por un momento dejo de respirar, ahí estaba de pie de espaldas a ella mirando al mar. El rojo del atardecer iluminaba sus cabellos y realzaba su espalda desnuda. Sus pantalones blancos hacían el perfecto contraste con la escena. Ahí estaba el hombre que amaba con toda su alma, tomó aire y comenzó a caminar hacia donde él estaba…

El buscaba la serenidad que tanto necesitaba en ese paisaje, el oleaje del mar lo ayudaba a pensar, la suavidad de la arena en sus pies descalzos lo relajaba pero la melancolía lo invadía al ver el precioso espectáculo del atardecer extender su mano y no encontrar la de ella, o ¿si? Tenía que estar alucinando, al extender su mano para encontrar la de ella allí estaba. Temeroso giró la cabeza para comprobar si se estaba volviendo loco, pero no estaba loco ahí estaba ella mirando hacia el atardecer y tomada de su mano ¿qué hacía ella ahí¿Como era que ella parecía haber aparecido tan solo con desearlo?

---------------------------------------------------------

Al parecer se comunican mentalmente y aparecen en el momento justo…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Según caminaba hacía él mas le parecía que era un ángel caído. Sus marcados músculos parecían tensos, su preciosa cabellera rubia agitada por la brisa, su tez bronceada perfectamente realzada por la luz que aun quedaba. Sus zapatos se llenaban de arena y le impedían caminar todo lo rápido que ella quería, se deshizo de ellos y caminó aún más rápido. En ese momento vio como él extendía su mano como queriendo encontrar a alguien ¿querría encontrar su mano? Ellos siempre se abrazaban o se tomaban de las manos al ver un atardecer. Pero ¿qué debía hacer? En un rápido impulso se adelantó y tomó su mano.

¡Era ella! No podía ser. Mientras miraba al horizonte se veía tan bella como una diosa, no podía ser real. Sus cabellos despeinados se agitaban con la suave brisa que venía del mar, sus ojos brillaban muchísimo como llenos de felicidad. Aun cuando no los viera de frente podía adivinar la emoción que había en ellos. Ella acarició suavemente su mano con su dedo, la suavidad de su piel contra la suya le provocaba una sensación deliciosa. Era ella, jamás podría confundir sus caricias con ningunas otras, eran únicas.

El momento le parecía mágico, perfecto. Ahí tomada de la mano del hombre de su vida su corazón comenzó a serenarse, el atardecer en el mar era precioso. Los tonos rojizos que formaba el sol al irse hacían contraste con los diferentes tonos de azul que tenía el mar. El susurro de las olas al romper cerca de ellos era la mejor melodía para escuchar en ese momento. Acarició suavemente su mano, eran horas las que no se habían visto pero ella necesitaba desesperadamente sentirlo

Él también miro al horizonte decidido a no romper el momento, no entendía por que ella estaba ahí pero no quería preguntarlo tampoco. Solo quería disfrutarla a ella y al hermoso cuadro que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el sol se fue dando paso a una brillante luna llena que iluminaba el cielo acompañada por brillantes estrellas. Lo volteó a ver, durante todo ese rato no se dirigieron la palabra. Aun en la oscuridad de la noche podía apreciar sus ojos llenos de agua, tan llenos de agua como los suyos. Había sido un momento muy hermoso, habían compartido mucho sin hablar, como siempre tenía la sensación que sus almas se habían comunicado en su silencio

**N****unca había visto un atardecer tan hermoso** – rompió ella el silencio, decidida a que en algún momento tendrían que hablar

**L****os atardeceres en el mar son los más espectaculares por el bello contraste de colores** – habló él girándose a verla. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron una corriente de calor los recorrió a los dos

**Me alegra haberlo visto contigo, si lo ****hubiera visto sola o con otra persona no hubiera sido igual** – agregó sobrecogida por su mirada, estremecida por su sola presencia

**A mi me alegra mas que hayas estado para verlo** – comentó sin dejar de mirarla, no podía y no quería. Temía que en el momento que dejara de hacerlo se esfumaría – **Debes querer instalarte y cambiarte después de tu viaje** – sus manos no se habían soltado ninguno quería perder el contacto

**Me encantaría darme un baño, ha sido un largo viaje** – respondió con una sonrisa

**Pues entonces ****acompáñame, te mostraré tu cuarto** – caminaron hasta la casa. Si antes le había parecido hermosa ahora que iba de su mano y sabía que estarían ahí juntos se lo parecía mucho más.

Subieron al porche y entraron en la casa encontrándose con una hermosa sala de color beige con abundantes cojines. Albert se inclinó y prendió una lámpara que estaba en una mesa a un lado del sillón de tres piezas. Siguieron caminado hasta encontrarse con las escaleras, estaban cubiertas por un bello mármol y tenían un sencillo barandal de madera de cerezo. Al llegar a la cima de ellas se encontraron con una pequeña estancia la cual tenía en el centro una mesa con un bello arreglo floral de claveles blancos. Del lado derecho de la estancia había una puerta y del lado izquierdo dos. Albert la guío al lado izquierdo y abrió la primera puerta invitándola a pasar.

El dormitorio era hermoso, todos los muebles de color blanco en contraste con el suelo de granito verde oscuro. La hermosa cama al fondo del cuarto tenía una bella colcha color verde claro de lino. Del lado izquierdo de la cama estaba la puerta del baño. También cubierto de granito verde y teniendo en su interior una espaciosa bañera y un hermoso mueble de baño también en color blanco.

Él dejo que ella recorriera el que iba a ser su cuarto. Le encantaba verla explorar, ver como sus ojos se iluminaban de sorpresa y agrado cuando veía algo que le gustaba. Caminó hasta la gran ventana que había en un lado de cuarto y la abrió de par en par dejando así que las cortinas fueran agitadas por la suave brisa. Ella se acercó también, se asomó por la ventana y vio hacía afuera.

**¡****Oh Albert tiene una vista preciosa¡El cuarto es hermoso!** – exclamó encantada

**L****a casa esta decorada con muy buen gusto y es muy acogedora. Creo que George hizo una perfecta elección. Ahora te dejaré sola para que puedas descansar y recuperarte del viaje. Nos vemos en dos horas para la cena**

**Claro que sí ****Albert**

Él salió del cuarto y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada. Todavía no podía creer que era lo que ella hacía ahí ¿por qué lo había seguido? Si sus cálculos no le fallaban ella tenía que haber salido de Chicago poco después de recibir su carta. Tendría que preguntarle todo eso mas adelante, francamente quería disfrutar primero de su compañía, de estar los dos solos disfrutando de ese entorno.

Ella se sentía feliz aunque también nerviosa, no sabía que iba a decirle cuando él le preguntara que hacía allí ¿sería capaz de decirle que estaba allí porque lo amaba? No sabía que iba a pasar llegado el momento pero tampoco conseguía nada en claro dándole vueltas así que desempacó las pocas cosas que trajo dándose cuenta que no había traído suficiente ropa para ese clima caluroso. Ya le diría a Albert que la llevara a comprar algo al día siguiente.

Un par de horas después ella estaba lista, se había tomado un delicioso baño relajante rodeado de velas aromáticas y esencia de lavanda en el agua como tanto le gustaba. A continuación se había puesto uno de los pocos vestidos para calor que poseía. Era blanco con hermosos bordados azules en el bajo que le llegaba a la rodilla. El vestido estaba apenas sujeto a sus hombros por pequeños y delgados tirantes. Se puso unas zapatillas planas también de color blanco y recogió su cabello en un recogido informal donde los rizos se soltaban por varios lados.

Salió de su cuarto y comenzó a descender las escaleras. A su nariz llegó el aroma de la comida que estaba siendo cocinada. Bajo lentamente queriendo sorprenderlo. Al lado izquierdo de la escalera había un amplio comedor de madera de cerezo de líneas sencillas y elegantes. Las sillas estaban tapizadas en la misma tela que la sala. Al lado izquierdo del comedor pudo ver una barra que dividía la cocina del comedor. No pudo apreciar mucho más… Ahí estaba él cortando unas verduras con maestría, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que ella pudo observarle con detenimiento. Se había puesto una camiseta negra que realzaba su ancha espalda, sus brazos musculosos se contraían cada vez que el cortaba sobre la tabla algún vegetal. Su rostro inclinado ligeramente hacia abajo estaba relajado, lo que hacía que sus labios carnosos se entreabrieran, su perfecta nariz y marcados rasgos la dejaron sin aliento ¡Era tan guapo!

**¡****Ya se que estas ahí pequeña!** – exclamó con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista de su tarea

¡¡Oh se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando!! Que vergüenza - **¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?**

**Siempre se cuando estas cerca, tu aroma a lavanda lo invade todo y puedo escuchar ese suave ronroneo que haces cuando estas mirando algo** – la conocía tan bien que aun cuando ella quisiera sorprenderlo él sabía donde estaba. Muchas veces se fingía sorprendido solo por complacerla.

**Oh…-** ¿qué decir a eso¿tan bien la conocía¿entonces sabría también lo que había dentro de ella? No ¿cómo podría saberlo?

**¿Por qué**** no pones la mesa mientras yo acabo?** – sugirió él al ver que ella se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos ¿estaría pensando en la razón que la llevó allí?

**Claro que si** – respondió entusiasmada decidida a no seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas aunque parecía imposible a veces **- ¿qué estas cocinando?**

**Un ****cóctel de mariscos y un pescado a la plancha con ensalada. Salí hace rato a comprar y había un pescado excelente**

**Haberme avisado y te hubiera acompañado**

**Necesitabas descansar** – en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo bella que se veía, su vestido de tirantes delineaba su voluptuosa figura y ese peinado desordenado la hacía ver muy sexy. Estaba tentado a tomarla de la cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo, bajar su cabeza y besar uno de sus suaves hombros. Pero no podía hacer eso así que trató de calmar sus deseos continuando su tarea – **los platos están en esa alacena, los vasos en aquella y los cubiertos en el primer cajón de la derecha.**

Ella cumplió su tarea, colocó los platos, los vasos, los cubiertos y colocó las servilletas en forma de abanico encima del plato. En una vitrina del comedor vio un candelabro. Lo sacó lo prendió y apagó las luces del comedor. Miró la mesa y sonrió satisfecha de su obra volviendo a la cocina – **ya esta la mesa**

**La cena ****también **- indicó Albert – **tú lleva esa bandeja y yo esta** – la dejó salir a ella primero de la cocina, pero cuando llegó al comedor vio la mesa que ella había preparado. Estaba cuidadosamente puesta y había velas ¿velas? En realidad había creado un ambiente romántico ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

**Espero que no te moleste que haya apagado las luces y puesto velas pero creo que eso hace el ****ambiente mas acogedor**

**Oh no me ****molesta al contrario la mesa esta hermosa** – confundido la ayudó a sentarse y a continuación sirvió la comida.

Hablaron de cosas triviales durante toda la cena, ninguno tocaba el tema sobre el que hacían en florida. Habían disfrutado de su compañía como hacía meses no habían hecho. Eran solo ellos dos y siempre tenían algo interesante de lo que hablar. Lavaron los platos y recogieron la cocina entre risas y bromas.

**bueno ya hemos acabado** – dijo ella depositando el trapo de cocina con el que había secado los platos aun lado de la encimera

**si ****¿tienes sueño? – **preguntó deseoso de que ella se quedara un poco mas

**La verdad es que no**** –** respondió sinceramente

**¿te parece si damos un paseo por la playa?**

**Me encantaría** – respondió soñada, quería pasar cada minuto que pudiera a su lado.

Salieron al porche y se despojaron de sus zapatos depositándolos cuidadosamente a un lado del barandal de la escalera. Descendieron y para sorpresa de la joven el mar ahora estaba mucho más cerca de la casa que antes. Miró hacia este y se dio cuenta que su color era mucho mas intenso, mas oscuro. En ese instante la mano de él buscó la suya guiándola para empezar a caminar. Su corazón se agitaba en su pecho tan fuertemente que creyó se desmayaría. Al mirar las olas estrellarse con fuerza contra la arena pensó en lo mucho que se asimilaban a su corazón en ese momento.

Él no podía creer su suerte, ahí estaba caminando por la playa con ella tomada de su mano. Se sentía tan feliz que la duda de lo que la había llevado a seguirle no podía siquiera quitarle un poco de esa felicidad. Daría todo lo que tenía por estar siempre así con ella.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una zona en la que había varias rocas que si iban adentrando al mar. Las olas chocaban fuertemente contra ellas creando mucha espuma haciendo un contraste espectacular con la oscuridad del mar en ese momento. Él la guió a las rocas y con cuidado la ayudo a llegar a la roca mas cercana al mar. Ella miró maravillada a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de mar. El agua en su continuo vaivén salpicaba sus pies desnudos, la brisa despeinaba a un mas sus cabellos haciéndola a su vez sentir un estremecimiento porque la hacía sentir un poco de frío.

Él al ver su estremecimiento se acercó y le preguntó

**¿****tienes frío? Por la noches a veces aquí refresca** – él se miró a si mismo, no llevaba una chaqueta que pudiese colocarle en los hombros. Se acercó y la abrazó suavemente por detrás tratando de darle calor de esa forma. Con lo que no contaba era con lo bien que se sentiría de tenerla entre sus brazos, con el suave aroma a lavanda que invadiría sus sentidos, tampoco contaba con el roce suave de su nívea piel contra la suya y mucho menos contaba con la vista privilegiada que tendría desde ahí de sus voluptuosos senos. Sintió una punzada de deseo en la entrepierna ¡quien lo mandaba abrazarla así¡Pero qué iba a hacer si ella tenía frío! se consoló a si mismo

ella se volvió a estremecer al sentirlo rodearla pero esta vez no de frío sino de otra cosa, una sentimiento que no sabía reconocer que era pero que siempre le invadía cuando tenía a Albert tan cerca** – si, hace frío **– fue lo único que pudo decir girando un poco su cabeza para verlo sin cambiar de posición- **gracias…**

Sus ojos se encontraron, estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su cálido aliento rozar su piel. El inclinó un poco su cabeza acercándose aun mas si cabe a su rostro. Su corazón pareciese salirse de su pecho, su cuerpo vibraba con su cercanía ¿volvería a besarla?


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, Por favor si lo eres o no te gustan este tipo de escenas no continúes leyendo.**

Capítulo 27

Sus ojos se encontraron, estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su cálido aliento rozar su piel. Él inclinó un poco su cabeza acercándose aun más si cabe a su rostro. Su corazón pareciese salirse de su pecho, su cuerpo vibraba con su cercanía ¿volvería a besarla?

Sentirla tan cerca le estaba nublando la razón, en lo único que podía pensar una y otra vez era en besar sus labios. Ella había cerrado los ojos y se estaba humedeciendo el labio inferior provocativamente con la lengua. Era un gesto innato pero muy seductor.

No tuvo que pensar mucho mas en si volvería a besarla porque en ese mismo momento sintió sus tibios labios rozar los suyos. Sintió que explotaría de felicidad ¡la estaba besando de nuevo! El roce de sus labios era delicioso no pudo evitar levantar una mano hacía atrás hasta tomar su cuello y acercarlo a un mas. Él fue intensificando el beso un poco mas, con la punta de su lengua la invito a abrir la boca, invitación que ella aceptó de inmediato. Pareciera que en ese beso por fin sus almas se habían encontrado

El beso era cada vez más demandante, estaba tan sumida en las sensaciones que incluso dejó de escuchar el intenso ruido que provocaban las olas contra las rocas. El sentir su duro cuerpo pegado al suyo la estaba volviendo loca y aun así sentía que no lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca, él pareció pensar lo mismo porque la apretó aun mas contra él. Pararon para tomar aire y ella aprovechó para girar un poco el cuello, la posición no era la más cómoda para un beso. Él aprovecho ese movimiento y comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo un reguero de besos hasta su hombro.

Nunca pensó que un beso en el hombro la podría hacer sentir tanto, deseaba que besara cada átomo de su piel.

Él estaba cegado por la pasión, el tenerla entre sus brazos era como una droga y por mas que intentaba controlarse no podía, quería mas y mas. Subió lentamente la mano de la cintura a uno de sus senos comprobando que tenía la punta endurecida, ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él de eso no había duda. Dio un pequeño masaje a la zona con los dedos provocando un placer desconocido en la joven que hizo que emitiera un leve jadeo.

Al escuchar su jadeo se sintió satisfecho por poder provocar eso en ella pero a la vez lo trajo a la realidad de hasta donde habían llegado. Rápidamente la soltó, ella al sentir su ausencia se giró. Estaba tan hermosa su cabello revuelto, sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo y sus labios enrojecidos por la pasión de sus besos. Pero ¿cómo se había atrevido a besarla de nuevo? Y mas aun ¿cómo se había atrevido a llegar a tanto?

**Perdóname**** Candy, yo no debí** – balbució contrariado confundido entre el deseo y la cordura

**Pero ¿por qué pides ****perdón de nuevo?** – preguntó confundida y frustrada de que hubiera parado. Era tan increíble lo que estaba sintiendo y ahora él paraba para pedirle ¿perdón¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que ella se lo había permitido?

**Por besarte yo no debí, yo…** - no acabó la frase estaba muy confundido, ella le había permitido todo eso pero ¿y si se lo permitió por el calor del momento y no por que así lo quisiera? Al fin y al cabo ella nunca había vivido nada de eso.

Él se giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la arena, necesitaba alejarse de ella para pensar con claridad en lo que había pasado ¿qué demonios había hecho? Se había propasado con ella eso acabaría con lo poco que tenia de ella, su amistad. Desesperado se tiró de rodillas a la arena mientras lagrimas descendían por sus ojos. Estaba muy confundido

Ella por su parte lo observó alejarse sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza ¿quizás lo que le había escrito en la carta¿Es que Albert no se podía imaginar que ella lo amaba? No podía dejar las cosas así, si bien le daba miedo y vergüenza después de donde habían llegado las cosas acercarse, tenía que hacerlo y de una vez por todas decirle que él era el amor de su vida.

Caminó por donde él había ido hasta que lo vio un poco mas adelante de rodillas sobre la arena, se le veía desconsolado y ¿estaba llorando? Sintió como si el corazón se le desgarrara ante esa escena. Que solo le confirmó que había llegado el momento de hablar…

**Si pretendemos  
que nada pasa entre tu y yo,  
estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos,  
en silencio grito al miedo  
que se despida y entre el sol  
quiero el valor para que hoy  
te diga quien soy yo. **

No puedo mas  
no puedo callarme si  
yo te amo  
para siempre así será.

Y si tu me quisieras  
bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti,  
si tu me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi,  
para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía ven a mi

Y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando  
y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que  
hay que intentarlo,  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía ven a mi.

Si me detienes te digo desde hoy,  
que aunque lo intentes  
no lo decido yo  
ante tanta, tanta gente  
le apareciste al corazón  
y que hago yo, se enamoro  
no puedo decirle no.

No puedo mas no puedo callarme si  
yo te amo  
para siempre así será.

**Y si tu me quisieras  
bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti,  
si tu me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz,  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
para mi, para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía ven a mi **

Y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando  
y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que  
hay que intentarlo,  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía ven a mi.  


**Si Tu Me Quisieras**

Se colocó frente a él, pareciera no darse cuenta de su presencia estaba metido en si mismo, tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Ahí estaba ella mirándolo también con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando sus manos ¿por qué lo había seguido¿Para reprocharle? Pero no parecía enojada, parecía nerviosa, triste, conmovida pero desde luego no enojada

**Albert**** tengo algo que decirte** – habló buscando su mirada

**No creo que sea buen m****omento para hablar de nada** – se negó agachando de nuevo la mirada avergonzado

**Lo siento pero esto lo tienes que escuchar, no te tengo que perdonar por besarme porque yo lo deseaba igual o mas que tu** – aseguró nerviosa

**¿Q****ué?** – preguntó asombrado - **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

Ella agachó la cabeza y soltó sus manos, estaba nerviosa y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos – **quiere decir que yo te amo**

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser cierto- **estas diciendo que tu…**

**Si ****Albert yo te amo**- completó ella levantando la mirada para ver que había en sus ojos, había sorpresa en ellos y ¿qué iba a pasar si él no la amaba también? De pronto un terrible miedo la comenzó a recorrer, siempre supo que esa era una posibilidad pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que pasaría con ella si él no le correspondía, como iba a vivir pensando que no era correspondida en ese gran amor

A él comenzaron a temblarle las manos, ni en sus sueños mas maravillosos se había imaginado que en realidad ella pudiera amarlo – **yo…**

**Entiendo que a lo mejor tu no me ames pero tenía que decirte lo que yo siento, no ****quería que te sintieras culpable de algo que yo deseaba **

**Princesa ****mírame por favor** – rogó él buscando sus manos, los dos temblaban por todas las emociones. Sus ojos se encontraron inundados de agua pero el rostro de él tenía una enorme sonrisa – **yo también te amo es solo que pensé que nunca tendría una posibilidad**

Ella comenzó a llorar ahora a mares ¡él le correspondía! No podía ser más feliz - **¿por qué no ibas a tenerla?**

**Por****que ellos son muy importantes en tu vida, los amaste mucho **

**Albert**** como no te iba a amar si me complementas en todo, si me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Créeme que te amo mucho mas de lo que pensé poder amar y …**

No pudo acabar la frase ya sus labios habían tomado los suyos, el sabor salado de las lagrimas se mezclaba con el sabor dulce de sus besos. Aun mientras se besaban no podían evitar sonreír. Él suavemente dejó de besarla

**Y****o te amo mas que a mi vida** – esta vez fue ella la que no lo dejo continuar, sorprendiéndose hasta a si misma lo besó

Él respondió a ese beso con mucha pasión, ya no había dudas ella lo amaba y no podía pensar en nada mas. Se acercó a ella, con una mano tomó su cintura y con la otra su nuca para así poder besarla con mas intensidad. Ella respondió abrazándolo por el cuello y enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos. Lo estaba volviendo loco, todo lo vivido le estaba quitando la poca cordura que le quedaba, lo único que quería era hacerla sentir todo el amor que había en su corazón solo para ella.

Estaba en las nubes, él también la amaba. La forma en que la besaba la estaba sorprendiendo, pero lo que mas la sorprendía era lo que sentía. Pareciera que nunca tenia bastante quería más, todo lo que él pudiera darle. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo como si de un escalofrió se tratara concentrándose en fuego liquido en el ápice de sus piernas ¿qué era todo eso que estaba sintiendo? Fuera lo que fuera no quería que acabara

Deseoso de probar cada centímetro de su piel, comenzó a saborear su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros. La mano que antes estaba en su cabeza comenzó a descender por su espalda y la otra mano movida por inercia fue suavemente bajando hasta alcanzar un firme glúteo el cual acarició con dulzura y pasión. Ella no lo detenía al contrario parecía invitarlo a mas. Sintió como las manos de ella descendieron de su cuello a su pecho.

Comenzó a acariciar su pecho, ese pecho que tantas veces había admirado y deseado, ahora lo podía sentir. Pero la camiseta le impedía sentirlo tanto como ella quisiera, descendió con sus manos hasta el borde para así meterse por debajo de ella y acariciar su tibia piel. Sintió como él se estremeció al contacto y escuchó un ronco gemido salir de su garganta.

En el mismo instante en que ella tocó su piel de esa forma supo que estaba perdido que si ella no paraba él no iba a hacerlo, porque simplemente no podía. Llevó una de sus manos a uno de sus voluptuosos senos, de nuevo le arrancó un gemido con esa caricia aun encima de su vestido. Pero él quería sentir su piel, cada centímetro de ella

**¿****Candy estas segura de querer seguir con esto?** – preguntó en su oído de forma ronca, su amor por ella pudo mas que el deseo para poder formular esa pregunta

**E****stoy segura Albert, quiero que nos demostremos nuestro amor** – respondió ella comenzando a besar su cuello

Él se inclinó hacia delante la tomó entre sus brazos y se levantó con ella. Se miraron a los ojos con infinito amor y se besaron de nuevo. Caminó hasta adentrarse en la casa, subió las escaleras y la llevó a la segunda habitación de la izquierda, la de él. Entraron y una vez ahí él la depositó en el suelo

Ella miro a su alrededor, esa debía ser su habitación. Había llegado el momento de entregarse al hombre que amaba de verdad, sabía que iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado entregándose a él sin estar casados. Pero para ella lo importante era que lo amaba comos sabía jamás amaría a otro hombre

Él al ver que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos decidió preguntar de nuevo

**Preciosa si quieres parar o no estas segura dímelo por favor, por que si seguimos no podré parar después**- ella sonrió, se acercó tomó el borde de su camiseta y se la quitó

Él sorprendido dijo – **¿eso es un si?** – ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. La vergüenza no existía en ese momento

Él volvió a tomar sus labios, mordisqueando levemente su labio inferior y succionándolo a continuación. Volviéndola a envolver en el fuego de su pasión. Con ambas manos deslizó los tirantes de sus hombros haciendo así que el vestido cállese hasta la cintura de la chica, dejándolo observar su pecho en todo su esplendor. Se inclinó y tomó con su boca uno de ellos sorprendiéndola pero a la vez haciéndola estremecer, no podía contener los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca.

Ella apretaba fuertemente sus brazos como si temiera que si dejaba de sujetarse de sus brazos se caería, las piernas le temblaban, sentía como si el mundo le diera vueltas. Él se desprendió de su pecho y llevó sus manos a su espalda para bajar su cierre y dejar caer su vestido al suelo. Sintió un poco de frío al verse desprendida de esa prenda pero quizás no era frío sino vergüenza. Pero enseguida se olvidó de ello cuando él la tomo entre sus brazos y la besó de nuevo con infinita pasión.

La depositó sobre la cama y recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con caricias y besos, venerándola y amándola con ese gesto. Ella arqueaba la espalda buscando un mayor contacto con él cuando se encontró con la dureza de su excitación contra su pelvis, estaba sorprendida, él la miro a los ojos y sonrió calmándola de cualquier miedo solo con ese gesto. Siguió con su rutina de besos hasta que lentamente y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta la desprendió de su última prenda prodigándole las mismas caricias a esa zona de su cuerpo.

Se estaba volviendo loca de placer ¡eso era increíble! sentía que cada punto de su cuerpo era sensible a sus caricias. La forma en que la estaba acariciando ahora la estaba llevando a un punto insoportable de gozo hasta explotar de felicidad en un agudo gemido. Exhausta se recostó en la almohada y lo miró

Él estaba observándola, se veía hermosa ahora que había alcanzado su primer orgasmo pero quería darle mas mucho mas. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse de la poca ropa que le quedaba

Cuando se levantó y lo vio allí de pie, los marcados músculos de su pecho, sus fuertes brazos, el suave bello que cubría su pecho y sus perfectos abdominales descendiendo hasta ¡OH por dios! Se encontró con la erección de él y no pudo evitar enrojecer, nunca había visto a un hombre así y no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Él se recostó de nuevo en la cama, reanudando las íntimas caricias invitándola a ella a que hiciera lo mismo.

En el momento que comprobó que ella estaba lista para recibirlo se colocó sobre ella, uniéndose a ella suavemente y rompiendo su barrera para que así ella pudiera recibirlo plenamente

Era increíble sentirlo así dentro de ella pero lo que no contaba era con ese agudo dolor que ahora la invadía ¿Cómo era posible sentir placer y dolor al mismo tiempo?

Él la miró a los ojos y la besó – **pasará pequeña, será solo un momento es porque es tu primera vez. Te amo**

**Y**** yo a ti**

Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando y se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de él dentro de ella. Incluso comenzó a sentir solo placer de nuevo, lo invitó con las caderas a que continuara y él así lo hizo. Rápidamente se vieron envueltos en la danza del amor que los llevó a cotas insospechadas por ambos envolviéndolos juntos en una explosión de placer.

Estaba exhausta, satisfecha y feliz, muy feliz. Él le había repetido mil veces que la amaba y ahora besaba sus labios con suma delicadeza al tiempo que se acostaba a su lado y la acercaba a su pecho

**¿E****stas bien?** – preguntó él luego de unos minutos

**Si, estoy bien** – respondió aun sumergida en el torbellino de emociones vividas recientemente

**¿no**** te duele?** – inquirió preocupado

**Un poco** – respondió levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos

**Lo siento no quería hacerte daño** – agregó apenado, acariciando su cabello

**Era inevitable, pero me ****sentí realmente amada** – selló sus palabras con un beso

Él se levantó de la cama y la tomó entre sus brazos. Entró en el baño y la sentó en un taburete, llenó la bañera de agua tibia y la metió dentro ayudándola a bañarse. La secó con sumo cuidado y la volvió a depositar en la cama.

**N****o tenías porque haber hecho eso **– habló ella emocionada por como la trataba

**M****e apetecía hacerlo, quiero que te sientas bien** – aseguró él colocándose a su lado

**G****racias** – dijo conmovida por él, por su forma de amarla

**G****racias a ti por darme el mejor regalo de mi vida, tu amor**

Se besaron y a continuación se abrazaron hasta que el cansancio de todo lo vivido en los últimos días pudo con ellos envolviéndolos en un hermoso sueño en el que no había mas que la felicidad de ser plenamente correspondido por el ser amado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uff si que me costó este capítulo, estas escenas son difíciles muy difíciles. Pero espero que ustedes hayan podido percibir la intensidad del amor de estas dos personas.

La canción se llama si tú me quisieras y es del grupo LU. Me pareció muy apropiada en ese momento.

Ahora si comentarios, sugerencias y críticas a:


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

El sol ya hacía un rato que había salido, había contemplado como los primeros rayos del sol habían iluminado su rostro ¡era tan hermosa¡Y lo amaba! Todavía no podía creer todo lo vivido en las últimas horas. Era como si hubiera muerto y estuviera en el paraíso.

Llevaba más de dos horas mirándola y no se cansaba. Sus cabellos revueltos sobre su brazo que ella usaba de almohada, parecían seda sobre su piel. Su rostro tranquilo y apacible estaba dibujado con una sonrisa, de vez en cuando suspiraba y decía su nombre ¿estaría soñando con él? Deseaba que fuera así, quería estar en cada parte de su vida, en sus sueños, en sus deseos, en sus tristezas, en sus alegrías, en todo. Ella comenzó a moverse parece que se estaba despertando

Se movió un poco en la cama, la claridad del cuarto la estaba despertando. Sintió su brazo bajo su cabeza aun sin abrir los ojos sentía su presencia, su aroma, su calor ¡¡No podía creer que estaba durmiendo con él!! Lentamente y un poco molesta por la luz abrió los ojos, no se encontró con la luz del día al abrirlos sino con la luz de su vida, la de sus ojos. Al parecer llevaba rato mirándola, se veía tan feliz nunca lo había visto tan feliz por mucho que intentaba recordar

**Buenos días pequeña** – saludó él apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente

**Buenos días ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto? **

**Un rato, me gusta mirarte dormida. Todavía no puedo creer que me ames y en**** este tiempo estaba pensando que había hecho para merecer tu amor**

**¡¡****Oh Albert!! Créelo te amo mucho, muchísimo** – él sonrió ante esta afirmación y se le acercó dándole un beso a continuación.

Había comenzado como un beso inocente pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos desnudos, la intensidad de lo vivido y sentido fue tornando ese en un beso lleno de pasión. Pero él no quiso ir a más, la noche anterior había sido su primera vez y quería darle un poco de tiempo a estar menos dolorida. Quería que ella siempre estuviera bien

Al separarse de sus labios preguntó – **¿no quieres desayunar¿acaso no tienes hambre?**

**Oh claro que tengo hambre **– respondió ella con una sonrisa

**Ya me extrañaba a mi ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos y bajamos a desayunar?**

**Me parece muy bien**

**Bueno pues tu ****quédate un poco mas en la cama me voy duchando yo y luego te duchas tu**

Se levantó de un salto, totalmente desnudo cuando se dio cuenta de eso también cayo en la cuenta de su propia desnudez y se tapó de inmediato con la sabana. Pero a él no pareciera importarle estaba ahí de pie como si portara su mejor traje y a ella le importaba mucho menos, a pesar del rubor de sus mejillas le encantaba poder admirar ese precioso cuerpo iluminado por los rayos del sol ¡Y pensar que ese hombre era solo suyo! Él se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios perdiéndose a continuación en el cuarto de baño

Ella pudo escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, seguramente ya se estaba bañando. Se imaginaba el agua resbalándose por su cuerpo como si fueran sus manos acariciándolo… ¡¡pero que pasaba con ella!! Sentía como se ponía roja de inmediato, por su cabeza pasaba él y el momento vivido una y otra vez. Ese sería un recuerdo que se quedaría grabado a fuego en su corazón.

Él salio del cuarto de baño, su cabello mojado tiraba ligeras gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la toalla que tenía atada a la cintura. Y ella seguía sin poder dejar de mirarlo

La vio allí aun recostada en la cama donde se habían demostrado su amor, se veía tan hermosa, tan sexy, tan mujer y lo miraba como si fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo. Él no se podía sentir mejor

**¿N****o piensas ducharte nunca? Morirás de hambre a este paso** – inquirió sonriendo

**¡****Eh… si!** – dijo avergonzada, la había pescado observándolo como si fuera un pastel de chocolate, aunque era cierto le gustaba tanto o mucho mas que el pastel. Él le acercó una bata

**Toma** – se la dio, era una bata de baño de él

**Muchas gracias** – estaba aliviada llevaba un minuto pensando como levantarse de la cama, sabía que él ya la había visto desnuda pero no se sentía cómoda paseándose por ahí así a plena luz del día.

Entró en el baño y se encontró con que la bañera estaba llena con agua tibia y esencia de lavanda. Decidió entonces que ya que Albert se había tomado la molestia de prepararle un baño lo aprovecharía.

Minutos después salió del cuarto de baño envuelta de nuevo en su bata para ir a su cuarto a vestirse. Cuando salió se encontró con la cama de Albert cambiada y tendida, encima de ella una muda de ropa y un vestido. Sin duda él había hecho todo eso. Sonriente por como él la consentía se vistió rápidamente el vestido azul de lino largo hasta las rodillas, su ecote era tipo halter teniendo un sugerente escote. Se dejó el cabello suelto para que se secara y salio descalza del cuarto.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras pudo escuchar su voz desde la cocina

**princesa el desayuno esta en el porche, ****espérame ahí ahora llevo lo que falta**

Ella así lo hizo encontrándose con un abundante desayuno en la mesa del porche. Había fruta, leche, jugo, tostadas y café. Encima de uno de los platos había una flor hecha con papel junto con una nota. La tomó y leyó

_Gracias por una noche perfecta, gracias por amarme_

_Te ama con locura_

_Albert_

Estaba conmovida, él no hacía mas que tener detalles con ella, detalles que la hacían sentir como la princesa que él decía ella era.

Instantes mas tarde él salía con un plato en cada una de sus manos conteniendo huevos revueltos. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos sin importarle los platos y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios

**C****uidado no te vayas a quemar** – habló él con una sonrisa

**N****o me importa, quería darte las gracias por la flor y la nota**

**¿Y**** me las das con un beso?**

**Si**– respondió confundida ¿no le gustaban sus besos¿esperaba que le agradeciera de otra manera¿qué manera sería esa?

**Pues entonces ****déjame dejar los platos para así disfrutar mi beso** – así lo hizo dejo los platos y se besaron, relajándose entonces ella sabiendo que para él un beso era un buen regalo

Terminaban su desayuno, el mar acompañaba con el sonido de sus olas la amena charla y la brisa acariciaba sus rostros apaciguando así el calor

**Albert**** ¿no lees el periódico? Siempre lo haces en el desayuno **

**N****o estos días que estemos aquí no lo voy a leer, no quiero saber de nada ni de nadie. Quiero disfrutar este tiempo juntos** – respondió tomando su mano por encima de la mesa y mirándola con ternura

**Hablando de nuestra ****estadía ¿cuántos días nos vamos a quedar aquí? **

**No lo sé todavía pero por ****mí para siempre ¿tienes algún problema con ello?**

**Oh no yo encantada me quedo, me gusta estar contigo** – habló un poco sonrojada porque aunque sabía que muchos juzgarían la forma en que estaban viviendo su amor, ella no podía negar que le encantaba

**¿entonces?**

**Entonces ¿Qué?**** –** preguntó perdida de la conversación, se había distraído pensando

**¿Qué entonces por qué te preocupa el tiempo que estaremos aquí?** – no sabía que podía preocuparle si no era por algo en Chicago ¿qué podía ser?

**Es que yo no traje mas que este y el vestido de ayer para este clima, es todo lo que tenía. Si nos vamos a quedar mas tiempo tendré que comprar ropa** – estaba bastante apenada de tener que pedirle ir a comprar ropa cuando el todo el tiempo le estaba comprando cosas pero no tenía otra opción.

El percibió su vergüenza y le habló – **ven aquí** – tomó su mano y le indicó que se levantara y la jaló para que se sentara en sus piernas – **No te apenes por pedirme algo que necesitas Candy, yo todo lo que deseo es que tu estés bien. Además me encantará verte probándote todo la ropa que necesitarás** – agregó con una sonrisa picara

Ella se sonrojo enseguida – **¡oh Albert!**

El joven rubio soltó una sonora carcajada- **no te sonrojes así, aunque debo decir que estas hermosa con ese rojo tiñendo tus mejillas** – le dio un suave beso en los labios **– bueno pues entonces será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes para que compremos todo lo que necesites, a mi tampoco me vendrá mal comprarme algunas cosas.**

---------------------------

Mientras tanto en el teatro de Chicago Terry y Lynn esperaban a la protagonista de la obra que al parecer por fin llegaba ese día a comenzar sus ensayos

**Ya casi tienes dominado el papel de Alexander** – habló lynn pasando unas hojas sentada en una butaca frente al escenario

**Si no fuera por la señorita Kleis ya lo tendría perfectamente dominado****, necesito ensayar varias escenas con ella** – dijo él fastidiado

**No te preocupes ella no tardará**** en llegar además si quieres repasarla mas podemos ensayar en casa yo podría ayudarte con la parte de Giovanna** – sugirió ella tratando de calmar el temperamento del actor, lo conocía y sabía que si no se calmaba tendría una fuerte pelea con Karen Kleis tan pronto entrara por esa puerta por sus muchos días de retraso.

**Esta bien, creo que te tomaré la palabra nadie puede conocer mejor a Giovanna que tu** – respondió sonriendo, ella siempre encontraba una solución a todo y entendía perfectamente su carácter lo que lo hacía sentirse bien con ella

**¡****Buenos días!** – saludó una joven castaña de una belleza impresionante desde el final de las butacas

**¡****Vaya hasta que por fin llegas!** – fue el saludo recriminatorio del actor

**No pude venir antes T****errence tenía que acabar una gira** – señaló ella acercándose a la joven que estaba frente a él, le tendió su mano – **mucho gusto yo soy Karen Kleis ¿usted es?**

**Yo soy Lynn Martín la escritora de esta obra de teatro** – contestó ella respondiendo al saludo

**Oh si Robert me comentó**** que ensayaríamos los primeros días contigo para así ir conociendo a fondo a los personajes**

**Si ella ya me ha estado ayudando con Alexander, vamos muy avanzados**

**P****ues entonces comencemos a trabajar**

---------------------

En la biblioteca de la mansión Andrew Archie, Anthony y George estaban revisando unos asuntos. Desde que comenzaron a estudiar él los empezó a introducir en el mundo de los negocios.

**¿cuándo volverá el tío hay muchos asuntos que requieren su presencia?** – inquirió Anthony aburrido de tanto papeleo y un poco molesto de que su tío se hubiera llevado a Candy con él

**No lo sabemos todavía Anthony**

**Y si no es indiscreción ¿qué fue a hacer a Florida?** – fue el turno ahora de Archie de preguntar

**A resolver un asunto muy importante****, no les puedo decir nada mas**

**--------------------**

Horas después Candy y Albert subían a un auto rumbo a casa, habían comido en un bello restaurante a la orilla del mar y visitado cada tienda donde él le compro seguramente mucho mas de lo que pudiera necesitar.

Una vez llegaron a la casa subieron los paquetes al cuarto de ella.

**¿te gustaría bajar a nadar?**– preguntó él al depositar el último paquete sobre la cama

**Claro que si, nunca he nadado en el mar ****– **respondió ilusionada

**Además yo me muero por verte con ese fabuloso traje de baño**

**¡****Oh Albert me estas avergonzando! –** estaba totalmente roja pero también encantada por gustarle

**No tienes porque soy tu novio y me gustas**

**Mi novio… -** era cierto él era su novio, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco que se pudiera ser tan feliz

**Si****, tu novio** – repitió acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura – **tu amigo, tu amante. Yo Candy quisiera ser todo para ti, todo lo que tu necesites de mi**

**Ya lo eres ****Albert, lo eres todo**

En ese momento él tomó su boca la besaba lentamente como si quisiera torturarla cuando ella quería que la besara con mas fuerza, las piernas le temblaban de anticipación se acercaba mas pero él se alejaba y volvía a dedicarse a tan solo rozar sus labios. Ella emitió un gemido de protesta y él sonrió. En ese momento la besó con pasión, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para después encontrar su lengua en un rápido movimiento y comenzar a reconocer toda su boca. Ella ya no temblaba al contrario ahora sentía como el calor y la necesidad invadían todo su ser. Él fue bajando suavemente la intensidad de los besos terminando por dar pequeños besitos en todo su rostro

**T****e amo princesa** – aseguró acariciando su rostro y mirándola con devoción

**N****o mas que yo a ti**

**Te dejo para que te pongas tu traje de baño mientras yo hago lo mismo, te veo abajo** – después de un pequeño beso en los labios salió de su cuarto saboreando en sus labios el sabor de ella y no pudiendo ocultar una radiante sonrisa.

En la mansión Andrew Anthony estaba sentado frente a su rosal pensando, el día había sido bastante pesado lleno de trabajo y estudios. Lo que lo tenía bastante fastidiado

**--------------------**

**¿****Puedo sentarme?** – preguntó la joven castaña señalando la banca en la que él estaba sentado

**Claro que si** – aseguró él moviéndose un poco para dejarle mas espacio

**¿T****e pasa algo?** – inquirió sentándose

**Estoy cansado** – fue su escueta respuesta

**Mas que cansado pareces hastiado**– comentó observando su expresión, no parecía muy feliz

**Fue**** un día pesado lleno de trabajo y estudios**

**Creí**** que te gustaba la administración**

**Yo en realidad no estoy tan seguro de que me guste, ni tampoco estoy tan seguro de querer t****rabajar en los negocios de los Andrew** – declaró mirándola un poco confundido esperando buscar respuestas y compresión en su joven amiga.

Él la mira con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por su confesión, reconociendo de repente algo que no se atrevía ni a pensar. Ella lo mira confundida, no esperaba esa confesión de su parte. Voltean a mirar las rosas de nuevo cada uno tratando de asimilar la reciente confesión...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno primero que nada agradecer a mi querida Annette porque sin ella este fic no vería la luz. Ella siempre aleja mis inseguridades y me da los comentarios mas acertados para que los capítulos lleguen a ustedes

Ahora bien ¿qué pasa con Anthony? Ya lo veremos…


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, Por favor si lo eres o no te gustan este tipo de escenas no continúes leyendo.**

Capítulo 29

**Yo en realidad no estoy tan seguro de que me guste, ni tampoco estoy tan seguro de querer trabajar en los negocios de los ****Andrew** – declaró mirándola un poco confundido esperando buscar respuestas y compresión en su joven amiga.

Él la mira con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por su confesión, reconociendo de repente algo que no se atrevía ni a pensar. Ella lo mira confundida, no esperaba esa confesión de su parte. Voltean a mirar las rosas de nuevo cada uno tratando de asimilar la reciente confesión.

**¿N****o vas a decir nada?** – inquirió el joven intentando saber lo que ella pensaba, a lo mejor así le ayudaría a entenderse mejor a si mismo

**No se que decir** – aseguró mirándolo de frente

**Di lo que sea que este pasando por tu mente por favor****-** rogó mirándola desesperado

**Me pregunto por**** que estas estudiando algo que no te gusta**

**No lo sabía** – en realidad nunca se lo planteó si quiera hasta el momento que se lo confesó a ella, era como si esa verdad estuviera esperando para salir en el momento mas inesperado

**¿C****ómo puede ser eso? –** preguntó confundida no entendía como alguien no podía darse cuenta de que algo no le gustaba

**Esto que te acabo de decir salio de mi sin**** siquiera pensarlo, nunca había cruzado mi mente. A mí se me educó para lo que estoy haciendo ahora, nunca hubo opción a pensar otra cosa**

**Pero tu tienes derecho a ser lo que tu quieras ser, yo siempre ****pensé que solo las mujeres vivíamos ese condicionamiento** – murmuró esto ultimo casi para si misma pero él pudo escucharlo

**No Paty cuando se pertenece a los ****Andrew y mas cuando eres como yo que soy el único familiar directo del jefe del clan se espera de ti ciertas cosas**

**¿C****iertas cosas?** – no entendía que quería decirle

**Si****, que tenga la mejor educación que el dinero pueda pagar, que trabaje junto con mi tío para acrecentar el caudal familiar y que me case con una adinerada jovencita que sepa y pueda llevar el apellido Andrew** – explicó mirando de nuevo el horizonte, esta ultima regla estaba dispuesto a romperla por Candy, pero ¿y las otras?

**No sabía todo eso** – aseguró avergonzada de en su cabeza haberlo juzgado sin antes saber lo que él vivía

**Si ****así es, desde que nací se han esperado cosas de mi y yo las asumí como si ese fuera mi gusto pero ahora me di cuenta que no** – todavía estaba sorprendido de lo recién descubierto, además ¿cómo algo así solo se lo pudo confesar a Patty?

**Entonces aun estas a tiempo de cambiarlo**

**No se si pueda, mira a mi tío siendo como es no ha podido eludir su responsabilidad**

**Porque é****l es el jefe del clan, su posición es muy importante. Pero no dudo que él te apoyaría si no quisieras seguir con todo esto** – trataba de alentarlo para luchar por hacer algo que le gustara

**Quizás**** si ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo? No se hacer otra cosa Patty** – respondió desesperanzado

**Seguramente hay algo que puedas hacer, es ****cuestión de que ahora descubras cuales son tus gustos** – lo animó tomando delicadamente su mano y brindándole una sonrisa

**Si creo que tengo mucho que pensar** – aseguró mirándola también y aun en su confusión le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa chica lo llenaba de paz, la dulzura y ternura con que lo miraba lo hacía sentir reconfortado.

**Sabes que en lo que necesites aquí ****estaré para escucharte**

**Muchas gracias ****Patty, te tomaré la palabra ya que no quiero hablar de esto con nadie hasta estar seguro de lo que quiero hacer.**

**Por mi no hay ****ningún problema guardaremos el secreto entre los dos** – afirmó guiñándole un ojo

**Bueno pero ya hemos hablado bastante de mi ¿cómo te ****fue hoy con los niños?**

Ahí se quedaron hablando largo rato, él confundido pero a la vez tranquilo de tener con quien compartir sus problemas. Ella feliz de saber que tenía un amigo con quien hablar cada día y disfrutar de su compañía.

Se adentraban por otra área del jardín Terry y Lynn. Buscaban el sitio apropiado para ensayar algunas escenas de Giovanna y Alexander, tal como habían quedado.

**¿Te parece bien aquí?** – preguntó el joven actor señalando un lugar a la orilla del lago.

**Si es un lugar hermoso y hay mucha luz todavía**

**Pues entonces empecemos cuanto antes**

Ella estaba nerviosa, él era un excelente actor y ella una simple escritora – **si…¿dónde quieres empezar?**

**¿estás nerviosa?** – inquirió al ver como pasaba las hojas rápidamente y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos

Ella al escuchar eso se calmó, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar ninguna inseguridad ante él – **yo claro que no, lo que pasa es que no contestas a mi pregunta de donde quieres que empecemos**

**Ya veo, bueno podemos empezar con la escena donde se conocen****. Esa escena marca mucho de su relación a futuro** – estaba seguro que ella si estaba nerviosa y no quería aceptarlo ¿a quién le recordaba?

**Si esta bien** – buscó la página, aunque no le hacía falta sabía el diálogo de memoria.

El encuentro de Giovanna y Alexander ocurría en el jardín de una fiesta, ella huyendo de un hombre que se quería propasar con ella y él al verla intenta ver en que puede ayudarla.

Terry estaba sorprendido de la forma en que ella interpretaba el papel, aunque físicamente las características de Lynn y Giovanna eran diferentes. Podría entender perfectamente a Alexander si se quedara impactado por ver a Lynn en ese momento. Es mas él se sentía Alexander, verla así agitada, muerta de miedo, sonrosada por la intensidad de lo recién vivido que resaltaba la negrura de su cabello y el azabache de sus ojos ¡Esa mujer era hermosa, realmente hermosa! Sus ojos transmitían tanto ¿cuánto guardaría esa mujer dentro?

Ella lo veía ahí frente a ella desarrollando la escena con total maestría, era impresionante, él era Alexander estaba segura que no había nadie en el mundo que lo pudiera interpretar como él. Tan bello y oscuro a la vez, tan dulce y frío, tan distante y cercano…

En Florida, Albert esperaba a Candy de pie al fondo de la escalera. Ya hacía tiempo que había bajado ¿tardaría ella mucho mas? Se moría por verla con ese traje de baño que no pudo ver como le quedaba pero adivinaba le sentaría a la perfección.

Ella salió de su cuarto insegura de ponerse la toalla alrededor, ese traje de baño era revelador. Pero no iba a acobardarse ¿qué pensaría él si la viera llegar tapándose¿Qué era una niñita¿Qué no se sentía segura a su lado? Bajó lentamente las escaleras y lo vio allí de pie mirándola, en ese momento todas sus inseguridades se borraron y solo se pudo centrar en su cuerpo. El traje de baño tipo short ajustado color negro que se solía llevar en esa época resaltaba sus estrechas caderas marcando así el camino a sus poderosas piernas y hacia arriba a sus precioso abdomen y pecho. Llevaba la toalla colgada de un hombro y la miraba ¡ OH Dios como la miraba! Creía que se desmayaría en ese momento ¿cómo alguien puede trasmitir tanto con la mirada?

Allí estaba ella por fin, fue recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada a partir de sus torneadas piernas, al llegar a medio muslo comenzaba el rojo traje de baño delineando sus voluptuosas caderas , estrecha cintura y ese hermoso escote cuadrado le mostraba una generosa porción de esos turgentes y firmes senos ¡era una diosa de deseo! Se estaba volviendo loco, sólo podía pensar en subir corriendo, tomarla en brazos y quitarle ese traje de baño a bocados ¿pero qué pensaría ella si él hiciera eso? No sabía como se lo tomaría, ella a penas estaba iniciándose en esas formas del amor y quizás se asustaría. Decidió apartar la vista de su cuerpo y centrarse en sus profundas esmeraldas para así poder controlarse.

**T****e ves tal como te imaginaba, divina** – la halagó al tiempo que extendía una mano para que ella bajara y la tomara

Ella hizo lo que él pedía con ese gesto todavía agitada por lo vivido ¿cómo podía estar así si ni siquiera la había tocado? –** muchas gracias, tu también te ves estupendo**

No hablaron, nada mas caminaron hasta la orilla del mar donde depositaron sus toallas en un sitio donde no se mojaran y así caminando de la mano se adentraron en el.

El ambiente era precioso, el atardecer comenzaba, el agua tibia aun por el calor que le había dado el sol los reconfortaba. El vaivén de las olas la acercó un poco mas a él que la recibió entre sus brazos con una sonrisa

**S****iempre había querido nadar así**

**¿C****on una mujer?** – una flama de celos comenzaba a prenderse en su interior, cuando escuchó una carcajada

**No, princesa siempre había querido nadar ****así contigo**

Ella lo besó con pasión, era tanto lo que ese hombre la hacía sentir que no podía detener sus impulsos. Se limitaba a hacer lo que el corazón le dictaba. Y su corazón ahora le dictaba amarlo sin reservas, transmitirle su amor con cada caricia, con cada beso.

Ese beso lo había tomado por sorpresa si bien ella había tomado la iniciativa en otras ocasiones ahora lo hacía con ansia, con deseo y eso le encantaba. Tenerla pegada a su cuerpo con el agua acariciándolos era sublime. Profundizó el beso y a la vez comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, delineó con la mano su cintura, acarició una costilla que sobresalía hasta llegar a ese seno que lo aclamaba. Lo acarició por encima de la tela del bañador pero no le parecía bastante, subió su mano hasta el hombro para así bajar el tirante del bañador

**Espera** – lo detuvo ella, cuando el miedo alcanzó a nublar un poco su intenso deseo

**¿Q****ué pasa? – **preguntó contrariado ¿sería que ella no quería volver a hacer el amor?

**Alguien puede vernos** – explicó nerviosa mirando alrededor

**M****e detienes por miedo a que nos vean no por que no quieras ¿verdad? – **inquirió tratando de entender claramente lo que pasaba por su mente, no creía poder aguantar estar con ella solos y no volver a hacer el amor.

**Claro que quiero** – aclaró sonrojada – **pero no se si alguien pueda vernos**

El sonrió de inmediato ¡gracias a Dios quería! volvió a llevar la mano al tirante y susurró a su oído – **no hay nadie en las casas aledañas por eso George alquilo esta, estamos completamente solos**

El cálido aliento en su oído la hizo estremecer pero a su vez respiró aliviada, para su sorpresa deseaba muchísimo hacer el amor con él ahí en el mar y no pensaba detenerse a menos que alguien pudiera verlos así que ahora fue ella la que también comenzó a acariciarlo con pasión. Pudo ahora recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, como lo había deseado por la mañana solo que ahora no pensaba en avergonzarse en lo único que podía pensar era en sentirlo. Su corazón se estaba volviendo loco dentro de su pecho, en cualquier momento podría estallar de amor y pasión.

Él veneraba su cuerpo con cada caricia, sintiéndose embrujado cada vez que lo tocaba. Pareciera sediento de ella, nunca podía saciar por completo esa sed. No importaba cuantas veces la besara o acariciara o las veces que la escuchara gemir y susurrarle que lo amaba. Esa mujer acababa con todo su control y con todas sus defensas.

Los trajes de baño rápidamente abandonaron sus cuerpos y se unieron en cuerpo y alma en ese instante. . El vaivén de las olas era cada vez más intenso tal como su encuentro de amor. Llegaron al poco tiempo a la cima mas alta del placer mirándose a los ojos y susurrando sus nombres entremezclados con te amos.

Abrazados miraron hacía el cielo, ese atardecer que había estado presente en tantos momentos juntos ahora los veía unirse en esa entrega de amor, los veía entregarse a la felicidad absoluta. Los últimos rayos del sol se iban dejándolos tan solo iluminados por la luna.

Él se sentía como nunca se había sentido, feliz, completo y realmente satisfecho. Había cumplido una de sus fantasías ahí con ella lo que también le daba un cierto grado de satisfacción pero lo que lo tenía mas feliz era el hecho de que no se había equivocado, que ella era su otra mitad en todo y había comprobado que en la intimidad también lo era. Volteó a verla, sus cabellos mojados se pegaban a su rostro, sus ojos verdes lo miraban con adoración. A veces se preguntaba si no estaba en un sueño del que no querría despertar nunca

Ella estaba asimilando lo vivido, había sido hermoso amarse ahí con ese espectáculo natural rodeándolos, un espectáculo tan hermoso como su amor. ¡Lo amaba tanto! La hacia sentir completa, plena, feliz, deseada y por sobretodo amada. Daba igual lo que la gente pensara de lo que ella estaba viviendo lo único que importaba era que esos recuerdos nadie jamás podría borrarlos de su mente y corazón. Porque jamás amaría como lo amaba a él.

A la mañana siguiente en el teatro de Chicago Terry y Karen ensayaban unas escenas cada uno por separado, llegado el momento se juntaron en el escenario para ponerse de acuerdo sobre la próxima escena a ensayar en la que estarían juntos.

**Entonces empezamos con esta** –indicó Terry enseñando el libreto

**Si** – lo marcó en su libreto, lo miró y tomó su brazo a continuación- **escuché que dejaste a Susana**

**No la deje****, terminamos. Ahora somos amigos – **explicó sin mirarla

**Entonces ahora si podemos empezar bien las cosas** – sugirió mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, acariciando suavemente su brazo.

Él la miró sin saber que decirle ¿por qué decía eso ahora? Creía que las cosas habían quedado claras entre ellos hace mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos una atónita Lynn observaba la escena, sorprendida de lo que escuchaba y sin saber que pensar o sentir…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre agradezco a Annette su invaluable ayuda, no se que haría sin ti mi querida amiga.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Él la miró sin saber que decirle ¿por qué decía eso ahora? Creía que las cosas habían quedado claras entre ellos hace mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos una atónita Lynn observaba la escena, sorprendida de lo que escuchaba y sin saber que pensar o sentir…

**¿A**** qué viene esto ahora Karen? –** preguntó apartando su mano de su brazo, sentía como si le quemara

**¿C****ómo que a qué viene esto?** – inquirió de vuelta un tanto indignada

**Si ****Karen no se a que viene tu pregunta, entre tu y yo todo quedo muy claro hace un tiempo –** explicó girándose y comenzando a caminar – **y si no te importa podríamos empezar a trabajar **– pidió dejando a Karen con la palabra en la boca no pensaba repetir lo mismo, ni volver a explicar nada.

Lynn no sabía que pensar ¿había algo entre Karen y Terry? Pero él siempre juraba que amaba a Candy, además le había pedido matrimonio. No creía que Terry fuera capaz de hacer eso si él y Karen eran amantes ¿o si? Creía conocerlo a la perfección por lo mucho que habían hablado en esos días pero quizás estaba equivocada al fin y al cabo era un excelente actor. Además que le importaba a ella lo que Terry hiciera con su vida, pero no podía evitar un dolor agudo en la boca de su estómago…

---------------------------

Ahora era ella la que despierta lo observaba, su revuelto cabello brillaba cuando un rayo de sol se colaba por entre las cortinas. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba mas como lo llevaba ahora, así con el cabello corto se veía más varonil, más guapo. Su recta y perfecta nariz marcaba el camino a sus deliciosos y sensuales labios. Cada vez que miraba su boca no podía evitar estremecerse al evocar cada uno de sus besos. Bajo su vista un poco mas encontrándose con su ancho pecho cubierto por un suave bello rubio marcando así un camino por encima de sus marcados abdominales hasta… No podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar lo que seguía por debajo de la sábana ¿pero por qué se ponía roja si ya conocía el cuerpo de Albert a la perfección?

En ese momento recordó la noche anterior… Cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo la noche comenzó a refrescar. Decidieron que ya era hora de salir del agua pero estaban desnudos ¿cómo se sale del mar desnuda y después de hacer el amor¿Cuál es la forma más natural de hacerlo? Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho mas, de repente él la tomó en brazos y la besó con pasión al tiempo que caminaba para salir del mar, atravesar la playa y llegar a la casa. No fue consciente de que habían llegado allí hasta que él la depositó en el suelo.

Era tan detallista, sabía perfectamente y en todo momento lo que la inquietaba, lo que le gustaba, lo que no quería, todo. Era tan agradable estar con una persona que te conoce tanto y a la que conoces tanto. No hay nada que ocultar ya que el amor esta ahí a pesar del conocimiento de los defectos, a pesar de las debilidades, a pesar de los sueños rotos, las pesadillas y los malos ratos. Lo que sentían era un amor fuerte y verdadero.

**¿Q****ué tanto me miras?** – preguntó él aún con los ojos cerrados

**¡****Oh te diste cuenta!** – habló avergonzada

**Si , hace un rato que siento tu mira****da sobre mí pero decidí dejarte admirarme con total libertad**

**Eres un ****engreído, no te estaba admirando te estaba observando** – aclaró apartándose de su lado sentándose en la horilla de la cama

Él se acercó y rodeó su cintura con las manos, pegó su pecho a su espalda y susurró en su oído- **sabes que a mi no puedes engañarme** – ella en ese momento maldijo como la conocía

**No te estoy engañando** – respondió tratando de ignorar la respuesta de su cuerpo al calido aliento sobre su oído, al bello de su pecho acariciando su espalda

**Eres una pequeña mentirosa** – afirmó jalándola con él hacía la cama iniciando una batalla de cosquillas.

La batalla de cosquillas terminó en una dulce y apasionada batalla de amor como muchas que tendrían en los tres días siguientes donde además pasearían por el puerto, leerían en el porche por las noches y verían el atardecer tomados de la mano.

--------------------

Era por la mañana en Chicago, Patty y Anthony estaban sentados frente al rosal después de trabajar en el.

**¿Ya has pensado ****qué vas a hacer?** – preguntó ella sacando de nuevo el tema, desde aquel día no habían vuelto a hablar de ello

**No lo sé**** Patty, realmente no tengo muchos gustos. Lo único que te puedo decir que me gusta de verdad es cultivar rosas** – estaba un poco harto de darle vueltas no encontraba que hacer con su vida.

**¿E****sa rosa de allá, la Dulce Candy, la creaste tú?** – inquirió señalando en su dirección

**Si****, pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que hablamos-** dijo desconcertado

**O sea**** que tú creaste esa flor a partir de las que ya tenías pensando en Candy…**

**Si, me parece que esa rosa representa mucho de lo que ella es**– respondió recordando a la primera y única mujer que había tocado su corazón.

**¿****Anthony has pensado que podrías de dedicarte a crear especies de rosas?**

**¿qué?** – no entendía a donde quería llegar Patty

**Si ****Anthony tu tienes la capacidad de ver en las personas, tu viste en Candy y creaste una flor para ella. Por que no hacer rosas para la gente y además crear nuevas especies. Sería un buen negocio, te aseguro que toda dama querría una rosa con su nombre.**

**No lo se ****Patty, me encantaría poder vivir de cultivar mis rosas pero no se si se pueda vivir de ello **– contestó un tanto inseguro de que aquella fuera una posibilidad de hacer algo que le gustaba.

**Piénsalo**** Anthony tu familia conoce a mucha gente y seria fácil hacer conocer tu trabajo** – ella creía que era una buena idea, llevaba días dándole vueltas y creía que era una forma de hacer lo que a él le gustaba

**Puede ser, lo voy a pensar** – tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos – **muchas gracias Patty, no se que haría si tu no estuvieras aquí. Soy muy feliz de haberte conocido**

Ella enseguida se sonrojó pero admitió **– yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido**

Anthony pensaba en lo bien que se sentía a su lado, cada mañana despertaba feliz pensando en que vivirían gratos momentos juntos cuidando las rosas. Compartían sus días, sus problemas e inseguridades. Se habían hecho confidentes y amigos. Patty cada día se hacía más necesaria en su vida.

------------------------

Terry y Lynn bajaban del coche para entrar en el teatro, conversaban alegremente sobre algunas obras que habían leído. Los dos eran unos apasionados del teatro. Ante un comentario de ella el joven moreno reía a carcajadas ¡se veía tan hermoso cuando sonreía! Su rostro pareciera iluminarse por completo.

**M****uy buen comentario Lynn nunca lo había visto de ese modo** – aseguró ofreciéndole su brazo para entrar, pero al comenzar a caminar se encontraron de frente con Karen

Sus ojos asesinos parecían espadas a punto de clavarse en el corazón de Lynn, su rostro expresaba toda su furia contenida. Era increíble como una actriz no podía fingir su estado de celos

**L****legan tarde, aunque quizás si no vinieran de fiesta hubieran llegado antes**- habló con un tono un poco alto que resaltaba su enojo

Terry se encontraba contento, se sentía a gusto y por primera vez no tenía ganas de discutir. Así que se separó de Lynn y se acercó a Karen pasándole un brazo por los hombros – **Vamos Karen no te enojes, tu hermosura se opaca con la furia.**

La chica enseguida sonrió, encantada con el piropo y fascinada por las atenciones de él.

Lynn por su parte no podía creer lo que acaba de ver ¡Terry no había discutido! Al contrario la había alagado y abrazado y a ella la había dejado ahí atrás. Sentía como una sensación nueva se apoderaba de su ser incluso llegando a nublar su razón, sólo podía ver en su mente la imagen de Terry abrazando a Karen y por segundos la ira crecía en su interior ¿pero qué le pasaba? Terry era solo su amigo nada mas, además él quería casarse con Candy, él amaba a Candy o a ¿Karen? No lo sabía pero que le importaba, no tenía porque ponerse furiosa cada vez que abrazaba a otra mujer, no tenía porque y no quería sentirse como se sentía. Tenía que alejarse un poco de Terry para así evitar ese sentimiento de posesión.

--------------------------

Observaban el atardecer en la hamaca del porche, los dos recostados y abrazados hablaban y callaban en perfecta armonía. Totalmente relajados y felices. De pronto una idea cruzó la mente de la rubia

**Albert**** no creo que debamos seguir aquí escondiéndonos del mundo**- comentó sin mirarlo, aún viendo hacia al cielo

**Mírame**** pequeña** – pidió y ella así lo hizo- **no nos estamos escondiendo, estamos disfrutando de unos días juntos **– eso creía él ¿o se estaba convenciendo a si mismo?

**Yo lo sé**** Albert pero creo que ya es hora de que enfrente a esos dos hombres que se quedaron esperando una respuesta en Chicago, ya es hora de que les diga a quien amo**

**Creo que si, esto no ****podía durar para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendríamos que regresar a nuestra realidad** – acariciaba con ternura su cabello

**Entonces ****¿te parece si volvemos?** – inquirió aunque en el fondo de su ser no quería irse nunca de allí, cuando pensaba en volver sentía un extraño vacío en el estomago, como un mal presentimiento. Quizás era miedo a lo que en Chicago la esperaba

**Si, creo que deberíamos volver. Pero no lo haremos hasta pasado mañana** – él también se sentía extraño con volver, desde que habían llegado ahí había bloqueado de su mente todo lo malo, todo lo que podía ocasionar el que ellos estaban juntos.

**Y ¿eso por qué¿por qué pasado mañana?**

**Porque quiero disfrutarte un día ****más sin testigos** – contestó al tiempo que le sonreía y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

Los dos bloquearon los presentimientos de su mente decididos a disfrutar de esos últimos momentos solos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias Annette por alentarme como siempre y pasarme el tip del nuevo trabajo de Anthony. Más adelante les explicaré esa historia.

Como siempre comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y críticas


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Se amaron y disfrutaron intensamente ese último día en Florida. Estaba amaneciendo y ellos estaban acabando su equipaje para así irse a la estación.

Albert hacía varios minutos que había acabado de preparar su equipaje sentado en una butaca miraba el lecho donde él y su querida Candy se habían demostrado su amor varias veces. Su amor, algo que lo hacía tan feliz pero que iba a lastimar a mucha otra gente, aunque en su interior quería creer que Anthony no iba a sufrir demasiado. Al fin y al cabo hacía años que ellos no estaban juntos. Si pero él la ama se repitió así mismo, pero borró todo pensamiento de su mente cuando la vio entrar a la recamara. Esplendorosa como siempre lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor y él como siempre no podía evitar el loco palpitar de su corazón con tan solo tenerla cerca.

**¿Q****ué haces ahí sentado?** – preguntó preocupada acercándose a él, no se le escapó que estaba preocupado. Siempre fruncía ligeramente el ceño cuando eso sucedía

**Pensando pequeña** – respondió alargando la mano para tomar la de ella y sentarla en sus piernas

**¿Pensando?** – repitió ella animándolo a hablar de lo que le preocupaba

**Sí,**** en lo que nos espera cuando lleguemos**

**Creo que será difícil lo que vamos a vivir, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro** – afirmó ella acariciando su rostro tiernamente

**Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, pase lo que pase pequeña** – acercó mas su rostro al de ella y la besó, dejando en ese beso una promesa de amor y devoción eterna.

Ella suavemente deshizo el beso – **mmm no es que no me guste que me beses **– habló al tiempo que lamía suavemente sus labios –** pero no llegaremos a la estación a este paso**

**Esta bien vá****monos ya total aún tengo varios días de viaje para tenerte para mi solito** – un sonrisa seductora y totalmente irresistible se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos revelaban intensos momentos de amor.

**Tú**** nunca cambiaras** – aseguró ella encantada con lo que él quería decir.

**Y tú**** no quieres que cambie** – afirmó levantándola delicadamente y tomando su equipaje.

Pocos minutos después abordaban un carruaje con destino a la estación de tren, ambos no pudieron evitar mirar hacía atrás. Al lugar donde se declararon su amor y fueron mas felices que nunca. Cuando la casa se fue de su vista ambos encontraron sus miradas llenas de agua y sonrieron entendiendo los sentimientos de cada uno.

En los jardines de la mansión de Chicago Lynn al pie de un árbol intentaba escribir. Era muy temprano pero no quería encontrarse con Terry así que bajo a desayunar antes que los demás y salió a escribir. De hecho lo estaba evitando desde ese día en el teatro, no quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido, no se atrevía ni si quiera a preguntarse que era lo que había sentido por temor a la respuesta. Lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en ello y no había avanzado nada en la obra que tenía pendiente

**¿Hasta cuando piensas evitarme?** – inquirió él un poco molesto, todo el día anterior no había podido encontrarla y esperanzado había bajado a desayunar dándose cuenta que ella ya lo había hecho y que ya no estaba allí. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo estaba evitando pero ¿por qué?

**No te estoy evitando** – contestó fingiendo escribir cuando no había nada en su mente más que él, su presencia, su aroma…

**Claro que si ¿por qué no fuiste ayer al teatro?** – no le creía nada, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. Pero tampoco podía evitar preguntarse a si mismo ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

**Porque yo ya no hago falta allí, los dos dominan perfectamente a los personajes. Cuando lleguen el resto de los actores iré de nuevo** – explicó intentando que su voz sonara firme y segura, cuando en realidad estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza

**Sabes bien que ****Karen todavía no domina su papel y que hay matices de Alexander que quería ver contigo ¿qué te pasa Lynn?** – en ese momento ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos ¡había tanto en eso ojos! Por primera vez ella le destapaba en ellos la profundidad de su alma y al verla se sintió increíblemente conmovido, emocionado y sintió algo en si mismo que nunca había sentido. Sintió que su alma conectaba con la de ella. Estaba conmocionado ¿qué era eso que le estaba pasando?

**No me pasa nada ****Terry…** - no pudo continuar hablando al ver sus ojos su corazón interrumpió sus latidos, su mente se bloqueó y ella no podía moverse, tan solo mirar sus ojos

**Lynn**** yo …** - murmuró Terry arrodillándose en el césped para estar a su nivel, movido como si una fuerza extraña lo acercara todavía mas a ella

**¿T****ú?** – preguntó ella por simple inercia, sintiendo como a su cuerpo lo recorría una corriente eléctrica

**No se que me pasa, yo ****siento**… - no sabía lo que sentía ¿Qué estaba sintiendo¿qué era eso tan fuerte que lo estaba atrayendo irremediablemente a Lynn?

**Sientes…** - No pudo acabar la frase porque Terry había tomado sus labios, al principio un poco brusco pero al ella rodear su cuello con sus manos se relajó, saboreando sus labios y haciéndola estremecer ¡Se sentían tan bien! De pronto unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron por la mente de Terry y se separó de Lynn. Se levantó y se fue de allí lo mas rápido que pudo

Ella no entendía que había pasado ni que había sentido, tan sólo podía revivir el beso una y otra vez. Súbitamente la verdad llegó a ella como si de un rayo se tratara, estaba enamorada de Terry ¿cómo había llegado a sentir eso por él? Él era un hombre enamorado de otra mujer, de una buena chica que se lo merecía, tenían una historia juntos. Además estaba Karen ¿cómo podía ser que se había enamorado de un hombre que jamás sería para ella¿Pero por qué la había besado?

Él caminaba sin rumbo fijo hacía el lado opuesto del bosque, estaba muy confundido. No dejaba de dar mil vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que había vivido y sentido hacía unos segundos ¿qué fue eso¿Por qué deseo tanto besarla¿Por qué sentía una conexión tan fuerte con Lynn? Una conexión que no sentía ni siquiera con Candy. Tomó sus cabellos con las manos desesperado sin dejar de hacerse mil preguntas ¿era posible que Lynn fuera mas que una simple amiga?

Un día mas tarde Anthony esperaba afuera de una pequeña y humilde escuela. Desde afuera se podían escuchar las alegres voces de los niños y la voz cariñosa de su tierna amiga. La estaba esperando para salir a comer. Le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella y cada vez mas a menudo la iba a buscar para tener tranquilas comidas juntos. Vio como se abría la puerta y fue entregando a los niños a las madres. Era muy cariñosa y los niños parecían quererla y respetarla mucho. Eso lo hizo ver a su amiga con otros ojos, ella sería una excelente madre y una excelente esposa…

**H****ola Anthony no sabía que ibas a venir hoy** – lo saludó acercándose una vez que se acabó su labor, alegre de encontrar a su querido Anthony esperándola

**H****abía pensado en invitarte a comer en ese restaurante que nos recomendó Archie – **sugirió con una radiante sonrisa

**M****e encantaría ir**

**Pues entonces recoge tus cosas y nos vamos – **la apremió ansioso por hablar con ella y compartir un rato juntos

Poco tiempo después estacionaban a pocos metros del restaurante, él descendió del coche y la ayudo a bajar. A continuación tomados del brazo caminaron la distancia que los separaba del restaurante. Se sentía cómodo y feliz al lado de ella, a veces para su sorpresa no se acordaba de Candy ni de que estaba lejos. Cosa que se recriminaba a si mismo, no se podía olvidar nunca de la mujer que amaba.

**T****e notó mas animado** – indicó ella observándolo detenidamente, su rostro tranquilo, su cuerpo relajado

**L****o estoy, creo que puede haber una posibilidad para que pueda llevar a cabo tu sugerencia** – habló muy ilusionado, desde que ella le dio esa idea no había hecho otra cosa que darle vueltas

**S****abía que la habría** – aseguró feliz por él

**Sólo queda que lo ****hable con mi tío, me siento un poco culpable de dejarlo con todo lo que es la familia Andrew y yo hacer lo que me gusta –** era como fallarle, dejarle solo frente a la tempestad. Pero también quería pensar en él, en lo que quería hacer. No podría vivir feliz haciendo algo que no le gustara.

**Estoy segura que lo entenderá, es un hombre muy comprensivo** – aseguró Patty, recordando muchos momentos vividos con el tío de su acompañante

**Veo que lo conoces bien ****– **habló el joven rubio, le sorprendía lo mucho que sus primos y amigos conocían a su tío.

**Si, lo conocí en Londres cuando ****estudiábamos en el colegio San Pablo y después cuando tuvo amnesia. Es imposible conocer a Candy sin conocer a Albert** – afirmó pero cuando se dio cuenta se maldijo a si misma por decir eso, que aunque fuera verdad no era ella la que se lo tenia que decir

**Por lo visto**** todos piensan eso, en realidad ellos siempre están juntos. A veces parecen los perfectos hermanos. Me alegra porque él es mi tío y no soportaría que no se llevara bien con la mujer que quiero** – aseguró con una sonrisa, pero por dentro la espina se le quedó clavada ¿qué tan profunda sería la relación de ellos¿cuánto influiría lo que pensara su tío en la decisión de Candy?

Ella no sabía que decir, por la mente de Anthony no se pasaba siquiera la idea de que Candy y Albert pudieran amarse cuando era totalmente evidente que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Pero de nuevo calló no le correspondía decir nada – **Si ellos han compartido mucho, ya estamos llegando. Tengo un poco de hambre** – señaló cambiando de tema

**Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho ****más ya estamos aquí **

Entraron en el restaurante y se sentaron, cuando estaban mirando las cartas para poder ordenar Patty vio a lo lejos a su querida amiga Annie entrar del brazo de Archie

**Anthony**** mira ahí están Archie y Annie** – le dijo señalando en su dirección

Él se giró para ver en la dirección en la que ella señalaba –** tienes razón** – agitó un poco su mano para llamar la atención de su primo que lo vio enseguida y se acercaron a su mesa

**Hola chicos, no sabía que iban a venir a comer aquí** – saludó Archie

**Decidimos probar tu sugerencia –** respondió Anthony

**¡****Que bueno que nos encontramos Patty, hacía varios días que no nos veíamos!** – exclamó Annie entusiasmada, los jóvenes al ver la alegría de las chicas decidieron comer juntos.

**Primo te tengo buenas noticias** – anunció Archie

**¿****Buenas noticias?** – preguntó curioso, no sabía que buenas noticias le podría tener su primo

**Sí****, cuando saliste llegó un telegrama del tío Albert**

**¿y qué dice¿cuándo vuelven?**** – **su corazón dio un vuelco, cualquier noticia de su tío sería también una noticia de ella.

**Ya vienen en camino, en unos días ****estarán aquí. – **Anthony estaba feliz, pensó de inmediato que quizás muy pronto Candy les diría si el dueño de su corazón era Terry o él. Y eso lo llenaba de nervios pero también de tranquilidad, ya no quería seguir en esa espera.

Las chicas se miraron, Annie estaba feliz porque seguramente su amiga volvía con el amor de Albert. Patty pensaba que ojala Candy fuera feliz pero a su vez veía la tormenta que se avecinaba cuando Anthony se enterara que su tío era el dueño del amor de Candy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias mi querida amiga Annette por ver lo que yo no veo, por ser mis otros ojos y conocerme tan bien.

Gracias de verdad a todas las chicas que me dejan sus reviews, lo aprecio de corazón

Si chicas Terry besó a Lynn ¿qué le pasa a este hombre¿qué pasó con Karen? Lo veremos próximamente.

Los tórtolos se acercan ¿qué pasará?


	32. Chapter 32

**NOTA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, Por favor si lo eres o no te gustan este tipo de escenas no continúes leyendo.**

Capítulo 32

Miraba por la ventana del tren, Albert había ido por algo de beber al vagón restaurante y mientras ella se había dedicado a observar el paisaje. Cada vez estaban mas cerca de Chicago y no paraba de darle vueltas a ¿qué le diría a esos dos hombres que eran tan importantes en su vida? Ella los necesitaba ahí junto a ella, no como a Albert desde luego. Pero si le gustaría poder seguir viéndolos, ser su amiga. Aunque debía admitir que eso era egoísta ¿cómo después de romper sus corazones podría pedirles eso¿Cómo se le dice a un hombre que espera tu amor que no lo amas y aun así conservar su amistad?

Suavemente unas grandes manos fueron estrechando su cintura, era él. Sintió como su cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda, como su suave cabello rozaba su rostro al él besarle el cuello de esa manera que la volvía loca de deseo

**No te escuche volver** – habló tratando que su voz sonara clara

**Estabas metida en tus pensamientos, así que decidí sorprenderte**- lentamente sus manos fueron subiendo a sus senos, acariciándolos por encima de la tela del vestido

**¡¡****Albert!! No, bueno si** – decía entre jadeos, se debatía entre contarle sus inquietudes o dejarse llevar por la magia que hacía ese hombre sobre su cuerpo

**¿Si o no?** – susurró en su oído al tiempo que llevaba sus manos al cierre del vestido en su espalda

Ella vibró al sentir su aliento en su oído ¿cómo negarse a él? Siempre conseguía lo que quería de ella – **Si**

Así se entregaron de nuevo a la gran pasión que ese amor despertaba en sus cuerpos, a esa unión que hacía su amor cada vez más fuerte.

-----------

Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió, necesitaba aire. Desde que la había besado pasaba muchas horas encerrado pensando. Estaba muy confundido.

Corría una suave brisa, que agitaba ligeramente sus cabellos, miro hacía el jardín y allí la vio. El motivo de todos sus pensamientos. Allí sentada en una banca mientras escribía se veía preciosa, su cabello negro como la noche largo y lacio, caía suelto por su espalda y cubría levemente un lado de su rostro. Su perfecto perfil se recortaba contra la luz de sol, esta última le daba una apariencia casi etérea rodeándola con su brillo.

¡Parecía tan serena! Y él estaba muy lejos de estarlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir el calor de sus labios, su dulzura, la forma en que sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos ¿pero qué le estaba pasando? Él no podía sentir eso por nadie más que por Candy, él le había pedido matrimonio, él había deseado eso por años ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Pero no podía evitar recordar lo que vio en los ojos de Lynn, mas bien lo que sintió cuando vio en sus ojos, aun le latía rápidamente el corazón al recordarlo ¿qué sintió? Paseaba de un lado a otro del balcón parando cada cierto tiempo para verla a lo lejos. No hallaba una respuesta por más que quería, de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza. Quizás si la veía de nuevo no volvería a sentir eso. Si, eso podía ser cierto. Salió rápidamente rumbo al jardín sin importarle dejar puertas abiertas a su paso.

Intentaba escribir pero no podía el recuerdo de ese beso era mas fuerte que cualquier idea en su cabeza ¿cómo se pudo enamorar de Terry? Se repetía una y otra vez ¿cómo pudo cometer semejante tontería? Ella desde un principio sabía que él le pertenecía a otra, además estaba Karen ella no sabía que hubo o había entre ellos ¿cómo se pudo enamorar de un hombre tan arrogante? Quizás porque por mucho que le disgustara Terry era muy parecido a ella y cuando abría su alma una podía ver la belleza que llevaba dentro. Seguramente Candy había visto eso en él y por eso a pesar de ser tan diferentes se habían enamorado

Pero ahora ¿qué hacer¿Cómo actuar con él cuando lo viera de nuevo después del beso? Trataba de convencerse a si misma que debía actuar normal, que ella no fue la que lo beso así que no tenia porque sentirse avergonzada. Pero aun así ella respondió a ese beso con fervor y el tuvo que haberlo notado. Quizás hasta sintió su amor en ese beso.

¡Dios mío lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser! Amaba su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, su alma, la forma en que representaba un papel en el escenario haciéndolo suyo. Pero también amaba su arrogancia, su ironía y su dureza. Amaba todo lo que él era.

**Lynn** – susurró aun no decidido a querer que lo mirara, temblaba solo de pensar en lo que vería en sus ojos

**Si** – respondió sin moverse, su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Pero no quería mirarlo, temía a que viera en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando

**Mírame**** por favor** – rogó rodeando la banca y colocándose en cuclillas delante de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y él pudo entrar de nuevo en su alma a través de ellos, se veía a si mismo en la esencia de ella, se sentía completo al unir tan solo en sus miradas sus almas. Entonces la verdad lo atravesó como un rayo. Supo inmediatamente que era lo que sentía con Lynn, que era eso que sentía con ella y que no sentía con Candy. Se sentía completo, sentía que había encontrado a su otra mitad. Esa mujer amaba lo que él amaba y odiaba lo que él odiaba. Eran el uno para el otro.

Se levantó bruscamente tratando de asimilar todo lo que recién había descubierto. Él amaba a Lynn como nunca había amado y ese sentimiento era el que provocaba que fueran tan feliz y que desde hacía días dejara de preocuparle qué decidiría Candy. Volvió a agacharse de nuevo frente a ella y al verla descubrió que dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

**¿P****or qué lloras?** – preguntó secándolas con el dorso de su mano

Ella inmediatamente apartó el rostro – **yo nunca lloro seguramente se me metió una basurita**

**Mmm ¿sabes qué? No te creo. ****Mírame Lynn** – pidió tomando su barbilla con la mano y obligándola a hacerlo

**¿Q****ué quieres de mi Terry?** – murmuró en un susurro cansada de luchar contra si misma

**Solo quiero que admitas que sientes lo mismo que yo**

**Lo mismo que tu ¿a qué te refieres?**

**A que yo te amo** – confesó por fin – **y se que tu también me amas, lo veo cuando me miras**

**Yo no te amo. Además ****¿cómo puedes decir que me amas si le pediste hace poco tiempo matrimonio a otra mujer?**

**Porque el amor no se puede detener o escoger ****Lynn solo se siente y punto. Y yo Lynn te amo como nunca he amado**

**Pero no entiendo ****¿cómo es que tú me amas?**

**¿C****ómo no te voy a amar si eres maravillosa?**

**Yo… **

**Shhh, ven aquí** – la atrajo hacía su cuerpo pegándola ligeramente, rozando sus labios con los suyos en un beso dulce. Pero ella para sorpresa de él lo fue tornando mas fuerte, invitándolo a él a hacer de ese beso un beso muy apasionado.

Ella se sentía en las nubes, estaba besando al hombre que amaba y él le había confesado su amor. No entendía nada pero ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo tan solo quería vivir ese momento con él.

Él sabía que había muchas cosas por hablar y muchas otras por arreglar pero no le importaba, solo ella y ese beso. Poco después fue deshaciendo el beso acariciando su rostro a continuación y perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos.

**D****ilo** – ordenó mientras acariciaba su rostro

**T****e amo** – admitió ella por fin, rendida a todo lo que por él sentía.

**Gracias eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, ahora si te parece bien ****vamos al ensayo y después hablaremos sobre todo esto**

**Si** – aceptó aún metida en la nube del sueño que él había creado para ella.

Llevaban todo el día en el teatro, Lynn no podía pensar solo recordar el momento vivido. Había decidido dejar para después las dudas y limitarse simplemente a disfrutar cada una de las miradas que Terry le dedicaba entre ensayo y ensayo.

Llegado cierto punto camino tras bambalinas para buscar unos papeles que había dejado allí. Los encontró e iba camino a salir cuando se encontró con Terry de frente

**H****ola** – saludó al tiempo que la acorralaba con su cuerpo contra la pared

**Hola** – contestó ella de vuelta, encandilada por su aroma, por su fuerza. Sin decir una palabra él la beso con una pasión arrebatada pero que no dejaba de gustarle, él era así y ella era así. Su forma de amar era diferente

El beso se volvía cada vez más ardiente, las manos de Terry subían desde sus caderas hasta sus senos en un vaivén enloquecer mientras que ella jalaba sus cabellos y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. Volviéndolo todavía más loco

**¡P****ero como te atreves maldita!** – la súbita aparición de Karen los hizo interrumpir el beso mas no separarse

**¿A**** qué te refieres Karen?** –inquirió Terry un poco molesto

**A como se atreve a irte coqueteando cuando creo que le ha quedado perfectamente claro que eres mío**

**¿T****uyo?** – Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esta mujer debía ser un poco tonta para no entender

**Karen**** nunca fui tuyo ni nunca lo seré y lo sabes**

**Pero tu y yo…** - Murmuró mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

**Tu y yo ****Karen tuvimos una aventura hace mucho, mucho tiempo y tu sabes muy bien que eso se acabo.**

**Pero yo creí que ahora que Susana ya no era un obstáculo…** - su cuerpo temblaba mientras hablaba. Lynn veía la escena y no podía evitar sentir el dolor de Karen, sus ilusiones se habían muerto y era difícil no sentir pena por ella. Además aún tenía a Terry pegado a su cuerpo, no se había movido ni un ápice, al contrario para que ella no se moviera la había sujetado firmemente por la cintura.

**Susana nunca fue un obstáculo, ****tú sabías que yo no la amaba, como tampoco te amaba a ti. Yo necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a olvidar mi dolor y tu dijiste estar dispuesta, dijiste no querer amor de por medio ¿entonces qué es esto Karen¿qué reclamas ahora?**

Ella agachó la cabeza, el llanto no cesaba **– tienes razón fui una estúpida –** dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar

**¿En dó****nde estábamos?** – habló Terry volviendo a pegar a Lynn contra la pared y besando su cuello

**Terry**** ¿tú y Karen?** – preguntó aun sin saber si había entendido bien

**Si ****Karen y yo fuimos amantes, yo ya te conté que pase una muy mala racha en mi vida, bebía mucho y no pensaba lo que hacía. Pero en cuanto recupere la cordura hablé con ella y todo termino. Creí que ella estaba de acuerdo**

**Pobrecilla…** - estaba triste por ella porque quizás al igual que Karen su corazón terminaría roto

**Ese no es tu problema ****Lynn si ella hubiera estado en tu lugar te hubiera aplastado. Además ¿ya no quieres besarme?** – preguntó seductor con una sonrisa de medio lado

**Claro que quiero** – contestó no pudiendo resistirse a él.

Los besos volvieron con mayor intensidad, sus cuerpos clamaban mayor contacto y ellos los escucharon. Se arrancaron la ropa casi salvajemente, llevados por una pasión cegadora. Se recostaron sobre unas telas de cortinaje del teatro que había en el suelo. Terry acariciaba un pezón de Lynn al tiempo que se metía otro en la boca arrancando miles de gemidos en la joven que se arqueaba pidiendo más. Arañaba suavemente su espalda al tiempo que entre jadeo y jadeo besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello y su barbilla. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más a unirse, así que él se colocó entre sus piernas y entró en ella. Sorprendiéndose al notar una barrera

**¿****Eres virgen?** – inquirió pálido

**S****i** – respondió arqueando sus caderas pidiendo que siguiera

**¿****Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? este no es lugar para tu primera vez**

**E****ste es el lugar perfecto, estoy en el lugar que mas amo con el hombre que amo. Créeme Terry no habría mejor lugar para mi primera vez**

**Y é****l la entendía perfectamente ya que él amaba de igual forma ese lugar** - Continuó con su ritual amoroso entregándose ambos al éxtasis poco después.

Así Terry había descubierto lo que era hacer el amor, lo que era entregarse de verdad en alma y cuerpo. Y había descubierto también que Lynn amaba de la misma forma que él lo hacía, apasionada y arrebatada.

--------------------------------------------------

Ya sabes mi querida amiga y editora Annette mi agradecimiento a ti como siempre.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, como pueden ver hay muchas formas de amar y todas son bellas.

Gracias a todas por hacerme llegar sus comentarios


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Después de regresar del teatro Terry la había acompañado hasta su cuarto despidiéndose con un tierno beso en los labios y un te amo.

Había sido una noche maravillosa, donde había vivido todo lo que esperaba y mucho más para su primera noche. Pero ahora en la soledad de su cuarto sentada en la orilla de la cama no hacía más que pensar y darle vueltas a las consecuencias que podría tener lo que vivieron. Además no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Terry al volver a ver a Candy, él le había propuesto matrimonio y eso no se borra fácilmente al igual que el sentimiento que por tanto tiempo lo había unido a ella. En su interior quería creer que las cosas iban a ir bien pero no podría saber nada a ciencia cierta hasta que ella regresara.

Él por su parte fumaba un cigarrillo en su balcón apoyado contra un silla admiraba el cielo estrellado. Había vivido algo único con Lynn y eso lo tenía aun con el corazón acelerado, la amaba más de lo que pensaba. Aunque no paraba de preguntarse como un sentimiento tan fuerte puede gestarse tan rápido dentro de ti. Aún así una sombra cubrió su felicidad ¿qué pasaría cuando Candy volviera¿Si ella aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio qué iba a hacer? No podía romperle el corazón otra vez, no tenía derecho a hacer eso. Pero él amaba a Lynn y tampoco quería herirla. Se encontraba en un dilema terrible.

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban en la casa de Chicago. Terry y Lynn se dirigían miradas y sonrisas que pasaban desapercibidas para el resto de comensales inmersos en la plática.

**Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde llegan el tío y Candy** – anunció Archie con un sonrisa

**¡****Que bien! ha sido poco el tiempo pero he extrañado a mi amiga** – habló Annie

**No sabía que ya volvían** – dijo Terry preocupado, al parecer tendría que enfrentarse antes de lo que pensaba a la decisión de Candy ¿y qué haría él si ella decidía casarse? Miro a Lynn y se veía tan preocupada como él. A pesar de que ella sabía disimular tan bien sus emociones él ya la conocía y sabía que temía por lo que se avecinaba

**Sí,**** nos llegó un telegrama hace un par de días pero no te vi estos días para comentártelo** – respondió Archie que trataba de ser cortés con ese joven inglés que tan mal le caía solo por el cariño que le tenía a Candy

**Pues entonces acabaré pronto mis labores para ir a la estación** – habló Anthony al tiempo que se ponía en pie

**No ****Anthony el tío dijo claramente en su telegrama que sólo quería que George fuera a la estación**

**Pero ¿por qué? Yo me muero por ver a ****Candy y me parece además una descortesía no recibirla en la estación**

**Así lo pidió el tío****, sus razones tendrá Anthony **

**Pues entonces no hay nada que hacer, espero algún día entender a mi tío** – salió malhumorado del comedor rumbo al jardín. Patty al ver la forma en que salió terminó rápidamente su desayuno y salió tras de él.

Por otro lado en el tren ya cerca de Chicago una pareja de rubios sentados y abrazados en su vagón privado miraba por la ventanilla. Los miedos cada vez más encima de ellos. Ya no había marcha atrás y querían enfrentar esto de una vez por todas.

**Ya estamos llegando** – habló ella tras un suspiro apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

**Si, pequeña ya estamos llegando**** –** aspiró suavemente el aroma que desprendía su cabello y lo besó a continuación

**Llevo horas pensando cuando se lo****s diré , no se si hacerlo en cuanto llegue para no seguir viviendo esta angustia** – estaba harta de este miedo y de esa sensación de que todo se iba a arruinar

**No se los ****dirás tu sola pequeña, yo también quiero estar ahí. Al fin y al cabo ahora estamos juntos y el que lo estemos es algo que les afecta por lo que yo también debo estar y explicar que yo no los traicioné** – sabía que él debía enfrentarlos, su amigo merecía una explicación pero sobre todo su sobrino, él no podría soportar que su sobrino creyera que él se metió en medio de su relación con Candy, que él lo traiciono y además no sabía si podría ver sufrir al único familiar cercano que le quedaba. Al hijo de su adorada hermana Pauna

**Albert**** todo esto es culpa mía yo debí dejar todo claro antes de irme pero era tal mi necesidad de decirte lo que sentía y alcanzarte cuanto antes que me fui sin arreglar nada**

**No te preocupes pequeña, lo prefiero ****así. Quiero que sepan de boca de los dos como fue todo** – acariciaba suavemente su brazo, mientras colocaba su mejilla junto a la suya

**Entonces ¿cuándo se los diremos?**

**Sugiero qu****e después de cenar nos reunamos los cuatro en mi estudio. Los demás ya se estarán retirando y de lo que suceda en mi estudio nadie se enterara** – ella no pudo evitar temblar ¿qué pasaría? Él notó su temblor y la pegó más a su cuerpo y susurró en su oído- **te amo, nada cambiara eso.**

**Yo también te amo** – giró un poco la cabeza dándole un suave beso en los labios.

La estación empezó a aparecer frente a sus ojos y el tren se detuvo. Él se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse a su vez. La tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos

**todo saldrá bien** – dijo para calmarla aunque él estaba lejos de creerlo

**eso espero, pero ****Albert creo que no podrás acercarte mucho a mi hasta que se lo digamos**

**y eso ¿por qué?**

**Porque puede que se nos escape una actitud que nos delate**

**¡Ahhh s****e me olvida que no puedes controlarte cuando me tienes cerca!** – bromeaba él

**¡****Nunca dejaras de ser un engreído!** – exclamó ella con una sonrisa pues sabía que bromeaba y que decía la verdad. Siempre que lo tenía cerca buscaba la forma de tener contacto con él. Y ahora que lo pensaba siempre fue así incluso antes de darse cuenta de su amor por él

**Sí mi amor pero a este engreído le pasa lo mismo, no puedo estar cerca de ti sin desear tocarte o besarte** – afirmó acercado su rostro al de ella dándole un amoroso beso.

Después de ese beso salieron a la estación donde ya George los esperaba. Unos mozos bajaron su equipaje y lo pusieron en el auto. George los recibió con una gran sonrisa y un efusivo abrazo. Era raro en el expresar tanto sus sentimientos, pero él no había podido evitarlo, verlos tan felices con ese brillo que solo el amor da a los ojos y tomados de la mano. Lo hacía muy feliz por ese joven que había criado como a un hijo y por esa chica traviesa que se había ganado su cariño hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando entraron a la propiedad de los Andrew desde lejos pudieron ver el alboroto a la puerta de la mansión. Él suavemente tomo su mano y se aproximo a su oído

**te amo, ya encontraremos un tiempo para estar a solas **

**yo también te amo**

George paró el auto en la puerta. Albert bajó de el y extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella le sonrió y la tomó. Hacía un día soleado pero la suave brisa de la tarde hacía que no hiciera calor. Miró hacía la puerta y ahí estaban su dos amigas con una gran sonrisa, Archie y desde luego ellos dos.

Anthony la miraba anonadado, había algo nuevo en ella y no sabía lo que era. Alrededor de ella había como un aura de luz. Sus ojos eran diferentes llenos de vida, llenos de serenidad y su cuerpo se veía más voluptuoso y bello que nunca ¿qué había cambiado¿o eran sus ojos que por la ausencia la veían mas bella?

Terry tan pronto la vio supo que algo había cambiado en ella y también en él que a pesar de ver que estaba mas bella que nunca no sintió nada en su corazón por ella. Y a su amor le pertenecía a otra chica que en ese momento no estaba ahí, le dijo que prefería no estar porque tenía cosas que hacer en el teatro pero él sabía que era por miedo.

Los saludaron a todos afectuosamente y después Albert dijo que venían cansados del viaje y que se reunirían de nuevo todos para cenar si les parecía bien. A lo que todos asintieron por lo que ellos subieron rumbo a sus habitaciones dejándolos a todos abajo.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto de ella y entraron, él le dio un suave beso y la acompaño hasta la cama, ella se quitó los zapatos y él la ayudo a recostarse y después la tapo con una cobija que había a los pies de la cama.

**descansa mi amor, la cena será a las ocho así que aun tienes un rato para dormir**

ella ahogo un bostezo y dijo – **si tengo mucho sueño y me gustaría estar descansada esta noche**

**No te he dejado dormir mucho ****¿verdad?** – inquirió con esa sonrisa seductora que indicaba mucho mas de lo que en si su pregunta decía

**No y no me mires ****así porque cuando lo haces suelo no poder dormir**

El rió abiertamente y le dijo – **en otro momento y otro lugar no te dejaría dormir amada mía, nunca tengo bastante de ti**.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente y salió despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano antes de salir.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ella ya estaba vestida y esperaba ansiosa que él tocara a su puerta para bajar a cenar. Caminó hasta el espejo y se miró en el, su sencillo pero bello vestido verde aceituna largo hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas caía suavemente amoldándose a su cuerpo acentuando su blanca piel y voluptuosas curvas. Dejó su cabello suelto apenas apartado de su rostro por dos pinzas de carey.

Pocos segundos después él tocó a su puerta y la esperó afuera temeroso de que su cuerpo lo traicionara, ya que él sabía que ante ella y su amor no había control alguno. Ella salió y se tomó de su brazo y así bajaron en silencio comunicándose su nerviosismo y miedo a través de el.

Ya todos los esperaban por lo que la cena empezó de inmediato y paso sin mayores contratiempos, cuando se sirvió el postre Albert habló

**Anthony****, Terry, a Candy y a mi nos gustaría hablar con ustedes después de cenar** – los dos jóvenes centraron su atención en ella ¿qué sería lo que querrían decirle¿habría decidido ya? Pensó con alegría uno y con nerviosismo y angustia el otro buscando con la mirada la de su gran amor después de verla a ella. Annie y Patty sabían lo que eso significaba, que Candy y Albert estaban juntos, sólo eso explicaba que quisieran hablar con ellos y que ella estuviera tan feliz. Annie estaba que no cabía de felicidad por su amiga pero Patty no podía dejar de pensar en la sorpresa y la tristeza que iba a vivir Anthony.

Al acabar la cena los cuatro se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Albert llevó a Candy hasta la silla que él solía usar y la ayudó a sentarse. Le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo indicando con ese gesto que la quería y que estaban juntos en eso. A continuación se colocó tras de ella poniendo una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla. Los dos jóvenes quedaron frente a ellos al otro lado del escritorio.

Se miraron unos a otros, todos sabiendo que ese momento sería crucial para la vida de cada uno. Unos lo afrontaban con miedo, otro con incertidumbre y nerviosismo y otro con esperanza.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre mi agradecimiento a Annette por su invaluable ayuda para este fic.

Como ven este es un capítulo de transcisión que abre el paso a muchas nuevas emociones y caminos.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Fuera del estudio una joven de ojos azabache miraba la puerta cerrada delante de ella ¿qué le irían a decir a Terry? Sus piernas temblaban sólo de pensar que quizás Candy ya hubiera tomado una decisión y hubiera escogido a Terry ¿qué haría él¿Realmente la amaba tanto como para volver a lastimar a Candy? No podía más con todo eso, sólo pensar en perderlo hacía que su corazón dejara de latir por momentos. No podía adivinar lo que ahí sucedía así que con temor subió la escalera decidida a que esperaría en su cuarto la noticia.

En el despacho Candy no sabía si debía empezar ella o si Albert quería hacerlo, además ¿cómo empezar¿Qué les podía decir?

**Y bien ¿para qué nos querían ver?** – preguntó Terry ansioso por conocer el motivo de la reunión

**Candy**** y yo…**

**Albert**** déjame a mi** – lo interrumpió ella decidida a explicarse ella primero- **Anthony , Terry tengo que decirles que ya tomé una decisión**

**Entonces ¿a quién elegiste¿es ****Terry o soy yo?** – inquirió Anthony acercándose al escritorio

Ella tomó aire, el momento había llegado y haciendo una plegaría silenciosa antes de hablar dijo- **no voy a escoger a ninguno de los dos**

Terry respiró aliviado aunque de pronto se preguntó ¿cómo era que no iba a escoger entre ninguno de los dos¿no se suponía que ellos dos eran los únicos hombres en su vida? - **¿eso por qué?** – preguntó adelantándose a Anthony que confundido iba a hacer la misma pregunta.

**Porque mi corazón lo posee otra persona** – aseguró girándose a ver a Albert. Terry en el mismo momento que vio sus miradas cruzarse supo quien era el dueño de su corazón, no le hizo falta preguntar.

**¿Pero quién es él? No sabía que tuvieras otro pretendiente –** habló el rubio preocupado, desilusionado y triste. Siempre pensó que su único rival en el corazón de Candy era Terry y ahora resultaba que había alguien más que había sido capaz de desterrarlos a los dos.

**Soy yo** – se escuchó la voz profunda de Albert que a pesar de ver la tormenta que se estaba viniendo pudo hacer gala de todo su auto control. Bajó su mano hasta el hombro de Candy en gesto posesivo

**Pero tú****… ¿cómo es que tú?** – decía Anthony confundido no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No podía ser, su tío no podía estar haciéndole esto

**Anthony**** yo la amo desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre fui consciente de que ella los amó a cada uno de ustedes en su momento por eso nunca declaré mi amor. Pero cuando Terry y Candy rompieron vi como con el tiempo su corazón sanaba y me propuse conquistarla. Justo cuando Candy y yo estábamos acercándonos ustedes regresaron**

**¿Y no pudiste hacerte a un lado¿****tenías que seguir cortejándola?** – respondió Anthony cada vez mas enojado. Terry sólo observaba la escena, como sus sentimientos no estaban heridos pues no la amaba pudo ver las cosas desde lejos y ver claramente que su amigo nunca sería capaz de tal cosa.

**Yo me alejé**** Anthony, no pienses ni por un minuto que te traicioné. Yo dejé de cortejarla pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo y tenía que seguir cerca de ella y apoyarla en la difícil decisión que tenía por delante** – no sabía como explicarle todo lo que había vivido, que él siempre estuvo presente en su mente y que jamás le haría daño.

**¿Y quieres que te crea eso tío? Tú te ****aprovechaste de tu posición cercana para meterte en su corazón** – reclamó fuera de si el joven rubio moviéndose de un lado a otro del cuarto, abriendo y cerrando los puños conteniendo el deseo de golpear a su propio tío.

**No fue así** – intervino Candy – **él se fue a Florida para no intervenir, para no meterse en mis sentimientos. Fui yo la que lo seguí porque lo amaba**.- esto era peor de lo que imaginaba, Anthony se lo estaba tomando muy mal y ella no podía dejar de temblar

**No me puedo creer que mi propio tío se metiera con la mujer que amo ¿cómo es posible¿cómo voy a vivir yo sabiendo que la mujer de mi tío es la única mujer que he amado?** – decía sus pensamientos en voz alta , su tono de voz iba bajando mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

**Anthony**** yo nunca quise hacerte daño, yo siempre la amé** – aseguró Albert tratando de calmar a su sobrino, sentía que su corazón se desgarraba de verlo así ¿qué pensaría Pauna si supiera que él había hecho sufrir así a su único hijo?

**Yo la conocí primero, yo la amé primero ¿qué derecho tenías tú? Si tu la hubieras amado primero yo jamás me hubiera metido de por medio ¿qué clase de hombre eres¿qué clase de tío eres?** – sentenció con marcada desilusión, la única persona cercana a él , la persona que mas admiraba lo había traicionado y de la peor manera

**Las cosas no son así ****Anthony yo lo conocí a él primero ¿te acuerdas del príncipe de la colina?** – preguntó ella haciendo que Anthony se girara como un rayo y sorprendido los miró a los dos

**No puede ser él o ****¿sí? Por un tiempo pensé que podía ser él pero luego lo descarte no entendía qué podía hacer mi tío en la colina de pony**

**Era yo ****Anthony, yo conocí a Candy cuando ella tenía 6 años y desde entonces nos hemos ido encontrando a lo largo de nuestras vidas**

**O sea**** que tú la conociste primero… pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver tío? Aquí estoy hablando de traición, ella y yo fuimos novios, tú sabías que la amaba mucho que nunca había podido ver a otra mujer ¿por qué no simplemente te hiciste a un lado¿por qué me quitaste al único amor de mi vida?**

Albert estaba destrozado por dentro, le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Sintió la mano tibia de ella sobre la suya y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella también estaba llorando – **ella también es el único amor de mi vida**

**A ****o sea que antes de perder tú es mejor que pierda yo** – rebatió el joven mirando a su tío

**No ****Anthony daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario, ella es mi vida y renuncié a ella créeme. Pero ella tiene derecho a buscar su felicidad**

**¡Oh que sacrificio ****más grande¿no tío?** – estaba muy desilusionado, enojado y con el corazón roto – **No quiero volver a verte tío, ni volver a hablarte y jamás te consideraré de nuevo de mi familia mientras estés con ella. Espero que entiendas que esto para mi es una traición y que yo jamás podría soportar verlos juntos** – Abrió la puerta, les dio un último vistazo y salió.

**¡Oh Dios mío!** – susurró Candy asustada y confundida

**Creo que eso ha sido un poco fuerte** – declaró Terry asimilando todo lo que acababa de ver.

**Lo siento amigo** – murmuró Albert mirándolo a los ojos – **yo nunca te traicioné**

**Lo se ****Albert tu eres un hombre de honor y no te culpo por amarla yo también lo hice **– aseguró saliendo también a continuación para dejarlos a solas con esa situación, además él estaba seguro que su querida Lynn estaría ansiosa esperando saber qué había pasado.

Terry se había ido pero ninguno de los dos había cambiado de posición o dicho una palabra. Sus cabezas trataban de asimilar lo vivido, su corazón trataba de calmar tan profundo dolor. Pasaron minutos que parecían horas, cada una cada vez mas triste, mas culpable, mas infeliz.

Ella se levantó y lo vio a los ojos, no dijo nada sus ojos llenos de llanto, de culpa, de angustia lo decían todo. Todo estaba dicho y todo decidido sin decir una palabra. Él solo afirmó con la cabeza aceptando con lágrimas lo que ella le decía con la mirada. Sus corazones se quebraban en ese mismo instante, entrando en una lenta agonía.

**¿****vamos?** – preguntó él tomando su mano

**si** – aceptó ella secando sus lágrimas que no paraban de brotar con un pañuelo para después salir rumbo al jardín. En el camino se encontraron con George, Albert se acercó a él y le dijo unas cosas y volvió junto a ella.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo por en medio de los árboles, el canto de los búhos, la luz de la luna y la suave brisa eran los únicos compañeros de su mutuo dolor. Súbitamente detuvieron su paso se miraron a los ojos y sus cuerpos se atrajeron como imanes. Se besaron con pasión, con fuerza, casi salvajemente. Acariciaban sus cuerpos, rompían sus ropas, besaban y mordían. Rápida y ferozmente unieron sus cuerpos queriendo trasmitir en esa unión su enorme amor, tan enorme como su tristeza. Alcanzaron el punto máximo del placer y se miraron a los ojos. Estaban llorando como dos niños, él la apretó contra su pecho queriendo grabar en cada poro de su piel su esencia. Ella pegó su oído a su corazón escuchando su agitado palpitar, ese corazón que sentía tanto como el suyo.

Pasaron horas acostados sobre la hierba, acariciándose, besándose, amándose. Algunos rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por entre las ramas. Estaba amaneciendo, ella se levantó y se cubrió como pudo con su ropa rasgada. Él hizo lo mismo, cuando miraron donde estaban se dieron cuenta que estaban al pie del árbol en el que siempre se encontraban. Ella sin pensarlo comenzó a trepar hasta llegar a la rama mas alta, él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó mirando hacía el horizonte. No perdiendo detalle del paisaje ni de ella, lo quería grabar en su memoria para siempre. Ella sólo quería congelar el tiempo, vivir para siempre ese instante…

El sol coronó en lo alto de cielo y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de la joven. Se estaba muriendo lentamente y lo peor de todo es que el hombre que amaba también lo estaba haciendo.

Bajaron del árbol y caminaron hacía la mansión, ahí en la puerta un coche negro con el emblema de los Andrew esperaba encendido. Caminaron hasta colocarse frente a el y entonces se miraron frente a frente tomados de las manos.

**S****abes que nunca dejaré de amarte, mientras viva todos los latidos de este corazón serán tuyos** – declaró él tocando su corazón y mirándola profundamente

**lo sé porque cada vez que tú corazón lata por mí**** el mío lo hará por ti** – creía que sus ojos se iban a secar de tanto llorar, no lo podía evitar.

Se acercaron y se dieron un lento beso de amor, sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con sus labios temblorosos por el miedo a vivir sin el otro, por el miedo a perderlo todo. Lentamente se separaron si dejar de mirarse

**Adiós amor mío** – se despidió el alzando la mano que le temblaba como una hoja

**Adiós mi príncipe** – respondió ella lanzando un beso al aire.

Él se subió al auto y el coche arrancó inmediatamente, no se cambió de ropa no importaban las rasgaduras de sus ropas, no eran nada en comparación a las heridas mortales que llevaba su alma. Miró hacía atrás mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Su vida se había acabado en ese preciso instante, su corazón había dejado de latir ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía vivir con el sufrimiento de una persona tan importante en su vida y sabía que Candy tampoco podría, ellos no eran del tipo de personas que ponían su felicidad antes que todo, siempre estaba antes la de los demás. Y este caso no era la excepción él era su sobrino y le había fallado…

Ella vio el coche partir mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en llanto, había conocido el amor más pleno y grande. El único y verdadero amor de su vida y podría haber sido inmensamente feliz pero jamás sobre la infelicidad de otros, es algo que iba contra su naturaleza y la de él.

Mientras pensaban esto ambos dijeron en voz alta: **Adiós para siempre amor.**

Ambos con estas palabras habían renunciado para siempre al amor de su vida, porque reconocían en su interior que no podrían vivir con el cargo de consciencia. Jamás podrían vivir pensando que una persona tan importante en su vida era infeliz por culpa de ellos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias Annette como siempre estás ahí para alentarme y corregirme.

Espero que les guste este dramático capítulo


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Habían pasado quince días desde la conversación en el despacho, sentado en una rama de un árbol repasaba sus diálogos pero no podía evitar recordar la cara de Lynn cuando le contó que Candy amaba a Albert, nunca la había visto sonreír así, se veía aliviada, feliz. Y él también lo estaba, ya no había nada que opacara su amor, ya no había impedimento y él era muy feliz. Pero cuando pensaba en Candy un leve dolor acudía a su corazón, le dolía ver que se había sometido a una tristeza, no hacía más que trabajar y dormir. Apenas comía y evitaba cualquier encuentro con la gente de la casa.

La entendía perfectamente su dolor tenía que ser inmenso, tuvo que volver a renunciar al amor y lo peor de todo y aunque en su orgullo propio no le gustara reconocerlo, esta no era la misma historia. Candy necesitaba de Albert como el aire ¿quién podría hacerla sonreír de nuevo si él no estaba? Le dolía profundamente todo eso y no porque la amara todavía, al menos no como mujer. La amaba profundamente como un ser que era muy importante en su vida, una persona que estuvo en su ayer y que ahora adoraba como su amiga.

Miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, el doctor Martín le había dado el día libre argumentando que en su estado anímico no podía trabajar ¿ qué no podían entender que lo único que quería era trabajar y no pensar? Cada vez que hacía algo fuera del trabajo aunque fuera caminar por la calle no podía evitar pensar en él. Sentir su presencia en cada respiración, en cada latir ¿Cómo soportar vivir sin él¿Cómo superar perderlo precisamente a él, su eterno consuelo, su eterno amor? Era imposible, sabía que no podría amar a nadie más y no lo haría, ni siquiera lo fingiría.

Había renunciado a su amor pero no por eso se iba a entregar a Anthony por consolarlo, eso sería mucho peor. Nunca se atrevería y nunca podría, lo único que podía hacer por él era evitarle el dolor de verlos juntos. Ella estaría para siempre sola…

Tocaron a la puerta y a continuación sin esperar el pase entró una joven morena con una sonrisa radiante.

**Candy**** hace días que quiero hablar contigo** – habló Annie entrando al cuarto y tratando de llamar su atención

**N****o quiero hablar con nadie** – fue su escueta respuesta

**N****o puedes vivir así, tienes que comer, tienes que salir…**

**S****i puedo y eso lo que quiero y necesito. Por favor Annie no insistas**

**Pues vas a tener que salir por lo menos una noche** – aseguró la joven

**¿A**** qué te refieres?** – preguntó la rubia sentándose frente a ella, reparando por primera vez en la felicidad que irradiaban los ojos de su amiga

**Candy yo quería contártelo hace días pero ni a Archie ni a mi nos pareció adecuado dadas las circunstancias**

**¿Q****ué pasa Annie?**

**Pues que ****Archie me pidió matrimonio, en quince días será nuestra fiesta de compromiso y en seis meses nos casaremos. Ya la tía viene para acá para empezar a organizar todo con mis padres**

**¡O****h Annie! Muchas felicidades, te deseo que seas muy feliz** – dijo sinceramente abrazando a su amiga

**Por eso te digo que tendrás que salir al menos una noche **

**Yo****…** – se dio la vuelta y camino de nuevo a las ventanas –** yo no sé si soportaría verlo de nuevo**

**Candy no entiendo porque renunciaron así a su amor, pero ustedes así lo quisieron, sólo te digo que es una noche muy importante para mí y te necesito allí. No se si él venga, probablemente no lo haga. Por favor no puedes fallarme –** rogó la chica esperanzada de que esa fiesta quizás alejaría un poco su tristeza.

Ella respiró profundamente –** esta bien Annie iré pero no me pidas mucho mas de lo que puedo dar**

**Lo sé **– nunca había visto a Candy tan mal, parecía muerta en vida. Ojerosa, mas flaca y sobre todo en sus ojos ya no quedaba nada de ese brillo que había antaño

**Ahora si no te importa ****Annie me gustaría estar sola** – la despidió, necesitaba desesperadamente quedarse sola con sus pensamientos y tristezas

**Claro que no me importa** – se acercó y le dio un cálido abrazo- **sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites - **Dicho esto salió del cuarto dejándola de nuevo sumida en su tristeza.

En Lakewood, él miraba hacía el jardín desde la ventana de su despacho. Se sentía vacío, ya no le interesaba nada, no salía a pasear por el bosque o a montar a caballo. Su vida se había vuelto trabajar y trabajar hasta caer rendido. Por más que intentaba visualizar su futuro no podía, sin ella todo era negro.

**Albert**** ¿me estas escuchando?** – preguntó George detrás de él

**Perdón estaba ****distraído ¿me decías?** – respondió dándose la vuelta

**Albert**** tú no estas bien, esto te esta matando** – aseguró preocupado por él su mano derecha. Lo veía cada vez peor

**No ****George no te preocupes** – afirmó pero por dentro sabía que él tenía razón pero no lo estaba matando, él ya estaba muerto desde el mismo instante que la vio por última vez.

**Eso no te lo crees ni tu pero bueno. ****Archie me pidió que te dijera que se va a casar con Annie. La fiesta de compromiso es en quince días**

**¿Q****uince días?** – no sabía que hacer su mente volaba rápidamente sin saber si lo mas apropiado era ir o no ir

**Sí, quince días**

**Pues por favor dile que le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo pero que yo no puedo ir a la fiesta de compromiso.**

**Albert**** deberías ir y tratar de arreglar esto** – pidió el hombre delante de él, estaba seguro que en algún momento Anthony entendería.

**No voy a ir, ****no hay nada que arreglar ya está todo dicho. Ahora déjame solo** – ordenó dándose la vuelta de nuevo

Caminaba por el jardín, recién había pasado la comida y le gustaba pasear después de comer. Aunque esa casa era un caos desde aquella fatídica conversación ella trataba de mantenerse fiel a sus rituales. Hacía días que no veía ni a Anthony ni a Candy y tampoco le pareció prudente buscarlos, cuando ellos quisieran hablar ya la buscarían. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ¿qué habría pasado? A lo lejos vio a un hombre sentado a la horrilla del lago. Era Anthony pero ¿qué hacer? Irse y dejarlo solo o acercarse…

Miraba el lago tratando de entender todo lo sucedido, escuchaba las palabras de Candy una y otra vez en su cabeza repitiendo amo a otro y a su tío diciendo que era él. No sabía que sentir al respecto. A veces pensaba que había llegado muy lejos con su ataque de ira pero otras quería matar al primero que se le cruzara por enfrente. De pronto miró a su lado y allí estaba Patty en silencio sentada a su lado.

**Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?** – inquirió volviendo a mirar al lago

**Sí, no te lo voy a negar**

**¿P****or qué no me dijiste nada?** – estaba resentido ella era su amiga y debió contarle lo que pasaba

**Yo te lo advertí hace mucho ****Anthony que tanto Candy como tu eran mis amigos y que no te diría nada que ella me contara al igual que no le contaría lo que tu me dijeras**

**Sí,**** es cierto me lo dijiste** – aceptó entristeciéndose de nuevo ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego de no ver lo que estaba sucediendo?

**¿C****ómo no me di cuenta Patty?**

**Es muy difícil cuando se esta cegado por amor ver las cosas como son**

**Pero es mi tío ¿cómo puedo aceptar que ellos dos ****estén juntos? Los vería todo el tiempo**

**Ellos se separaron ****Anthony, ese mismo día Albert se fue** – le contó Patty triste por la situación que vivían todos

**¿Q****ué? No puede ser** – interiormente él se preguntaba si no se habría pasado con lo que había dicho. Era verdad que se sentía traicionado ¿pero de verdad quería la infelicidad de sus seres queridos?

**Si ****Anthony, no se mucho mas. Candy no se ha dejado ver y no quiere hablar con nadie. Parece muerta en vida** – ella estaba sufriendo y él que decía amarla lo estaba permitiendo

**Patty**** ¿tu cómo crees que es el amor¿qué es lo que se siente cuando se está enamorado de verdad?** – preguntó volteándola a ver. Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

**Bueno ****Anthony yo no se mucho de amor, sólo he amado una vez. Pero por lo vivido y lo que me han contado. Para mi el amor es amistad, ternura, respeto, deseo, pasión, compañía y aceptación del otro tal como es**

**¿A****ceptación del otro tal como es?** – inquirió no entendiendo esto último

**Sí, yo creo que no se puede amar plenamente sin conocer a fondo a la otra persona****, sus defectos y virtudes. Amando a esa persona por todo su conjunto** – él no pudo evitar preguntarse en ese momento ¿de verdad conocía a Candy? En ese momento algo se revolvió en su interior

**¿T****ú cómo crees que es Candy?** – necesitaba escuchar su perspectiva para así tratar de ver si él la conocía.

**Uy, esa pregunta si que es difícil. Yo te puedo decir como ****Candy se muestra conmigo pero por lo que he visto y lo que ella dice sólo una persona la conoce tal cuál es. Sólo una persona conoce sus defectos y virtudes. Yo creo que a los demás nos muestra lo que necesitamos de ella** – hacía poco que había descubierto eso de su amiga, lo entendió cuando ella hablo de su amor por Albert

**Mi tío es esa persona ¿verdad?** – le dolía aceptarlo pero parecía que entre ellos dos había mucho mas que el amor

**Sí, tu tío es el único que la conoce** – aceptó la joven

Una pregunta atravesó la cabeza de Anthony ¿de verdad amaba a Candy? O se había aferrado a ella y a su recuerdo durante todos esos años. Agitó su cabeza apartando sus pensamientos – **gracias por estar aquí Patty**

**Fue casualidad****, estaba paseando**

**¿Crees qué estoy exagerando?** – dijo necesitando su opinión, su consejo

**Eso sólo lo puedes saber tú, piensa bien las cosas porque todo esto esta causando mucho sufrimiento** – se levantó y él lo hizo a su vez- **Estaré ahí siempre que me necesites, ahora creo que tienes mucho en que pensar** – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Caminaba por el bosque lentamente, las lágrimas como hacía días le pasaba no dejaban de correr ¡Lo necesitaba tanto! Llegó a su árbol, ese árbol que los había visto tantas veces juntos ¡oh cuantos recuerdos! Subió a la rama más alta y miró al horizonte, estaba atardeciendo. Las luces rojizas y anaranjadas iba coloreando el cielo, la brisa suave movía sus cabellos queriendo reconfortarla. De pronto sintió como si una mano tibia rozara la suya, se giró rápidamente y ahí estaba él mirándola con una sonrisa.

**¿T****e he dicho que te ves mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras?** – no lo podía creer ahí estaba él mirándola como si nada hubiera pasado. Su corazón brincaba de alegría

**Sí, muchas veces** – aceptó enjugando sus lágrimas

**Entonces sonríe para mí** – y ella así lo hizo, aún sonriendo le ofreció sus labios para que la besara.

Un beso que nunca llegó, abrió sus ojos y delante de ella no había nadie. Había alucinado su presencia. Su dolor la estaba volviendo loca o por lo menos la hacía alucinar cosas. Pero si estar loca la haría sentir que él estaba a su lado, quería estar loca para siempre. El llanto volvió con mas fuerza acompañado de un dolor profundo en el alma, cuando creyó estar muerta por dentro ese dolor le confirmó que aún estaba en agonía y que quizás lo estaría por siempre. Bajó del árbol corriendo a la mansión deseando refugiarse en su cuarto donde nadie pudiera verla.

Seguía en su estudio, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Cada noche soñaba que la tenía entre sus brazos, que la amaba hasta el cansancio y cuando abría sus ojos al amanecer se daba cuenta que lo único que abrazaba era su almohada y que sería así por siempre. Tendría que vivir la eterna y efímera felicidad de sólo tenerla en sus sueños y en sus recuerdos.

Se levantó de su silla y tocó la ventana con una mano mirando hacía afuera. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente. Lo mismo pasaba en el cuarto de ella, ahí estaba en la misma posición mientras ambos pensaban que la vida sin el otro era un eterno desconsuelo….

Los dos pensaban esto

**Ella: **

Te amé,mas de lo normal y pensé  
Que nuestro amor era  
Infinito,como el universo  
Y hoy se reduce en verso.

No se ni donde ni como estaré  
Ahora,que te has ido,  
Mi corazon,se fue contigo,  
No se...,no se que hacer conmigo!

**Los dos:**

Quiero olvidar que algun dia  
Me hiciste feliz...  
Pero es inutil fingir,  
No puedo , no puedo , no puedo  
Vivir sin ti !!!

La vida despues...de ti,  
Es un castigo sin fin  
Y no sobrevivire  
Mi cuerpo,sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y despues de ti  
Nada es igual,para mi,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo...  
Y no sobrevivire  
Mi recuerdo,sin tu recuerdo,  
Asi es la vida, la vida despues de ti.

**ÉL:**

Dire,que esto no esta matandome...  
Pero eso no es cierto,  
Me he vuelto un fantasma eterno  
Que habita... en tu recuerdo  
Y asi lo que un día fue ya no es,  
Maldita mi suerte de  
Solo en sueños verte,  
De amarte... de amarte  
Y de perderte...

**Los dos:**

Quiero olvidar que algun dia  
Me hiciste feliz...  
Pero es inutil fingir,  
No puedo , no puedo , no puedo  
Vivir sin ti !!!

La vida despues... de ti  
Es un castigo sin fin  
Y no sobrevivire  
Mi cuerpo,sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y despues de ti...  
Nada es igual,para mi  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo...  
Y no sobrevivire...  
Mi recuerdo,sin tu recuerdo,  
Asi es la vida, la vida despues de ti.

Canción del grupo Lú – la vida despues de ti.

Ambos caen llorando de rodillas sobre el suelo, viviendo el mismo dolor y la misma desesperanza ¿podrían algún día acostumbrarse a vivir si en el otro¿ o por lo menos acostumbrarse a ese dolor que ahora les hacía morir lentamente?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias como en cada capítulo a Annette, tu sabes lo que siginificas para mí.

Gracias a todas que como siempre me hacen llegar sus comentarios y me hacen mejorar como escritora.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

El día de la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie había llegado. Ella no había visto a nadie, es mas los estaba evitando y si fuera por ella no asistiría a la fiesta pero ni Annie ni Archie tenían la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando y ella debía ir. Era tan difícil vivir una vida normal sin extrañarlo por eso evitaba toda situación que se lo recordara, pasaba los días sola llorando en su cuarto después de trabajar.

**Buenos días Candice, hasta que por fin puedo verte** – sonó un poco molesta la voz de la anciana mujer

Ella que iba bajando las escaleras silenciosamente esperando no encontrarse a nadie, maldijo para sus adentros –** Buenos días, perdóneme es que no me he sentido bien**

**Sí, eso me dijeron los muchachos pero hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de ****Archie y espero asistas**

**Claro que si, no pensaba faltar**

**Estas muy flaca y ojerosa Candice, creo que el vestido que te mande**** hacer te quedara flojo. Llamaré al modisto para que te lo ajuste durante la mañana**

**¿****Usted me mando hacer un vestido?** – inquirió desconcertada la joven ¿por qué la tía abuela tenía con ella un gesto como ese?

**Ven aquí Candice****, vamos al despacho. Tenemos mucho de que hablar**

Y así lo hicieron entraron en el despacho y se sentaron una frente a la otra en unos sillones que ahí había. La joven enfermera no entendía lo que pasaba pero quizás su estado anímico afectaba toda su percepción de las cosas.

**Candice esto es muy difícil para mi , así que espero sepas entenderme** – hablo la mujer retorciendo su pañuelo entre sus manos

**Dígame**

**Yo siento mucho haberte juzgado mal y te agradezco infinitamente haber ****cuidado de William** – su voz sonaba nerviosa y baja

**No tiene de que disculparse y por lo que hice por ****Albert lo hice de todo corazón. Él era mi amigo** – dijo con nostalgia deseando volver el tiempo atrás donde por lo menos lo tenía como amigo

**Gracias Candice** – la señora se relajó un poco y continuó – **por eso quiero que me permitas conocerte de nuevo y que me conozcas**

**Estaré encantada de que empe****cemos de nuevo. Pero sabe tía sí vamos a empezar de nuevo me gustaría que me llamara Candy. Así me llama la gente que quiero**

La anciana tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su sorpresa y emoción. Esta chica de verdad era buena para perdonarle todo el pasado – **Por supuesto que si Candy. Ahora ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros en el desayuno? Estoy segura que todos estarán encantados de verte.**

No le apetecía en lo mas mínimo desayunar con todos, ver que algunos la miraran con lastima y otros con enojo. No podría, además él no estaba ahí. Pero no podía negarse ahora que iba a empezar de nuevo las cosas con la tía abuela – **Esta bien.**

Así la tía abuela en un gesto inusual en ella se tomó del brazo de Candy y caminaron hasta el comedor. En el mismo momento que vio la silla que solía ocupar Albert vacía el corazón le dio un vuelco y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos ¡lo echaba tanto de menos! La tía le indicó que se sentara en su sitio habitual ya que ese era el sitio que el patriarca de la familia había asignado para ella y que ella tomaría el de la izquierda de la cabecera.

Ella así lo hizo, se sentó en su sitio de siempre, su mirada perdida en ese asiento vacío. Aún podía sentir su aroma y su presencia allí. A su mente venía momentos felices allí sentados. Por mas que quería no podía apartar la vista y poner atención en la conversación que tenía lugar en la mesa.

Anthony desde el otro lado de la mesa la observaba, se veía tan mal. Había adelgazado y sus ojos ya no eran aquellos alegres que él recordaba. Ella ya no era la misma, la había visto pasar por muchas cosas pero nunca perdió el brillo de sus ojos, las ganas de vivir como ahora ¿su tío significaría tanto para ella? Por el modo que observaba su silla vacía parecía que si, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se le veía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerlas ¿qué le estaba haciendo a la persona que decía amar?

Se levantó de la mesa disculpándose y saliendo al jardín, poco después Patty estaba sentada a su lado en una banca. Ella había estado ahí todos esos días reconfortándolo con su compañía pero sin mencionar nunca mas el tema. Era tan prudente y tan cariñosa que cada día se sentía mas contento con su compañía.

**¿te pasa algo?** – preguntó la muchacha

**Ella est****a muy mal** – afirmó consternado por la imagen de la mujer que siempre había amado

**Sí, nunca pensé que estuviera tan mal **

**Yo… yo no se que pensar o que senti****r Patty. Creo que quizás exageré, que estoy destrozando las vidas de las gentes que quiero, que quizás yo no la amo de verdad** – no la miraba sólo decía en alto sus pensamientos

**A veces ****Anthony uno se aferra a un amor, aún cuando uno mismo ya no lo siente igual**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**A que uno se cierra a sentir de nuevo, creyendo que lo que uno una vez sintió no se borrara jamás. La mente vive aferrada a lo que ****fue, cuando el corazón ya olvidó** – explicó pensando que eso le pasaba a ella, su corazón cada día sanaba pero su mente se negaba a dejar ir el dolor

Él se quedó pensando, quizás Patty tenía razón y él se estaba aferrando a Candy por ser su primer amor y él ahora ya no sentía lo mismo. Tenía que analizar con detenimiento sus sentimientos – **Creo que tengo mucho que pensar**

**Creo que si ****Anthony pero mira a tu corazón para saber lo que sientes** – se giró a verlo con infinita ternura y sus ojos se quedaron enganchados, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos y una sensación nueva inundar sus almas.

**Eso haré ****Patty, gracias** – no dejaba de mirarla pero lo que le estaba pasando le recordaba ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sintió eso con Candy?

En la soledad de Lakewood, esa soledad a la que se había sometido por voluntad propia, miraba por la ventana de su cuarto ¿qué estaría haciendo ella? Últimamente sus pensamientos siempre eran adivinar que hacía porque si no pensaba en eso sólo pensaría en que la había perdido y no quería seguir así. Pero a quien quería engañar daba igual lo que él quisiera, su alma no quería seguir viviendo y no le hacía caso a la razón ¿cuánto daría por ver sus ojos esmeralda una vez mas, sólo una vez mas¿cuánto daría por tocar su piel o besar sus labios? Esa era solo la última voluntad de un moribundo deseando encontrar la paz antes de morir.

La noche rápidamente había llegado haciendo que con ella su cuarto se llenara de doncellas que se afanaban por dejarla preciosa. Una de ellas entró con el vestido. Por la mañana no lo había podido ver, el modisto tan solo le había tomado medidas de nuevo.

Una de las doncellas lo colocó sobre la cama, era un bello vestido color tostado, con tiras de satén blanco que resaltaban el corsé. Era un poco escotado y ajustado por lo que adivinaba al verlo allí expuesto. Tenía que admitir que la tía abuela tenía excelente gusto pero a ella en realidad lo que le apetecía era ponerse un vestido negro, tan negro como su futuro…

Una hora después las doncellas habían dejado su cuarto, la habían dejado como una muñeca. No había rastro de ojeras ni de tristeza por lo menos en lo exterior porque tan sólo viendo a sus ojos se vería tan increíble agonía. Se sentó en un taburete mirando hacía la puerta, esperando a alguien que nunca iba a llegar a tocar a su puerta. Lo esperaba a él, él que siempre la buscaba para acompañarla. Él que siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

Decidida a que tenía que por un rato fingir por sus amigos salió de su cuarto y bajo a la fiesta. Tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible. Al fondo del salón vio unas sillas y decidió sentarse allí, no tenía ganas de socializar. Se quedaría un rato en lo que los novios anunciaban la boda y después de un poco se iría a su cuarto.

¿**Escondiéndote pecosa?** – inquirió sentándose a su lado

**No, simplemente no tengo ganas de fiesta** – respondió un poco incómoda. No quería vivir una rutina de cortejo en ese momento

**Ya veo, no te he visto en estos días** – trataba de encontrar conversación, de encontrar el punto donde pudiera hablar con ella y darle ánimos

**No he ****querido ver a nadie**- dijo escuetamente y sin mirarlo, en lo único que podía pensar era en él y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba en ese momento

**Candy**** a mi me gustaría…**

**No voy a decidir entre ninguno de los dos Terry –** lo interrumpió ella mirándolo duramente para reafirmar con sus ojos su posición y después volver a mirar hacía la puerta.

Miraba sin ver, gente iba y venía sin parar. Unos cabellos rubios llamaron su atención pero no podía ver a su dueño porque había mucha gente delante ¡No podía ser! Ya estaba alucinando de nuevo, su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho, su cuerpo hormigueaba y el aire le faltaba. En ese momento la gente se apartó y ahí estaba él mirando justo hacía ella.

En el mismo momento que sus ojos se encontraron fue como si no hubiera nadie más solo ellos dos y la gente era solo un vago murmullo a lo lejos.

**Hace mu****cho que decidiste y no seré yo él que me oponga** – aseguró el joven a su lado levantándose

Él la miraba hipnotizado, no pensaba asistir a la fiesta pero una llamada hacía unas horas de Archie muy disgustado por su ausencia lo convenció que su deber era ir. Además para que negarlo tenía que ver con sus propios ojos como estaba, aunque eso aumentara después su dolor.

Pero nunca espero verla a ella según entrara, pero era inevitable sus almas se llamaban a gritos aun antes de verse. No supo en que momento sus pies se empezaron a mover evitando a la gente, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella como atraída por un imán se levantó y camino lentamente, cómo si esa sala estuviera vacía y sólo estuvieran los dos.

Él estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, ahí estaba ella la dueña de su vida, la dueña de su dolor ¡Cuánto la había extrañado!

Se pararon frente a frente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ambos reconociendo lo que el dolor había hecho en el otro. La música comenzó a sonar y él por inercia la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzaron a girar al ritmo de la música.

Por fin tenía su cuerpo entre sus brazos, ese cuerpo que había poseído tantas veces. Por fin tenía cerca el alma que le poseía. Sabía que ese momento no duraría, pero sólo por una pieza quería soñar que nada había pasado.

Ahí estaba él, su piel vibraba al contacto. Cada poro de su piel lo reconocía, cada latido de su corazón le indicaba su cercanía. Parecía haber revivido de repente. Pero más bien parecía la mejoría que vivía todo agonizante antes de morir. Porque cuando se separaran de nuevo moriría para siempre.

A lo lejos unos ojos muy parecidos a los de él, miraban la escena conmovidos, confundidos, culpables, doloridos, deseando entender y desenredar la confusión de su cabeza y corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annette como siempre gracias, gracias y gracias

Les agradezco infinitamente los mails y reviews que me impulsan a escribir y seguir adelante. Gracias


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

**¿cuánto tiempo más piensas condenarlos? –** preguntó colocándose a su lado

**Yo no**** estoy condenando a nadie** – lo negaba pero por dentro se preguntaba si de verdad no lo estaba haciendo, se les veía tan tristes…su tío también estaba muy desmejorado

**¿de verdad lo crees?**

**Terry**** ¿qué demonios quieres?** – habló duro pero sin levantar la voz para no llamar la atención.

**Que mires bi****en lo que esos dos seres sufren ¿Alguna vez la viste tan triste¿Alguna vez la viste tan desanimada¿Alguna vez la viste perder las ganas de vivir?** – preguntaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, la quería y quería que ella fuera feliz- **Yo no Anthony y si te fijas bien ¿ahora que ves en ella? Ahora entre sus brazos vuelve a brillar, aún hay dolor porque saben que es fugaz el momento que viven pero ahí hay luz Anthony. Yo debo reconocer que a mí nunca me miró así…**

**A mi tampoco** – murmuró reconociendo lo que Terry le decía, ellos parecían tan profundamente compenetrados que no necesitaban hablar sólo con mirarse sabían lo que pensaban y sentían

**¿Por qué no los puedes dejar ser felices¿por qué no se quedó contigo?**

**No se trata de eso **

**Entonces ****¿de qué se trata? no puedes soportar que ella sea feliz con tu tío porque según tú él te traicionó. No se puede estar mas ciego Anthony, si de verdad conocieras a tu tío sabrías que él no es capaz de hacer tal cosa** – el joven escuchaba sus palabras sin responder tratando de dilucidar que estaba pasando con él –** Ahora hazme un favor míralos bien esta noche y piensa bien si tienes derecho a hacer lo que estas haciendo.**

Terry se fue dejándolo solo tras decir estas palabras ¿qué estaba haciendo¿Hasta donde podía llegar su amor por Candy? O mas bien su ¿obsesión? Ya no sabía lo que sentía, ni lo que debía o no hacer. Se obligó a si mismo a verlos aunque no quería hacerlo ya que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba siendo muy injusto con ellos

Ahí estaban aún sin poder creerlo el uno en brazos del otro, el abrazo cada vez se hacía mas apretado sin importar que sólo estuvieran bailando. Era como si temieran que el otro se esfumara. La pieza estaba llegando a su fin y ella se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos. De los ojos de ambos caían lágrimas, este era un sueño que no podía durar más. Suavemente acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano y él imitó el gesto acariciando con su dedo pulgar sus labios y ella sintió como si la besara. Cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

Estaban tan emocionados, sintiendo tantas cosas que no podían ni moverse para separarse. Este era otro adiós, pero ¿como decir adiós si tu ser necesita del otro para sobrevivir? Lentamente se separaron, seguían sin despegar sus miradas reafirmando con ellas que se amarían por siempre aunque eso fuera una agonía eterna.

Al otro lado del salón la anciana matriarca se encontraba encima del escenario esperando que acabara la pieza junto a la joven pareja de prometidos. Miraba sin entender lo que sucedía en la pista de baile

**¿qué significa todo eso ****Archie?** – inquirió al joven castaño

**¿qué quiere que le responda tía? Creo que es evidente**

**Candy**** y William…-** no le sorprendía ella hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta que eran muy parecidos

**Si tía**

**Pero parecen tan tristes**

**Lo ****están, ellos han renunciado a su amor** –respondió el joven, él sabía la historia desde hacía días. Su novia le había contado una parte y la otra se la había imaginado hacía mucho tiempo

**¿pero por qué lo han hecho?-** no entendía que los podía hacer renunciar a su amor, hasta donde ella sabía Candy estaba sola y su sobrino siempre lo estuvo

**Por ****Anthony** – fue su escueta respuesta pero la anciana no necesitaba mas

**Anthony**** cree que su tío lo ha traicionado y se opone porque el ama a Candy ¿no es así?**

**Si tía es así**

**¡Oh esto es una desgracia tío y sobrino enfrentados por una mujer!** –exclamó horrorizada llevando el pañuelo a su frente

**Tía no se preocupe creo que esto a la larga se arreglara para bien.**

**Eso espero ****Archie, pero ahora hay que anunciar tu compromiso** – se acercó al frente para tomar la palabra – **me gustaría hacer un anuncio William , Candy y Anthony acérquense por favor**

En ese momento todo su alrededor volvió estaban en la fiesta de compromiso de dos de sus seres más queridos y había llegado el momento de separarse. Caminaron juntos pero sin tocarse, sintiendo la presencia del otro pero a la vez la lejanía. Ella se preguntaba como iba a subir ahí arriba e iba a ocultar su gran tristeza de los presentes. Él por su parte sabía que la tía quería que él hiciera el anuncio por ser el patriarca pero no sabía siquiera si podría salir algún sonido de su garganta.

**Ahora le cedo la palabra a William** – anunció la señora dándole así la palabra. En el momento en que Albert caminó hacía adelante se encontró con su sobrino que iba subiendo.

En el mismo instante en que pudo ver los ojos de su tío se sintió fatal, su mirada era la de un muerto en vida. En ese momento como un rayo llegó a su cabeza la cara de su tío cuando llegó de viaje y Candy corrió a sus brazos. Se le veía tan feliz pareciera que nada en el mundo pudiera ensombrecer la dicha de tenerla allí aun cuando estaba enfermo. Y ahora que al parecer no estaba enfermo pero si bastante desmejorado pudo al pasar a su lado sentir toda su desolación.

**Queridos amigos y familiares en este día me complace anunciarles un compromiso de amor, un compromiso que llena de dicha a mi familia. Mi sobrino Archibald ****Cornwell contraerá nupcias en seis meses con una chica a la que ya consideramos como de nuestra familia Annie Britter. Me alegra decir que este compromiso viene del amor y no de la conveniencia. Este compromiso es el resultado de la unión de dos personas que se complementan. No me queda mas que darles mi mas sincera enhorabuena** – todavía al alzar su copa de champán se preguntaba como había podido siquiera hablar de amor sin llorar, se había convertido en un hombre que a la mínima mención del amor lloraba, pero había pensando muy rápido porque ya las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos cuando se giró para colocarse junto a los otros y dar la palabra a Archie

En cuánto presenció el primer baile de los prometidos caminó rápidamente hacía su estudio, desesperado por salir de ahí. Temía que si se topaba con sus ojos de nuevo no podría mantener su decisión así que decidió esconderse. Entró y fue directo a servirse una copa de coñac, una vez lo hizo se sentó en su silla y la giró para ver el jardín. Todavía podía sentir en su piel la calidez de la de ella, todavía su corazón tenía la sensación de su cercanía, pero a la vez el frío de la realidad comenzaba a colarse en su ser.

Tocaron a la puerta y rezando para sus adentros que no fuera ella dio el pase

**Hola ****Albert me gustaría hablar contigo **

**Claro que si amigo** – respondió él dándose la vuelta - **¿quieres tomar algo?**

**No gracias**

**Bueno , pues te escucho**

**Yo quiero que sepas que yo no me opongo a tu relación con ****Candy, no te puedo negar que en un principio me sorprendió pero ahora que lo medité detenidamente pienso que esto era inevitable**

**Pero tu la amas amigo, siento mucho todo esto** – contestó Albert

**Yo ****Albert ya no la amo debo confesar que para mi fue un alivio que Candy no me aceptara puesto que yo en este tiempo me enamoré de otra persona **

**De Lynn…** - afirmó seguro que era ella la que había ganado su corazón

**¿cómo lo sabes?** – inquirió curioso por saber por qué para él era tan evidente

**Porque ella tiene todo lo que tu crees que ****Candy es** – respondió aunque sólo mencionar su nombre le diera una punzada de dolor

**¿lo que yo creo que ****Candy es? Tienes razón amigo creo que nunca he conocido a Candy tal cual es. Me gustaba verla como la mujer que nunca lloraba, la fuerte, la decidida, la que se enfrentaba a todo, la que se parecía tanto a mí. Pero creo que ella no es eso y que he visto lo que he querido**

**Ella tiene muchas de esas cualidades pero ****Candy es mucho mas que eso** – dijo con nostalgia

**Esto te esta costando mucho ¿verdad?** – preguntó a su amigo aunque sabía la respuesta

**Esto me esta matando, a veces desearía que nunca nos ****hubiéramos confesado nuestro amor porque por lo menos estaríamos juntos como antes –** no sabía porque le contaba todo eso pero quizás su corazón necesitaba desahogarse y quitarse por un día la careta

**Esto no puede seguir así ****Albert , tu tienes que luchar. No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí una vez, lucha Albert**

**É****l es mi sobrino y yo no puedo ser feliz sobre el dolor de él y se que ella tampoco podría.**

**A veces en la vida se tiene que ser egoísta**

**Quizás si pero yo no puedo** – él estaba convencido de que no podría y menos si se trataba de Anthony

**Bueno amigo sólo me queda decirte que aquí estoy para escucharte cuando lo necesites** – no dijo nada mas y salió del estudio dejándolo ahí perdido en su dolor.

Ahí sentado frente a su rosal, el único lugar en el que podía pensar con tranquilidad meditaba en todo lo vivido en esas últimas horas. Se preguntaba una y mil veces ¿Qué hacer o que sentir?

**¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sentada?** – preguntó al notar su aroma y su presencia

**Unos minutos pero no quería interrumpir tus pensamientos** – respondió ella, desde hacía mucho tiempo cada vez que él se sentía mal ella también lo hacía, no entendía que le pasaba con ese hermoso joven de ojos azules pero tampoco quería hacerlo, desde la muerte de Stear había decidido no pensar demasiado las cosas.

**Gracias, siempre eres tan prudente y estas siempre cuando te necesito** – respondió él buscando su mirada sintiendo ese escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que la miraba profundamente.

**No tienes nada que agradecer tu tam****bién has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado** - Él suavemente buscó su mano en un gesto de simple cariño pero uno de ellos no contaba con lo que sentiría en ese momento.

**¿en que pensabas? **

**En ellos dos y si estoy haciendo bien** –respondió simplemente

**Y ¿a qué conclusión llegaste?**

**A que ha llegado el momento de aclarar muchas cosas** – aseguró poniéndose de pie – **si no te importa Patty te veré luego, tengo algo que hacer.**

Seguía ahí hundido en su dolor, además como si fuera un castigo divino a lo lejos en el jardín podía ver su figura entre los árboles. Se notaba a pesar de la lejanía que estaba llorando pero él no podía consolarla ya que él estaba pasando el mismo dolor. Por primera vez en su vida él era el que le provocaba un dolor y encima no podía hacer nada. Le dolía mucho mas el dolor de ella que el suyo propio, la amaba por encima de si mismo…

**Tío tenemos que hablar** – su cuerpo enteró tembló al escuchar su voz y no por miedo sino por sorpresa ¿qué hacía Anthony allí?

Lentamente giró su silla hasta que quedaron frente a frente a punto de iniciar una conversación que indicaría el rumbo que deberían llevar sus vidas de ese momento en adelante…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annette como siempre sólo puedo darte mil veces gracias por darme tu opinión y orientarme en cada capítulo.

Mucha sgracias por cada uno de sus reviews y por seguir mi historia


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Estaba ahí parado frente a él, buscaba ver en su rostro o sus ojos alguna pista de lo que vendría a decirle pero no encontraba nada o quizás no quería verlo. Tampoco sabía si debía si quiera mirarlo a la cara después del daño que le había hecho

**dime Anthony** – lo invitó indicando una silla para que se sentara. El joven estaba con la mirada perdida en el ventanal y él sabía perfectamente a quién veía porque él mismo aún de espaldas sentía su presencia

**¿está llorando?** – inquirió aunque la respuesta era obvia, sintiéndose al verla derrumbada a lo lejos el peor de los hombres

**Si ****Anthony** – fue su escueta respuesta, no podía decirle que lloraba por él, que lloraba porque no estaban juntos.

El joven hizo un esfuerzo y apartó la mirada de ventanal, se sentó decidido a iniciar de una vez su conversación -** tío yo estoy muy confundido**

**¿confundido?**** – **no entendía a que se podía referir Anthony pero esta conversación cada vez lo ponía mas nervioso

**Sí, yo ya no sé lo que siento por ****Candy. A veces pienso que lo que me une a ella es una obsesión o el hecho de que ha sido mi único amor pero ya no estoy seguro de sentir lo mismo**

**Ese amor que hace que tu sangre hierva, tu estomago sea inundado por mil mariposas y que tan solo un roce de la persona amada te haga sentir el ser mas afortunado del mundo** – agregó con la mirada perdida en su copa de coñac, toda su vida había sentido esa misma emoción por sólo una persona

**Si eso… eso que evidentemente ustedes dos sienten el uno por el otro** – murmuró agachando la cabeza, no sabía como seguir se sentía tan avergonzado y además estaba muy nervioso buscando en su cabeza la mejor forma de decir lo que venía a decir

**Anthony**** no tenemos que hablar de eso, yo te entiendo –** lo cortó no dispuesto a que su sobrino siguiera sufriendo

**Tío es que yo me equivoque** - habló de pronto atropellando un poco las palabras –** yo no debí comportarme tan egoístamente pero entiéndeme yo no me esperaba todo esto**

**Lo entiendo** – aseguró un poco mas tranquilo, al menos viendo que no había perdido a su único sobrino – **pero también tienes que entender que yo nunca te traicioné, ella vino a mí y fue inevitable. La amo desde que la conocí **– sentenció con la mirada inundada en lagrimas nada mas de recordar ese instante en que ella se convirtió en el aliento de su vida

**El príncipe de la colina … sabes tío ella siempre se acordó de ese príncipe, su medallón era su mas preciado tesoro**** – **recordó el joven evocando la imagen de ella hablándole de él, de lo mucho que significaba para ella, aún no podía creer que ese muchacho fuese su tío

**Y para mi el recuerdo de su sonrisa** – susurró perdido en los recuerdos olvidando por un momento que era con Anthony con el que hablaba y tan sólo recordando cada una de sus sonrisas

**Yo… yo tío no quiero que sean infelices, yo los quiero mucho a los dos y ella es y será siempre muy importante para mí****. Pero yo no soy nadie para impedirles que estén juntos** – aseguró respirando aliviado, dejando así ir su conflicto y el de ellos. Necesitaba liberarse de la carga de haberlos condenado a lo que estaban viviendo

**No podríamos estar juntos si eso te produce algún dolor** – indicó aunque la luz de la esperanza comenzaba a iluminar su mirada

**Tío yo ya comprendí que un amor así no puede ocultarse y me he dado cuenta que me hace sufrir mas verlos muertos en vida por mi culpa. Ustedes no se merecen vivir con eso ni yo tampoco**** – **aseguró, estaba convencido que él también podía ser feliz a pesar de que le estaba costando dejar ir a Candy

**Anthony****…** - no sabía que decir ¿su sobrino estaba diciendo lo que él estaba pensando? Sería posible que su agonía fuera a terminar o esto sólo era un sueño más

**No digas más****, sean felices tío. Sólo te pido por favor que me dejes hablar con ella antes de que tú lo hagas** – a pesar de la tristeza y vergüenza que sentía también se sentía tranquilo porque sabía que esa era la mejor decisión

**Claro que sí… ****Anthony muchas gracias** – dijo levantándose de su silla y acercándose al muchacho. Estaba profundamente agradecido con la vida por darle la oportunidad de recuperar a sus dos grandes afectos

El joven se acercó a su vez fundiéndose en un abrazo – **perdóname tío**

**Perdóname**** tú yo no quería hacerte ningún mal** – estaba feliz de haberse reconciliado con su sobrino aunque sabía que la felicidad plena sólo la sentiría cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos

**Bueno pues entonces los dos estamos perdonados** – se separó y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro –** bueno tío ahora voy a buscarla **– se acercó a la puerta y la abrió pero antes de salir agregó – **por cierto me gustaría comentarte algunas cosas, pero eso será en otro momento**

**Ya sabes que mi puerta esta siempre abierta** – respondió y el joven salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que podía amarla sin reparos. Quería ponerse a gritar y brincar por toda la habitación.

Apoyada contra un árbol de espaldas a la mansión en la cual estaba su más grande amor y su más grande dolor, lloraba sin parar. Todavía podía sentir la caricia de sus dedos en sus labios, su mano en su cintura, el loco palpitar de su corazón. Y pensar que esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a estar entre sus brazos la hacía sentirse cada vez peor. Lo único que quería era que la tierra se abriera y la tragara para siempre.

**Candy** – dijo su nombre sacándola de sus pensamientos

ella no podía creer su mala suerte ¡ahora Anthony estaba ahí! Y a pesar de que sabía que él no tenía la culpa de sentirse cómo se sentía lo último que quería era verlo – **dime** – respondió secando disimuladamente sus lágrimas antes de darse la vuelta

**yo necesito hablar contigo**– habló un poco turbado por como la había encontrado, era tan difícil ver a una Candy derrotada y triste cuando ella siempre había sonreído

**Anthony**** no hay nada mas que hablar **– sentenció no queriendo remover todo ese dolor, no queriendo hablar mas de su amor por Albert porque sabía lo iba a lastimar

**Sí ****Candy hay mas que hablar , porque yo necesito que me perdones – **dijo ahora firmemente, seguro que para seguir adelante con su vida lo único que necesitaba era su perdón y tenerla de vuelta en su vida aunque no fuera de la forma que siempre había concebido

**¿Qué te perdone?** – inquirió confundida ¿qué era lo que buscaba Anthony¿qué tenía que perdonarle ella?

**Si ****Candy me porté como el egoísta mas grande del mundo, te condené a esta pena jurando que te amaba y eso no es amor** – respondió agachando la cabeza avergonzado de cómo había actuado, de no haber sabido amar, de no haber pensado primero en ella y haber pensado sólo en él

**Anthony**** nosotros nos condenamos a esto solos, no podemos ser felices sobre la infelicidad de nadie** – aseguró no queriendo cargar todo el peso sobre los hombros del chico que tanto había significado en su vida, esa había sido una decisión de ellos y seguiría adelante con ello aunque su corazón no volviera a latir nunca mas

**Si pero esto te esta matando ****Candy, tu no puedes estar así - **Ella se dio la vuelta evitando su mirada, ocultando de él sus lágrimas. No podía decir nada

**Por eso yo quiero decirte que yo no me voy a oponer a que ustedes ****estén juntos** – en ese momento la rubia contuvo la respiración ¡no podía ser! Anthony estaba aceptando que estuvieran juntos pero ¿cómo podía ser eso si el mismo había dicho que nunca podría verlos juntos?

Él al ver que ella no decía nada continuó** - Sí Candy entendí que ustedes se aman y nada cambiara eso. Yo no soy nadie para hacer de sus vidas un tormento** – estaba muy nervioso necesitaba ver sus ojos, ver que había en ellos. Ver que en ellos había perdón y saber que por lo menos en ellos podría ver reflejado cariño, se conformaría tan solo con eso

**Tu eres alguien muy importante ****Anthony** – respondió dándose la vuelta rápidamente – **nosotros te queremos mucho –** el joven se sorprendió al ver que en sus ojos no había cariño sino un profundo afecto y entonces lo comprendió ellos siempre se querrían pero no desde el amor sino desde el cariño, el respeto y la compañía.

**Y yo a ustedes ****Candy y precisamente porque los quiero tengo que ayudarlos a ser felices y ayudarme a mi mismo a buscar lo mismo**

**¡oh ****Anthony!** – no podía creer que esta vez su suerte había cambiado, que la vida le había devuelto lo que mas quería y necesitaba en el mundo

**Yo ****Candy también quiero decirte que no te sientas mal por mí, creo que por fin me di cuenta que hace mucho que no te quiero de la misma manera** – afirmó mientras observaba como esos ojos antes opacos iban adquiriendo poco a poco luz –** yo creo que me aferré a ti y a ese sentimiento sin darme cuenta que podría volver a sentir intensamente** – recordó en ese momento el escalofrió que lo recorría cada vez que miraba a Patty o la sensación de protección que lo había invadido cuando había tomado su mano hace un rato.

Esta sensación lo había sorprendido porque no era la misma necesidad obsesiva de protección que sentía con Candy. Era una necesidad de protegerla del mundo pero también de acompañarla en todo lo que ella quisiera hacer y jamás cuidándola de sí misma. Se dio cuenta que como ella decía el amor venía del conocimiento y a ella la amaba con sus defectos y virtudes. Si, la amaba. Desde cuando no podría definirlo pero cuando su tío y ella misma describieron el amor se dio cuenta que eso sólo lo sentía por ella. Había llegado el momento de ser feliz y dejar ser feliz

**Creo que a nosotros nos une un cariño profundo ****Anthony, siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón** – la lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con alegría por la esperanza que le abría de nuevo las puertas y con tristeza por dejar ir por fin una etapa de su vida, una etapa que jamás olvidaría pues le había dado maravillosos momentos

**Tú**** siempre serás mi dulce Candy** – afirmó abriendo sus brazos y ella corrió a meterse en ellos. Por fin su corazón había encontrado la paz y se sentía tranquilo con la decisión que había tomado. Al fin entendía que era lo que lo unía a ella y estaba feliz con ello.

Lentamente se separaron, se miraron a los ojos con lágrimas en ellos. Ella suavemente acarició su rostro, él tomó su mano y deposito un beso en ella a continuación el comenzó a caminar hacía la mansión. Ella secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, no sabía que hacer ¿ya habría hablado Anthony con él¿Ya sabría lo que él le dijo a ella¿debería ir a buscarlo o esperar a que él la buscara? Sus preguntas se borraron en su cabeza cuando a lo lejos distinguió su figura caminando hacía ella. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y una calida sensación recorrió su cuerpo antes helado de desolación. Por fin iban a reencontrarse y esta vez si de ella dependía no lo dejaría ir jamás.

Dos mitades de uno solo caminaban a reencontrarse, a fundirse en una sola alma para siempre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya queda poco para el final...

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia capítulo a capítulo. Espero que les siga gustando y que con mis palabras haya conseguido transmitir un poco el sentir de los personajes.

Como siempre gracias Annette por tu amistad, por tus palabras de aliento, por tu ayuda y por cada pequeño o gran momento que hemos vivido juntas.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

Ahí a lo lejos distinguía su figura, a penas había podido aguantar a correr por ella en cuanto vio a Anthony entrar en la mansión. Y ahora viéndola a lo lejos sentía como si sus pies flotaran en dirección a ella. Como si ella fuera un imán que lo atrajese.

Cada vez él estaba mas cerca hasta que por fin se paró frente a ella, no se tocaban tan solo se miraban. Verde y azul por fin se habían encontrado, se miraban profundamente tratando de asimilar que de verdad el otro estaba allí. Sentían que sus corazones comenzaban a latir lentamente de nuevo ante la presencia del otro.

Ella alzó su mano lentamente hasta llevarla a su rostro y acariciar con la yema de los dedos las ojeras que habían dejado las largas noches sin ella, recorriendo y reconociendo todo lo que el dolor había hecho en él.

Él por su parte no podía creer que sus dedos lo estaban tocando de nuevo, alzó su mano también pero esta vez para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo. Y así sin pensar por pura necesidad se besaron, un beso lleno de amor, pero tenía el sabor salado de las lágrimas que aun les quedaban por derramar, el sabor del dolor que aun no acababa de salir.

Lentamente se separaron y él secó sus lágrimas con su pañuelo

**no puedo creer que estoy entre tus brazos** – susurró ella

**yo ****pensé que nunca mas me sentiría vivo pequeña, eres todo para mí. Te juro que hubo momentos que quise morir para no vivir el tormento de amarte y no tenerte – **sentía como la vida poco a poco lo iba llenando de nuevo y como la alegría inundaba su alma

**En cada pequeña cosa estabas tu, si me pasaba algo o ****veía algo sorprendente esperaba como siempre extender mi mano y que allí estuvieras**

**Te amo princesa con toda el alma** – afirmó él tomando su rostro entre sus manos sintiendo que por fin la vida le daba lo que había esperado por años, tener su amor sin reservas

**Y yo a ti** – no podía creer que el destino no le jugara una mala pasada esta vez, que por una vez pudiera ser feliz con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo

**Anthony**** habló conmigo hace un rato**

**Conmigo también** – respondió ella acurrucándose en su pecho ¡Dios como había extrañado acurrucarse así! Estar así metida en su cuerpo la hacía sentir protegida

**Me parece que ****Anthony se esta enamorando** – habló mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

**¿Qué?** – preguntó ella levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que él se hubiera enamorado de alguien mas

**Creo que eso fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar ****o a lo mejor no y es sólo que como yo estoy perdidamente enamorado creo que todo el mundo lo esta** – una sonrisa por fin aparecía en su rostro.

Ella al ver esa sonrisa sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por una inmensa ternura y felicidad ¡amaba verlo sonreír! – **puede ser, pero sabes aun nos queda hablar con Terry aunque creo que él ya no será un obstáculo – **afirmó recordando las palabras que él le había dicho hacía unas horas

**Ya yo lo hice y ****créeme que no lo será** – afirmó tomando su cabeza y llevándola de nuevo a su pecho para luego él colocar su barbilla sobre ella

**¿No está enojado?**– preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta estaba temerosa de que hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras

**No, al contrario esta aliviado **

Ella se desprendió de nuevo para mirarlo a los ojos ¿cómo podía estar aliviado si él le había propuesto matrimonio? - **¿aliviado?**

**Si ****Candy, en este tiempo se enamoró de otra persona**

**De ****Lynn** – agregó ella con una sonrisa y él sólo asintió con la cabeza – **sabía que tenían mucho en común**

**Por fin encontró la ****horma de sus zapatos** – dijo riendo el chico

**Creo que tienes ****razón** – aceptó ella contagiada por su risa.

Pareciera que no hubiera pasado el tiempo, ahí estaban hablando de todo lo que les preocupaba como si nada pasara, como si el dolor con el simple contacto se hubiera borrado. Sus cuerpos se llamaron de nuevo fundiéndose esta vez en un apasionado beso ¡se habían necesitado tanto! Toda expresión de amor era poco, querían demostrarse su amor de todas las formas posibles. Las caricias cada vez se volvían mas atrevidas, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Pero la cordura llegó a ellos y aún abrazados se miraron y sonrieron

**¿qué ****diría la tía si nos descubriera haciendo el amor en el jardín en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie?**

Él empezó a reír a carcajadas de inmediato y apretándola mas contra su cuerpo dijo – **esa cara valdría la pena verla ¿no crees?**

**Vamos Albert no podemos hacerles esto a Annie y Archie, deberíamos volver a la fiesta** – decía eso pero en realidad lo único que su cuerpo y alma le pedían a gritos era entregarse a él con total abandono. Olvidarse del mundo y amarse para siempre.

**Tienes razón, pero en ****algún momento podremos estar solos ¿no?** – sugirió él ansioso de poseerla, de volver a reclamarla como suya en cuerpo y alma

**Creo que con la tía y los preparativos de la boda en la mansión nos ****será muy difícil. Acuérdate que si la tía se entera nos asesina**

**Pues entonces ****tendré que convertirte en la señora Andrew lo antes posible. Nadie dirá que amar a mi mujer sea mal visto** – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en sus labios al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella

La señora Andrew se repetía una y otra vez, sería maravilloso ser de él para siempre. Que nadie pudiera separarlos nunca mas - **¿tú quieres que nos casemos?**

**Por supuesto que si, no te quiero lejos de mi nunca mas**

**¡Oh ****Albert yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti!** – se abrazaron y besaron de nuevo con todo el amor y la pasión que llevaban dentro

Se separaron y volvieron a la mansión tomados de la mano, radiantes de felicidad como nunca antes. Entraron en el salón y caminaron hasta la mitad de la pista comenzando a bailar un vals entre sonrisas, caricias y miradas cómplices que no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie. Su amor era palpable en cada uno de sus gestos.

A lo lejos Patty que estaba charlando con Anthony los vio y supo lo que Anthony había hecho

**tú**** hablaste con ellos ¿verdad?-** dijo admirada por su valentía

**si lo hice, se merecen ser felices y yo también** – afirmó mirándolos bailar y sintiéndose muy bien con lo que había hecho

**creí que ****Candy era tu felicidad** – habló sin poder ocultar un dejo de dolor. Cuando él la había dejado en el jardín ella había tenido oportunidad de analizar sus sentimientos y se pudo dar cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Que Stear seguiría en su alma para siempre pero que por fin había hecho un hueco en ella para otro hombre que la llenaba de felicidad y emociones nuevas. Pero él estaba enamorada de otra…

**¿estás segura de eso?** – susurró acercándose a su oído haciendo estremecer a la chica con el roce de su aliento tibio

**No lo ****sé, es sólo lo que me parece** – él la miraba a los ojos ahora, la miraba de forma diferente ¿qué había en esos bellos ojos azules ahora?

Él mientras la miraba y tomaba su mano, sabía que no se había equivocado estaba enamorado de ella y quería que los dos tuvieran una nueva oportunidad de vivir el amor – **mírame bien Patty ¿qué ves en mi ojos?**

**No lo sé** – susurró de forma entrecortada por la emoción de estar viviendo un momento tan íntimo con él

**Amor, mucho amor basado en el conocimiento del otro** – dijo recordando las palabras de ella

Ella no entendía nada ¿de quién estaba hablando? – **Anthony ¿a dónde quieres llegar? No entiendo qué es lo que me quieres decir**

**Que me enamoré de nuevo** – estaba muy nervioso, sabía que no era el lugar mas apropiado para una declaración de amor pero necesitaba decirle sobre ese sentimiento que lo tenía eufórico

**¿de nuevo?** – no podía ser que él… agitó su cabeza negando sus pensamientos, no podía ser

**Si ****Patty, me enamoré de una persona que he llegado a conocer profundamente y que se ha metido muy hondo en mi alma. Con cada palabra, con cada consejo, con cada gesto**

Ella seguía en silencio a la expectativa de conocer el nombre de la persona que se había ganado el corazón del joven

**Patty**** me enamoré de ti** – todo su ser se puso alerta al escuchar eso. No podía ser se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba enamorado de ella ¿y ella que debía decir¿cómo decir que ella también se había enamorado? – **Anthony tu sabes que amé mucho a Stear**

Él la interrumpió de pronto – **y no pretendo que dejes de amarlo , tan solo una oportunidad de ganarme un hueco en tu corazón**

Ella sonrió porque él no la había dejado terminar, estaba tan nervioso como ella – **ese hueco te lo ganaste y con creces**

**Me estas diciendo que…** - estaba anonadado ella le correspondía, el destino era una cosa extraña que tejía la vida de las personas de las formas mas insospechadas

**Te estoy diciendo que yo también te amo** – dijo ahora segura mirándolo a los ojos, momento en el cual él la atrajo y tomó sus labios con total dulzura y amor. Sintiendo en ese beso algo nunca sentido. El amor profundo de la madurez tan distinto al primer amor, pero los dos únicos e irrepetibles.

La fiesta terminó a altas horas de la noche y a pesar de los deseos de varias parejas que ahí dormían se separaron por temor a ser sorprendidos.

A la mañana siguiente el patriarca de los Andrew se levantó muy temprano, sintiéndose lleno de vida. Ansioso por verla de nuevo se alistó rápidamente y salió al pasillo encontrándose con la tía Elroy

**Buenos días tía ¿cómo durmió anoche? **– la saludó maldiciendo su mala suerte porque quería ir a ver a Candy.

**Buenos días William, muy bien pero creo que no mejor que tu. Se te ve muy descansado** – para la anciana no había pasado desapercibido ningún momento de la noche anterior -** ¿bajabas a desayunar?**

**No, pensaba ir a revisar unos papeles a la biblioteca en lo que se levantaban todos. Creo que hoy se levantaran mas tarde**– mintió pero ¿qué le iba a decir? No tía voy a colarme en el cuarto de Candy a despertarla con montones de besos apasionados

**S****i yo también lo creo aprovecharé para dar un paseo.**

En la habitación de la joven rubia comenzaron a colarse los rayos de sol de la mañana, poco a poco y con una radiante sonrisa fue abriendo sus ojos. Quería verlo lo antes posible, en ese momento de lo feliz que estaba pensaba que podría comerse el mundo de un bocado. Se desperezó y levantó rápidamente rumbo al baño. Una vez allí se desprendió de su camisón cayendo este a sus pies. Abrió la ducha y se quitó el resto de la ropa entrando así en ella. Disfrutando el agua que recorría su cuerpo acariciándolo. Pero a su mente como siempre vino él ¿qué estaría haciendo?

La puerta de la ducha se abrió y ahí desnudo en todo su esplendor estaba él entrando en la ducha mirándola como sólo él sabía hacerlo haciéndola desearlo de los pies a la cabeza. Él la tomó de la cintura y la besó con pasión arrinconándola contra una pared de la ducha. Ella pensaba que él estaba loco, pero lo deseaba y no quería pensar en nada más.

Ahí bajo el agua se habían amado con desespero reencontrándose sus cuerpos de nuevo. Ahora se miraban a los ojos mientras él la secaba con una toalla fuera de la ducha

**estas loco** – declaró sonriendo y mirándolo como si fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra

**por ti** – aceptó él tomando sus labios de nuevo.

Cuando entró al cuarto a ver si ella se había despertado y no la vio en la cama. Escuchó la ducha y al evocar la imagen de ella dentro no pudo reprimir su deseo. Al fin y al cabo la tía estaba dando un paseo. Además ahora mientras secaba ese delicado cuerpo del que amaba cada poro, se daba cuenta que no podía haber aguantado mucho más sin hacerle el amor.

Después de vestirse bajaron al comedor donde ya todos estaban comenzando a desayunar. Las parejas se echaban miradas cómplices y cuchicheaban en voz baja. La felicidad y el amor llenaban esa casa. Tomados de la mano se acercaron hasta sus puestos y Albert decidió que ese era el momento de hacerlo oficial pues su sobrino al verlos entrar sonrió feliz, así que no había nada mas que esperar

**Buenos días, si me disculpan antes de comenzar a desayunar quisiera decirles algo** – todos dejaron sus cubiertos centrando toda su atención en él que tomando la mano de ella dijo – **Quiero compartirles a todos mi felicidad, Candy y yo nos amamos profundamente y comenzamos una relación**

La señora Elroy se lo imaginaba ya- **felicidades sobrinos espero que sean muy felices**.

**Muchas gracias tía** – habló Candy radiante de felicidad dándole un beso en la mejilla a la anciana. Después de esto comenzó el desayuno

**William ¿volviste a bañarte? Es que esta mañana tenías el cabello ****húmedo y ahora otra vez** – comentó la anciana inocentemente mientras cortaba un pedazo de fruta en su plato sin darse cuenta del rubor en las mejillas de los jóvenes y las miradas picaras en los ojos de los otros

**Yo es que estuve con los animales**** y preferí bañarme de nuevo** – miró a Candy tratando de calmarla mientras ella le enseñaba con un gesto que ella también tenía el cabello húmedo. Él sólo le guiño un ojo para tranquilizarla e indicarle que la tía no había dicho nada de ella.

**Me imagine que algo así era. Bueno William se que no te gustara mucho lo que te voy a decir pero en unos días llegaran los ****Leegan, ellos son de nuestra familia y se quedaran en su mansión en Chicago hasta la boda de Archie. Después se marcharan**

Las piernas de Candy temblaron de nuevo, no podía ser que los Leegan fueran a regresar. Acaso era otra prueba del destino, acaso no podía ser feliz sin tener ningún obstáculo alrededor. La vida pareciera ponerle miles de pruebas a lo largo del camino, pero lo que temía era ¿qué harían los Leegan cuando supieran que ella era la novia del patriarca? A su cuerpo lo recorrió un escalofrío de miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en los próximos días.

Muchas gracias como siempre mi querida amiga Annette

También muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme sus reviews


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

**T****ía entiendo que son de la familia pero la boda es de Archie y usted no le ha preguntado a él si quiere que asistan** – habló Albert tomando la mano de Candy para tranquilizarla pues sabía el efecto que en ella producía tan solo la mención de ese apellido

**Son de la familia y quiera o no tienen que asistir** – sentenció la anciana

**Pues yo no creo que sea así, para todos es sabido que fueron expulsados del negocio familiar y de Chicago. No hay una sola persona de la familia o amigos que no sepa que ya no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, así que creo que la decisión es de ****Archie** – dijo tajante, no estaba dispuesto a darles privilegios de nuevo y mucho menos que tuvieran oportunidad de acercarse a Candy

**Si tu lo decides ****así, así será ¿Archie quieres que asistan los Leegan?** – preguntó la señora dándose por vencida, sabía perfectamente que en eso nunca ganaría

**Pues para ser sincero no quiero que asistan tía abuela, en el día mas feliz de mi vida lo que menos quiero es verlos a ellos** – afirmó Archie feliz de que su tío se hubiera puesto firme sobre esto

**Pues entonces está todo dicho tía, ****comuníquese con ellos y dígales que no vengan porque no están invitados** – ordenó el patriarca

**Pero William eso es muy ****descortés** – refutó la anciana preocupada

**¿Y ellos fueron corteses con los ****demás miembros de esta familia alguna vez?**

**No, William tienes razón. Se hará como dices** – aceptó la señora, sabía que su sobrino tenía razón y quizás lo mejor para que ese evento se llevara a cabo en total calma era que ellos no fueran

**Tía no se ****enoje ni se sienta mal, es sólo que ya sabe que esa familia me pone los nervios de punta. No quise hablarle mal** – se disculpó tomando su mano

**No te preocupes hijo te entiendo perfectamente** – cubrió su mano con la suya y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Candy miraba la escena feliz, no podía creer que lo que le pareció por un momento una crisis anunciada ya no lo iba a ser mas. Porque su príncipe como siempre salió a su rescate ¿Cómo no amarlo si era tan maravilloso? siempre listo para ayudarla, para hacerla sentir bien.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Anthony comenzó a hablar

**Tío podemos tener esa conversación pendiente el día de hoy?** – le urgía hablar con él de sus planes

**Por supuesto que si, hoy me tomar****é el día libre así que cuando tú quieras** – aceptó curioso por saber que era lo que le tenía que contar

**Pues entonces llevo a ****Patty a la escuela y regreso a hablar contigo, si no te importa**

**Por mi perfecto sobrino** – en ese momento volteó a ver a Candy que estaba mirando a Anthony y Patty tomados de la mano. También se había dado cuenta del gesto y estaba anonadada –** ¿Candy me acompañas a la biblioteca? podrías hacerme compañía en lo que espero a Anthony **– sugirió deseoso de pasar cada segundo con ella

**Esta bien**

**Esperen** – intervino Terry –** antes de que se vayan quiero invitarlos al estreno de la obra de Lynn, la vamos a estrenar en Chicago y será dentro de dos días – **estaba feliz de que por fin su querida Candy estuviera feliz y ahora que estaba ella bien era el momento de hacer ese anuncio. Ya lo había pospuesto demasiado.

**OH felicidades a los dos! **– se alegró Candy feliz de ver a Terry radiante como nunca antes

**Gracias ****Candy, me tomé el atrevimiento de reservar un palco para todos ustedes. Espero nos acompañen ese día**

**Por supuesto que sí** – aceptó Albert y todos asintieron con sus cabezas

Dicho esto cada quien se fue para comenzara sus actividades del día. Candy y Albert caminaron de la mano hasta la biblioteca. Él la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y él se colocó en su sitio habitual.

**viste a Anthony y Patty** – habló ella ansiosa por comentar con él lo que había visto

**Sí, lo ****vi pequeña** – afirmó con una sonrisa

**Creo que al final vas a tener razón y ****Anthony esta enamorado** – estaba feliz por él y por su amiga que por fin había abierto su corazón de nuevo

**Me alegra saber que no estoy loco** – rió de buena gana – **creo que hacen buena pareja**

**Ella es tranquila, elegante, educada y de muy buenos sentimientos. Además ha aprendido a cultivar rosas también**

**Entonces se llevaran muy bien** – aceptó Albert viendo que todo en su vida se acomodaba

**Ven aquí princesa** – pidió estirando la mano y ayudándola a sentarse en sus piernas – **no me gusta tenerte lejos**

Ella comenzó a reír – **pero Albert si sólo nos separaba un escritorio**

**Pero eso es muchísimo****, de ahora en adelante te sentaras aquí **

**Albert**** no creo que sea muy apropiado que siempre me siente en tus piernas ¿qué van a decir de nosotros?**

**Que nos amamos con locura** – respondió él tomando sus labios con pasión, acarició suavemente las piernas de ella subiendo lentamente y por debajo del vestido a sus muslos. Estaban perdidos en esa pasión y deseo que provocaban el uno en el otro.

**Van a decir que deberían esperar hasta casarse** – intervino la tía abuela que había escuchado el final de la conversación y presenciado la última escena. Ellos se separaron de inmediato, sus labios enrojecidos de la presión de los besos.

**Pues entonces nos casaremos en seguida, no tenemos porque tener un noviazgo largo****. Nos conocemos perfectamente bien** – sentenció Albert deseoso por tenerla para siempre para él sin pensar en nada mas

**No se pueden casar hasta que se case ****Archie** – rebatió la anciana sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Candy que estaba tan avergonzada que no podía emitir palabra no entendía por qué no podían casarse todavía – **tu boda William opacará cualquier otra boda de la familia, si te casas antes que Archie su boda será menos atractiva y mucho menos seguida que la tuya. Ya sabes como es Archie y esta haciendo todo para que esta sea la boda del año, si tú te casas antes la boda del año será la tuya. Además te recuerdo que tu eres el patriarca de la familia por lo que tu boda tiene que ser el evento mas importante de los últimos años y para eso se necesita tiempo**

**Entiendo, lo último que queremos es opacar la boda de ****Archie y Annie ¿verdad Candy?** – inquirió aunque sabía que ella pensaba igual que él.

**Desde luego que no quiero opacar su boda** – aceptó ella, pero en su cabeza aún daba vueltas lo que significaría su boda con Albert y el tipo de evento que sería. Ella no quería algo grande, si por ella fuera sería algo totalmente íntimo.

**Pues entonces en cuanto se hayan casado ****Annie y Archie comenzaremos con los preparativos de su boda. Mmm podría llevarse a cabo seis meses después que la de ellos** – dijo la tía entrecerrando los ojos haciendo un cálculo rápido

**¿S****eis meses?** – Albert estaba realmente sorprendido eso quería decir que faltaba casi un año para su boda y eso por lo poco

**No seas desesperado William las cosas tienen que hacerse como se debe y mientras tanto espero que puedan controlarse** – sentenció la señora saliendo de la biblioteca dejándolos sorprendidos

**¡Dios mío ****Albert queda casi un año!** – exclamó ella sin saber que pensar y un poco consternada por todo lo dicho por la tía

**Eso es demasiado tiempo ****Candy yo te quiero mía ya, en este momento** – habló él volviéndola a sentar en sus piernas, vio en sus ojos y supo que no sólo le preocupaba el hecho de que faltaba mucho para la boda sino también él tipo de boda que sería. Pero algo se les ocurriría.

Para borrar todo pensamiento de ella volvió a besarla transportándola a ese mundo que sólo ellos dos sabían crear, donde sólo existía la felicidad. Tocaron a la puerta y a desgana tuvieron que separarse, ella se puso de pie y alisó su vestido, él acomodó su camisa y dio el pase.

**Hola tío ¿podemos hablar ahora?** – saludó Anthony

**Sí ****Anthony **

**Entonces yo los dejo hablar a solas** – habló Candy comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta

**No ****Candy no hace falta, me gustaría que tu también lo escucharas**

**Oh! entonces me quedo** - ¿de qué querría hablar Anthony¿de su relación con Patty o de algo mas?

**Ven princesa ****siéntate en mi silla** – sugirió él-** ¿quieren tomar algo? **

**Podríamos tomar té** – sugirió ella

**Por mi perfecto** – aceptó Anthony.

Poco después el té estaba servido, Candy sentada en la silla de Albert y ellos dos sentados en las sillas frente al escritorio.

**Entonces sobrino ¿qué es lo que querías decir?**

Él estaba nervioso, lo que iba a decir no era fácil. No le gustaba dejar solo a su tío con todos los negocios pero tampoco le gustaba ese trabajo – **tío se que esto no va a ser fácil pero ya no quiero trabajar en los negocios de los Andrew**

Albert recibió esta noticia sorprendido, su sobrino se había preparado toda la vida para eso - **¿esto tiene algo que ver con que Candy y yo estamos juntos?**

**Oh no tío yo estoy feliz por ustedes. Esto es porque a mi no me gusta ese trabajo, a mi me gustaría empezar algo nuevo**

La joven observaba la conversación en silencio ahora más tranquila al escuchar que esto no tenía nada que ver con su relación con Albert

**¿A****lgo nuevo?** – preguntó el hombre rubio, intentando entender que es lo que su sobrino quería.

**Quiero iniciar un negocio de rosas** – Albert iba a interrumpir pero Anthony no lo dejo **- ya se que es arriesgado pero déjame terminar veras que es una buena idea**

**Esta bien te escuchó**

**Estuve hablando mucho con ****Patty de lo que me gustaría hacer y ella me dio una idea. Como bien saben los dos yo cree la dulce Candy pensando en ti Candy. Patty me sugiere que cree un negocio a partir de crear nuevas estirpes de rosas y el cultivo de las mismas. Podría crear rosas bajo encargo**

**Habría muchos caballeros inter****esados en regalar a su mujer una rosa hecha solo para ella **– pensaba en alto Albert

**Si tío se que el negocio irá lento al principio en lo que me doy a conocer pero se que es cuestión de tiempo y contactar a las p****ersonas adecuadas. Además a penas estoy estudiando así que puedo ir empezando el negocio mientras tanto** – estaba muy ilusionado y deseoso de que su tío aceptará su idea

Albert se había quedado pensando sopesando los pros y los contras. Candy al ver el silencio que se había creado intervino –** Albert tú sabes que Anthony es muy bueno en lo que hace y que no tardaría nada en crearse un buen nombre con sus rosas. Ya ves que desde que creó las dulce Candy toda dama que viene a la casa pregunta por esa rosa**

**Tienes razón princesa **– aceptó él – **mira Anthony el negocio no empezará rápidamente pero no hay nada parecido y eso es muy bueno. Si tu quieres yo podría ayudarte** – sugirió él feliz de que por lo menos su sobrino pudiera hacer algo que le gustara

**Ayudarme? Pensé que te opondrías, no creo que a la tía le guste la idea de que empiece esto además te dejaré solo con los negocios** – no entendía pensaba que iba a tener que convencerlo y él así sin mas le ofrecía su ayuda.

**No tengo**** porque oponerme sobrino, se que esto no me gusta y me agrada que por lo menos tu puedas hacer lo que te gusta. La tía no podrá decir nada si es una orden mía**

**Oh tío muchas gracias!** – estaba feliz parecía que ahora en su vida todo le sonreía

**Espera que aú****n no te he dicho como puedo ayudarte. Mira yo puedo aportar capital a tu empresa, podemos asociarnos. Necesitaras el dinero para poder empezar, además te ayudaré a promocionar tú trabajo. Aquí realizamos muchas fiestas y conocemos mucha gente sería fácil ir introduciendo tus rosas** – su mente volaba pensando como podía ayudar a su sobrino a realizar sus sueños – **podrías realizar una rosa especial para el enlace de Annie y Archie que adorne toda la fiesta…**

**Eso es una excelente idea tío, además en esta ****época del año y con seis meses por delante podría conseguirlo en un invernadero** – respondió ilusionado

**Pues entonces no se diga mas, trato hecho** – dijo Albert extendiendo su mano para que la tomara su sobrino que lo jaló para darle un abrazo

**Muchas gracias tío** – habló feliz, como lo estaba la rubia que presenciaba la escena. No podía creer que con lo oscura que se veía la relación de esos dos hacía unos días ahora iban a empezar un negocio juntos

Se levantó y se acercó también a darle un abrazo al que ahora era su gran amigo – **felicidades Anthony se que te irá muy bien**

**Gracias ****Candy** – la abrazó feliz de poder compartir este momento tan maravilloso con ella aunque se moría de ganas de contarle a Patty.

El día del estreno de la obra llegó, todos perfectamente arreglados y de gala acudieron al teatro, expectantes por ver lo que por tanto tiempo habían estado preparando. Tras bambalinas en uno de los camerinos estaban Lynn y Terry. Él se estaba vistiendo como Alexander y maquillándose un poco

**Estoy muy nerviosa Terry ¿y si mi obra no gusta?** – su primera obra y representada en el teatro nacional de Chicago, por los actores de moda y con un lleno total. No podía estar mas nerviosa

**Claro que gustará****, es un hermosa historia de amor** – aseguró el acercándose para tomarla entre sus brazos – **¿te he dicho ya que te ves preciosa hoy?**

**No** – la sonrisa comenzaba a salir de sus labios, ella que nunca mostraba sus debilidades ahora ante él las mostraba todas y él hacía lo mismo. Por fin habían quitado esa coraza de hierro de sus corazones

**Pues te lo digo te ves hermosa****, seré la envidia de todos en la fiesta de celebración por el estreno** – la adoraba, era todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que quería. Su complemento perfecto en todo y además amaba el teatro tanto como él.

**No seas adulador y ****prepárate que ya están en la primera llamada –** lo apresuró

En le palco de honor los Andrew esperaban el inicio de la obra. Anthony y Patty tomados de la mano charlaban de trivialidades, hasta que el joven dijo:

**Patty**** tengo algo que decirte**

**¿Ahora? Pero la obra esta por comenzar **

**Sí****, ya no puedo aguantar mas tengo una noticia que darte** – siempre le daba las noticias en los sitios mas insospechados pero el día anterior casi no se habían visto así que se lo iba a decir ahora

**¿Q****ué pasa?** – estaba preocupada ¿qué era tan importante que no podía esperar?

**Hablé con mi tío sobre lo que quería hacer**

**¿Y**** qué te dijo?** – inquirió nerviosa, deseosa porque él pudiera hacer lo que quería.

**Me apoya y hasta me pidió que seamos socios, él pondrá el capital y me ayudará a promocionarme**

**OH Anthony eso es genial!** – exclamó en voz alta feliz haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, ella avergonzada se disculpó y bajo la voz – **Anthony esto es lo mejor que podía pasar**

**Si ****Patty espero que en un año o dos pueda ofrecerte un futuro prometedor** – deseaba con toda su alma darle todo lo que deseara y formar una familia con ella. Llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos pero él sabía que era la mujer de su vida

**OH Anthony yo no necesito un futuro prometedor sólo necesito estar contigo!** – se dieron un casto beso en los labios y en ese momento empezó la obra.

Terry hizo una representación espectacular de Alexander y que decir de Karen que lo había hecho muy bien. La gente aplaudía de pie a los actores cuando Terry desapareció y entro de la mano de Lynn que avergonzada caminaba a su lado. La gente también le aplaudió por tan hermosa obra.

Albert y Candy aplaudían felices el éxito de su amigo y de su nueva amiga. Sabían que serían muy felices puesto que lo tenían todo para serlo.

En la fiesta todos disfrutaban de la buena música la compañía y el ambiente. En el jardín Terry y Lynn paseaban buscando un poco de paz después de tanta emoción en las últimas horas.

**Aho****ra la obra se presentará en Broadway** – anunció Terry, comenzando a ponerse nervioso por lo que vendría

**¿En B****roadway? Entonces te irás** – dijo ella triste, sentía que el mundo caía sobre sus hombros ¿qué iba a hacer sin él hasta que acabara la temporada?

**Nos iremos querida** – afirmó Terry tomándola entre sus brazos

**¿iremos? ****pero Terry yo no me puedo ir contigo mi tío jamás lo permitiría y no quiero causarle un disgusto después de la muerte de mi padre**

**Tu tío no se opondrá, hablé con él y vendrá ****unos días con nosotros a Nueva York. Ahí en una ceremonia íntima nos casaremos** – anunció fingiendo no estar nervioso, si ella lo rechazaba querría morirse

**¿C****asarnos? A mi no me has pedido nada** – dijo ella aunque sabía que esa era su forma de pedirlo. Estaba feliz y quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito

**Lynn**** te lo estoy pidiendo** – replicó malhumorado

**Entonces acepto aunque me hubiera gustado mas una declaración de ****amor eterno** – bromeó ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

**Sabes que te amaré toda mi vida** – aseguró él besándola, sellando así su compromiso de amor. Nunca pensó que alcanzaría la felicidad lejos de Candy, pero así era. Había encontrado su otra mitad y era infinitamente feliz.

Al día siguiente, al amanecer Albert entró sigilosamente en el cuarto de Candy despertándola con un dulce beso en los labios

**P****ero Albert ¿qué haces aquí? La tía nos asesinará** – exclamó ella reclamándole el que se iban a llevar una regañina por su culpa, pero aun así rodeándolo con sus brazos

**Vine a buscarte, nos vamos** – le avisó mirándola profundamente a los ojos comunicándose con la mirada como siempre, sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra mas ella dijo

**Esta ****bien** – aceptó feliz de lo que él le proponía con la mirada y abrazándolo habló - **en un momento preparo todo ¿tu ya tienes tu equipaje? **

**Si ya tengo todo listo así qu****e te ayudaré a preparar lo tuyo** – también estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiera entendido y aceptado

Minutos después salieron sigilosamente de la mansión tan solo despidiéndose de George y comenzando el viaje más feliz de sus vidas.

Al paso de los días en un atardecer espectacular frente al mar dos almas juraban su amor tan solo ante un sacerdote, no necesitaban a nadie más para decirse que su amor sería eterno.

Vestidos totalmente de blanco y radiantes de felicidad intercambiaron anillos y repitieron los juramentos. Instantes después el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, sigilosamente se fue dejando a la pareja. Estaban tomados de las manos mirándose profundamente.

**P****or fin eres mía** – habló él con la sonrisa mas bella que ella jamás le hubiese visto. Él era tan feliz de pensar que ya nunca viviría la agonía de no tenerla, era feliz de que ella fuera suya.

**Siempre lo fui** – afirmó ella con total seguridad, sabía que había sido hecha para él. No podía imaginar una mejor forma de casarse con el amor de su vida, además así no opacarían a nadie.

**Y siempre lo serás** – sentenció él tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola con infinito amor. El cielo con sus tonos rojizos y anaranjados conjugados con el ruido de las olas chocando con la orilla parecieran festejar con ellos. Festejando la unión de dos almas destinadas.

Con ese acto religioso mostraron ante Dios y los hombres que se pertenecían, aunque para ellos sabían que se habían pertenecido desde el mismo momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Así comenzaron la maravillosa aventura de su vida juntos, una aventura que no estaría libre de riesgos y desventuras pero que serían librados con infinito amor y confianza. Porque sabían que nunca habría mejor lugar para ver cada atardecer que entre los brazos del otro…

**FIN**

Nota: la idea de la nueva profesión de Anthony me la dio mi amiga Annette en relación a la familia Harkness que se dedicaba a hacer esto mismo

Pues si chicas hemos llegado al final. Deseo que esta historia hasta su desenlace haya sido de su agrado.

No puedo terminar esta historia sin agradecer a mi gran amiga Annette por su apoyo, ánimo y consejo incondicional. Sin ella esta historia jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí.

También quiero agradecer a las chicas de delirio por albert y candy blanca por su apoyo en cada capítulo. Me han dado muchos ánimos cuando la inspiración amenazaba con abandonarme.

Agradezco ahora a todas las chicas que me han hecho llegar un mail con sus comentarios y opiniones. No saben cuanto agradezco cada uno de ellos.

Y a ti que me estas leyendo, gracias por leerme hasta el final de esta historia. Si he conseguido despertar una emoción en ti, me sentiré feliz y sentiré que entonces mi historia tuvo algún sentido

Como siempre espero sus reviews para saber si fue de su agrado.

historia continuación de la maravillosa obra de Mizuki ha salido tan solo de mi loca cabecita, cualquier parecido con la realidad u otra obra es pura coincidencia.

Hasta pronto,

_Anabel G._


End file.
